El juego de los recién casados
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Harry Potter se ha involucrado en una loca misión con su nuevo amigo Draco Malfoy por los derechos homosexuales. ¿Podrán lograr terminar con la discriminación y obtener la igualdad para parejas del mismo sexo?. Drarry.
1. ANO

El juego de los recién casados.

Summary: Harry Potter se ha involucrado en una loca misión con su nuevo amigo Draco Malfoy por los derechos homosexuales. ¿Podrán lograr terminar con la discriminación y obtener la igualdad para parejas del mismo sexo?.

Declaración: Todo le pertenece a Rowling, Yara-yara-yara.

Advertencias: Están apunto de leer otro de mis bizarros fics. Espero les guste, y no hay advertencias de ninguna clase. Mas que cuidado con los chistes malos y las palabrotas.

Además, Estoy SEGURA. Que este fanfic termina en los malos fics y sus autores. Así que digamos que si. Este es un Badfic de acuerdo con sus estándares de 'Todo lo que no sea escrito por nosotras es un Badfic'. ¡Pero yo se que quieren leerlo de todos modos!.

_+0+_

_Querido Señor Potter…._

_Como le informamos la semana pasada, la Oficina de Recaudación de Impuestos y Regulación de Tarifas y Situaciones Fiscales del Ministerio de Magia, le comunica amablemente que esta muy cerca de terminarse el plazo de treinta días que se le concedió respecto a su asignación nominal oficial. O mejor referida como ANO caritativa que necesita de acuerdo a su declaración fiscal. Le aconsejamos que escoja una causa caritativa de inmediato y nos lo haga saber tan pronto como sea posible ya que es de acuerdo a lo estipulado en la Ley, Articulo 222220004. Que habla sobre la posesión de grandes cantidades de dinero y la respectiva retribución social. Si lo prefiere puede venir al ministerio a aclarar su situación y respectivos reportes. _

_Att. John Middleton._

"¡¿Harry?..." pregunto Hermione con una exclamación histérica.

"¿Hay algún problema?" pregunto Harry corriendo a la habitación.

"¿Has leído esto?" pregunto la chica con el ceño fruncido.

"Si ayer…¿Por qué?" pregunto confundido.

Ron entro en la habitación cargando la cacerola del estofado.

"Aquí dice que tienes pocos días para declarar tu ANO"

Ron de inmediato soltó una carcajada "¿Quién esta pidiendo el ano de Harry?". Harry se sonrojo.

"No seas un tarado Ronald." Exclamo la chica meneando el papel en su mano. "Esto es serio…"

"Siempre lo es" respondió el pelirrojo. "¡Ronald, el cuarto del bebe debe ser amarillo!, ¡Ronald, junta tus camisas en la cesta!, ¡Ronald, baja el asiento del water cuando salgas!" imito la voz de la chica en un perfecto estado de histeria exagerada, justo como lo hacia en ese instante.

"En serio Hermione, no es tan serio" dijo Harry quitándole la carta de las manos. "Ya le hable de ello a mi abogado."

"¿Y bien que has escogido?" pregunto ella sentándose en la mesa.

"Nada todavía, le dije a mi abogado que juntara un montón de recomendaciones y que las vería en la semana…"

"Harry deberías escoger una causa con la cual estés familiarizado, una causa importante, los elfos domésticos por ejemplo…"

"Deja que Harry entregue su ano al mejor postor Hermione" comento Ron sirviendo el estofado en los platos.

"De hecho lo intente, pero mi abogado dice que el ministerio no lo aceptaría, ya que es una causa que tu has registrado, y siendo quien eres…" dijo Harry con vaguedad.

"Piensa que se me puede acusar de Nepotismo y evasión de impuestos.."

Hermione bajo la mirada entristecida. "Oh eso es terrible, yo nunca te devolvería el dinero…"

Ron soltó otra carcajada, "Vaya, realmente es una lastima, me hubiera caído bien el dinero extra…"

"No, no, sabes bien que te habría demostrado perfectamente en que se usan los fondos, no te habría robado nada…"

"No te preocupes, escogeré cualquier cosa, niños huérfanos o animales, tonterías como esa…"

"No digas eso Harry, es tu deber social…"

"Yo creo que es una mierda que te hagan donar dinero a la fuerza…" murmuro Ron mordiendo una hogaza de pan. "¿No se supone que te salga del corazón?"

"Es una ley buena, hay muchas personas adineradas que se resistían a donar, es bastante bueno de hecho…" dijo Hermione comenzando a comer de su plato.

"Lo hubiera hecho eventualmente, supongo…" dijo el. " No es como si utilizara todo ese dinero…"

"Yo tengo una causa para ti, señor Altruista ANAL. ¿Qué te parece el juego de los Canons el próximo mes?"

"¡RONALD!" grito su esposa.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

+2+

Harry Potter olvido que su abogado era un maldito idiota. No dijo nada acerca del hombre que lo contrato en primer lugar. Pero era evidentemente también un idiota por olvidar por completo el asunto del ANO.

Faltaban menos de dos días para declarar la causa elegida. Y no había visto ninguna opción aun. Así que el lunes a primera hora de la mañana, pidió permiso en el entrenamiento Auror y fue a la oficina de su abogado.

El señor Nipple era bastante idiota, pero el había decidido dejar de juzgar a las personas al conocerlas, y el hombre había parecido eficiente al conocerlo, lo suficiente como para contratarlo.

Eventualmente el hombre demostró lo contrario.

"Señor Potter, que sorpresa…"

"Nada de sorpresas señor Nipple, ¿Dónde están las causas caritativas que le pedí?"

"Ohhh si…sabia que tenia que terminar algo, por favor, siéntese, tengo un par de ellas aquí…"

Harry se sentó en la silla de la oficina y el hombre puso varios archivos sobre la mesa. De inmediato comenzó a hojear las primeras paginas.

"Bingo, niños huérfanos. Asociación de Huérfanos de la Guerra Contra Lord Vodemort. AHGCLV. Escojo esta, vayamos al grano, llámelos."

"Si de inmediato" dijo el señor Nipple que se había parado en una esquina de su oficina moviendo las manos ansiosamente. Camino a la chimenea y llamo brevemente.

"Lo siento señor Potter. Esa causa ya ha sido otorgada…" informo el hombre sacando la cabeza.

Harry bufo molesto. La declaración del ANO era un asunto grande últimamente, hacia un mes los periódicos habían estado reportando sobre la ley recientemente aprobada. Hacia un mes había un frenesí de apoyo humanitario en el periódico. Un montón de causas idiotas siendo escogidas. Pero no podían estar todas tomadas. ¿Cierto?.

Harry leyó la siguiente y dijo. "Llame a la Protección Humanitaria de Bestias Mágicas en Peligro de Extinción. PHBMPE."

Nipple llamo de nuevo, esta vez poniéndose en cuatro sobre la alfombra. Harry miro su horripilante trasero peludo saliendo de entre sus holgados pantalones de vestir.

"Ha sido tomada señor Potter…" exclamo el hombre.

Harry y el señor Nipple pasaron por el mismo proceso varias veces. Eventualmente solo quedo una hoja de papel en el escritorio. Y cuando leyó el titulo, sintió una oleada de resentimiento, y de vergüenza. Se la trago de inmediato, y dijo.

"Llame a la Liga de Hombres y Mujeres Homosexuales, Transexuales, Transgenero, Travestis y Transtodo."

Nipple estuvo varios minutos en la chimenea, y finalmente emergió con una sonrisa triunfante. Pero Harry sintió la derrota.

"Listo señor Potter, ellos aceptaron su ANO"

"Perfecto…" murmuro Harry sonrojándose. "Acabo de entregarle mi ANO a un Homosexual…"

+3+

Cuando Ron y Hermione se enteraron del rotundo fracaso de su Asignación Nominal Oficial. Ninguno de los dos pudo parar de reír en veinte minutos seguidos.

Finalmente Ron se levanto del piso donde había terminado después de su ataque de histeria.

"Es demasiado bueno" murmuro, y luego soltó una nueva carcajada.

"Adelante, cuando termines, me envías una lechuza…" gruño.

"Eso te pasa por dejarlo hasta el final.." dijo Hermione limpiándose las lagrimas. "Si no supiera que no se puede, podría asegurarte que mi bebe se carcajeo con nosotros.."

"No es nada gracioso. La liga de….de…gays y maricones, luchan por cosas importantes.." dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Ron. "¿La elección de zapatillas?. ¿La baja en los precios del lubricante?"

"No seas idiota, ellos luchan por…cosas…y eso…"

"¿La discriminación?" pregunto Hermione.

"Si, exacto, luchan por eso…" recalentó su Té con su varita y luego dijo. "La discriminación es algo terrible. Todos deben ser tratados igual, en especial ahora."

"Bueno, creo que tienes razón en eso. La guerra con Voldemort fue en contra de la discriminación, pero esa es una lucha que aun no termina. No hay igualdad todavía hasta que un elfo sea libre. Hasta que un homosexual sea tratado con igualdad. Hasta que…" dijo la chica con tono emocional.

"Si, si, ya entendimos.." dijo Ron.

"Además, solo se supone que les de unos cientos de galeones y eso…"

"Yo creo que deberías involucrarte en serio. Y no estaría tan segura. Creo que tienes que presentar reportes, y hacer presentaciones como donador mayoritario.."

"Lo siento amigo, esto será tu muerte social en el entrenamiento Auror. Prometo no hacer muchos chistes al respecto."

"Trata de no hacerlo, o te rompo la nariz…" gruño de nuevo agitando el puño.

"¿No es un amor?, apenas se ha liado con su causa, y ya los esta defendiendo de la discriminación" dijo Ron soltando otra carcajada.

"El señor Nipple estará despedido muy pronto, y tu tendrás una nariz rota"

+3+

Harry ignoro absolutamente todo lo relacionado con la Liga durante un par de semanas, y volvió a su entrenamiento esperando a que las bromas terminaran pronto. Eventualmente Nipple le mando el primer reporte pero termino aventándolo en su escritorio en casa.

Su vida era aburrida en una gran escala. No sabía nada de Ginny quien se había ido de gira al mundial de Quidditch en Peru. Cuando ella se fue, ellos habían terminado aparatosamente. Y el viaje había asegurado que esta vez era en serio.

El entrenamiento Auror había alcanzado una aburrida etapa de investigación. Y el matrimonio y embarazo entre sus amigos, había puesto un amargo final a las salidas a bares, clubs y fiestas.

Grimauld Place estaba suficientemente reparada como para vivir en ella sin que pasaran cosas emocionantes como aquella vez que se habían derrumbado las escaleras.

Finalmente, totalmente aburrido en el fin de semana, tomo el primer reporte de Nipple respecto a la liga y leyó el contenido del sobre.

La liga había gastado ochocientos galeones en una gala a sus miembros. Y doscientos galeones en panfletos. Frunciendo el ceño, dejo el hecho pasar. Sin embargo el siguiente mes. La liga gasto trescientos galeones en trajes y vestidos para sus representantes. Doscientos galeones en panfletos. Y quinientos galeones en otra maldita fiesta para sus representantes.

Durante el tercer mes. La liga reporto haber gastado cuatrocientos galeones en posiciones protectivas en contra de enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Cien galeones en una platicas informativa. Lo cual parecía lo correcto. Pero en esa misma cuenta, se anexaron doscientos galeones en una cuenta de Bar donde los representantes habían festejado. Cien galeones más en camisetas, cien más en carteles, y cien plumas de águila rosada.

Al cuarto mes. Harry decidió que les estaba dando demasiado dinero en fiestas a estos idiotas homosexuales. Así que llamo por la chimenea al señor Nipple.

"¿Es realmente necesario que se hagan todas esas fiestas?"

"Según lo que me ha dicho el representante oficial, señor Potter"

"¡Esto es un robo!" exclamo. "¡No les pago por que hagan fiestas!"

"Técnicamente no es un pago señor Potter, es una disposición oficial. Y ellos tienen derecho a gastar el dinero de acuerdo a como lo vean necesario"

"¿Qué si les corto el flujo del efectivo?" pregunto alterado y decepcionado de que su abogado era un completo idiota.

"No puede señor Potter. La disposición oficial dice que tienen que ser como mínimo mil galeones mensuales"

"Dios…" gruño exasperado. "Bueno, dígales algo en su próxima reunión, haga algo al respecto.."

"Si señor, se los diré. Buenas noches…"

Pero cuando la cuenta del cuarto mes llego a su casa, Harry escupió completamente su desayuno de cereal de bolitas sobre el sobre.

La liga había hecho su gala más aparatosa, gastando los mil galeones de ese mes en una fiesta que de acuerdo con el reporte, incluyo hidromiel hecha por Elfos protestantes de Rusia. Salmón Noruego. Disfraces de Ángeles, demonios y hadas. Luces de colores, y también una presentación privada de bailarines exóticos. Sin mencionar la utilería, los cubiertos, los floreros, las mesas, los listones, y los globos.

Harto totalmente, fue la oficina del ministerio con el señor John Middleton.

"Maldita sea. Malditos gays, se divierten mas que yo" gruño. "Vea por favor estos números.."

"Lo siento señor Potter, no se puede hacer nada al respecto, es completamente legal lo que hacen, además, no puede cambiar su causa una vez elegida, al menos hasta dentro de un año."

"¿Y que demonios debo hacer sobre estos idiotas?" exclamo. "Se están gastando el dinero que se necesita para una causa justa…"

"¿La discriminación no es una causa justa?" pregunto el señor John carraspeando y meneando una pluma de águila rosa. Harry miro perplejo la pluma, y luego hacia el librero detrás del hombre donde había una bandera de arco iris. El señor John apretó un botón en su pecho que se movió con magia diciendo. "Orgullosamente Gay". Las letras falsearon incesantemente.

"err…" murmuro. "Si lo es, pero el dinero debería ser gastado justamente.."

"Señor Potter, mire, sinceramente ha habido varias quejas al respecto. Algunas organizaciones no son tan inmediatas como digamos, los niños huérfanos que tienen muchas necesidades. Por lo que algunas de estas asociaciones civiles tienen un tiempo difícil justificando el gasto de los mil galeones, eso no las hace menos importantes"

"¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?"

John sonrío coquetamente y dijo con una voz afeminada. "Siempre esta el colaborar mas…cercanamente…"

"No, absolutamente no. Soy un hombre muy ocupado. No tengo tiempo para ser un militante activo y andar regalando flores, o bailando música pop en pantalones de cuero.."

"Escuche…" dijo el señor John cambiando a una voz dura y heterosexual. Que Harry habría pensado mas varonil para un bar de motocicletas. "Si se niega a pagar los mil galeones, el ministerio lo encerrara seis meses en Azkaban"

El se retorció en su asiento. "Bien.."

Y salio huyendo de la oficina con la cola entre las patas.

+4+

"Mierda, debería estar pagando para que investiguen curas a enfermedades. ¿Sabes lo que me contó Neville?. Su causa ha gastado estos meses en un laboratorio de investigación. Maldita mierda. O de menos debería estar besando bebes en un orfanato, pagando por sus zapatitos. Quizás encadenado a un puto árbol, rescatando a los monos dorados, o cualquier otra estupidez. Pero no, estoy pagando para que un grupo de afeminados, machorras, y raros bailen vestidos de Ángeles…"

Hermione respondió un "umm" de afirmación.

"¿Escuchaste lo que dije?…"

"Si lo hago, pero no tengo ningún consejo para ti. Quiero decir, si tanto te molesta como gastan el dinero, vuélvete mas activo en la causa. ¿Qué te han dicho cual es la agenda este año?"

"¿Agenda?" pregunto confundido.

"En serio Harry…" gruño su amiga rodando los ojos. "Todas las comisiones civiles y caritativas tienen una agenda, tienen goles que cumplir. Ese tipo de cosas.."

"¿Agenda?" repitió como un idiota. Quizás lo era.

"Realmente estas retrazado, ¿Te lo han dicho?. Es como si cuando volviste de la muerte, volviste con medio cerebro, o algo así…" se quejo su amiga acariciando su prominente panza de embarazada.

"¿Agenda?"

"¡Deja de repetir esa palabra!, ¡Dios eres un cabeza hueca!. ¡Pide una junta con el maldito representante, y pregúntale a el una solución!. ¡Deja de esconderte del maldito hombre homosexual!. ¡¿Cuál es tu miedo?. ¡¿Qué se te pegue?"

"Oh, no, no, nada por el estilo." De quejo de inmediato. "No soy homofobico, ni nada. Pero no siento nada de amor tampoco por un grupo de maricones"

"Involúcrate en su trabajo, y ayúdalos a cumplir con su agenda. De todos modos tienes todo ese tiempo libre…"

"Oh gracias Hermione. No es como si tuviera suficiente de mi depresión y soledad. No claro que no. Siempre puedo contar contigo para recordármelo todo el tiempo"

Hermione soltó una carcajada. "Lo siento, las hormonas"

"Echándole la culpa a las hormonas. Ojala estuviera embarazado para tener esa escusa y decirle mierdas a la gente" gruño.

"Dios no, tu eres mas histérico que yo, en especial en etapas hormonales.."

Harry gruño de inmediato, y tuvo el instinto de aventarle el pastel a la cara. Pero en lugar de eso, le sirvió una porción mas grande. Con eso de que come por dos. Y esas mierdas.

"¿Dime, te involucraras?"

"Si, si, ya que, no tengo otra opción. O esos idiotas harán mas estupidas fiestas sin sentido…"

"Bien, me alegro por ti. Algo bueno puede salir de eso.." dijo su amiga enigmática. Pero ella se atasco de pastel los siguientes minutos como para preguntarle.

+5+

Harry llego muy temprano a la oficina de su abogado el señor Nipple. Y espero pacientemente en la silla.

"¿Les ha dicho la hora, el día y el lugar correcto?"

"Por supuesto que si señor Potter. Mi esposa ha escrito un memorándum esta mañana.."

"¿Qué hace su esposa señor Nipple?"

"Es mi secretaria. ¿No se lo había dicho?. Vaya que terrible de mi. Es mi esposa, Margaret. Mi secretaria."

"Uh.." gruño Harry. Pensando en la mujer que atendía la oficina del señor Nipple. Una mujer poco atractiva, con un ceño terrible. Perfecto. Verdaderas almas gemelas.

"¿Cuánto mas tendremos que esperar a que ese representante oficial se presente?"

"Bueno, eso ciertamente no lo se señor Potter.." dijo el señor Nipple sirviendo el Té con el ceño fruncido. "Espero que pronto, no me gustaría hacerlo esperar mucho tiempo"

"¿Les ha dicho quien soy yo?" pregunto Harry alterado.

"Bueno si, un par de veces…" dijo el señor Nipple limpiándose el sudor. "Pero el representante no parecía muy impresionado al respecto"

"¿Qué clase de idiota es el?" pregunto frunciendo el ceño. "Quiero decir, la lucha que hacen debe ser la mas idiota, sin sentido, sin apoyo, sin carácter, sin necesidades reales. Ese debe ser un maldito bastardo con mucho tiempo en las manos, como para gastar mi dinero en tonterias. ¡A quien creen que están timando!" exclamo.

"Al mismo elegido, salvador del mundo Potter…" dijo una voz calmada a su espalda.

Harry salto de su lugar y tuvo un pequeño shock. Delante de el, Draco Malfoy vestido en un perfecto traje gris levanto una ceja burlonamente. Por un segundo tuvo la tentación de mirar su propio traje de lana con cuadros verdes y cafés que lo hacían lucir como un anciano o peor, un idiota.

"¿Empezamos la junta entonces?" pregunto Malfoy asintiendo al señor Nipple quien le oficio un asiento con la varita, y una tasa de Té. "Oh vamos Potter. Seguro que soy atractivo, pero tu mirada impresionada me pone incomodo.."

Harry salio de su estupor y encontró a su mejor amiga. La IRA.

"¡Malfoy!" exclamo. "¡Debí saberl!. ¡Debí saberlo!. ¡Sabía que eras extraño, y evidentemente afeminado!. ¡¿Te gusta por el ano?"

"Bueno, recientemente me dieron el ANO de Harry Potter. Y debo admitir que estaba sumamente complacido.."

Harry se quedo sin habla. Por varios motivos que sucedieron tan rápido en su cabeza como para formar ideas del todo. Harry negó con la cabeza y dijo.

"Tu eres el bastardo que se ha estado gastando mi dinero"

"Cada centavo con una alegría inigualable…" exclamo Malfoy.

Y fue entonces que Harry intento golpearlo.

Continuara….

Bien, debido al aumento de suicidios con galletas de animalitos, los ríos de lagrimas que literalmente casi me ahogan, y las demandas de que escribiera algo 'Feliz' después de Blackbird.

He aquí esta pieza.

Debo admitir que yo también me vi afectada por el Angst en Blackbird. Si les afecto a los lectores, traten de imaginar como es vivir con ese sentimiento todos los días en la cabeza para poder escribirlo.

Así que si, yo también sufro cuando escribo fics sufridos. Así que seguí su consejo de que escribiera algo diferente además del drama, a pesar de que mis comedias son conocidamente malas. Y deje por la paz Amor Etc. Por que obviamente ese es un fic sufrido, sufrido. Me concentre en este, que en mi archivo se llama Ano.

Están leyendo Ano. Aun que no se llamo Ano. Se llama el juego de los recién casados.

Ya que estamos hablando del fic. Quiero advertirles un par de cosas.

Primero que nada. Política falsa y chorreada. No se ni mierda de eso, pero siempre trato de sonar profesional cuando digo el choro. Así que si, este fic tiene mucho de esas cosas.

Segundo. La homosexualidad. Bien, como sabrán, varios de mis fics toman diferentes ángulos al mismo dilema. Ya parezco disco rayado. Primero en Tranny que habla sobre travestismo. Luego el Camino Mas Largo a la Felicidad. Que habla sobre la negación y el miedo a salir del closet.

Bien, no se que quería hacer exactamente aquí, pero el resultado es una extraña mezcla.

**Extráñense con la trama.**

Tiene un montón de cosas, y de conceptos raros en general. Pero Mi Beta Ale, dijo que era gracioso. Y de alguna manera ya tenia 130 paginas escritas y yo me había divertido con ellas, así que el show debe continuar.

Tercero. Vuelvo a hablar de familia. Otro tema que ya he hablado interminablemente.

No se si es una profunda necesidad psicológica el tratar de resolver temas sobre familias disfuncionales y unirlo con el tema de la aceptación homosexual.

Pero comienzo a sospechar que me proyecto en mis fics de esa manera y que reflejo mi miedo a mi latente homosexualidad, junto con mis problemas familiares. No en todos por supuesto. Blackbird no se puede relacionar con nada de esto.

¿QUE OPINAN? ¿REVIEWS?.

Lean mi traducción. No otra super estrella. Por el mismo canal. –Quiero decir Pagina.


	2. La liga

**Editado 29/11/2011**

+6+

"Señor Malfoy, estoy muy avergonzado. Si hay algo que podamos hacer para aliviar su pena.." dijo el señor Nipple.

Malfoy se limpio la sangre con un pañuelo. Lentamente tocando su labio roto con cuidado. Harry sintió satisfacción de su rostro adolorido, y las ganas de volver a hacerlo. Pero Nipple había sido increíblemente rápido para un mago tan idiota. Y Harry se encontró atado de manos con una cuerda. El hombre era bueno con la maldita varita.

"No lo se señor Nipple, esta es una seria ofensa. El señor Potter me ha ataco por lo que creo son mis preferencias sexuales. Y soy el representante de su Asignación Nominal Oficial. Como sabe esto es causal de demanda en el ministerio de magia"

"Oh no, no, no. Señor Malfoy, por favor, el señor Potter es una figura publica, seria terrible para su fama un asunto tan embarazoso como este.."

"No tan terrible.." gruño Harry. "Puedo aceptar la demanda, si me dejan golpearlo una vez mas.."

"Sea comprensivo, por mi, en nombre del señor Potter, quien esta demasiado alterado debido a sus reportes mensuales de gastos."

"¿Estas molesto Potter?" pregunto Malfoy inclinándose al suelo, donde Harry había caído debido a la magia y de donde no se había podido mover.

"¡Furioso!" grito. "¿Te has gastado el dinero en tonterías solo por molestarme?"

"Increíble como parezca Potter. No eres tan importante en mi vida" dijo Malfoy. "La causa de hecho es un trabajo que me tomo muy en serio"

"¿Qué hay de esos números entonces?"

"Bueno, debo admitir que estaba un poco enfadado por tu queja del mes pasado, y esa ultima reunión fue por hacerte enojar. Pero las demás, han sido básicamente por los intereses de la Liga"

"¿De acuerdo, y cual es el interés de tu estupida liga?" Harry busco en su cerebro por un segundo y dijo. "¿Cuál es la agenda?"

"Actualmente, luchamos por nuestros derechos civiles. En especifico, la legalización de los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo"

Harry guardo silencio un segundo y dijo. "¿Para que quieren eso?. ¿Ser gay no se trata de tener sexo, y eso?"

"Bueno, eso también.." dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa. "Pero algunos miembros de la liga están interesados en los matrimonio gays para regularizar algunas cuestiones como las herencias, seguros de salud, reconocimiento de sus embarazos, y adopción"

"¿Y como es que un montón de fiestas van a cambiar las cosas?" pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"No creo que lo entiendas con ese diminuto cerebro tuyo" dijo Malfoy meditando, pero luego dijo con seriedad. "El propósito de las galas es para llamar la atención de los políticos y representantes del Wizzengamott"

"¿Y que tal va funcionando?"

"Bueno, no exactamente como lo esperamos"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Harry.

"Por que en general no han aceptado ninguna de nuestras invitaciones, solo un representante…"

"¿Qué estupidez es esa?" dijo Harry sacudiéndose en el suelo.

"¿Hay algo en lo que los pueda ayudar el señor Potter a cumplir su meta?" pregunto el señor Nipple.

"Para ser sinceros he estado pensando que Potter seria de gran ayuda"

"¡Perfecto!. El señor Potter esta dispuesto a ayudarlos en lo que pueda, siempre y cuando olvide este incidente y cualquier intento de demandarlo"

"Señor Nipple puedo hablar por mi mismo" se quejo Harry.

"Estaría inclinado a olvidar todo el incidente" respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa brillante.

"Queda pactado entonces" asintió el señor Nipple con gran alegría.

"¿Qué demonios quieres que haga Malfoy?" gruño Harry.

"Tienes algo sumamente valioso, tu fama…"

Y así fue que Harry se vio a si mismo envuelto en este desastre.

+7+

"Déjame ver si entendí" dijo Ron. "Malfoy quien es un maricon, es líder de la liga de hombres y mujeres homosexuales, trans-lo-que-sea. Y es el administrador de tu ano, al cual insultaste discriminatoriamente hasta que amenazo con demandarte. Y tu abogado resolvió el asunto ofreciéndote, quiero decir, además de tu ano ya entregado…"

"Básicamente, pero podrías dejar los dobles sentidos si sabes lo que te conviene" respondió Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Dios, esto es tan bueno que debería anotarlo y nunca dejarte olvidarlo"

"Le diré a tu bebe sórdidas historias de tu juventud si lo haces"

"Adelante, de todos modos tendrá que enterarse en algún punto"

"Hablando en serio, esto es realmente un problema. Se supone que tengo que asistir a la junta de la liga esta noche, y no se que demonios hacer al respecto"

"Se tu mismo, no los discrimines, todo saldrá bien" respondió Ron checando el reloj de pared. "Si quieres puedo ir contigo"

"No gracias, nuestra amistad ya es suficientemente homoerotica sin que le añadamos el factor gay de la liga"

"Solo trato de ayudar" dijo su amigo soltando una carcajada. "¿Y cual es la agenda de la liga?" pregunto el pelirrojo usando un tono intelectual que solamente imitaba de Hermione. Probablemente Ron tampoco había sabido nada sobre las supuestas agendas y goles.

"La legalización del matrimonio en parejas del mismo sexo"

Ron soltó otra carcajada y dijo sarcásticamente "Buena suerte con eso"

"¿Qué demonios quieres decir?"

"Bueno, Papá me contó que hubo un movimiento muy grande hace unos años, en los ochentas antes de que toda la guerra iniciara, pero incluso antes de que los Mortifagos infiltrados en el Ministerio los aplastaran por obvios motivos, las negociaciones realmente no habían logrado nada. Todo el mundo rechazo la idea, ni si quiera los tomaban en serio"

"Los tiempos cambian" dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. "Además, ahora me tienen a mi. Todo el mundo parece interesado en lo que tengo que decir, aun que nunca había tenido nada que decir antes, y bueno si todos esos políticos me han consultado por tonterías, ahora me van a escuchar sobre esto"

Ron lucio incrédulo y luego dijo. "Ciertamente puedes intentarlo."

Pero no era lo que Harry quería escuchar. Lo que el quería era hacer esos malditos matrimonios gays legales para que estupido Draco Malfoy no lo demandara y dejara de gastarse su dinero.

+8+

Harry entro nerviosamente en el salón de eventos donde la liga hacia sus eventos regularmente.

No sabía que había esperado encontrar, pero probablemente tenia que ver con globos rosas, y hombres musculosos semi desnudos bailando por ahí junto con otros hombres vestidos de motociclistas.

Pero lo que en realidad encontró, fue una quieta reunión de alrededor de unas cincuenta personas que lucían absolutamente normales. Y por ende se desconcertó.

"¿Disculpe?" pregunto al sujeto mas cercano que resulto ser un diminuto sujeto de orejas prominentes y larguirucha complexión.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?" Pregunto el extraño con amabilidad.

"¿Es la…" y hubo un momento muy embarazoso, por que podría ser el lugar incorrecto, y el era después de todo Harry Potter preguntando por la liga de homosexuales. "…la reunión de la liga?"

"¿La liga de Hombres y Mujeres Homosexuales, Transvestis, Transexuales, Transtodo?" pregunto el joven con una sonrisa. "Si aquí es, es el lugar correcto"

Por un minuto Harry pensó paranoicamente que el hombre le coqueteaba. Incomodo asintió con la cabeza y miro dudosamente a la multitud reunida.

"¿Eres nuevo?" pregunto el joven. "Me pareces conocido"

"Err…no nuevo, yo no soy parte de la liga, quiero decir soy el, errr… el donador del A…n.., de la Asignación Nominal Oficial"

"¡En serio!" sonrío el chico. "¿Señor Potter?, ¡Vaya, debo admitir que pensé que seria mucho mas alto, con eso de que venció al señor oscuro y eso!"

Harry se sintió sonrojar.

"Lo siento, no debí decir eso" se sonrojo el chico. "Es un honor señor Potter. Mi nombre es Colin, Colin Morgan"

"Un gusto Colin" dijo Harry extendiendo su mano, pero sintió mas nervios aun, ¿Qué si el chico pensaba que el estaba coqueteando?.

Pasaron un tenso silencio, donde el chico miro sus zapatos, y Harry miro los suyos.

"¿Así que eres gay?" dijo Harry repentinamente, por que igual y eso era un buen iniciador de conversación.

"Desde hace un tiempo, quizás desde que nací" dijo el joven riendo. Harry sonrío. Y luego sintió pánico.

"Si, claro….¿Has visto al señor Malfoy?" pregunto Harry apresuradamente.

"Probablemente cerca del bar…" respondió el chico fijando de nuevo su mirada en sus zapatos.

"Será mejor que lo busque, tenemos negocios que atender.."

"Por supuesto, siéntase bienvenido señor Potter"

"Gracias señor Morgan"

Harry se apresuro entre la multitud cada segundo sintiendo que esto era como un episodio extraño del Doctor Who. Eventualmente encontró a Malfoy compartiendo tragos junto con Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini. Lo cual lo hizo sentirse aun más paranoico.

"¿También son gays?" exclamo sorprendido.

Parkinson y Zabini rodaron los ojos como sincronizados. Malfoy se desprendió de la barra.

"Tan elegante y elocuente como siempre Potter"

"Quiero decir, ¿Por qué están ellos aquí?"

"En serio Potter, no todos en la liga son estrictamente gays. Pansy y Blaise son miembros auxiliares. Me ayudan con muchas tareas, simplemente para demostrar su aceptación y familiaridad con una causa que a mi me importa, son parte del contingente de amigos y familiares de la Liga"

"Ohh." Dijo Harry sintiéndose como un idiota. Y luego continúo por que probablemente lo era. "¿Dónde estas los.." hizo un movimiento en circulo con el dedo. "lo bailarines exóticos, y los trasvestis?"

"Tu falta de educación es terrible.." dijo Malfoy sonriendo. "Ven, supongo que debería al menos presentarte con la gente importante.."

Malfoy lo condujo a otro pequeño grupo sentados en una mesa. "Este es el señor John Middleton, que me parece ya conoces"

Harry se encogió de hombros y asintió. El señor Middleton le mando una sonrisa coqueta y un guiño.

"Este es el señor Howard Hess, y su pareja la señorita Jazmin"

Le tomo varios minutos y el debido apretón de manos, para que Harry entendiera que Jazmin en realidad era un hombre, un hombre con unas manos enormes.

"El señor Hess es el CEO de Pociones y Herbolarias Hess. Mucho del capital contribuido en años anteriores habían sido donaciones del señor Hess, eso por supuesto hasta que el señor Middleton logro hacer que la iniciativa de Asignaciones Nominales Oficiales en retribución a la sociedad fuera aprobado"

Harry frunció el ceño. Algo le apestaba en eso último.

"Finalmente, el señor Bradley quien es hijo del dueño de las empresas Pendragon Inc. Y su compañero Colin "

El chico que había conocido unos momentos antes, estaba en compañía de un muy atractivo rubio que era puro músculo. Bradley y Colin eran los más jóvenes en el grupo de Malfoy.

"Básicamente nosotros hemos restituido a la Liga a su anterior gloria." Dijo Malfoy señalando. "El señor Hess es uno de los fundadores originales que lucho por los derechos civiles en los años ochenta"

El señor Hess parecía era un hombre no muy atractivo y bastante viejo para ese momento, su compañera, o compañero cualquiera que sea el caso, Jazmin, era una cosa linda y muy joven. Tenía el par de senos mas grandes y falsos que Harry jamás había visto en su vida.

"Como todos saben, el señor Potter es el nuevo donador forzado, quiero decir, Donador voluntario en la causa, por favor, sean amables con el, sufrió un derrame cerebral durante el colegio."

"¡No me paso tal cosa!" grito Harry sonrojado. "Escuchen, esto me huele muy apestoso"

Los miembros de la liga soltaron carcajadas ante aquello. "Quiero decir, si todos ustedes son obviamente gente adinerada" y señalo al señor Middleton. "Gento posicionada, por que habrían de necesitar un donador mas"

"Oh Potter, mis mas sinceras disculpas" dijo Malfoy. "Tendré que admitir que esto en realidad es un apestoso plan maquiavélico"

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Tu me querías en tu apestosa liga?"

"¡Que puedo decir!" exclamo Malfoy soltando una carcajada. "¡Soy un Slytherin!"

"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?"

"Creo que yo puedo explicarlo señor Potter" interrumpió una voz a su espalda.

Cuando Harry volteo a mirar, sintió terror. Todo era como en una novela de misterio, intriga, y asesinatos. Pero este seria el de Harry. Por que ahí estaba el señor Nipple. Quien no lucia nada estupido en ese momento. –Si uno no cuenta a su esposa-

"Me permites presentarte al representante legal de la Liga, El señor Nipple."

"¡¿Qué demonios pasa?" pregunto exaltado.

Pero luego Harry miro a la esposa del señor Nipple, quien debía ser uno de esos "Trans-lo-que-sea.". Ahora todo tenia sentido. Una mujer tan horrible, tan extraña.

"Malfoy…" dijo Harry con seriedad. "Lo que sea que estas haciendo, debe ser ilegal. Me has traído con artimañas. Con sucias tácticas políticas"

Harry intento escapar por la puerta. Pero Malfoy lo siguió hacia la recepción y lo tomo del brazo.

"Espera Potter, se que suena como un malvado plan, pero así no es como pasaron las cosas, aun que terminaron a nuestro favor. Mira, la Asignación Nominal Oficial, es una reforma que iba ocurrir de todos modos, por que fue una iniciativa brillante del señor Middleton. El Wizengamott voto a favor de la reforma, y no es que la Liga tenga tanto poder. Lo que en verdad ha sucedido, es que has dejado hasta el ultimo momento tu elección, y el señor Nipple lo sabia, por lo cual hablo conmigo, y decidimos que seria genial tenerte con nosotros…"

"¿Para que rayos me necesitan Malfoy?, esto es demasiado extraño"

"Escucha, tienes razón, la liga no necesita del capital. Tenemos a gente importante en todos los ámbitos, sanadores, periodistas, contadores, abogados, profesores. Tenemos de todo, y la liga no esta corta de efectivo. Sin embargo a pesar de tener a toda esta gente talentosa en sus ámbitos, gente trabajadora. Seguimos sin poder impactar nuestra cultura, nuestra sociedad" Malfoy lucio abatido. "Hemos hecho de todo, pero las cosas no han cambiado nada."

Harry asintió sintiéndose por un momento, bastante mal por toda esa gente que no era nada de lo que había esperado.

"Cuando le pediste al señor Nipple que te mandara la lista de causas para la Asignación, ya todas habían sido tomadas desde hacia semanas. Nosotros no habíamos pedido una asignación, pero lo hemos hecho para aceptarte"

Harry contrajo el rostro y frunció el ceño. "Bueno gracias…". Por que de lo contrario se habría quedado sin una asignación a la cual dar dinero, y el Ministerio le habría subido cincuenta por ciento los impuestos y lo habrían mandado a Azkaban seis meses.

"Lo hemos hecho por que pensamos que si alguien tan importante como tu" dijo Malfoy aun mas abatido, como si le doliera admitirlo. "La sociedad nos podría escuchar"

"Entonces, lo único que quieres es mi fama…"

"Solo queremos obtener la aceptación social, ¿Y que mejor si el mismo Salvador-del-mundo nos la da?"

Harry suspiro. "De acuerdo"

"¿Lo harás?" dijo Malfoy incrédulo.

"Ya estoy aquí…" respondió Harry.

¿Y por que no?. Se dijo. Si de todos modos odiaba su fama que generalmente no servia de nada. Probablemente muchos sectores de la sociedad dejarían de adorarlo ciegamente después de esto.

"Solo una cosa…" dijo Harry. "¿Por qué luchas tanto por los derechos matrimoniales?. ¿Quieres casarte?"

Malfoy soltó una carcajada. "Claro que no, solo son los intereses de la gente que represento, y quien sabe, quizás un día encuentre una persona que valga lo suficiente como para considerar un matrimonio feliz.."

Harry sonrío. "Nunca pensé que serias el representante de los intereses de otros…"

"Créeme Potter, era por que nunca antes había sabido lo que es pertenecer"

+9+

Harry descubrió que no todos los miembros de la liga estaban presentes en su reunión introductoria. Solo estaban los más importantes, por que en realidad, la liga contaba con tres mil miembros en todo el Reino Unido, de acuerdo con Malfoy, aun que ese era un número engañoso, por que no representaba a toda la comunidad homosexual del país. Solo los miembros registrados.

Harry pensaba que tres mil miembros era un numero muy grande para la comunidad mágica que contaba con alrededor de treinta mil magos en todo el Reino Unido de acuerdo a los números poblacionales del Ministerio.

No pudo entender como es que siendo un numero tan grande, la comunidad gay no podía impactar socialmente.

"Por que la sociedad mágica es extremadamente cerrada, por si no lo habías notado, hace cien años los hijos de muggles podían ir a Hogwarts pero eran acosados por sus orígenes, no les era permitido si quiera votar en elecciones, y las mujeres no votaban tampoco." Respondió Malfoy. "¿Realmente crees que van a tomar en cuenta a un grupo de locas?"

Y luego se sintió mal por el profesor Dumbledore, quien había sido homosexual y nunca había podido admitirlo abiertamente en su vida. Nunca pudo ser fiel a su naturaleza, y por supuesto, nunca había podido establecer una relación en toda su vida, haciéndolo un hombre muy solitario.

"¿Qué tipo de enfoque le has dado a esto?" pregunto Harry sintiéndose cada vez mas emocionado. Pero probablemente era culpa del alcohol que estaba consumiendo.

"Hemos organizado galas en honor de numerosos miembros del Wizengamott, pero como te he dicho, ninguno se ha aparecido por aquí" Malfoy. "Solo una señora."

"Esos idiotas usan tangas rosas debajo de la tunica. Al menos Grotem" interrumpió Pansy.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada sonora que compartió con sus amigos.

"Grotem es el hombre mas homosexual y encerrado en el closet que he visto."

"¿El señor Grotem?" pregunto Harry abriendo los ojos. "¡No puede ser!"

"Ohh si" dijo Malfoy. "Juro que es verdad"

"¿Qué esperaban obtener de las galas?"

"Pensamos que podríamos hacer cambiar sus opiniones, y hacerlos mas empáticos con la causa"

"Mierdas, eso no esta funcionado" dijo Harry. "Hay que atacarlos"

Y procedió a explicar lo que había aprendido en el entrenamiento Auror. Primero hay que atacar al enemigo, para debilitarlo hasta hacerlo llegar al punto donde son tus reos, no tus atacantes.

"¿Y que propones entonces Potter?" pregunto Malfoy frunciendo el ceño a la cantidad de alcohol que Harry bebía.

Probablemente Harry estaba bebiendo de más.

"Al demonio con ellos, hay que hacer ruido"

"Estaba esperando lograrlo, contigo, que hablaras públicamente de la liga"

"Por supuesto que hare eso, pero yo estoy hablando de un golpe mas grande."

"¿Qué propone exactamente señor Potter?" pregunto el señor Bradley que apenas y podía llamarse señor.

"Bradley, tu pareces un hombre de acción" dijo Harry. "¿No seria genial demostrarles esos músculos?"

Todos en la mesa soltaron carcajadas. Malfoy dijo. "Todo iba bien Potter, pero creo que te has pasado de copas y has comenzado a hacer el ridículo, seria mejor si te llevo a tu casa"

"Nada de eso" interrumpió Harry. "¡Escuchen, hay que llevar esto a las calles. Hay que hacernos notar!"

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" pregunto Malfoy desesperado.

"Vamos a manifestarnos en el atrio del Ministerio, luego Diagon Alley, afuera de San Mungo. En Avebury, en Cornwall."

"Debo admitir que suena divertido, en la antigua liga hicimos eso un par de veces" admitió el señor Hess.

"Y miren donde termino la liga" dijo Malfoy con el ceño fruncido. "Mi enfoque es mas limpio que eso Potter, uno necesita hacerse respetar en serio, no con algo predecible. Si nos hacemos identificar como un grupo de revoltosos, menos oportunidades tenemos de que nos escuchen"

"Al demonio con eso" dijo Harry. "Obviamente no esta funcionando Malfoy, eres un idiota"

"Púdrete" respondió Malfoy. "¿No puedes hacer lo que te pido?. Lucir bonito en tu traje de Auror y decir lo maravillosa que es la liga."

"Me veo mejor arrojando gente y gritando consignas."

"Me gusta la idea" dijo el señor Hess de nuevo. "¿Lo votamos?"

"Esperen, esto dejo de ser hace mucho una sesión, esto es una borrachera informal"

"Hay que votarlo" admitió el señor Bradley.

"Esperen, no hay que tomar decisiones de esa forma, Potter esta evidentemente ebrio"

"¿TODOS A FAVOR?" grito Harry.

Y todos asintieron y levantaron las manos.

"Pues esta decidido" dijo Harry. "Llevaremos esta liga a la acción manifiesta"

Los miembros de la liga aplaudieron emocionados. Y Malfoy le mando una mirada iracunda. Harry bebió dos tarros de cerveza más antes de que Malfoy por fin lograra levantarlo de los hombros y lo llevara a su casa como había prometido.

+10+

Harry despertó desconcertado en su cama de Grummauld Place, aun con su ropa del día anterior, con la boca seca y acartonada, preguntándose, que demonios había sucedido la noche anterior.

Recordaba haber robado el puesto de Malfoy como líder de la ligar, y se dio una palmada en el rostro.

La teoría de Hermione sobre el medio cerebro, parecía cada vez más pausible. Pues no sabía que lo había impulsado a aceptar tantas tonterías. El ni si quiera era gay, y ahora era el brillante caballero en armadura de la tonta y estupida liga.

Gruñendo se levanto de su cama y agradeció que era sábado. Por que de lo contrario, se habría negado a asistir a su trabajo. Bajo a la sala en ropa interior, rascándose varonilmente los testículos, cuando grito despavorido.

"Realmente no tienes pena…" murmuro Malfoy acostado en su sillón. Placidamente acostado sobre su espalda. Con la mano derecha sobre su cabeza y descansada sobre el brazo del sillón.

Su mano izquierda acaricio su estomago perezosamente. Y Harry noto que se había quitado las botas y tenía los pies en el otro brazo del largo sillón que refugiaba a su cuerpo.

Sonrojando, decidió que esta era su puta casa, y si quería rascarse varonilmente los testículos semi desnudo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Un puto homosexual no lo iba a detener.

Así que continuo como si nada hacia la cocina, donde comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

"¡¿Malfoy, te quedas al desayuno?"

Malfoy entro a la cocina tallándose los ojos. "Dios que resaca. ¿Tienes un poco de Te?"

"Mucho" dijo Harry señalando a la tetera.

"Perfecto" gruño Malfoy.

"¿En que trabajas Malfoy?" pregunto con curiosidad mientras se encargaba del Omelet.

"En el negocio de mi padre" respondió Malfoy. "Aun que es meramente un titulo, otros se encargan de todo, yo solo firmo."

"Suena divertido" dijo Harry poniendo las hojas de Earl Gray en la tetera.

"Potter, no crees que es insalubre cocinar desnudo"

"No estoy desnudo, estoy en calzoncillos, y si te molesta no comas"

"Tengo tanta hambre, que probablemente me comería tu vello púbico"

"Eso es muy asqueroso, ¿es lo que hacen los gays, no?" respondió Harry en todo cordial.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada. "Eres un idiota"

"No eres el único que lo piensa esta mañana, dios, bebí terriblemente"

"Eres un terrible bebedor" acepto Malfoy abriendo y cerrando los ojos como si la luz de la cocina lo deslumbrara.

Harry había cambiado la mayoría de la madera oscura y los vidrios mugrosos. Y el resultado le gustaba. Una pequeñita cocina con tonos pastel que Ginny había escogido. Le gustaba el toque femenino que ella le había dejado.

Le sirvió el desayuno a Malfoy con una sonrisa, el rubio se concentro en su comida, así que Harry abrió el profeta para leer las noticias.

"¡HARRY!" grito Hermione entrando en la cocina, era curioso, pero Harry no había escuchado la chimenea.

"Hola Hermione" respondió.

"Malfoy…" saludo Hermione.

"Granger" contesto Malfoy con tranquilidad.

Y quizás Harry debió haberlo notado, pero la escena era extraña. Malfoy desayunando placidamente en su cocina, mientras que el estaba en pelotas leyendo el periódico. Pero lo cierto era que Harry estaba acostumbrado a que su amiga lo viera desnudo. Hasta que el contexto homoerotico conecto en su cerebro y dijo alarmado. "No es lo que piensas.."

Continuara…

Si se preguntan, donde rayos estaba, aparentemente tengo una vida muy ocupada para alguien desempleado y sin escuela.

Tengo otro ataque obsesivo compulsivo, y no tiene que ver con fics por desgracia. Pero ahora me dedico a pintar figuras con un grupo de mujeres ancianas que me están enseñando la sabiduría femenina tradicional mexicana, que mi madre ni mi abuela poseen y reniegan. O peor aun, parece que mi demencia mental por fin me dejo en clases terapéuticas como la persona enferma que soy, y pasare el resto de mis días sin oficio ni beneficio haciendo horribles figuras de yeso y pintura.

¡La buena noticia es que se me ocurrió otra idea de fic!. La mala noticia. ¡Es una idea sufrida!. ¡Lloraran!. ¡Me odiaran!. ¡Pero no podrán evitar leerla!.

Hablando de este fic, gracias por sus comentarios, han sido muy generosos, y muy acertados. Exacto, Draco es genial y gay. Harry es homofobico y cabron. Si en efecto hacer fiestas es una manera efectiva de hacer política, de hecho lo tenía en cuenta pero eso habría sido muy fácil.

Me alegra haberles dado risa en lugar de lagrimas esta vez. Los veo prontirijillo.


	3. Fuera del Closet

+11+

"Y luego Potter vomito en la pata de Troll que esta en la puerta" termino Malfoy sorbiendo un poco de su té.

"Oh siempre hace eso" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. "Harry realmente es un terrible bebedor"

"La sorpresa de la noche"

"Oh vamos, soy divertido" dijo Harry.

"¿No hizo su interpretación de Voldemort, o si?"

"No he tenido el gusto" dijo Malfoy. "Por suerte…"

Harry rodó los ojos. "¿Cómo esta el bebe hoy?"

"Igual que ayer" dijo Hermione acariciando su panza. "Dios, me siento gorda y vieja"

Ella se levanto apresurada, abrió la puerta del refrigerador y exclamo. "Dios se me antojo una cerveza".

Harry la miro esculcar la nevera hasta que ella encontró su objetivo. Luego la chica abrió la tapa con desesperación y le dio un trago profundo, como un cosaco ruso.

"¿No es eso malo para el bebe?" pregunto Malfoy con una ceja levantada.

"Solo es una cerveza con un demonio, y este bebe no me va a alejar de ella" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Supongo que es difícil dejar todas esas cosas que a uno le gustan" apunto Malfoy con una expresión contemplativa.

"Hermione difícilmente las ha dejado" menciono Harry. "¿Esa es como tu quinta cerveza, no?"

"Hey…" dijo ella. "Deje de fumar, deje mi adorado Té negro, he dejado de hacer cosas divertidas, y una cerveza de vez en cuando difícilmente va a deformar a mi bebe"

"Suena como un gran cambio, me gustaría intentarlo" dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa amable.

A Hermione le brillaron los ojos, "Ohh tu eres uno de esos hombres, sinceramente es maravilloso, deberías intentarlo pronto"

A Harry le volvió a tomar cierto tiempo el comprender. Ohhh dijo finalmente para sus adentros.—Malfoy era uno de esos hombres que se podían embarazar—, Y quiso soltar una risa tonta, por que era lo que generalmente hacia respecto a ese tema.

Cuando Harry tenía once años, y entro al mundo mágico, fue con una serie de frases que lo cambiaron para siempre. "¡Harry, eres un mago!, ¡Harry, a tus papas los mato un mago con una maldición!. ¡Harry los niños pueden volar en escobas!. ¡Harry, la magia es real!. ¡Harry los hombres se pueden embarazar!".

Eso último lo había reducido a risas infantiles, por que no pudo evitar pensar en esos hombres como caballitos de mar. Con sus panzas de embarazados aun que literalmente nunca había visto a uno.

"No lo creo, no lo hare como están las cosas" dijo Malfoy sacando a Harry de su ensoñación. "¿Sabias que los hijos de dos hombres, el ministerio no los reconoce?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no los reconoce?"

"No los registran en ningún lado, y como no tienen papeles es difícil que lleven una vida normal, Hogwarts es el único lugar donde son aceptados por que el libro escribe a cualquier niño mago. Pero en general, solo tienen su certificado de estudios, pero no tienen registro de votantes y no obtienen trabajo en ningún lado. Colin es hijo de dos hombres, y trabaja en el mundo Muggle como actor"

"Eso es terrible" dijo Hermione.

"Y como no tienen registros, tampoco pueden recibir las herencias de sus padres, adoptar hijos, casarse ellos mismos. Nada"

"Entiendo por que no querrías hacerlo, suena como un mundo muy difícil para un niño, además, estamos hablando de cosas legales, pero el estigma social debe ser incluso mas difícil"

Malfoy asintió con tristeza. A Harry se le torció el corazón. El siempre había dado por sentado todas las cosas a futuro en su vida. Como encontrar una chica, casarse con ella, tener hijos, y finalmente heredarles cosas a sus nietos.

Eran los derechos que cualquier persona da por sentado, cosas que uno no aprecia, y que otras personas desearían tener con todas sus fuerzas. Apenas podía comprender lo que es vivir sin ellas.

Y lo decidió en ese momento. La noche anterior había estado hablando borrachamente su apoyo. Pero esta mañana, en realidad, se sentía decidido. La causa de la liga, ahora era también su propia causa. Juntos, Malfoy y el iban a darle a todas esas personas los derechos que todos se merecían obtener.

El había peleado una guerra por que las personas fueran iguales en todos los sentidos. Y evidentemente aquí estaba el siguiente camino.

"No te preocupes Malfoy, encontraras a alguien con quien casarte y tener bebes que salgan de tu ano"

Malfoy soltó una carcajada. "Los bebes no salen del ano"

"No importa de donde salgan, los vas a tener" aseguro Harry. "Y voy a hacer que sean y tengan, todos los derechos como cualquier ciudadano"

"Oh no, Harry entro en su modo súper héroe"

"Es justamente lo que esperaba que pasara" sonrío Malfoy. "Gracias Potter"

Harry se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa. Pero realmente si lo era.

+12+

Harry paso el lunes pensado que Malfoy realmente no era tan irritante como antes. Quizás por que ya no eran niños, y se habían salvado la vida mutuamente en la guerra que habían cruzado el puente de la civilidad como adultos.

Parecía casi justo que trabajaran juntos en esto, que de lograrse, haría un gran cambio a favor de los necesitados. Y Harry era un perdedor cuando se trataba de gente necesitada. Como si fueran su gente por que el había yacido su vida por ellos.

Es por eso que Harry nunca había dudado el convertirse en Auror, la fuerza era el mejor lugar para ayudar y salvar a las personas necesitadas. Era el lugar donde podía pelear activamente el mal.

Ron y Hermione constantemente le hacían burla al respecto, pero en el fondo entendían por que lo hacia y por que nunca considero hacer otra cosa de su vida.

"Por Merlín, ¿Por qué tan serio?" pregunto Ron frunciendo el ceño.

"Oh, solo pensaba en el asunto de la liga"

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?"

"Hermione y Malfoy piensan que debo hacer una declaración publica a la prensa"

"¿Te preocupa?"

"No del todo, lo que sucede es que me gustaría que el cambio se diera rápido"

"Lo siento Harry, pero esta será una lucha muy difícil" contesto Ron poniendo el rostro serio. "La discriminación en contra de los sangre sucia los estaba matando, y todo el mundo podía ver lo erróneo en eso. Pero pedirles a las personas que rescriban absolutamente todo lo que saben sobre el matrimonio y la familia. Son terrenos mucho mas difíciles de mover"

"¿Qué daño hacen si se casan?" pregunto Harry decepcionado. "No es como si súbitamente todos se van a volver gays"

"La gente no lo vera de ese modo, es probable que incluso piensen que tu eres maricon"

"No es como si no lo hubieran dicho antes" razono.

De hecho había pasado después de su muy horrible rompimiento con Ginny y su consecutiva huida del país. La prensa amarilla lo había declarado un homosexual de inmediato. Y ni si quiera había motivos para que lo hicieran.

Amargamente pensó que ese lado de la lucha seria el peor de todos. Naturalmente, su principal misión en la liga era el de actuar como pararrayos de la atención. Hermione había decidido escribir el discurso por el. Pero no iba a importar si sonaba serio y profesional. La prensa lo iba a convertir en un escándalo de todas formas.

En especial por su súbito interés en la liga.

+13+

"Quiero anunciar mi decisión de ser un miembro activo de mi Asignación Oficial Nominal. La liga de hombres y mujeres homosexuales, transgénero, transvertís, trasntodo. En busca de la igualdad social, civil y cultural que se merecen como miembros activos de nuestra comunidad" dijo Harry ante los medios, luego de su pausa se levanto los lentes através del puente de la nariz. "Es todo, contestare algunas preguntas y después todos los asuntos relacionados con mi participación serán manejados por los representantes públicos de la Liga"

"¿Significa que declara abiertamente su homosexualidad?" pregunto un reportero del profeta con una sonrisa.

"No soy homosexual, aun que no tiene nada de malo si lo fuera"

"¿Entonces es bisexual?"

"No soy tampoco bisexual, aun que tampoco tendría nada de malo" declaro Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué preferencia sexual tiene?"

"Esto no es sobre mis preferencias, esto es sobre mi participación activa como parte de la reforma de retribución social"

"¿Dónde esta su novia Ginny Weasley?"

"¿Usa ropa interior de mujer?"

"¿Dumbledore su mentor lo violo de niño?"

"¿Fue Dumbledore el que lo inicio en el gusto por los hombres?"

"¿Dumbledore lo pervirtió?"

"¿Es en realidad una lesbiana?"

"¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?" grito Harry. "Dejen de hacer preguntas idiotas. Esto no es sobre mi, es sobre la comunidad gay que necesita un apoyo"

Pero las preguntas idiotas continuaron hasta que perdió la paciencia. Bajo del podio azotando los pies con coraje y se adentro en la pequeña oficina adjunta a la sala de conferencias del ministerio.

"Bueno, todo salio como lo esperamos" dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa sin malicia. Aun que pareció todo lo contrario por que Harry quería golpearlo en ese momento.

"Me apetece un trago Malfoy" declaro de inmediato.

Juntos salieron del ministerio por los pasillos cerrados evitando a la horda de reporteros, y se fueron por la chimenea a uno de los pubs mas visitados últimamente. "La verruga de la bruja" en Cornwall.

Malfoy llamo por la chimenea unos minutos después de entrar al pub. Y volvió a la barra en compañía de una chica atractiva con un peinado corto que le recordó a Tonks con una punzada en el estomago.

"Quería que conocieras a Amelia" presento Malfoy. "Ella trabajara de ahora en adelante en la publicidad de la Liga"

"Señor Potter, no han pasado ni si quiera veinte minutos de su declaración, y en la oficina de la Liga ya hemos recibido las primeras lechuzas de los medios."

"Es un placer Amelia" dijo Harry con una sonrisa tiesa.

"Significa mucho para nosotros su apoyo"

"Oh no es nada" insistió Harry. Sin embargo, enfrentar a los medios, siempre lo ponía de malas.

No parecía correcto darle un trato frío a la chica, pero por dentro estaba desesperado de beber, beber, y beber hasta atontarse, hasta que Malfoy lo dejara botado sobre su cama de nuevo. No tenía ganas de hacer mucha plática.

"Amelia es una buena amiga, solía estar en Gryffindor, ¿no es verdad?" intento Malfoy.

Pero Harry solo asintió con una sonrisa de falso interés. Malfoy lo identifico de inmediato con un suspiro.

"Gracias por venir Amelia, realmente no debí sacarte de la oficina"

"No hay problema, quería darle mis respetos al señor Potter. Pero es mejor que vuelva. Deje a Sofía recibiendo lechuzas y generalmente no sabe como detenerlas"

Harry sonrío como despedida. Luego tomo un profundo trago de su Whiskey de fuego doble.

"No te mataría ser mas amable" dijo Malfoy cuando Amelia se retiro.

"No te mataría ser mas empático, y sin embargo eres un bastardo" declaro Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Por las barbas de Merlín, la prensa si que te pone de humor"

"¿Escuchaste las patrañas que dijeron?. En especial sobre lo de Dumbledore, creo que fue el peor golpe de todos"

Malfoy lo contemplo unos minutos y dijo. "¿Realmente no sabias que el era gay?"

Harry frunció el ceño y trato de disipar el resentimiento que generalmente sentía cuando alguien le recordaba lo poco que Dumbledore en realidad le había confiado.

"No, nunca me lo dijo. Tuve que descubrirlo en el estupido libro de Skeeter en medio del invierno en la mas puta desolada tienda de campaña durante la guerra" Dio un buen trago a su bebida para disipar la amargura. "No es como si no lo hubiera entendido, tenia dieciséis años cuando el murió"

Malfoy se tenso levemente a su lado. Carraspeo unos segundos y el rubio dijo. "Quizás pensó que ya tenias suficientes cosas que atravesar. Probablemente no quería confundirte"

Harry frunció el ceño.

"No es algo fácil de explicar" continuo Malfoy. "Antes de…de admitirlo, sufría mucho pensando en las posibles reacciones de la gente, es como si nunca supieras si van a golpearte, o perdonarte por algo de lo que ni si quiera tienes control"

"Quizás" dijo Harry. "¿Qué paso cuando lo admitiste?"

"Muchas reacciones, y a veces de lo mas invertidas. Pensé que el más comprensivo seria Theodore, pero resulto el que me golpeo cuando se lo dije. O bien podrías tomar de ejemplo a mis padres. Pensé que decirle a Papá seria lo mas terrible del universo. Pero el viejo solo asintió, dio gracias que siguiéramos vivos para que le diera tales desagradables sorpresas, y dijo que continuara con mi vida. Mamá por le otro lado, lloro inconsolablemente durante una semana."

"¿Lucius lo acepto así nada mas?" pregunto Harry alzando las cejas, totalmente incrédulo.

Draco sonrío. "Exacto, ¿vez a lo que me refiero?. El Profesor no habría tenido la manera de descubrir cual seria tu reacción al decírtelo, así que, se ahorro el drama, dado que tenias uno mayor"

Harry nunca lo iba a admitir, pero Malfoy acaba de darle algo de luz a una de las preguntas que el mas se hacia respecto al profesor. "Un problema mayor, ¿Hey, quieres ver mi interpretación de Voldy?"

Y Malfoy soltó una buena carcajada al respecto.

+14+

Harry encontró tiempo para la liga de todo el tiempo que en general pasaba solo tirado en casa. Hizo en esa primera semana después de su declaración, una costumbre el pasarse por el edificio de la liga a ver que sucedía.

En general le gustaba mucho el ambiente. Eran amables, graciosos, y no el tipo de gente que esperas encontrar rodeando a Malfoy. Con la clara excepción de Blaise y Pansy. Los cuales eran como una verruga en el culo de Malfoy a donde quiera que este se movía.

Paso saludando a todos con una sonrisa. "¡Amelia buenos días!"

"Señor Potter" saludo la chica pasando a su lado con una pila de pergaminos que supuso eran las lechuzas de los lectores del Profeta.

Ron y Hermione se habían botado de risa con los encabezados, y Harry admitió que realmente eran buenos. Incluso dejo que su amiga guardara algunas copias coleccionables en el baúl lleno de periódicos desde la guerra.

Estaba aliviado que todo el correo estaba siendo redireccionado a la oficina en lugar de su dirección personal. Por que ya habían seis kilos de correo botados en grandes bolsos y una armada completa de maricones y machorras leyéndolos.

"Colin, ¿Se encuentra Malfoy?"

El chico se sonrojo un poco, asintió desesperado y corrió fuera de su camino. Cualquiera podría decir que Colin estaba atraído a el, si no fuera por Bradley.

Entro a la oficina de Malfoy con una patada.

"Potter, te agradecería que no maltrataras mi puerta" balbuceo Malfoy balanceando un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

Su oficina era como una cámara de gas de la segunda guerra mundial, que casi espero encontrar judíos muertos en el suelo. Pero solo había un montón de documentos en el escritorio.

"¿Qué haciendo Malfoy?"

"Llenando otra petición al triplicado"

"Te dije que la solución es la guerra" insistió Harry botándose en el sofá.

"Nunca entenderás el fino arte de la política y la burocracia"

"¿Quieres ir por un trago en la noche?"

"No puedo Potter, voy a cenar con mis padres" dijo Malfoy poniéndose unos lentes de lectura con vidrios tan gruesos como fondos de botella. Parecía un escarabajo, o peor, parecía Trewnaly.

"Encantador, ¿Puedo ir?"

"Tan aburrido" murmuro Malfoy un segundo para quitar el cigarro de sus labios y exhalar una bocanada de humo. "Mejor cómprate una vida, o unos padres adoptivos, seguro que tienes dinero para eso"

"¿Malfoy, por que si tienes dinero, no te han obligado un ANO?"

"Ya tengo uno…"

Harry soltó una carcajada. Pasado su drama personal, ahora si podía ver la cualidad humorística de las siglas.

"Idiota" gruño Malfoy volteando a mirarlo con unos enormes ojos aumentados. "Soy el representante de una causa. Obviamente todos los individuos ya relacionados con una organización han sido exonerados"

"Oh ya veo, entonces no tienes que pagar nada"

"Impuestos como la gente normal" murmuro Malfoy.

"Tu no eres normal, de hecho eres muy anormal"

"Debes ser el colaborador mas homofobico que ha pisado estas instalaciones"

"¿Eso crees?" pregunto Harry mirando aburridamente los contenidos de la mesa cafetera frente al sillón. "Quizás deba convencer a Ron de unirse"

"Y entonces se convertiría en la liga de hombres patéticamente aburridos"

Harry soltó otra carcajada alegre. Malfoy se concentro en las delgadas y diminutas líneas de palabras en los pergaminos que trataba de leer. Sin duda eran una burla a la expresión "letras pequeñas". Así que decidió tomar una siesta en la oficina infestada de humo aun consiente de que eso lo hacia un fumador pasivo, y se quedo profundamente dormido durante varias horas hasta que Malfoy lo pateo.

"Potter, es hora de que regreses al hoyo de donde has salido"

"¿Qué hora es?" gruño Harry tallándose los ojos.

"Hora de que te vayas a la mierda" respondió Malfoy poniéndose una chaqueta y balanceando el cigarrillo encendido entre sus manos.

"¿Cuánto has fumado hoy?" gruño Harry viendo que era imposible mirar con claridad dentro de la nube de humo.

"¿Qué no me haces caso?; Dije que ceno hoy con mis padres, no puedo fumar en casa, así que he fumado todo lo que he podido"

"¡ohh si!" Dijo Harry. "Había olvidado que cenábamos con tus padres"

"Yo ceno con mis padres, tu lloras a los tuyos en tu casa" menciono Malfoy saliendo de su oficina, Harry lo siguió por los pasillos que ahora lucían vacíos a excepción de algunos colaboradores entusiastas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer en un sábado por la tarde.

"Vamos Malfoy, ¿Qué hay de malo en cenar con tus padres?. Seguro que son extraños, psicópatas, y demás, pero no debes tener vergüenza de presentarlos"

Juntos bajaron las escaleras oscurecidas. El cigarrillo de Malfoy alumbrando esporádicamente cada que succionaba una bocanada.

"¿De verdad quieres ir a cenar con mis padres?" pregunto Malfoy quietamente.

"Ron y Hermione descubrieron el sexo del bebe en la mañana, van a cenar con los padres de ambos en casa de Hermione, no tengo a nadie mas a quien molestar"

"¿Ves como lloro por tu desgracia?"

"No"

"Entonces no seas idiota, pareciera que la muerte te ha dejado con un severo daño cerebral"

"Que curioso, no eres el primero que me lo dice"

"Debe ser por que es verdad" dijo Malfoy parándose frente a la chimenea principal del edifico. "¿Estas seguro de esto?"

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Harry. "Si te han perdonado lo de ser cogido por el culo, no creo que digan nada sobre mi"

Malfoys suspiro, luego asintió. Harry sonrío y ambos fueron por la chimenea.

Continuaraa….

Jafryn. (**Los demás lectores pueden ignorar esto o leerlo si les interesa**).

Gracias por hacerme saber las cosas con las que estas en desacuerdo acerca de la historia. Después de meditar y discutir tu carta. Mi beta y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que tampoco estamos de acuerdo con tu punto de vista.

Pero personalmente creo que el motivo del desacuerdo mutuo es el hecho de que no me has dejado expresar las ideas que use para escribir el fic. Después de todo, solo he publicado dos capítulos. Me gusta dejar las controversias esclarecidas, así que aquí esta mi respuesta:

**A pesar de que la saga de Harry Potter nos ha dejado siete libros y siete películas, hay muchas cosas que no sabemos acerca del mundo mágico, aun que algunas personas piensan que el Canon es inquebrantable y confiable. **(Como el foro de los malos fics y sus autores). **Lo cierto es que no existen parámetros que nos aseguren del todo como es que funciona la sociedad mágica. Por lo tanto hay muchas cosas que tienen que interpretarse, uno puede hacerlo de acuerdo a sus propios juicios, o por ejemplo en caso de este fic. De manera contextual. **

**Tampoco quiere decir que uso siempre la misma lógica en todos mis fics. Soy muy versátil, y he escrito muchos mundos muy diferentes los unos de los otros, ¿Por qué?. Por que necesito cubrir las necesidades de la trama. Así que mi punto no es cerrado, al contrario es flexible y siempre cambiante. **

**Pero aquí estamos Harry, Draco, Ale y yo tratando de cambiar el mundo en contra de la homofobia. Y la historia necesita una sociedad cerrada, por que de lo contrario, simplemente no habría fic. La historia se resolvería en tres capítulos. xD. **

**Sobre las brujas.**

– **Bien, quizás tienes razón, la historia original si muestra progresismos a favor de las mujeres. De ejemplo esta Tonks, quien es una Auror, pero también en muchos países donde no están permitidos los matrimonios gays hay mujeres policías. Así que, este hecho no garantiza para nada que las cosas van a ser fáciles para todos, solo por que les dan privilegio a las mujeres.**

**No se de donde has sacado tu que todas las sociedades son Matriarcales, con rituales maravillosos en honor de las mujeres. Pero lo cierto para mi, es que estudiando historia, uno se puede dar cuenta que la mayoría de los países comenzaron a dejar a las mujeres votar cuando se volvieron laboralmente necesarias, mas específicamente en la primera guerra mundial. Estamos hablando de 1914 a 1919. Lo cual son prácticamente cien años. Las mujeres votan en muchos países desde hace apenas cien años. A pesar de que podían votar, las mujeres no tuvieron una liberación real hasta como los 60s, 70s en adelante. Por desgracia, el machismo predomina en el mundo incluso ahora. –Pregúntale a las mujeres musulmanas en países fundamentalistas. **

**De todo ese rollo que me tirado aquí, es de donde saco que las brujas no podían votar hace cien años. Es razonable pensar contextualmente a la sociedad mágica como una que va de la mano casi de las sociedades reales. **

**Es especial por el siguiente punto que demostrare ahora. **

**Los hijos de muggles y los mestizos. **

**Hay veces en las que me gustaría pensar que Jk Rowling es original en su historia, lamentablemente no lo es. **

**Tu dices que los hijos de muggles tenían que entrar forzosamente en la sociedad para proteger el estatuto de secrecia. A pesar de que es un punto valido, yo creo que estas mal también en eso. **

**Dices que no recuerdas si se menciona en el libro. No se hasta que tomo has leído. Pero prácticamente ¡TODA!, la historia se trata de esto. Rowling solo agrego la magia a la historia mundial. **

**Pero vayamos directamente a la fuente. De acuerdo con la saga de Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort comenzó un movimiento que acosaba a los mestizos e hijos de muggles en dos muy particulares periodos históricos. **

**Me da flojera ser exacta, pero tengo muy claro que Tom Riddle acudió a Hogwarts alrededor de 1940. Lo que quiere decir que en el contexto Histórico. Voldemort fue a la escuela cuando el mundo se estaba peleando precisamente por un motivo racial. (Supuestamente, a veces tampoco estoy de acuerdo con la historia real). **

**Según dicen que los Alemanes atacaron a los Judíos en ese periodo histórico. ¿Casualidad que Voldemort también haya desarrollado esas tendencias?. **

**¡NO!. La Autora se baso en esto para crear a los Mortifagos. Voldemort creo a los mortifagos en sus últimos años de escuela también. Lo cual nos dice que las cosas no andaban bien para los mestizos y los hijos de muggles incluso antes de que Voldemort iniciara la guerra, si vamos mas atrás en la historia, Voldy no invento el sentimiento de rechazo que ya existía en contra de los mestizos, muggles y sus hijos magos- toma como base los recuerdos del profesor Dumbledore donde ya se puede notar que existe, además de que no esta claro cual fue el motivo de la guerra de Grindelwald. Lo que quiere decir que la discriminación era incluso más cabrona que años más tarde cuando Harry iba a la escuela. **

**¿Por qué lo digo?. **

**Contextualmente podemos basarnos en la discriminación racial que existía en Estados Unidos en esos años en contra de los Negros y mujeres. En Alemania en contra de los judíos. **

**Los hijos de muggles en la historia de Rowling son en realidad una comparación de la historia del racismo mundial. Durante esos años anteriores a los 40s, específicamente en 1920. (**Cuando Dumbledore era joven**). **

**Los negros NO podían sentarse en los Buses, NO podían entrar por puertas principales, y NO podían ir a la escuela tampoco. Por cierto, tampoco votaban. **

**Ergo. Los hijos de muggles no iban a la escuela hace cien años tampoco. De ese racionamiento YO digo que no iban a la escuela. **

**Ahora pasaremos a 1970. **

**¿Qué pasaba con los negros en 1960 y 1970?. **

**Ohhh, ¡¿que no paso?. Es conocida como la época de los derechos civiles, donde las minorías lucharon por su derecho al voto y la anti discriminación, con luchas violentas y pacificas, represiones y manifestaciones. (Las mujeres por la liberación sexual, también los homosexuales). Peace and LOVE, STOP! THE VIETNAM WAR!. THE BEATLES YEAAAAAH. Amor es todo lo que necesitas nena. **

**¿Qué pasaba en el mundo mágico en 1960 y 1970?. **

**¡OHHHH MI ROWLING!. ¡Esa es curiosamente la fecha en la que la saga de Harry Potter dice que sucedió la primera guerra de Voldemort!. (**Noten mi sarcasmo).

**No es mentira, lo juro. He estado leyendo líneas temporales de Harry Potter para mi próxima historia, y esos fueron los años en los que Voldemort subió al poder y comenzó el reinado del terror. Es la época en la que la Orden del Fenix es creada para defenderse y luchar en contra de la discriminación. **

**¿Lo que significa que?. **

**Que la historia de los Mestizos y los hijos de muggles van de la mano con los acontecimientos reales históricos de los negros y judíos. Aquí una comparación. **

**1920-1945. **

**Nazis = Judios. **

**Mortifagos = Mestizos. **

**1950-1980**

**Ku Klux Klan = Negros. **

**Mortifagos = Mestizos. **

**Es lógico después de todo esto, asumir que el racismo en la historia de Harry Potter se dio del mismo modo que en el mundo. Por lo tanto, eso apoya la teoría de que tampoco las mujeres votaban hace cien años si asumimos que existe esa relación. **

**Sobre los movimientos gays. **

**A pesar de que me he pintado de forma caricaturesca como una persona loca. En realidad mi loquera no es de las que balbucea un montón de mierdas sin sentido. Al contrario, es el tipo de locura que piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa las cosas mil veces. **

**De ahí es que saque todas estas cosas que no parecen tener ningún sentido puestas en una comedia. Pero la verdad, es imposible hablar de un tema tan delicado sin darle un estudio adecuado. **

**Como dice Js1480 en su review. Este es un tema difícil que no se puede dejar a la ligera. Incluso si estas haciendo una comedia. **

**Por lo tanto me he estudiado un poco todo el asunto, y he llegado a estas conclusiones para armar mi historia. **

**¿Necesitaban saber todo eso?. **

**Hahahaha, la verdad es que no. No necesitaban de todo esto para disfrutar la trama de una forma aliviada. A pesar de que estoy hablando de esto, es una comedia que no debe tomarse exactamente al pie de la letra. **

**Pero aquí la que tiene un problema de obsesión compulsión soy yo. Y soy yo, la que necesitaba saber todas estas cosas antes de escribir el fic para tener la mente en paz. No lo confundan con cultura, solo es mi necesidad de tener las cosas bajo mi control. **

**Si después de haber leído todo esto Jafryn, asumiendo que lo has leído. Aun NO te gusta mi visión de la sociedad mágica. **

**Siéntete libre de escribir un fic donde la sociedad es Utópica y Matriarcal. Podrás expresar libremente tus ideas al respecto, y podrás usar las fuentes que quieras para hacerlo. Si me invitas a leerla, te dejo un review con todo gusto. Pero tendrás que ser muy específica al respecto, por que no me gustan las cosas sin contexto. **

**Mi pasión son los debates amistosos. No lo confundas con discusiones, son debates de ideas. Defiende tus ideas con fuentes y no asumas que tienes siempre la razón. **

**Me encanta cuando pasa esto, así que muchas gracias por tu Review, no hace mucho me metí a un foro a discutir la Cosmología Religiosa del mundo mágico con una Autora gringa. Fue muy interesante también. – Llegamos a la conclusión de que son Ateos. **

**Finalmente, ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!, Si me van a hacer pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar. POR FAVOR. Dejen una dirección donde les pueda contestar. **

**De lo contrario terminare ventilando la plática a todos los vientos. **

**AMO sus muy interesantes reviews como el que acabo de contestar. Así que están todos invitados a participar en el debate. A Iniciar uno Nuevo. A MENTARME LA MADREE SI QUIEREN; YEAAAH. **

**¿Si se preguntan por que tan contenta?. **

**Acabo de escribir el lemon mas largo en mi vida para este fanfic. El Juego de los Recién Casados, Ahora tienen LEMON!. Capitulo 13, 14 o 15. ¡Espérenlo!. **


	4. El manifiesto del Lápiz Labial

El manifiesto del Lápiz Labial.

+15+

"El joven amo, y el señor Potter" los presento el Elfo en el gran comedor.

Harry admiro los retratos colgados en todos los muros, y luego fijo su atención en los padres de Malfoy que lucían bastante sorprendidos.

"Mamá, Papá, ya conocen a Potter" dijo Malfoy guiándolo hacia su asiento con normalidad como si no acabara de introducir a un viejo enemigo.

"Lucius" reconoció Harry. El hombre tenía el cabello completamente cano en una coleta bien amarrada. Por un momento supuso que era lo que los padres hacían, si es que el hubiera tenido unos para verlos envejecer.

"¿Señor Potter?" pregunto Lucius desconcertado.

"Oh no, después de tantos años, creo que pueden llamarme Harry" dijo con una sonrisa. "Me alegro encontrarlos con buena salud"

"Err…igualmente señor Potter" dijo Narcissa. "Quiero decir Harry"

El asintió, y miro los cubiertos de plata con atención por unos minutos, mientras los descolocados padres de Draco peleaban silenciosamente con el con una comunicación que solo incluía gestos y alzar, bajar las cejas furiosamente.

"¿Qué tal el trabajo?" pregunto Narcissa lentamente.

"Todo bien, cerré un trato con el viejo Willy, nos hara un embarco grande de hojas de Maple"

"A los viejos precios me imagino" dijo Lucius tratando de actuar con normalidad, cuando en realidad, ambos padres miraban a hacia Harry.

"¿Y que hacen exactamente?" pregunto Harry jugueteando con las pequeñitas cucharas a su izquierda.

"¿Lo preguntas oficialmente?" dijo Lucius con seriedad.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Ohh, ¿lo dice por que soy cadete?". Luego soltó una carcajada. "No soy un Auror aun, no tengo jurisdicción Lucius, no puedo arrestarte, ¿y por que habría de hacerlo?"

"Somos importadores de ingredientes para pociones" dijo Draco con lentitud.

"No puedo mas" exclamo Lucius. "¿Qué hace Potter exactamente aquí?"

Harry sonrío en dirección del hombre. "Trabajo en la liga"

En realidad, lo que Harry había querido saber, es si Malfoy le había mentido respecto a la reacción de sus padres. Eso y en general molestar a los Malfoy.

"Les dije que Potter es un colaborador ahora" intervino Malfoy.

"Ciertamente, pero no has traído a nadie de la liga antes" intervino su madre con los ojos fijos en Harry quien había fruncido el ceño al descubrir que sus padres si parecían al tanto del asunto de la liga y del asunto come penes.

"Potter es un viejo conocido después de todo" dijo Draco sonriendo hacia su padre.

Lucius se relajo en su asiento visiblemente. Asintió, puso sus manos sobre sus cubiertos de plata, y súbitamente la comida apareció en la mesa.

"Disfrute la comida" dijo el viejo con una sonrisa.

Harry estaba desconcertado ahora y comió su cena en silencio como si un elfo se hubiera comido su lengua.

Narcissa se retiro a sus aposentos justo después de la cena, con un beso para su hijo, y una cordial despedida para Harry. Luego ambos Malfoy llevaron a Harry hacia el estudio a beber un aperitivo en relativa calma y silencio. Draco se disculpo moviendo nerviosamente las manos y desapareció por la puerta del balcón presumiblemente para fumar el último cigarro del día.

Harry miro a Lucius frunciendo el ceño. "No puedo entender como es que han aceptado que su único hijo sea homosexual"

"Mi único hijo Potter, al que casi pierdo en la guerra" dijo Lucius contemplativamente. "No es precisamente, lo que un padre quiere de su hijo, pero después de esos años en los que casi lo pierdo, ¿crees que le voy a negar la única cosa que es importante para el?"

Harry miro sus zapatos y luego su copa de brandy. "Siempre pensé que le cumplían todos sus caprichos"

Lucius río quietamente. "incluso cuando era un infante y no hablaba, Draco siempre ha tenido exactamente lo que ha querido entre sus pequeños regordetes deditos."

"¿No lo van a obligar a tener un heredero?" pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño. "Un heredero legal con una mujer"

Lucius miro su trago y luego sonrío. "Aun que Draco no pudiera tener niños el solo, creo que tampoco me importaría si no lo hiciera, quiero decir, el mundo es un lugar muy cruel para los de nuestra clase, nada es lo que solía ser. Los Black han desaparecido, los Gaunt, los Potter…"

"¡Hey!" dijo Harry indignado, "Los Potter viven en mi"

"Un solo individuo mestizo de lo que solía ser una de las familias mas grandes y poderosas de los gloriosos días" suspiro Malfoy.

"Ya veo, lo de Voldemort no te enseño nada" escupió Harry.

"Al contrario, me ha enseñado mucho" respondió Lucius sonriendo. "Y es que todo tiene un final, incluso los grandes apellidos, todas las tradiciones culturales. Son tiempos globalizados, el que no se adapta y pierde su identidad, eventualmente muere"

"Entonces serias feliz si la familia Malfoy desaparece"

"No feliz, pero conforme, después de todo, no nos habremos ido sin pelear"

Hubo un muy tenso momento de silencio, donde Harry miro con verdadero odio hacia Malfoy, pensando que la justicia era una mierda por dejar a Lucius suelto por la vida. Estuvo muy cerca de saltar de su asiento y golpear al anciano.

"Escogimos mal al líder, puedo reconocer eso" dijo Lucius después de un momento. "Pero no quiere decir que la ideología estaba mal"

"¿Matar gente esta bien?" pregunto Harry alterado. "¿Matar niños por no cumplir un tonto estándar?"

"No Potter. Es algo natural del hombre aferrarse a lo conocido, y sentir temor ante lo desconocido. Y nosotros reaccionamos de la manera fundamentalista por temor al cambio, nos volvimos extremistas reaccionarios" Lucius se encogió de hombros. "No había precisamente muchas opciones en la primera guerra Potter. Eran tiempos extraños, tiempos modernos que asustaban la mierda de los adultos. Nadie quería que las cosas cambiaran de esa manera tan radical, y por eso nos mandaron a luchar, a defendernos y morir creyentes, no fue para matar niños"

Harry frunció el ceño un momento, no sabia mucho acerca del tema por que aquel era un mundo que ya no existía para nada.

"Pero fue como tratar de detener un tren con las manos. Nada bueno trajo la guerra, más que muertes, destrucción, y término exterminando a todas las grandes familias como si hubieran traído su propia maldición. Y hay días en los que desearía haber desaparecido con ellos."

"Pero Draco esta luchando por cambiar las cosas aun mas y desaparecer las cosas que tu apoyabas, los últimos remansos de aquella época"

"Exacto, por que el es un adulto ahora, y es el único mundo que el conoce. El creció escuchando sobre ti, sobre la paz y la victoria que trajiste, todo lo que significaste para los Mestizos. Un mundo nuevo que aun que me duela admitirlo, puede traerle la felicidad que nunca hubiera tenido de otra forma. Yo soy un fantasma viejo que existirá solo en los libros de historia Potter. Igual que los Black, los Gaunt, los Dumbledore. Y si Draco decide desaparecer a los Malfoy también, yo me iré a donde pertenezco en el olvido."

"Eso es….muy triste"

"Es el precio que se tenia que pagar por el cambio" respondió Lucius. "Así que si esta es la ultima generación Malfoy. He decidido que sea la mas feliz, quiero disfrutar mis últimos años con mi familia, y dejar que Draco viva de la forma que quiera"

Harry guardo silencio, justo cuando Draco volvió apestando a cigarrillo.

"¿No se han matado aun?" pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa torcida retomando su vaso.

"¿Para que?" pregunto Harry. "No seria justo derribar a un anciano"

Lucius soltó una risa contenta. Y Harry pensó que era sincera.

+16+

La normalidad de la vida de Harry, regreso cuando tuvo que atender un diplomado sobre rastreo de sospechosos. Así que se entero de la manera menos convencional sobre el nuevo rechazo de iniciativa de ley que Draco había llenado al triplicado.

Lo leyó en el periódico saliendo de clases, cuando había tirado la basura de su botella de agua en el cesto de la basura y leyó el encabezado que decía 'Ley gay a la hielera – declara Lord Grotem'

Tomo la pagina arrugada en sus manos, y regreso con Ron a mostrarle.

"Te lo dije" dijo Ron.

"¡Esto es terrible!". Y por un momento Harry pensó que sonaba histérico igual que Hermione en sus arranques hormonales. "¡Es injusto!. ¿Sabes lo que a la hielera quiere decir?" pregunto golpeando el periódico. "Quiere decir que cualquier nuevo intento, será rechazado y no será considerado, hasta que ellos quieran, lo que puede ser NUNCA"

"Si eso es lo que generalmente a la hielera quiere decir" dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" se quejo. "Es como bloquear la democracia y la participación ciudadana"

Ron lo miro sorprendido. "Técnicamente quiere decir que han escuchado las peticiones, y que lo consideraran en algún momento"

"No, tu lo sabes bien, nunca lo harán, nunca" Harry se sintió muy decepcionado, y luego razono, que era un movimiento de bloqueo político, una mierda burocrática que siempre supo que pasaría. "Iré de inmediato a la Liga, y haremos algo, mañana"

"Pero mañana es el ultimo día de clases, si no asistes no recibirás ningún documento"

"Eso no importa, no tengo que tenerlo para ser Auror"

"Bueno no, pero académicamente es lo correcto"

"No, no puedo cuando acaba de pasar esto, Lo siento Ron, avísale a Hermione que no cenare con ustedes. Me tengo que ir"

"Suerte Harry" dijo Ron.

Harry corrió por los pasillos del ministerio hasta llegar a las chimeneas de salida. Donde prácticamente se aventó a las llamas gritando la dirección de la Liga. En la calle Marrow.

Cuando emergió sacudiéndose las cenizas, reparo en lo quieto que se encontraba el edificio. Pero las luces estaban encendidas, así que subió las escaleras hacia el salón de reuniones y abrió la puerta con dramatismo justo para interrumpir la reunión.

Todos los asistentes, que consistían de los miembros más prominentes, voltearon en silencio a mirarlo como si fuera una maldita aparición. Así que identifico a Malfoy quien fumaba ansiosamente en la cabecera.

"¿Por qué no me han llamado?" pregunto alterado.

"No eres precisamente un miembro formal" dijo Malfoy. "No sabia que tan interesado estarías en esto"

"Mucho" respondió Harry indignado conjurando una silla y sentándose aun lado del rubio invadiendo el lugar en la cabecera.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" pregunto mirando a los miembros.

"Has interrumpido a la señora Bernad en este momento, no te la había presentado por que es una dama muy ocupada, pero ella es la representante de la Liga ante el Wizzengamott, el único representante que nos apoya"

Harry miro a la señalada señora con respeto. Lucia en ese momento la tunica escarlata oscura de los miembros comunes de la cámara del Wizengamott. Era una mujer entrada en años, pero realmente atractiva y tenia unas gafas que la hacían lucir inteligente, no como Harry que se veía idiota con los suyos.

"Como decía, lo mejor en este momento, es continuar con las actividades educativas, en especial por que se acerca la semana de celebración de derechos humanos en el atrio del ministerio" dijo la señora con una voz pausada y educada.

"¿No podemos llenar un reporte ante la comunidad internacional?" pregunto el señor Hess con el ceño fruncido.

"Me temo que no" respondió Draco. "Nadie ha sido atacado físicamente"

"Esto es básicamente un ataque a nuestros derechos" intervino el señor Bradley. "Mas de lo que ya han hecho"

"Derechos que no tienen legalmente, básicamente no los tienen" dijo la señora. "Y por lo tanto, el ministerio no viola nada. Es igual que cualquier otra iniciativa legislativa, como la preservación de Kelppies en el lago Ness que estamos revisando en este momento, no es considerada una prioridad. Además, el consejo internacional de magos no puede hacer nada mas que darle una palmada en la mano al ministerio, igual que siempre, fruncirán el ceño pero no harán nada"

"Eso de los Kelppies lleva años como iniciativa, ¡apenas lo están revisando!" dijo Amelia decepcionada. "Puede que lleguen a nuestro caso en cincuenta años"

"Desafortunadamente no se puede hacer mas, una vez aceptada la iniciativa, no se aceptan cambios, o consideraciones, tampoco se puede pedir de vuelta"

"¿Qué sucede si la iniciativa se vuelve una prioridad?" pregunto Harry.

"Se verían forzados a revisarla de inmediato"

Malfoy volteo a verlo directo a los ojos, y luego exclamo. "Potter, no"

"¿No lo vez?" pregunto Harry. "Ellos están contando con que nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados esperando. Pero no lo haremos…"

"¿No lo haremos?" pregunto el señor Hess desconcertado.

"Claro que no" dijo Harry sonriendo. "Mañana mismo iniciaremos la operación muerde almohadas y chupa penes"

"No puedes ponerle ese nombre" dijo Colin preocupado. "eso suena muy homofobico"

"Oh bien, la llamaremos, Operación Isolda" respondió Harry meneando la mano.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Malfoy. "¿De que estamos hablando con esta operación?. ¿Quién te hizo líder?"

"Es de buena suerte ponerle nombre de chica" dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Eso es en los botes idiota" aclaro Malfoy.

"Bueno, también, pero en el departamento Auror les ponemos nombre de chica a las operaciones, es siempre de buena suerte, y he decidido ser el cabecilla por que tu eres un inútil"

"Potter, este no es un grupo para militar, no vamos a hacer terrorismo" dijo Malfoy frunciendo el ceño cada vez mas severamente. "Somos un grupo de locas y machorras como bien lo has dicho antes"

"Claro que no es terrorismo, jure lealtad al ministerio, es corte marcial para mi si lo hiciera, pena de muerte" dijo Harry de inmediato. "Solo nos volveremos, un _poco_ mas radicales, es todo, ¿Todos a favor?"

Y las manos se levantaron de inmediato como si Harry les hubiera picado el trasero. El sonrío burlonamente hacia Malfoy, quien lucia furioso.

"No tienes otra opción Draco" dijo con suavidad.

El rubio se sonrojo, y asintió huyendo la mirada.

+16+

Harry sincronizo su reloj junto a los miembros de la Liga en la entrada del ministerio.

"Si te das cuenta que estos no son soldados" dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño.

"Shhh" le dijo Harry. "Repasemos, ¿Bradley estará?"

"Junto a la fuente…" respondió el chico asintiendo y moviendo sus muy atractivos músculos. Harry siempre había sentido admiración por los hombres que los tenían, por que no eran exactamente fáciles de conseguir y el lo sabia, no era un pensamiento homosexual para nada.

"Bien, ¿Colin?"

"¿Junto a Bradley?"

"Errr…si, supongo que es mejor" respondió Harry. "¿Señor Hess?"

"Junto al puesto de periódicos"

"¿Amelia?"

"Junto a los elevadores con Lucia"

"¿Señor Nipple?"

"En la multitud como observador legal"

"¿Y los demás?"

Los numerosos miembros, muchos de los cuales, Harry no conocía levantaron sus carteles de consigna alegres, gritando y contestando que estarían creando caos justo en el edificio de oficinas del Wizengamott en el atrio en la parte de la izquierda.

Harry asintió alegremente y dijo. "¡Vaya, vayan, vayan!"

Los miembros caminaron gritando. "¡No somos machos, pero somos muchas!". Y acorralaron a un grupo de trajeados contadores que intentaban entrar al ministerio.

Harry soltó una carcajada, y sujeto a Malfoy del brazo. Por lo que recibió una mirada confundida, pero el rubio se dejo llevar de todos modos. El alzo el megáfono hacia sus labios, mágicamente encantado para que su voz se escuchara mas atronadora que un sonorus.

Su voz seria escuchada en cada departamento, en cada oficina hasta el rincón mas oscuro. Y tenia de escuchas a todos los oídos en el ministerio.

"¡Les habla Harry Potter, en nombre de la liga de hombres y mujeres homosexuales, transgénero, travestis, trans-todo. Estamos aquí para pedir la revisión de la reforma legal de los derechos civiles que como ciudadanos votantes merecemos, ¡buscamos el reconocimiento de las uniones matrimoniales, con todas las características que actualmente protegen a las parejas!, ¡buscamos el reconocimiento de los embarazos masculinos, y la protección de nuestros niños!. ¡Buscamos la igualdad!"

"¡Buscamos la igualdad!"

"¡Buscamos la igualdad!"

"¡Buscamos la igualdad!"

"¡Buscamos la igualdad!"

"¡Potter!" grito una voz através de los altavoces en el ministerio. Harry sabía que existían pero nunca había visto que los utilizaran. Sin embargo la voz del ministro se dejo escuchar en todos los rincones. "¡¿Que demonios significa esto?"

"Buscamos igualdad, Kinsgley" dijo Harry con el megáfono.

"Ya te escuche la primera vez, Potter" dijo el ministro. "Hay medios legales para hacer estas peticiones"

"Buscamos una revisión inmediata de la iniciativa legislativa" dijo Harry volteando hacia un altavoz en especifico, era idiota por que Kingsley no lo estaba mirando, pero lo hacia sentir mejor al respecto, en lugar de pensar que todo el ministerio estaba escuchando.

"¿Y esta es la mejor manera con la que has venido?" pregunto Kingsley con reprimenda en la voz. "No sabia ni si quiera que eras gay…"

"No soy gay señor" aclaro Harry. "Pero eso no significa que no quiera la igualdad, yo luche por ella, ¿lo sabe?"

"Todo el mundo lo sabe Potter" dijo el ministro exasperado. "No juegues esa carta conmigo"

"No señor, pero esto necesita la atención inmediata, por que es injusto para la comunidad homosexual, es una situación que no puede continuar. Tienen derecho a las uniones matrimoniales. Al reconocimiento de los niños nacidos de parejas del mismo sexo. Tiene derecho a adoptar hijos, formar familias, heredar propiedades, a no ser discriminados"

"¡Buscamos la igualdad!"

"¡Buscamos la igualdad!"

"¡Buscamos la igualdad!"

"¡Buscamos la igualdad!"

"¡Buscamos la igualdad!"

"¡Buscamos la igualdad!" grito Harry con su tono mas irritante.

En el atrio había un caos de consignas, gente iniciando peleas que Bradley terminaba aventando a los acosadores con mucha facilidad, tanto que Harry se pregunto por que el chico no aplicaba con los Aurores.

"¡Potter!" grito Kingsley quien sonaba mas enojado. "La ley dice que un matrimonio debe ser entre un hombre y una mujer, es el código mas básico por el cual se fundamentan todas nuestras leyes, no es tan fácil cambiarla, por que de ella se derivan cientos de otras, como los divorcios, los bienes, las herencias, los seguros"

"La ley también decía que un mestizo no podía votar, participar políticamente, ni heredar propiedades, ni entrar en los clubs privados o los lugares públicos donde se reservaban el derecho de admisión como en pubs y restaurantes, señor, y esa ley era básica para la sociedad mágica hace unos treinta años. Pero se ha cambiado. ¿No?. Los Mestizos pueden ir unirse al Wizengamott, pueden casarse, pueden tener negocios propios y adoptar niños. No pedimos nada imposible como que los cerdos vuelen"

"Bueno, tienes un buen punto ahí Potter…" dijo Kinsgley. "Pero no se que quieres que haga al respecto. Hasta donde se la iniciativa de ley ha sido puesta en consideración"

"Como coloquialmente dicen los medios señor. Se ha mandado a la congeladora. Y nosotros queremos una resolución inmediata."

"¡Kingsley!" grito una voz nueva.

"¿Grotem?" pregunto el ministro con sorpresa. "No sabia que el sistema incluía las oficinas del Winzengamott" divago Kingsley.

"Kingsley" dijo la voz. "Gira una orden de aprensión en contra de Potter"

"¡Los ciudadanos son libres de expresarse!" grito Harry. "¡Y no me iré de aquí hasta que la ley sea revisada!."

"Potter tiene un punto" dijo Kingsley "Los ciudadanos si son libres de expresarse como quieran"

"Potter esta interfiriendo con las actividades oficiales del ministerio, esta acción terrorista no puede ser tolerada"

"Difícilmente Potter te esta atando de manos" razono el ministro. "O volándote la oficina."

"Como si se pudiera trabajar con Potter gritando en todas las oficinas.."

"¡¿Todas?" exclamo el ministro. "¡Que sorprendente magia Potter!"

"¡Kingsley!" grito Grotem. "Oh no importa. Potter el Wizengamott gira una orden de aprensión en tu contra. Listo, acabo de firmarla"

"¿Por qué cargos?" pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Sección 30004 del código de cadetes Aurores. Ningún cadete puede involucrarse en las actividades de una organización durante horas ministeriales"

"¡Corre Potter!" grito Draco alarmado.

Los guardias del ministerio habían aparecido como por magia en medio del atrio y hacían un muy buen intento de atraparlo a pesar de que los miembros de la liga lo habían rodeado como un escudo humano.

En medio de los empujones, Harry frunció el ceño.

"Oh lo siento Potter, tiene razón, son horas ministeriales, y se supone que deberías estar en tus clases del entrenamiento Auror. Lo siento, tendremos que poner esto en tu expediente, y tendrás que ir veinticuatro horas de arresto marcial" dijo Kingsley

"Esto no es final" dijo Harry apagando el megáfono. "Ya, dejen que me lleven" les dijo a los de la liga.

"¡Eres un idiota Potter!" contesto Malfoy, pero asintió. Los miembros de la liga se calmaron y abrieron camino.

Los guardias lo esposaron de inmediato, y una ola de aplausos la mayoría de los miembros de la liga, lo siguieron através del atrio hacia los elevadores. Pero noto que algunos espectadores también lo hacían.

Continuaraaa…..

¡Oh dios!. ¡Pero que terrible error!.

Hahaha, **Jafryn** tenía razón después de todo. Pero ha sido **La_Dama_Arual** quien me ha puesto con claridad cual era. Así que Edite el capitulo dos y modifique una línea.

Debido a ese terrible error mío, y gracias a su participación en los Reviews.

**¡ACTUALIZACION ADELANTADA!. **

Sobre el Mpreg, No, no habrá en esta historia un embarazo por ninguno de los personajes, solo lo incluí por que quería profundizar en uno de los temas de mí otro fanfic el cual si es Mprg. Flores en Marzo. Si les gusta el Mprg pueden leer Flores en Marzo. OHHHH el maravilloso debut de Ligeramente Embarazados que escribe mi Beta. Ale. O Agness Black

Y no, no es que haya hecho un Lemon de tres capítulos, si no que no se en que capitulo quede. Pero si es un lemon largo muy largo. Si fuera de tres capítulos me muero de una hemorragia nasal.

Actualice antes por que tengo capítulos como para aventarlos pa' arriba.


	5. GAYSCANDALO DE POTTER

+17+

Lo llevaron a la corte marcial, donde lo sentenciaron culpable y a cumplir doce horas de arresto en las pequeñas celdas del ministerio. Eran frías, poco amigables, y con una sola letrina.

También tuvo que pasar la noche entre magos extraños que lucían oscuros, un ebrio muy ruidoso y un sujeto que concordaba con la descripción de un agresor sexual de acuerdo con el seminario de criminalística y por la manera en la que miraba el trasero de cualquiera que usara la letrina.

Finalmente en la mañana, Malfoy vino a rescatarlo con una muda de ropa limpia que Ron le había entregado, y una copia del profeta de esa mañana.

El encabezado decía "GAYSCANDALO DE POTTER". Y se soltó a reír al respecto. La foto mostraba el momento exacto de su arresto, cortesía de Amelia Lorens.

"Felicidades Potter, la primera plana" dijo Malfoy enojado.

"¿Qué te pasa?, ¡esto es un gran paso!" dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Fuiste arrestado Potter, como siempre el centro de atención, el mártir como te han llamado de nuevo" dijo Malfoy con todo duro, mientras lo acompañaba a los baños públicos a cambiarse.

"Pero es un gran paso" insistió Harry. "Ahora saben que buscamos y quienes somos"

"Corrección, ahora saben que quien eres y que quieres"

"No puedes estar celoso de esto, pensé que para eso me habías buscado, querías que usara mi fama"

Malfoy suspiro, se pincho el puente de la nariz y dijo. "¿No estas preocupado sobre tu expediente?, es una mala nota para ti y tu carrera"

"Por supuesto que no" respondió el quitándose los pantalones, no había espacio para la modestia, no después de haber desayunado en pelotas con Malfoy, sin mencionar que nada podía ser peor que el agresor sexual en la celda. "¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?"

Malfoy evito su mirada.

"Malfoy" dijo Harry pausando para tomarlo del brazo. "Esta bien, no importa, en especial si me lo han puesto por hacer algo que yo se que es lo correcto"

"No se supone que afecte tu carrera, tu reputacion"

"Ya cállate, no es tu culpa, fue mi idea, y pienso continuarla"

"Pero es estupido, vas a lograr que continúen arrestándote"

"No pueden, quizás fue estupido de mi parte faltar a clases, y hacerlo en horas ministeriales. Pero realmente es imposible saltarse ese problema, yo trabajo turno completo de seis am a seis pm, menos los sábados y domingos que son los días mas vacíos en el ministerio, quería que todos oyeran el mensaje, y creo que lo hemos logrado, así que alégrate un poco, se mas maricon al respecto"

"Yo nunca he sido maricon" respondió Malfoy alzando el rostro indignado.

"Exacto, así, continua haciéndolo"

"No soy afeminado" insistió Malfoy dándole una mirada mortal que termino siendo muy inútil por que escogió ese momento para ajustarle el cuello de la camisa a Harry con un empeño detallista exagerado y ajustando los pliegues delicadamente.

Harry le dio una sonrisa burlona.

"Oh cállate tu Potter" dijo Malfoy sonrojándose.

+18+

Su pequeño escándalo había sido de proporciones épicas. Pero Harry no lo había considerado hasta que abandono el ministerio seguido de otra ovación de aplausos y gritos de "Bien por ti chico!". O cosas como "¡Te apoyo!".

"Has estado en todos los medios desde ayer" aclaro Malfoy guiándolo al edificio de la Liga.

Afuera del edifico había una manifestación gigantesca, y un pequeño podio donde Bradley y Colin amenizaban a la congregación de miembros. Eran varios cientos o miles de personas y no pudo evitar el alegrarse.

Dejo que Malfoy lo peinara con sus dedos, y que de nueva cuenta le acomodara el cuello de la camisa.

"¿Qué tal me veo?" pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Horrible, pero tus fans te aman de todas formas"

"Perfecto" dijo Harry sonriendo antes de salir del edificio y subir al podio. "Muchas gracias" dijo a la multitud. "Todos sabemos que esto es lo correcto"

Y la gente grito emocionada.

"Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero estoy cansado después de mi arresto e iré a una breve junta con los organizadores de la liga antes de marcharme a casa. Pero quiero decirles lo mucho que agradezco su apoyo"

Bajo casi de inmediato ya que no tenia mas palabras que expresar, supo que fue suficiente, la gente continuo aplaudiendo aun después de que se adentro de nuevo en el edificio y se perdió junto a Malfoy en las escaleras.

Adentro, los trabajadores de las oficinas, muchos rostros familiares pero cuyos nombres siempre se escapaban de su memoria, lo aplaudieron un rato más hasta que finalmente, la resistencia de Harry a la fama fallo de nueva cuenta como cuando tenía dieciocho años, y se sonrojo hasta las orejas, sintiéndose pequeño.

"Harry, te necesito para mandarte al aire" dijo Amelia conduciéndolo a una pequeña oficina con el sonido aislado. "Es una entrevista con Radio Celta, con Jim Macaboy"

Harry asintió, tomo el teléfono que la chica le entrego, y se sentó en una de las sillas, Malfoy se sentó a su lado y tomo otro teléfono. Juntos escucharon por medio de la línea la transmisión de la radio.

Desde la introducción de la radio muggle durante la guerra, la radio había tenido un éxito revolucionario que había traído consigo los teléfonos de cordón, la televisión primero en blanco y negro, después en colores. Pero cosas elementales muggles actuales, como los celulares y los ordenadores, continuaban siendo demasiado extraños para la comunidad mágica.

"_Y ahora hablaremos sobre el hombre que ha puesto de puntillas al mundo mágico como por quinta vez en su vida. Así es, hablaremos con el hombre. El único, inigualable y sorpresivo Harry Potter. Quien ha vuelto a los medios con un impactante mensaje. Escuchemos por favor. _

_Señor Potter._"

"Buenas tardes Jim." Dijo Harry sonriendo.

"_Acabas de salir de tu arresto hace como una hora, ¿cierto?"_

"Así es Jim, la corte me encontró culpable de participar como militante de una causa durante horas ministeriales"

"_Para hablar de la causa tenemos en la línea al señor Draco Malfoy, líder de la liga de hombres y mujeres homosexuales"_

"Jim" saludo Draco.

"_Háblenos un poco de esta causa"_

"Escucha Jim, actualmente las personas del mismo sexo, no cuentan con los mismos derechos, y queremos que se les sean otorgados" dijo Harry.

"_¿Quieren que se cree una ley nueva, que se creen los matrimonios gays?"_

"No matrimonios gays" interrumpió Draco. "No queremos una ley nueva y especifica. Queremos una modificación, una reforma en las leyes actuales para que sean inclusivas para cualquier persona que quiera unirse con otra de su mismo sexo puedan hacerlo"

"_¿Qué tan diferente es esto de la reforma que se hizo para la inclusión de personas con licantropía?, ¿y por que no se altero durante esa otra reforma?"_

"Es básicamente diferente Jim, la reforma de inclusión a personas con licantropía, esta protegiendo los derechos de las personas con esta enfermedad. Como sabes, el estatuto internacional la reconoce como una enfermedad a la cual se le esta buscando una cura efectiva, por lo que la reforma de inclusión a personas con licantropía se centra en asuntos relacionados con el sistema de salud que termino añadiendo un cambio en el código civil relacionado con los matrimonios. Sin embargo, Jim, nosotros homosexuales no estamos enfermos" dijo Draco.

"_Por supuesto señor Malfoy, tiene toda la razón, aun que hay algunas personas que no lo consideran, ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto señor Potter?"_

"Que son idiotas"

"_Wow, palabras fuertes"_

"Hace poco hable con una persona que se puede considerar fundamentalista y extremista, el me dijo que son tiempos modernos. Yo estoy de acuerdo con el. Son tiempos en los que ningún tipo de desigualdad social y discriminación pueden ser aceptados, por que eso haría de mi sacrificio durante la guerra un desperdicio"

"_Por supuesto, es verdad, pues vaya señor Potter como siempre en medio de la corriente, pero dígame. ¿Es homosexual?" _

"No Jim" dijo Harry mirando hacia los ojos de Malfoy. "Pero he conocido a las personas mas maravillosas en este movimiento. Solía pensar que me importaba una mierda lo que hicieran, o las causas que peleaban por ser ignorante y considerarlos unos afeminados chupa penes a quienes solo les importaban las pantalones de cuero y las cogidas en los baños públicos— pero es mucho mas que eso. Son familias, son mujeres, madres, padres, son gente trabajadora. Son lo que muchos dirían, individuos normales. Y por ellos he decidido ayudar, ver que sea realizado este cambio"

"_Muy inspirador. Con estas palabras nos retiramos. Muchas gracias señor Malfoy, señor Potter por contestar nuestra llamada. Han puesto una nueva perspectiva sobre la mesa para que el mundo pueda verla. Así que, muchas gracias."_

Harry colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Eso salio bien"

"Gracias Potter…" dijo Malfoy sonrojándose.

"No es nada Malfoy"

Y tuvieron un pequeño, privado momento de camaradería. Que Amelia interrumpió.

"¿Señor Potter, esta listo para salir en la tv?"

"¿Ahora?" pregunto Harry escandalizado.

"No, no ahora, hoy a las ocho, en el noticiero.."

"Creo que Potter necesita una ducha y una buena comida" aclaro Malfoy levantándose de la silla y jalando su manga. El se levanto mucho mas cansado de lo que pensó que estaba.

En la cárcel había dormido unas buenas cinco horas, pero con un sueño muy liviano que quizás después de todo lo habían dejado incluso mas cansado. Así que asintió agradecido y dejo que Malfoy lo llevara a casa.

+19+

Malfoy básicamente lo aventó en la ducha en su casa de Grimmauld Place. Harry se relajo en el agua tibia y cerro los ojos disfrutando.

Cuando salio perezosamente, Malfoy le había dejado una bata increíblemente suave, con un cuello afelpado que hacia maravillas con la humedad. Se dejo cae en pelotas sobre su cama y cerro los ojos durante un largo tiempo hasta que el aroma a comida lo levanto de la tumba efectivamente.

Bajo en bata a la cocina, donde Malfoy preparaba la cena con maestría que nunca pensó que poseía.

"Dime que hay te" gruño dirigiéndose a la tetera.

"Atáscate con lo que quieras" respondió Malfoy. "¿Estas en pelotas de nuevo?, te deje ropa limpia"

"¿Estuviste revisando mis cajones?" pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

"Oh por favor Potter, he visto cosas peores que esas tontas revistas pornográficas que tienes escondidas ahí"

"Y yo tengo cosas peores ahí" menciono enfadado y ligeramente apenado de que Malfoy había visto toda su ropa interior.

"Por Merlín, ¡Potter!, ni si quiera te has molestado con los calzoncillos" exclamo Malfoy alarmado. "Cierra las piernas"

Harry rodó los ojos. "No se como eran las cosas en Slytherin, pero en Gryffindor todos los hombres nos veíamos las pelotas los unos a los otros en los cambiadores, los baños y las habitaciones. Tu eres otro sujeto que tiene exactamente las mismas extremidades. Además, me rehúso a tratarte diferente, seria discriminatorio"

"No es discriminación, es simple modestia y cortesía"

"Malfoy, no te comportes como una virgen sonrojada. Imagina que estamos en los orinales, así que no espíes"

Pero ese comentario hizo que Malfoy mirara, luego que se sonrojara como Harry nunca lo había visto, así que soltó una carcajada alegre y se concentro en la tasa de te y la cena caliente.

Finalmente Malfoy dejo de inspeccionarlo y se sentó en la mesa con el, dejando protegida de la vista la hombría de Harry debajo de la madera. El se concentro en los reportajes del Profeta, en la sección mágica de The sun, también en el Metro, y por supuesto en las paginas sociales de The Londres Times. Malfoy se distraía con un libro. O eso pretendía por que continuaba sonrojado.

"Ron y yo nos vemos desnudos todo el tiempo" aclaro el finalmente desesperado de la actitud de Malfoy. "Somos amigos"

"Potter, yo no soy…." Inició Malfoy. "Si soy tu amigo, pero no esa clase de amigo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Pero no quiero tratarte diferente"

"Lo aprecio, de verdad lo hago, pero es demasiado para mi Potter"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Harry alarmado. "¿Así de feo soy?"

Malfoy se sonrojo. "N-no. Pero no andas desnudo enfrente de Hermione"

"¡De que hablas!" rió Harry. "Si nos hemos visto todo, todo. Una vez durante la guerra, Hermione y yo nos bañábamos en un río cuando unos muggles nos atraparon. Resulta que salimos los dos corriendo desnudos por el bosque. Naturalmente nos hemos visto desnudos desde ese momento. Es algo tan básico como que Hermione no siente deseo sexual por mí, como yo no lo siento por ella. Es por que somos amigos, Casi una hermana a decir verdad"

"¿Y es así como tu relacionas desnudes con amistad?" dijo Malfoy derrotado. "Bien, anda en pelotas si te place, si no te da vergüenza, a mi tampoco me dará el mirarte"

"Lo vez, cada segundo te aprecio mas" dijo el regresando a su tasa de te. "Por mas que las mires no se desgastaran"

Y Malfoy quien bebía de su tasa escupió todo sobre el libro.

+20+

La entrevista con la cadena televisiva no fue tan bien como Harry hubiera querido. Ellos no habían ofrecido a Malfoy el aparecer con el, así que Harry se quedo sin los comentarios inteligentes sobre la causa.

El sujeto del noticiero era un idiota, que casi al final, Harry estaba seguro que estaba apunto de golpearlo.

"Es un poco absurdo, es todo lo que digo" dijo el hombre carcajeándose. "Son maricas, ¿Por qué habrían de casarse?. ¿Por qué habrían de adoptar hijos, o tenerlos?".

"Son personas" dijo Harry entre dientes.

"Si, pero todos sabemos que ser gay se trata de cogidas por el ano, y mamadas. Por el otro lado, dos lesbianas. ¡Dios, que ridículo!, ¿me pregunto que harán para complacerse?. Dedearse miserablemente de seguro. Por que son tan feas que ningún hombre las quiere"

"Las personas tienen el derecho a conformar una familia con la persona que aman"

"¿Realmente necesitan un cambio legal para hacerlo?"

"Es una reforma necesaria, si" dijo Harry. "Hay muchas situaciones en las cuales las leyes caen en un limbo, las necesitan para protegerse, de eso se trata una familia, de seguridad"

"Realmente no le veo el sentido señor Potter. La reforma alteraría cientos de leyes consecuentes en el código civil, y como sabe, es un trabajo demasiado difícil solo para atender las necesidades de una minoría, el gobierno debería estar preocupándose de otras cosas"

"Hay tres mil magos registrados en la Liga, yo creo que es un numero importante"

"Y por esas tres mil, ¿vamos a cambiar el modo de vida de treinta mil?"

"Esto no va afectar la vida de las demás personas, no es como si la ley fuera a convertir a todos en homosexuales"

"Vera, hay expertos que consideran lo contrario, consideran que esto influenciaría a miles de infantes en una edad vulnerable, haciéndolos pensar que es correcto ser homosexual si los matrimonios son aprobados"

"Eso no es verdad" dijo Harry. "¡Claro que no!"

"Lo dicen los expertos"

"Esas son puras mierdas"

"El periodista Carl Mixer piensa que usted esta aburrido de su vida, y que ha encontrado la causa homosexual como un patito herido que necesita ayuda, ahora que todo el asunto de los mestizos se ha resuelto. ¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer una nueva guerra al respecto?"

"La próxima vez que vea a Carl Mixer le romperé la cara" dijo enojado. "Y la respuesta es no, no habrá actos de violencia, este es una lucha social que escogí por medio de mi Asignación Nominal Oficial. Algo que muchos miembros adinerados de la comunidad hacen como retribución social. De eso se trata todo esto, de apoyar"

"Pero usted no ve a la asociación protectora de animales y bestias mágicas haciendo una súbita y escandalosa aparición en el atrio del ministerio de magia"

"Este es un cambio necesario, y se necesita la atención de los ciudadanos.."

"Claro, eso dicen todos…" dijo el conductor de forma sarcástica. "Bueno, es todo por hoy. Nos vemos mañana a las ocho con más noticias. Buenas noches"

Harry salto de su silla en el momento en el que la luz roja dejo de parpadear en la cámara y se aventó en contra del conductor con el puño cerrado. Las clases de box en el ministerio le habían enseñado un muy buen gancho derecho que lanzo al conductor fuera de su silla.

"Idiota" gruño.

Malfoy y Amelia lo esperaban pálidos decepcionados en el pasillo de las instalaciones en callejón Diagon.

"Que idiota" dijo Harry aun enojado. "Has oído todo lo que ha dicho"

"No puedes esperar que todo el mundo va a caer a tus pies Potter"

"Deberían de hacerlo, yo salve sus malditas vidas, pero me hacen desear que hubiera tenido la habilidad de escoger a quien salvaba"

Malfoy palideció aun más.

"Oh vamos, sabes que te hubiera dejado vivir, eres la parte patética de mi vida" dijo el quitándose la corbata.

"Lo siento mucho señor Potter" se disculpo Amelia. "De verdad lo siento"

"Ahh no te preocupes, sirvió de algo, incluso la mala publicidad en este momento"

"Tienes razón" dijo Malfoy.

"Y es bueno, por que mañana iremos a Edimburgo…"

"¿Qué?" dijo Malfoy desconcertado. "¿Qué hay del entrenamiento Auror?"

"Hable con Kingsley después de mi arresto, me ha dado un permiso de ausencia, incluso el idiota de Grotem no puede hacer nada al respecto"

"No sabia que eras tan buen amigo del ministro Kingsley"

"Hemos trabajado en las mismas cosas" dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Es una lastima que no pueda intervenir mas"

"Ya ha hecho mas que suficiente" respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa incrédula. "Vamos te llevare a casa"

"Suena genial, en especial si me preparas una tasa de te antes de irte"

+21+

Harry pasó los siguientes tres días gritando "¡Buscamos la igualdad!". Como si fueran una banda de rock de gira por Reino Unido. Primero fueron a Edimburgo en Escocia, Cardiff en Gales, y luego a Belfast en Irlanda del norte. Contrario al sistema político del Reino Unido Muggle. El ministerio de magia se encarga de todos los magos y brujas del país sin distinción de residencia. Había dos que tres gobiernos locales basados en cónsules en Escocia e Irlanda. Pero en general las leyes aplicaban a todos los estados de la misma manera.

Fueron unos días muy cansados para todos los miembros de la liga, por que era difícil aparecerse tan lejos de casa y volver el mismo día de regreso a Londres. Visitaron otras ciudades más pequeñas, donde la gente se había deleitado de verlo. No era una ocurrencia regular que Harry Potter héroe nacional en los tres estados, se apareciera súbitamente en las plazas. Mucha gente nunca lo había visto en sus vidas. Así que hubo mucha concurrencia a donde fuera que se aparecieran.

Era como si el más nuevo escándalo nacional llegara hasta la puerta de sus casas, la excitación de ver a los actores que estaban plasmados en toda la prensa. Era notablemente, la primera vez que sucedía. Los magos siempre habían estado un poco aislados y esta era la probada suprema de los medios en todo su esplendor. Un mundo globalizado, había dicho Lucius, y tenia razón en eso. Los magos Escoceses, Galeses e Irlandeses, nunca se habían sentido tan unidos, ni habían compartido una misma identidad.

Finalmente, el fin de semana, volvió a casa muy cansado y satisfecho, pero con ganas de regresar a su rutina y ver a sus amigos a los cuales, solo había llamado por chimenea y feletono mágico.

"¡Hermione, estas mas gorda!" declaro de inmediato.

"¡Oh!, ¡Lo has notado!" dijo ella alegre abrazándolo.

"¿Cómo esta la pequeña?" pregunto poniéndose de rodillas y pegando la oreja a la panza de su amiga. Lentamente sintió el movimiento de pequeñas manitas o pies golpeándolo en el rostro. "Que hermoso"

"Ella esta bien, creciendo terriblemente"

"¿Ya decidieron un nombre?"

"Rose Weasley" declaro Ron con orgullo.

"¿Rose?, ¿Cómo en Titanic?" pregunto Malfoy con una expresión burlona.

"Ron lloro como un bebe cuando finalmente la vimos" exclamo Harry.

"Que tierno" dijo Malfoy sarcástico.

"Realmente lo es" dijo Hermione con una carcajada. "No me pude negar cuando me pidió con esos ojos azules que la llamáramos como Rose, no después de que se le rompió su corazón con la magia del cine"

"Cállense" respondió Ron enfadado. "¿Cómo se supone que iba yo a saber que no era de verdad?"

"¿Qué tal sus viajes?" pregunto la chica caminando o balanceándose al sofá donde se sentó con dificultad.

"Genial, realmente genial. Esto de ser famoso esta dando sus frutos."

"Hemos recibido apoyo, y muchas criticas terribles" dijo Malfoy. "Un grupo de ancianas trato de tirarnos tomates en un pueblucho de Irlanda"

"Es donde se encuentran la mayoría de magos católicos, los papistas" respondió Hermione. "No me sorprende"

"El arresto resulto a tu favor" dijo Ron sonriendo. "Hicieron quedar muy mal a Grotem"

"No es precisamente lo que tenia en mente para Potter" dijo Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros. "Quería algo mas sofisticado, no algo tan vulgar como hacer un escándalo mediático. Pero si logramos algo aun que sea por este medio, no puedo hacer nada al respecto"

"Si, algo discreto hubiera sido lo mas correcto, que Harry demostrara su apoyo y girara su fama con los miembros del Wizengamott por ejemplo" dijo Hermione asintiendo. "En lugar de eso, tuvieron una gran salida del closet"

"Si, Potter tenia que sacarnos del Closet con un gran Bang" dijo Malfoy sentándose en el sillón opuesto.

Harry soltó una carcajada, se sentó junto al rubio y le hecho un brazo sobre los hombros apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Por un minuto Malfoy se tenso bajo su agarre, pero finalmente se relajo y dejo que sus cuerpos reposaran calidamente el uno contra el otro.

El estaba completamente ajeno a las miradas desconcertadas de sus amigos. Por que a el no se le hacia nada anormal el tocar a sus amigos. Y Draco ciertamente era su amigo ahora.

Continuaraaa…

Si encuentran cosas inverosímiles en esta historia, en relación al 'Canon', es por que tuve que usar un contexto especial para el desarrollo de la trama central. Este es realmente un tema complejo, y aun que decidí hacerlo una comedia, son cosas que tienen que tener sus cinco minutos de razonamiento.

Para mi es como un festejo, ya que en mi estado, la ciudad capital de México, son legales los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo y reconocidos obligatoriamente por todos los estados. A pesar de eso, aun se tiene que cambiar la mentalidad homofobica de la mayoría. Trate de darle un sentido realista en cuanto a las cosas legales, pero no estudie el tema de mi país. De hecho, cuando se legalizaron los matrimonios, yo ni preste atención en el asunto. Pero he leído cosas en ingles que me han resultado muy interesantes.

**Quizás lo mas difícil fue definir y crear un concepto personal sobre que ES realmente la homosexualidad y el matrimonio**.

Muchos de ustedes que me han seguido de Blackbird, sabrán que planeaba tomarme unas vacaciones hasta febrero, cambie de opinión y publique este fic. El motivo era que ya comenzó de nuevo mi estudio de preparación para el examen de la Universidad. Y como consecuencia, estoy presionada, estresada, triste, patéticamente deprimida y con crisis nerviosas. Por ende, actualizaciones tardías.

Por favor dejen sus Reviews, los encuentro muy interesantes y educativos.


	6. ¿Acepto?

+22+

Harry regreso con la liga en toda su expresión al atrio del ministerio con gritos de "¡Buscamos la igualdad!". Después de repetir la consigna sin cesar, ya estaba un poco cansado de la cantaleta. Pero de todos modos se abandono al arduo trabajo de gritar en el megáfono.

"¡Potter!" grito Grotem en los altavoces. "¿Vienes por otro arresto?"

"¡Estoy de permiso! ¡Buscamos la igualdad!"

Grotem guardo silencio durante un rato, mientras Harry y los demás hicieron caos con cualquier grupo de magos que entraban en el atrio. Les regalaban banderas de colores, pines, y flores. Pero lo más genial fue cuando Amelia y Bradley hicieron que la fuente central emitiera un gigantesco arcóiris.

"¡Esta bien, esta bien!" grito Grotem. "Se hará un debate y una revisión"

"¿Un debate abierto?" pregunto Harry sonriendo triunfal.

"Si abierto si eso hace que te calles"

"¿Televisado?"

"¡No me hagas demandas!"

"Quiero a los medios ahí" dijo de inmediato. "Televisión, radio, prensa"

"Eso es inaudito Potter, las decisiones del Wizengamott son en la cámara de votación"

"Pero si esta permitida la entrada a cualquier civil, entonces se debe permitir la entrada de los medios"

"Se permite la entrada de periodistas" exclamo Grotem. "Nada de cámaras"

"Las cámaras pueden entrar" interrumpió Kingsley. "Pueden entrar todos los medios"

"No hay una infraestructura legal para eso" se negó Grotem. "Nunca se ha hecho"

"Pues es otra reforma que tendrá que hacerse. De momento, este es mi ministerio, y le doy libre pasaje a los medios"

"¡No puedes hacer eso!"

"Soy el ministro, puedo dictar leyes si se me place"

"Ciertas leyes, bajo ciertas circunstancias. Hay todo un proceso para estas reformas y lo sabes"

"¿Cuál es el parámetro de estas circunstancias?" pregunto Kingsley. "Todo sobre este asunto es de lo mas irregular"

"¡Bien!" grito Grotem histérico. "Ahora vete Potter, te avisaremos después, lárgate de mi ministerio"

"ES mi ministerio" interrumpió Kingsley por ultima vez.

Harry soltó una carcajada. Los miembros de la liga estallaron en aplausos. Le paso el megáfono a Amelia. Y tomo a Draco en un muy apretado abrazo.

Era un momento muy emocional para todos, por que Draco enterró el rostro en su cuello y sintió sus manos aferrarse a los pliegues de su camisa. Harry lo tomo de la cintura para tener mayor comodidad. Solamente por eso, por supuesto.

"Gracias Potter, gracias" murmuro el rubio en su oído.

Harry sonrío satisfecho y aspiro el aroma del cabello de Malfoy quien olía muy bien. Como flores, como el aroma del verano. Una sensación tibia, calida dentro de su pecho.

+23+

"Felicidades Potter" dijo Zabini con una sonrisa pequeña. "Nunca pensé que algo bueno saliera de tu participación"

"Oh gracias" dijo Harry con una sonrisa victoriosa. "Draco solo necesitaba los amigos correctos, siempre lo he pensando"

"Potter…" dijo Draco en reprimenda.

"Draco" respondió Harry en un tono exagerado, imitación del que el rubio le había dado.

"¿Y por que te has interesado en esto Mafoy?" Pregunto Hermione.

"¿Además de ser un flamante homosexual?" pregunto Draco con una sonrisa. Pansy y Blaise soltaron una carcajada. Harry le frunció el ceño, por lo que rubio suspiro y dijo. "Básicamente conocí a Bradley y Colin, mierda, deben ser la pareja mas casada que conozco, y ellos estaban en el movimiento, así que básicamente fue eso"

"Oh Draco, sucio mentiroso, ¿No vas a contarles nada sobre Perceval?" pregunto Pansy.

"¿Perceval?" dijo Harry desconcertado. "¿Quién es Perceval?"

"Alto, apuesto, hombre de treinta y cinco años con un desesperado deseo de matrimonio" aporto Blaise.

Draco se sonrojo y volteo la mirada lejos de Harry. "¿Era gay?"

"Perceval era un nuevo rico americano hijo de británicos, que había huido de su país para encontrar asilo político después de haber realizado un fraude gigantesco"

"Pansy.." reprimió Draco. "Me gustaría no recordar esto"

"Tienes que ser sincero con tus nuevos amigos, ¿no lo crees?" continuo la chica "El sujeto era un total bombón. Así que Draco aquí cayo enamorado del sujeto apenas lo conoció. Por supuesto, Perceval no pudo contener su deseo sexual alejado de Draco. Así que caen en un trágico romance, hasta que Perceval no pudo extender mas tiempo su visita, y Draco inicio un desesperado movimiento para casarse con el…"

"Aburrido y cansado del infructuoso intento de Draco, Rudenfort escapa a Holanda, donde se casa con un lindo y adinerado mago para eludir las autoridades americanas" termino Blaise con una sonrisa malvada.

"¿Entonces todo esto lo has hecho por otro hombre?, ¿Un criminal?" pregunto Harry sintiéndose muy decepcionado. "¡¿Qué hay de todo el asunto de pertenecer?"

"Eso no suena muy romántico, si el sujeto se fue a casar con otro" comento Ron quien había estado silenciosamente disfrutando de la comida.

"Esa es la lección de la historia, ¿verdad?" dijo Pansy encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"¿Lo has hecho todo por un idiota?" continuo Harry con tono herido.

Pero Malfoy guardo silencio mirando la mesa, Harry lo tomo de la muñeca para verlo a los ojos. Sus amigos, sentados con ellos, se tensaron de inmediato. Y no era la primera vez que reaccionaban así en la historia, por supuesto que eso había sucedido en la escuela cuando solían odiarse los unos a los otros y cualquier toque entre ellos significaba una pelea.

Aquí estaban, varios años mas tarde, en lo que Harry pensó una comida victoriosa, como los adultos que eran, recordando sus tontas peleas infantiles, para que la atmósfera fuera invadida por esta horrible declaración.

"Pensé que lo hacías por un motivo noble"

"¡Ayudar a Perceval era un motivo noble!" contesto Draco exaltado.

"¡Me has mentido, me has dicho que no querías casarte con nadie!"

"¡Y no quiero!" respondió el rubio indignado. "¿No has oído lo que ella ha dicho?. ¡El me abandono!."

Harry mantuvo el silencio unos minutos más. Sus amigos, igual de tensados por la discusión, miraban entre ellos como esperando el momento adecuado para sacar la varita y que las maldiciones empezaran. Casi podía jurar que Ron estaba murmurando maldiciones en voz baja.

Al final lo único que Harry hizo además de sentirse muy decepcionado, fue encogerse de hombros y botar el asunto.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo de mañana?"

"Nosotros estaremos ahí en el debate, nos vamos a encargar de el. Preferiría si no te exaltaras sobre cualquier pequeño detalle, por que eso nos haría ver mal"

"¡Ohi!, ¡¿Esperan que Harry este sentado ahí como un bonito muñeco?" agrego Ron.

"Básicamente lo que he querido desde el inicio" continuo Draco. "El debate de mañana será acalorado, pero no debemos caer en provocaciones, debemos ser racionales sobre el asunto, y no dejarnos llevar por el sentimiento, algo casi físicamente imposible para ustedes, pero agradecería si hicieras el intento"

"Realmente no tengo opción al respecto" contesto Harry. "Me has metido en esto por un estupido sujeto, pero al menos, yo no te dejare a medio camino"

+24+

Harry se acostó muy tarde y se levanto muy temprano para la audiencia en el ministerio. Tuvo el cuidado de buscar en su armario su tunica ceremonial de Auror, se puso un par de mocasines negros. Y todas sus medallas de la guerra.

El pensó que el atuendo lo hacia lucir muy elegante. El tenía mas medallas que el Jefe Auror actual, entregadas por la Unión Europea y otros dignatarios internacionales además de las nacionales, Y entre Ron y el tenían mas que todo el departamento. Su uniforme ceremonial era realmente vistoso y elegante. En palabras de Hermione, los hacia lucir como unos muy guapos generales. El solo pensaba que se veía bien de uniforme.

No le gustaba usar la carta del héroe, pero el evento iba a ser televisado, y era de vital importancia que el público lo viera de esa manera. Cuando llego al ministerio, ya había atraído varias miradas en su dirección que lo ponían nervioso.

"Potter…" saludo Malfoy sentado afuera en las bancas de espera fumando un cigarrillo y sosteniendo nerviosamente el paquete en su mano.

"¿Estas nervioso?" pregunto Harry sentándose aun lado.

"Por supuesto, esto es lo mas importante que he hecho" Draco frunció el ceño y dijo. "Además de tratar de matar a Dumbledore. Pero quiero decir, lo mas importante en el sentido bueno"

"Estuve pensando, y realmente no importa lo que te ha motivado a iniciar esto, lo importante es que a pesar de todo, no has volteado la espalda, y la verdad, se necesitan muchas bolas para hacerlo"

Después de todo, ¿Qué pensaba?. ¿Qué Draco era un Virgen inocente?. Claro que no, el era un joven apuesto y atractivo, era imposible que no hubiera tenido pretendientes. Eran tan ridículo como decir que el era inocente después de su relación con Ginny.

Draco sonrío unos segundos. Luego palideció y pareció apunto de vomitar.

"Oh en serio Draco, relájate, todo va a salir bien"

Harry le paso un brazo sobre el hombro y apretó al rubio hacia su cuerpo. Su puño disfrutando de la tela del saco blanco. Malfoy usualmente se veía mas apuesto en un traje blanco, y no había fallado para esta audiencia.

Así de juntos, Harry tuvo la loca idea de tocar su oreja. Se veía rosada entre el cabello rubio, pequeña y delicada. Tersa como la cáscara de los duraznos, con unos vellos blancos tan diminutos que habría de usar una lupa para verlos realmente. Harry finalmente paso el dedo con suavidad sobre el contorno de la concha auditiva, y Malfoy se retorció entre sus brazos gimiendo suavemente.

"¡Potter!" grito Kingsley bajando del elevador.

Harry, estando en uniforme oficial, tuvo que cuadrarse ante el ministro, y para su desgracia tuvo que dejar el oído de Malfoy para levantarse y saludar militarmente.

"En descanso" ordeno Kingsley para después ofrecerle la mano con una sonrisa. "¡Que escándalo Potter!, ¡Nuestro cadete de elite peleando por los derechos homosexuales!"

Harry sonrío. "¿Cree que tenemos oportunidad?"

"No lo se Harry, algunos de estos hombres han llevado al país por generaciones, es realmente difícil determinar que tipo de visión optaran. Pero al menos tienes una buena arma de tu lado, los medios. Te felicito, fue una excelente movida política. Digna de un cadete Auror, una estrategia de batalla aplicada en tiempos de paz"

Harry vio a Draco rodar los ojos, y el soltó una carcajada alegre. El ministro se despidió y se adentro en la cámara donde los miembros estaban revisando los documentos de la propuesta en un estudio privado.

Las cámaras televisivas llamadas 'ojos' y los demás periodistas comenzaron a llegar exactamente al medio día. Fue cuando decidieron esconderse en la cafetería y ver si podían encontrarse con sus respectivos amigos.

"¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre ese Perceval?" pregunto Harry dando un pequeño trago de su café, el cual sabia terrible.

"Era justo lo que esperas de un hombre como el" dijo Draco fumando de su cigarrillo. La camarera detrás del mostrador frunció el ceño y carraspeo para señalar el anuncio de no fumadores. "Americano ignorante, un terrible interés en el dinero"

"Debieron llevarse de maravilla" sonrío Harry.

"Lo creas o no, me parecían demasiado extraños sus gustos. Su forma frívola de gastar, era una verdadera novedad para mi."

"No puedo imaginarlo por mas que lo intento, no hay nadie mas frívolo que tu"

Draco sonrío, sus ojos se encendieron de una manera especial y Harry comenzaba a apreciar ese pequeño detalle.

"Te lo explicare, hay momentos en los que deseo comprarme un par nuevo de guantes. Ya sabes, por que has comprado antes una linda chamarra marrón, o un par de zapatos nuevos"

Harry tosió la palabra "Gay"

"Shh" dijo Draco riendo un poco. "Pero Perceval cuando quería un nuevo par de guantes, no se detenía. El sujeto iba y compraba veinte pares. Si quería unos zapatos nuevos, compraba dieciséis pares nuevos y nada de eso por un buen motivo."

"¡Espera un segundo!" dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. "El sujeto no tenia dinero, ¿cierto?"

"Básicamente no"

"¿Quién pagaba entonces por estas tontas compras?"

Draco dio una calada meditativa de su cigarrillo. "Yo…"

"Me suena como un total bastardo" reprimió Harry. "Si lo viera en este momento, le rompería la cara. ¿Qué clase de hombre le da esperanzas a otro, con tal de casarse para evadir la ley?"

"No me dio esperanzas" dijo Draco dejando caer la ceniza dentro del pequeño vaso de café que Harry no se había bebido. "Todo lo contrario, me dio un ultimátum, si no arreglaba esto antes del verano, se iba a casar con ese bastardo. ¿Adivina que?. Llego el maldito verano y me mando a la mierda"

"¿Es el tipo de hombres que te gustan?, ¿Totales bastardos?"

"Uno lo pensaría, ¿cierto?. Primero Nott, luego Perceval. Me pregunto que será después."

"¿Nott?" Pregunto Harry. "¿El que te golpeo al decirle que eras gay?"

"Oh el solo me gustaba de joven. Vivimos muchas cosas parecidas. Pensé que eso nos unía de alguna manera.."

"Estas jodido Draco, a este paso difícilmente vas a encontrar a un idiota que te haga los bebes por el ano"

Malfoy soltó una carcajada e intento golpearlo en la cabeza, pero Harry lo esquivo con facilidad. Luego miro su reloj de pulsera y decidió que era tiempo de volver.

"Ron y Hermione deben ya estar en la sala, pensé que vendrían por un almuerzo tardío, pero es probable que lo hayan hecho en casa"

"¿Tu no quieres comer nada?"

"¡Comer!" exclamo Harry. "Si estoy nervioso, quiero vomitar"

Draco palideció, como si todos sus nervios hubieran vuelto con ese comentario.

"No hay motivo para perder mas el tiempo, mejor vamos" termino diciendo el moreno con culpa, se calo la boina verde del servicio y enderezo la espalda como si fuera a enfrentar a su enemigo.

+25+

"¡ORDEN!. La cámara del Wizengamott entra en sesión. Presidiendo y moderando el honorable Ministro Kingsley, representando a la cámara de Lords, el honorable Lord Grotem. Representando a los comunes la señora Bernard."

Lord Grotem, de tunica negra, bien podría ser un primo de Umbrige, con eso de su horrible cara y el revoltijo de sangre de los sangre limpias habían hecho en el pasado. Era una verdadera maravilla que Draco fuera así de apuesto.

"Representando a la Liga de Hombres y Mujeres Homosexuales, Etc. Etc. Etc. Draco Malfoy. Representante Legal Mr. Nipple. Y el señor Potter representante de los miembros afiliados a la causa." Leyó el secretario con todo aburrido.

Pero en el mismo instante en el que Harry se acerco a las sillas frente a los ministros. Una serie de flashes lo dejaron ciego. La audiencia estaba en toda su capacidad. Incluso los palcos en el techo estaban ocupados y estaban haciendo el ruido de todo un estadio.

Kingsley llamo al orden en la sala con su pequeño martillo.

"Bien" se levanto Grotem. "El motivo de esta audiencia es para discutir la iniciativa legislativa presentada por el señor Malfoy hace un par de semanas. Esta mañana, los ministros de ambas cámaras nos hemos sentado a leer la iniciativa presentada. De acuerdo al informe oficial los documentos fueron almacenados por carecer de prioridad inmediata. Con eso de que hay un descenso en la producción agrícola, y los recientes acontecimientos internacionales. Se puede entender que estas cuestiones se atendieran antes que las demandas de una minoría"

"Lord Grotem, me parece que ese es su punto de vista" interrumpió Kingsley.

"Fue el punto de vista de los miembros después de leer el resumen Ministro. Pero siguiendo con el asunto. El señor Potter se ha asegurado de que dejáramos todos estos asuntos importantes. Estábamos evaluando la situación en Europa, y una posible intervención que podría salvar vidas, cuando las protestas de la Liga nos han forzado a convocar esta audiencia. ¿Que tiene que decir a su favor señor Potter?"

Harry se revolvió incomodo en su silla. Pero se forzó a evitar el sentirse culpable al respecto. El no era un maldito condenado aun que lo hubieran sentado aquí como si lo fuera, y aun que Grotem lo insinuara.

La sala pareció incluso más silenciosa que nunca, como si todos pendieran de las palabras que estaba apunto de pronunciar. Volteo a mirar a Draco, quien lucia absolutamente alarmado. Era como si Grotem hubiera elegido el cuello más débil para morder.

"Err…" Se acomodo usando el brazo de la silla, enderezo la espalda, trago saliva y dijo. "¿Cuál es la pregunta exactamente?"

"Señor Potter, tengo entendido que actualmente esta en las etapas finales de su entrenamiento Auror, y que pronto será un Auror matriculado. ¿No debería estar mas preocupado sobre su carrera en la fuerza, que todo este asunto?. Quiero decir. Que interés puede tener un joven héroe soltero en una causa homosexual" dijo Grotem con burla.

Algunos miembros de hecho si se burlaron abiertamente. Harry rechino los dientes.

"Es curioso que lo mencione Lord Grotem. Pero fue la iniciativa de retribución social obligatoria. El ANO lo que me ha acercado a mi causa de una manera positiva. Contrario a lo que algunos miembros 'respetados' han tomado como una excusa para deducir impuestos. Por ejemplo. ¿No es acaso usted el ANO. De la Asociación de jugadores de Bolos?. Una causa que debo agregar, tiene una naturaleza un tanto misteriosa" dijo Harry sintiéndose como un verdadero político. Aun que en ese momento solo estaba repitiendo lo que Hermione había investigado.

La sala comenzó a murmurar excitada. Harry solo podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando en los hogares mágicos que tuvieran una tv.

"¡¿Cómo se atreve?" grito Grotem.

"¡Orden!" dijo Kingsley. "Esta es una audiencia publica. El señor Potter no esta aquí para ser cuestionado de sus motivos. Y tampoco para que exponga sus sospechas. Ya llegara el momento en el que pueda conducir investigaciones, pero mientras eso resultan difamaciones, amenos de que tenga pruebas…" alzo una ceja Kingsley.

Harry negó con la cabeza respirando agitadamente. Su corazón latía como si estuviera corriendo un maratón. La señora Bernard se levanto de su silla.

"¿Por qué no conducimos esto al verdadero motivo de esta audiencia?. Por favor señor Malfoy, si nos expone los motivos que tuvo para presentar la iniciativa en primer lugar"

"Ministro" dijo Malfoy con voz estrangulada levantándose de su asiento. "La Liga actualmente cuenta con tres mil miembros registrados que nos han comunicado sus necesidades mas inmediatas para que se creara una iniciativa legal que pudiéramos presentar…"

"¡¿Los tres mil se quieren casar?" pregunto Grotem con burla.

"N-n-no, la iniciativa es mucho mas que eso" dijo desesperado.

"Pero el punto que requiere mas cambios es ese" apunto el hombre con un tono enojado mientras se ponía unos lentes de lectura y pegaba la nariz en un pergamino.

"¿Y no es importante que la comunidad homosexual sea respetada?. ¿No es importante asegurar que nadie sea discriminado por sus preferencias sexuales?"

"¡Señor Malfoy!. ¡Ya existe una ley anti-discriminación!"

"La ley actual dice que nadie puede ser discriminado por su linaje de nacimiento, el color de su raza, sus creencias religiosas, o las enfermedades que porta. ¡No dice nada sobre las preferencias sexuales!."

"¡Un pequeño detalle!"

"¡Una omisión!" contesto Draco poniéndose rojo de la ira. "Una omisión deliberada, eso es lo que es."

"¡¿Sabe si quiera las condiciones en las que fue dictada esa ley?. Fue justo al terminar la guerra señor Malfoy. Usted ni si quiera había sido juzgado aun cuando la ley ya había entrado en vigor— No olvidemos su record criminal-. Dígame, Si esto es lo que querían tres mil personas, ¿Por qué nadie se ocupo de decir algo?. ¡¿Por qué vienen a hacer este desastre político ahora?, ¡cuando el mismo señor Potter estuvo ese día!. ¡Si existe algún culpable de una omisión es el!"

Nuevamente la sala estallo en murmullos excitados. Harry se sonrojo hasta las orejas y se hundió incómodamente en su silla. Kingsley trato de llamar el orden. Pero en ese momento Draco volteo a mirarlo con los ojos heridos, como si realmente hubiera sido su culpa. Sintió que si no quería que las cosas se fueran a la mierda, tenía que decir algo.

"¡Por eso he venido hoy!" el se levanto, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Draco para encontrar fuerzas. "Quiero…, quiero rectificar ese error. Nadie merece ser excluido de las leyes. Estas leyes dejan desprotegidos a muchos inocentes. Viudos y viudas a lo largo del país no pueden heredar las pertenencias de sus parejas, los niños no pueden ser beneficiados del seguro de sus padres, ni si quiera se consideran votantes, los pueden despedir sin repercusiones legales, y se promueve la homofobia. Es como si viéramos el mundo que quería construir Voldemort, un mundo clasista donde algunas personas son totalmente excluidas y rebajadas como personas"

La gente murmuro ante el nombre. No podía creer que años después de la guerra la gente siguiera el tabú de no decir el nombre. Pero el continuo imperturbado.

"Todas esas cosas por la omisión de una palabra. Todo por negarles la igualdad. Es algo que no podemos dejar que suceda, tenemos que demostrar la lección que hemos aprendido…"

Cuando termino, aplausos se dejaron escuchar en toda la sala. Harry le sonrío a Draco y apretó la mano sobre su hombro.

"El señor Potter es la persona mas joven y sabia que he conocido, por supuesto que quiero que todo hombre, mujer o niño sean tratado de acuerdo con una ley inclusiva" intervino Kingsley. "Tomen eso en cuenta ministros antes de tomar una decisión…"

Grotem lucia furioso, pero condujo a ambas cámaras, los comunes y los lords a deliberar en una habitación continua.

Harry se sentó en medio de los aplausos de nuevo en su silla.

"Rayos, mataría por un cigarrillo" gruño Draco. "Buena salvada Potter, de nuevo has jugado la carta del mártir.."

"Mis padres están muertos, me sacrifique por todos, creo que eso me hace un maldito santo"

Malfoy le sonrío de nuevo con sus ojos encendidos. Y algo muy dentro de Harry se revolvió de una manera extraña. Así que volteo a mirar hacia las gradas donde sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, vistiendo todas sus medallas le saludaron. La familia Weasley aplaudía vigorosamente, y noto que la señora Weasley tenía los ojos llorosos. Su corazón dio un vuelco de dolor, pero un dolor de alegría. Era maravilloso tener gente de su lado.

Los ministros volvieron rápidamente a sus lugares, la sala se cayó de inmediato en el silencio.

"Hemos deliberado" anuncio Grotem.

La señora Bernard asintió con una expresión enojada, Harry no estaba seguro si es que eso significaba buenas noticias, pero el misterio lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso. A su lado, Draco abría y cerraba el puño.

"Hemos decidido que estas iniciativas carecen de valides dado que no existen pruebas para comprobar que funcionan. No se ha hecho un estudio adecuado sobre la situación, y lo único que tenemos es el documento escrito que ha presentado" sonrío triunfalmente Grotem.

La cámara estallo en protestas. Harry salto de su asiento.

"¡ESO ES UNA MIERDA!" grito. "¡Usted es una mierda maldito fascista homofobico, carajo!."

"¡Potter!" grito Kingsley en reprimenda.

"¡No puedes dejarlos Kingsley, tu eres el ministro!"

"Potter…" dijo el ministro incomodo. "Estoy seguro de que debe de haber una solución viable.."

"Hay una posible solución, señor ministro" dijo la señora Bernard.

"¿Una que satisface ambas partes?"

"Señor, los ministros han deliberado a causa de pruebas, por lo que no pueden tomar una decisión definitiva al respecto. Sin embargo, de acuerdo a lo estipulado en la ley vigente. Cualquier iniciativa puede ser puesta bajo un periodo de prueba que ayude a los ministros a tomar una decisión definitiva."

"¿Cuáles son las condiciones?" pregunto Kingsley frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Pero por supuesto!" dijo Grotem. "¡¿Que otra cosa?, ¡Casar a dos hombres!"

"Bueno, eso no suena tan terrible, ni imposible…" dijo el ministro asintiendo.

"¡Específicamente a Potter!" contesto Grotem mostrando con una sonrisa con todos sus dientes. "¡Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy!"

"¡Yo no soy gay!" dijo Harry alarmado. "¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?"

"De negarse, ambas cámaras decidirán prohibir la iniciativa por completo."

"¡Eso es injusto!, ¡Es contra la ley!" dijo Draco sonrojado. "¡No pueden obligarnos, simplemente por que somos hombres!, ¡Harry no es gay!. ¡Eso es discriminación!"

"Disculpen si entendí mal" respondió Grotem. "¡Pero esto no se trata sobre romances, esto es una situación legal, y necesitamos comprobar que legalmente el matrimonio entre dos hombres es factible!"

"Suena terrible" dijo el ministro. "No pueden obligar a alguien que no tiene esas mismas preferencias"

"Es una cuestión de implicaciones legales" dijo Grotem sonriendo. "Queremos ver los tramites ministeriales que vienen de un matrimonio"

Harry sintió algo extraño dentro de el. Si se negaba, Grotem prohibiría la mención de la iniciativa para siempre. El no podía permitir eso por que nunca se lo podría perdonar. Además, casarse con Draco no podía ser lo peor en el universo.

"Acepto" dijo Harry.

Casi todos en la sala miraron sorprendidos a Harry. Pero el se volvió a levantar de la silla y se paro enfrente de Draco.

"¿Te casas conmigo?" pregunto sitiándose tonto, quizás debía ponerse de rodillas o algo así.

"¿Estas seguro?" pregunto Draco en voz muy baja que debido al ruido nadie mas podía escuchar. "No tienes que hacerlo Potter, no te tienes que sacrificar por cada pequeño detalle"

"Es mi naturaleza caminar al matadero por mi propio pie" respondió con una sonrisa confiada. Tomo la mano de Draco y lo ayudo a levantarse.

"¿Estas seguro Harry?" pregunto Kingsley.

Harry sonrío de solo mirar la cara impactada de Grotem. El idiota probablemente había esperado que el se negara a sus tontas peticiones. Y se había llevado la más amarga de las sorpresas. No había nada que Harry no hiciera por sus amigos.

"Por supuesto" respondió.

"¿Entonces?" pregunto Kinsgely en dirección de los impactados ministros.

"¡Tiene que ser un matrimonio real!" grito Grotem. "¡Con todas las características de un matrimonio real!"

"¿Cuáles?" pregunto Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Pues…!" gruño Grotem. "¡Todas!, ¡Vienes compartidos, deben vivir en la misma casa!, ¡Deben juntar sus cuentas bancarias!.¡Deben arreglar su seguros médicos!"

"No le veo el problema" dijo Harry. "Tengo el mejor seguro que puede dar el ministerio"

"¡Potter!" grito Grotem. "¡No pueden vivir separados!."

"¡Ya lo escuche!" respondió Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"¡No!" grito Grotem. "¡No puede ser así de sencillo!, ¡Quiero a las cámaras ahí!"

"¿Las cámaras?" pregunto Kingsley.

"¡Claro!, ¡Las cámaras deben grabar cada aspecto de este asunto!. ¡De esta manera nos aseguraremos de que Malfoy y Potter no están haciendo trampa!"

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?. ¿Las cámaras nos seguirán al baño?" pregunto Draco alarmado.

"¡Oh claro que no!, ¡No sea desagradable Malfoy!" reprimió Grotem. "¡Exijo un reporte semanal video grabado en telefision"

"¿Telefision?" pregunto Kinsgley asombrado. "¿No es llevar este asunto demasiado lejos?"

"¡Claro que no!" grito. "¡Ahora, por la ley que me confiere el estado. Declaro que Harry James Potter y Draco Lucius Malfoy están legalmente casados a partir de este momento!".

"¿Así de sencillo?" dijo Harry confundido. Internamente se sentía confundido. Después de todo, siempre había imaginado el día de su boda como un evento hermoso. Con Ginny— para su vergüenza. En un hermoso vestido blanco, con las flores, y el servicio religioso. Eso había imaginado.

Pero ahora estaba casado con Draco, en televisión nacional, con la presencia de miles de extraños en lo que pensó seria un momento intimo. Casado con Draco.

"Mierda…" murmuro.

Continuaraaaa.

Hahahaha, mientras editaba el capitulo me dio risa. ¡El mundo mágico es ridículo algunas veces!. ¡Es canon!. A veces me sorprende lo ridículo que puede llegar a ser dentro de la misma historia original. Así que, aquí fueron por la vía mas ridícula por supuesto.

Se que todos deben estar impactados por el final del capitulo, o quizás no.

Pero bueno. Como dije en el capitulo pasado. No estudie el caso de mi país a profundidad. Pero es verdad que primero se Legalizo la Ley de Convivencia. La cual dice que cualquier pareja de adultos que no cumplan con las características de un matrimonio. Pueden tener un contrato de convivencia. Ya sea dos hombres, o un anciano y su enfermera a la cual quiere más que a sus hijos y planea dejarle toda la herencia. No es un matrimonio, es un contrato de privilegios y responsabilidades en el cual puede o no haber una relación sentimental. Es para proteger a alguien.

Sin embargo, después si se aprobaron los **Matrimonios **entre personas del mismo sexo. ¿Qué dice la ley al respecto?. ¿Qué características deben tener?. ¿Es realmente un matrimonio o otra cosa disfrazada de matrimonio?.

Eso, eso no lo he estudiado todavía, pero seamos sinceros. Es como en Southpark. Mucha de la pelea al respecto, es que a pesar de que un par de gays pueden tener un contrato de convivencia. No es lo mismo que presentarse y decir 'Si estoy casado, y este es mi marido'. Así que, en cierto sentido la lucha es también por el derecho a llamarle matrimonio a la relación, una palabrita hace la diferencia.

En la caricatura le llamaban. '**Ano amantes'** y se suponía que tenían lo mismo que los heterosexuales en el matrimonio. Pero nadie quiere presentar a su pareja como 'Hola, somos Ano amantes, y el es mi Ano amante."

Así que sigue siendo una victoria el poder decir que uno esta casado creo yo.

¿Reviueeewss?.


	7. Tradición

+26+

"Debe de haber algo, quizás una queja con derechos humanos…" dijo Hermione masajeándose la panza. "Algo…"

"¿Se imaginan los encabezados mundiales?" pregunto Blaise soltando una carcajada. "Casan a la fuerza a dos hombres en Reino Unido, Decadencia en el viejo mundo"

"Te parece gracioso por que Malfoy es un come pitos" intervino Ron. "Pero esto es terrible para Harry"

"No tan terrible" dijo Harry bebiendo un buen trago de su Vodka.

"Hay cariño, es el día de tu boda, ¡Creo que deberíamos pedir Champagne" dijo Pansy entusiasmada.

"Creo que deberías irte a la mierda Parkinson" respondió Hermione.

Harry sintió esa extraña sensación, como caminar en una nube temiendo caer. Es como si no creyeras que lo estas haciendo en primer lugar y cada paso fuera tambaleante. Pero este no era ningún sueño. Este realmente era el día de su boda. Y estaban celebrando en el más vulgar de los pubs que encontraron en Londres Muggle.

Era un milagro que la multitud que había acudido a la audiencia no los hubieran encontrado. O que los medios no lo siguieran como su sombra. Pero supuso que ya tenían suficientes fotografías de su boda como para dejarlo en paz esa noche y que fueran corriendo a sus editoriales a escribir largas columnas y reportajes con el feliz anuncio en la sección de sociales, mundo y política. Demonios, probablemente todo el maldito periódico tendría una referencia a esto.

"Creo que la Champagne estaría bien" dijo el sonriendo. Meneo al barman para que se acercara.

Pero siendo este un lupanar de tercera, no había una bebida tan fina, solo vino blanco. Pidió dos copas por que eran mejor que nada y le paso una al rubio.

"¿Por el día mas feliz de nuestras vidas?" pregunto con una sonrisa.

Malfoy, quien había estado realmente cabizbajo todo el camino. Lo miro con esa expresión abatida por unos segundos. Luego sonrío de esa manera tan linda, y tomo la copa para brindar con el.

"Eso es" dijo Harry soltando una carcajada. "¡Por nuestros amigos que nos han acompañado!. ¡Por nuestros padres que no pudieron estar este día!"

"Dios Potter, deja de ver los programas de novias neuróticas." Comento Malfoy chocando su pequeña copa y luego dando un buen sorbo.

"Bueno, siempre quise casarme con uniforme completo" continuo jugando con su boina. "Aun que faltaron las flores, el ramo, las gaitas escocesas"

"¿Ramo?" pregunto Pansy. "Toma este". La chica conjuro unas rosas blancas con su varita y se las aventó a Draco con una sonrisa pequeña.

"Oh deja de joder Pansy" dijo Draco gruñendo. "Quédatelas, ustedes dos son los únicos idiotas que no están casados"

"Y no pasara hasta que haya bajado al menos tres tallas" comento la chica frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo siento Potter, se nota que tenias muchas expectativas al respecto" comento Draco.

"Ahh, no es nada. Después podemos tener una ceremonia, con las flores y todo eso" dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

Pero fue otro de esos extraños momentos donde todos lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Pero lo cierto es que Harry era el mismísimo niño que vivió, y desde que era niño la gente no había hecho otra cosa mas que mirarlo de esa manera.

+27+

Indudablemente Harry era un mal bebedor.

"¡Baila conmigo!"

"¡Estas ebrio, no puedes ni si quiera pararte en tus propios pies" Contesto Draco haciendo un poco de tambaleo el mismo.

"Has lo que digo. Las esposas obedecen a sus hombres"

"¿Quién dice que yo soy la esposa?" pregunto Draco escandalizado y ligeramente ofendido.

Harry lo obligo a pararse, lo llevo a la pista pequeña junto a la Rockola. Lo tomo firmemente de la cadera y lo acerco a su oído. "¿Te gusta por el ano?"

Draco se retorció en sus brazos avergonzado y Harry se separo lo suficiente para verlo sonrojado. Río por lo bajo mientras trataba de menearlos a ambos.

"Si…" respondió el rubio en voz baja.

"Ahí lo tienes, tu eres la esposa.¡Mi!—esposa…" declaro Harry.

"¡Oi!" grito Ron. "Par de tortolos, ¡esta es para ustedes!". Picando tontamente los botones de la Rockola junto a Hermione quien estaba muerta de la risa.

El pub casi vacío se inundo de la potente música de no otra canción, que la mismísima "My Heart Will Go On" de Titanic. Los pocos comensales en el pub soltaron carcajadas y chiflidos.

"¡Muy gracioso Weasley!" grito Draco. En la mesa, sus amigos se estaban partiendo de la risa al respecto.

"Dios, muévete un poco" murmuro Harry tratando de mover el peso muerto en sus brazos.

"No es gracioso Potter. Jack y mas de la mitad de los pasajeros se mueren al final de esa película."

Harry suspiro. "No me iré a ningún lado, relájate, es el día de nuestra boda, ¿es mucho pedir?"

Draco lo miro a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de asentir derrotado. Harry sintió un escalofrío cuando sintió que sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que sus pechos se tocaban. Sintió los brazos de Draco enrollarse alrededor de su cuello y sintió el aliento calido que toco su garganta.

Por un momento Harry cerro los ojos y dejo que la música lo contaminara de ese extraño, innombrable sentimiento.

Justo cuando Celin había terminado de cantar la primera estrofa. Harry escucho su nombre murmurado de una manera quebrada como advertencia, antes de sentir una extraña humedad en su garganta.

Casi pierde el paso del tonto bambolear que estaban haciendo, pero se recupero mirando alarmado a la multitud. Pero Ron y Hermione se habían incorporado en la pista, junto con Blaise y Pansy, otras parejas muggles se habían unido también. Nadie realmente los estaba mirando.

Se relajo ante la sensación, extraña, invasora, pero no del todo incomoda. Sintió el corazón de Draco acelerado, y el volteo su rostro de tal manera que pudo dar un pequeño beso sobre su oído.

Fueron patéticamente, los cuatro minutos más románticos de su vida. Y así de súbitos como habían venido, se fueron.

Al terminar la canción todo se fue a la mierda, Ron cayo ebrio sobre la mesa tirando todos sus contenidos. Blaise y Pansy hicieron un escándalo con el cantinero que se reuso a servirles Absenta de los Himalayas o Whiskey de fuego por que el hombre nunca había escuchado hablar de tales cosas.

Draco se quedo dormido en su silla. Así que Hermione, la única sobria, dio por terminada oficialmente su boda. Y todos se fueron tambaleando a Grimmauld Place que estaba a tan solo veinte minutos caminando.

En el camino, bajo la luz parpadeante de los semáforos y cargando a Draco con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, Harry se pregunto que demonios estaba haciendo.

+28+

Harry despertó desconcertado al terrible ruido de golpes en el techo, las ventanas y las puertas. Se desenredo del tibio abrazo en el que Draco lo tenia apresado, y se tropezó con la botella vacía de vino en el piso que había juntos a ellos.

Maldijo por lo bajo y abrió la ventana mas cercana. La lechuza entro disparada hacia la sala, dejo su paquete en la mesa y salio tan rápido como entro, pero ahora, en la ventana abierta, cientos de lechuzas comenzaron a pelear por la pequeña abertura.

Draco se despertó entonces, miro alarmado el desastre y se apresuro a ayudarle a dejar entrar las otras lechuzas. En su lugar en el otro sillón, Pansy y Blaise abrieron los ojos pero no hicieron ningún intento por ayudarlos.

"¿Qué?. ¿La tercera guerra de las lechuzas ha comenzado?" pregunto Pansy frunciendo el ceño.

"Creo que son regalos.." murmuro Harry acomodando las enormes pilas de paquetes que se estaban acumulando con alarmante rapidez en su mesa.

"¿Regalos?" pregunto Draco desconcertado moviendo la caja en sus manos. "No importa que hagas Potter, tus admiradores no te abandonan"

"Para mi desgracia" dijo Harry abriendo el paquete mas cercano. _"Querido Señor Potter. _

_Quiero decirle que lo apoyo en todas sus decisiones, por que siempre hace las mejores, aun que sinceramente creo que pudo haber logrado algo mejor en la vida, que ese pobre homosexual. Pero mi amiga Angela y yo, comprendemos perfectamente sus motivos. Nos rompe el corazón verlo fuera del mercado, pero si algún día busca una chica en edad casadera, no olvide mi dirección". _

"¡Que zorra!" dijo Draco.

"Ohh cariño, tranquilo, tu ya le has puesto el anillo"

"No tenemos anillos…" medito Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Figurativamente…" añadió Pansy. Y su novio soltó una carcajada.

"¿Qué te ha enviado?" dijo Draco acercándose.

"Un juego de cubiertos" respondió Harry examinando la gran y lujosa caja de madera.

"Que generoso de su parte. ¿Son de plata?" pregunto Draco con un tono diferente. Harry rodó los ojos ante su frivolidad. "¡Abre este!"

Harry se sentó en la silla del comedor. "Tu puedes abrirlos también, son nuestros"

Draco sonrío y abrió un paquete pequeño, pero tan pronto como lo hizo su rostro palideció, su sonrisa se borro y lucio completamente destruido.

"¿Qué dice?" pregunto preocupado.

"_Señor Potter, no tiene idea de cuan decepcionado me encuentro por su matrimonio con otro hombre. Es algo que no esta permitido por obvias razones. Godric Gryffindor no lo aprobaba en sus tiempos, solía decapitar a los sodomitas. Quiero que sepa que es una gran vergüenza para el país que su héroe nacional haya hecho un acto tan despreciable y aberrante."_

"Que idiota" gruño Blaise desde el sillón. "¿Qué ha mandado?"

"Parece una tetera embrujada…" dijo Draco con voz monótona. "Que nadie la toque"

"Que lindo y considerado, me pregunto donde debería ponerla.." bromeo Harry. "Venga, quita esa cara, mejor abre este, suena como algo grande adentro"

"Deberíamos devolver todas estas cosas…" murmuro Draco desenvolviendo un gran juego de cobertores y sabanas.

"No me molesta ya, recibo toneladas en mi cumpleaños— _Querido Harry, estoy muy contenta por tu boda con Malfoy, siempre supe que eran el uno para el otro, como regalo de bodas les he mandado una muñeca indígena de la fertilidad que pueden poner bajo la almohada, dicen que estas muñecas pueden embarazar a cualquier mago o bruja que la tenga. Con mucho cariño Luna_"

Pansy soltó una carcajada. "No sabia que eras tan buen amigo de Lunatica Lovegood, Potter"

"_Draco"_ Comenzó a leer el rubio. "_De regalo de bodas te he envidado tres litros de lubricante, úsalo sabiamente, att. Millicent"_

"Parece que nuestra generación lo esta tomando bien" frunció el ceño Harry. "Hubiera esperado una reacción mas negativa, oh sorprendida al menos"

"Aquí esta tu negativa— _Malfoy, pequeña rata, te has robado a la joya de nuestra nación, eres una patética zorra. Att. Romilda Vane"_

"Draco ha robado el puesto que toda bruja deseaba tener, como si necesitara mas mala publicidad" dijo Blaise. "Dime Potter, antes de esto, ¿Alguna vez usaste tu fama para cogerte a una zorra?"

"No realmente" dijo Harry. "Generalmente el tipo de zorras que caen por la mierda del niño-que-vivió. Son zorras que no quisiera ni a un paso de mi"

"Creo que esto te va a hacer incluso mas deseado" comento Draco. "No te preocupes, podemos burlar la seguridad, tendrás tus escapadas si te place"

"¿Escapadas?" pregunto Harry sorprendido. "¿escapadas?. ¿tu planeas tenerlas?"

"No soy ese tipo de hombre" se quejo Draco. "No ando por la vida dejando que cualquier idiota me toque"

"Ya no al menos" comento Pansy con una carcajada. "No desde que vio los horribles resultados de una enfermedad sexual"

"Si mi madre pretendía asustarme de por vida con ese libro, creo que lo logro" comento Draco con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué harás con tus padres?" pregunto Harry tratando de ignorar los últimos minutos de la conversación.

"No creo que estén muy contentos, pero probablemente han visto todo el espectáculo, saben por que lo hemos hecho"

"Definitivamente mi vida se ha convertido en un extraño capitulo de ciencia ficción. Mi suegro es Lucius Malfoy. Quien intento matarme desde que tengo once años"

"Doce…" interrumpió el rubio. "Tenias doce…"

+29+

Ron y Hermione emergieron de la habitación de huéspedes alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Y por algún extraño motivo, la celebración se extendió un día mas. Acabando prácticamente con el licor del gabinete de Harry. Pero no le molestaba en absoluto.

El profeta había girado tres ediciones, con todas las fotos de la noche anterior. Aparentemente Grotem había delineado su plan maestro esa mañana. De acuerdo con la información, instalarían varias cámaras en casa, de las cuales se haría un episodio semanal que será transmitido en televisión pagada con dinero del gobierno, por los próximos seis meses.

"¿Cómo esperan que vivas con normalidad?" pregunto Hermione horrorizada.

"Creo que significa menos espectáculos de desnudes Potter" dijo Draco encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Ron lo miro ofendido. "No fumes aquí, mi bebe esta respirando este humo"

"Solo es un cigarrillo" defendió Harry. "Nadie ha fumado cerca del bebe antes"

"Tu y Hermione deben ser los peores padres que he visto" se quejo el pelirrojo.

"Me pregunto donde pretenden poner tales cámaras…" medito Blaise.

"¿Desnudes Potter?" pregunto Pansy con una mirada lasciva. "¿Te han dicho lo apuesto que te has vuelto?"

"¿Lo crees?" sonrío Harry. "Draco piensa que es algo horripilante"

"El hecho de tu desnudes en general, no precisamente tu cuerpo Potter"

"Entonces creo que si soy apuesto. Terriblemente guapo. Un absoluto bombón."

"¿Me dejas tocarle su trasero entrenado, Draco?" pregunto Pansy.

"Por las barbas de Merlín. ¡Blaise, controla a tu perra!"

"Zorra, hazle caso al maricon" contesto el joven sirviéndose otro shot de brandy. "¿Cuándo explota tu panza?" termino dirigiéndose a Hermione.

"Muy, muy, muy pronto. Dentro de dos meses de hecho" contesto la chica emocionada.

"Quiero uno de esos, ¿Por qué no podemos tener uno de esos?" Pregunto Blaise hacia su chica sentada en sus piernas.

"Eso dijiste de la planta que se seco, de la tortuga que se ahogo, y de la lechuza que misteriosamente se inmolo en la chimenea"

"Pesándolo mejor, Harry y Hermione son buenos padres" dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

"Dios, será mejor que nos vayamos Ron, quiero descansar estos días por que probablemente serán los últimos" agrego la chica masajeando de nuevo su panza. Harry pensaba que cada día era mas frecuente verla haciéndolo.

"Nos vamos Harry, te quedas en buena compañía creo…"

"Estoy jodido si a esto le llamas buena compañía"

"Será mejor que nos vayamos también, no queremos arruinar la diversión de estos tortolos. Después de todo, su noche de bodas se la han pasado bailando, no han tenido tiempo para cog…"

"¡Pansy!" reprimió Draco sonrojándose.

"De hecho creo que deberíamos ordenar la casa, mañana tengo que volver a mi entrenamiento, mi permiso se ha terminado. Y probablemente tu tengas cosas que arreglar mañana Draco" dijo Harry levantándose a limpiar los trastes.

"Los llevare a la chimenea.." dijo el rubio.

"¡Tan pronto Draco!. ¡Tan pronto ya estas actuando como la señora!" se quejo Pansy soltando una carcajada. "¡Alguien si que tiene prisa de mudarse!"

Harry vio irse a sus amigos en compañía de los Slytherins y se quedo quietamente junto al trastero meditando.

+30+

La noticia de su casamiento evidentemente se volvió noticia internacional. Los encabezados del mundo habían optado por el simple "Dos hombres homosexuales buscan demostrar los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo". Lo cual lo indigno por que tenían los datos mal. ¡El no era gay!.

Amelia termino encargándose de eso, aun que mucha correspondencia llego de todos modos a casa el lunes en la mañana. Lo sorprendente de todo el asunto, es que las cosas realmente no habían cambiado mucho todavía con la excepción de que Draco era una nueva adicción en la casa que había dormido en el cuarto de huéspedes. Aun no se sentía precisamente real.

En el trabajo, Harry no había sospechado nada por que sus amigos y compañeros se habían comportado con naturalidad en la mañana. Pero justo a la seis, mientras terminaba de orinar tarareando distraídamente el himno a la alegría, Harry fue secuestrado por sus compañeros de trabajo de una forma bastante violenta.

"¡¿Qué demonios hacen?" pregunto exaltado mientras Ron ayudaba a los demás a quitarle los pantalones.

"Siguiendo las tradiciones" explico Ron con una sonrisa.

"¿Y por que me desnudan?" pregunto cuando lo dejaron en calzoncillos dentro de su cubículo.

"No es parte de la tradición que nos acompañes, pero todos hemos pensado que tu también puedes disfrutarlo, te he traído la capa invisible, rápido métete dentro" declaro su mejor amigo extendiéndole la manta.

"Que tontería" exclamo haciéndolo por que comenzaba a sentirse demasiado desnudo dentro de las oficinas donde incluso las compañeras lo estaban mirando.

Cada uno de sus compañeros tomo un extremo de su tunica, sus pantalones y sus zapatos con los calcetines adentro. Parecían que llevaban a su cuerpo cargando como si el fuera invisible, por lo que su ropa flotaba en el aire. Uno de los Aurores Mayores, Hubert, había comenzado a tocar una tétrica marcha fúnebre con una Gaita.

"¡Abran paso!. ¡Harry Potter ha muerto!" gritaron en coro.

Lentamente llevaron sus ropas suspendidas en el aire através de las oficinas, y todos los espectadores gritaron condolencias en tono bromista.

"¡Se ha ido!" gritaban unos. "¡Era tan buen hombre!" gritaban otros.

El se apresuro a seguirlos, lamentando el no tener zapatos y caminando con las plantas del pie congeladas sobre las baldosas.

"¿Cuál es el propósito?" murmuro en el oído de Ron, quien fingía abatimiento mientras sostenía el cuello de su camisa en alto.

"Es tradición en la fuerza el fingir la muerte del Auror al día laboral siguiente de su boda y llevarlo a la viuda. En este caso Malfoy".

"¿No te parece una tradición tétrica?. ¡Los Aurores realmente mueren en el cumplimiento de su deber!" dijo indignado.

"Exacto, de eso se trata esta tradición, simboliza lo que la pareja podría enfrentar en su nueva vida juntos. El peligro al cual estamos expuestos"

"A ti no te han hecho esto" se quejo esquivando a la gente que ahora los seguía por los corredores del Ministerio, muchos de ellos sus amigos. Seamus y Dean llevaban sombreros de copa y repartieron bandas negras entre la multitud.

"Por que ya me había casado cuando entramos en el entrenamiento. Ahora cállate, no haces un buen papel de muerto"

"Por que no lo estoy" se quejo. "No creo que Draco lo aprecie"

"¿Dónde esta?"

"Probablemente en casa de sus padres, de hecho, es un terrible momento para hacer esto"

"Trate de disuadirlos, pero de todos modos lo iban a hacer sin mi, que mejor que si participamos"

Cuando alcanzaron finalmente el atrio, una multitud grande ya los seguía, habían comenzado a aventar flores hacia su 'cuerpo'. El cual era cargado por los Aurores, y estos seguían declarando que Harry Potter había muerto y que iban a buscar a su Viudo.

Terrible, terrible momento para hacer esto. Pensó irritado. Justo el día en que Draco había ido a su casa a enfrentar a sus padres sobre todo el asunto de su boda.

Finalmente la multitud salio al Londres Muggle en la calle vacía detrás de uno de los edificios del gobierno muggle. Y Ron grito que la viuda se encontraba en casa de los suegros de Harry Potter.

La multitud volvió a exclamar afligida y en una sorprendente muestra de aparición conjunta, los Aurores y Ron se llevaron su cuerpo. Cuando Harry piso el pasto helado afuera de la mansión Malfoy. Cientos de personas se habían aparecido detrás de ellos. Ahora entonando un muy conocido cántico fúnebre que sonaba sospechosamente como la versión gótica de 'Mambru se fue a la guerra'.

Ron soltó la capa y se paro en la puerta metálica donde la serpiente le pregunto cual era su propósito.

"Venimos a ver a Draco Malfoy, pues su esposo ha muerto"

La serpiente de herrería volvió a quedarse estática, hubo un momento de espera donde muchos de los seguidores se habían sumergido en risas.

Finalmente, Draco salio corriendo de la mansión, su cabello despeinado, y para la sorpresa de Harry. Malfoy estaba llorando.

"¡Weasley!. ¡¿Qué paso?". Gritaba el rubio abriendo el portón. "¡¿Qué le paso?"

"Draco, Harry ha muerto. Hemos venido a presentarte sus ropas, como prueba de su muerte"

Draco se dejo caer abatido en el suelo, hundiendo su rostro dentro de sus manos, sus hombros se sacudieron en lágrimas, y se estaba lamentando. Harry pensó que la broma ya había ido demasiado lejos. Estaba apunto de salir de la capa a pesar de su desnudes, cuando Lucius y Narcisa salieron de la casa a un paso mucho mas tranquilo. Miraron la congregación de gente afuera y luego asintieron.

"Si Harry ha muerto, sus compañeros pueden entrar en agradecimiento por traer la noticia que ha roto los sueños de nuestro hijo" declaro Lucius con voz teatral.

La multitud exclamo divertida, y se adentraron en los jardines frontales de la mansión donde una armada de Elfos domésticos se habían aparecido con bocadillos y bebidas para los asistentes.

"¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?" grito Draco histérico. "¡Harry ha muerto!"

Fue entonces que Ron dejo de lado su maravillosa actuación y se boto de la risa. Muchos de los Aurores también lo hicieron.

"No seas tonto Draco, Harry no ha muerto, es una tradición" declaro Narcissa arrugando la nariz.

"Es una tradición Draco" explico Lucius señalando a la multitud. "Se lo hacen a las esposas o esposos de los Aurores después de la boda. Generalmente los que son parte de la fuerza ya saben que todo es una broma, y esto es solo un pretexto para festejar un día mas"

"¿Harry no esta muerto?. ¿Entonces donde esta?" pregunto Draco abriendo los ojos.

"Aquí estoy" dijo el quitándose la capa de la cabeza.

Los ojos sorprendidos de Malfoy, que estaban rojos y llorosos, se entornaron con súbita furia.

"Desgraciado idiota, ¿Cómo has dejado que me hagan esto?" exclamo Draco caminando de inmediato hacia el, donde le propino una buena cachetada.

"¡Wow!" dijo Ron. "No te enojes Malfoy, es la tradición"

Hermione quien Harry ni si quiera había notado por que llevaba una tunica con capucha y llevaba una cámara de video se acerco corriendo.

"¿Tu también estas en esto?" pregunto Harry tocándose la mejilla.

"Lo siento, no quería perdérmelo, además, todo ha quedado grabado" sonrío su amiga.

Malfoy seguía furioso, realmente furioso como Harry no lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

"No puedo creer que hicieras esto" luego, su madre le dio un pañuelo con el que se limpio los mocos sonoramente.

"No es como si hubiera tenido mucha opción al respecto, me obligaron" se quejo sintiendo que el también era una victima.

"Has hecho el ridículo Draco, al menos ten la gracia de aparentar que no estas enojado al respecto" murmuro Lucius quien miraba a la multitud en su jardín, regocijarse con su amabilidad.

"No estoy enojado, estoy furioso" contesto el rubio.

"Para alguien que se ha casado por conveniencia, estas haciendo un muy buen show para demostrar lo contrario" murmuro Narcissa con tono desdeñoso.

Malfoy se sonrojo, y Harry se sintió aun más culpable.

"Lo siento Draco" le dijo murmurando.

"Ya, si te obligaron no tienes la culpa, es Weasley a quien matare" gruño el rubio.

Lucius suspiro. "Será mejor que entretengamos a los invitados". Llevo a su esposa a caminar entre la multitud saludando y bromeando con la gente. No cabía duda de que era un experto en etiqueta social.

Ron y Hermione recuperaron su ropa, se la entregaron a Draco, quien furiosamente lo tomo de un brazo invisible y lo llevo a uno de los estudios dentro de la mansión.,

Tan pronto como cerro la puerta tras de ellos. Draco estallo de nueva cuenta en lágrimas. Harry se sintió terrible y no podía comprender por que su amigo estaba tan afectado, así que se acerco a el, abrió los extremos de la capa invisible para mostrar su vulnerable desnudes.

El rubio sin embargo, se lanzo sobre sus brazos, enterrando el rostro en su pecho desnudo, Harry sintió un escalofrío al contacto de su cuerpo con la ropa helada y cubrió a ambos con la capa de tal manera que solo sus pies se materializaban en el suelo.

"¿Qué pasa Draco?"

"Durante la guerra, solía tener un miedo terrible a la muerte. Tenía miedo de perder a mis padres, a mis amigos o mi propia vida. Estaba aterrado de ver mas muertes, incluso la de las personas que no conocía"

"Puedo entenderlo, cualquiera se siente afectado cuando ve a la gente fallecer, nos hace temerosos"

"Y no podía soportar el pensar que tu podrías morir también. Se que es tonto, en especial por que nunca fuimos realmente amigos. Pero tu muerte representaba para mí el final de todo. No habría nadie mas que se enfrentara al señor Oscuro, nadie quien trajera la paz al mundo, me siento tan avergonzado de admitir esto"

Harry se sonrojo de inmediato. "¿No querías que muriera?"

"Claro que no, nunca. Creo que es obvio" Respondió Draco moviendo los labios sobre su piel, toques delicados casi fantasmales.

"¿Por eso salvaste mi vida?"

"Si…"

"Yo tampoco quería que murieras, y siento que es eso lo que nos hace humanos. Quiero decir, cuando puedes sentir pena y dolor por la gente que no conoces, la gente que te cae mal. Demuestra la gran sensibilidad que posees. No eres una mala persona Draco, y me alegra descubrir que nunca lo fuiste."

"Y ahora si te conozco, y por unos minutos sentí que mi mundo se desmoronaba, vivo aun con ese temor en el fondo, tengo miedo de perder a mis amigos"

Harry sonrío y tomo los hombros de Draco. "No te preocupes, solo es una tonta tradición"

"Fue terrible, una broma muy desagradable, ¿Cuál es el propósito de todos modos?"

"Oh nada, como ha dicho tu padre, solo es un pretexto para hacer una celebración en la fuerza Auror." Mintió Harry pensando que si le decía el supuesto propósito, Malfoy continuaría llorando desconsoladamente. Si no quería que la tétrica tradición se hiciera verdad y dejar a un viudo detrás de si. Lo único que tenia que hacer era esforzarse en el trabajo para cuidar su vida. No por el, si no por las personas que dañaría. Quizás en realidad ese era el propósito de esta tradición.

Sacudir a la pareja de tal modo que el Auror se cuidara, y que la pareja estuviera preparada para lo peor. Y es algo que nunca habría entendido si no estuvieran en este….matrimonio.

"Estas helado Potter, mejor vístete."

Continuara…

Notas:

Bueno espero que todos y todas hayan regresado de sus vacaciones bien comidos, bebidos y cogidos. Si no lo han hecho, creo que deberían proponérselo para el 2012.

Yo la verdad ni he sentido el cambio de año. Supongo que tiene que ver con esta vida de no hacer nada, ¿Por qué las vacaciones entonces?.—Seguro se preguntaran.

Pues como Sarahi, una de mis lectoras mas estimadas, dijo que no iba a poder leer hasta enero. Y como soy conciente de que muchos otros también se fueron. Pues el Fic no se actualizo. De todos modos no creo que hubiera sido buena idea que estuvieran leyendo este fic mientras cenaban en navidad. Haha, con eso de que les provoca ataques de risa, saltos, y gritos.

Se me había olvidado contestar que SI. Si me gusta 'Merlín'. Y si, de ahí saque a Colin Morgan y Bradley James. He sentido un poco de obsesión compulsión por las series ambiguamente gays de la BBC. En este momento he dejado a Merlín de lado, por Sherlock. Pinche serie me tiene comiéndome las uñas y riendo, y gritando. '¡Pero que putos!'. Al grado de que cometí adulterio y estoy escribiendo un fic de Sherlock en lugar de terminar este fanfic. También leyendo fics en ingles sobre la serie.

Haha….de verdad, Sherlock es tan gay. Les recomiendo la serie.

Ahhh y por cierto, A los que leyeron Flores en Marzo y lo amaron. Les quiero decir que en Slasheaven ahora pueden ver retratos de todos los niños de Harry y Draco, están regados en los capítulos, pero se pueden ahorrar el tiempo viendo las fotos en el capitulo 30.


	8. Lo que nos espera

+31+

"¿Cuántos días mas de fiesta celebran los magos?" pregunto Harry mirando desalentado su copa de vino.

"Esta es una celebración única de los miembros de la fuerza" dijo Lucius mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y sin ocultar su irritación. "Nadie en la familia se había casado con un Auror en las ultimas cinco generaciones y nos habíamos perdido el placer de hacer esta fiesta vulgar"

"No me agradezcan, se que es un gran honor, pero todo lo he hecho por Draco"

Narcissa bufo molesta, Lucius lo miro incrédulo. Harry soltó una carcajada alegre.

"¿Cómo han tomado la noticia?" pregunto Harry con un tono mas serio. Lucius suspiro.

"Comprendemos la situación, Lord Grotem quería unas condiciones imposibles de cumplir, pero le has demostrado hasta que punto irías por ayudar a mi hijo"

"Y afortunadamente es un trato de seis meses" añadió Narcissa.

"Lo que dios ha hecho, ni el hombre lo puede deshacer" contesto Harry de inmediato.

"Sintiéndote especialmente bromista hoy, ¿No lo crees Potter?" pregunto Lucius.

Harry estaba disfrutando enormemente el molestar a los padres de Draco. No podía evitarlo, era como patearles el culo en todas las maneras posibles. Además, como si le debieran el favor mas grande del mundo. Por supuesto que nunca se iban a dejar extorsionar, y menos por el. Pero era divertido intentarlo.

"¿Me darás la bienvenida a la familia Lucius?" pregunto con una sonrisa.

Lucius rodó los ojos, "Bienvenido Potter, esperemos que nada trágico te ocurra antes de terminar los seis meses, es un mundo peligroso, de hecho, te recomendaría cuidar que bebes y comes en esta casa…"

Harry miro su copa con una ceja levantada. "Nahh, no lo harías, Draco nunca te perdonaría si mataras a uno de sus amigos"

"Lo que el no sabe, no le duele" contesto Lucius con una sonrisa propia.

"¡Harry!" grito el ministro Kingsley acercándose a el.

"Ministro, no sabia que lo habían invitado"

"Ron lo ha hecho, lamentablemente no pude unirme a la marcha fúnebre, tenia asuntos en el ministerio. Por lo que me cuentan, tu viudo se ha llevado un susto terrible. No te sientas avergonzado, yo tampoco sabia nada al respecto cuando me case, mi esposa estuvo inconsolable por tres días seguidos, no muy divertido en la luna de miel"

"¿Eso quiere decir que puedo pedir vacaciones adelantadas?" pregunto Harry con una sonrisa enorme.

Lucius frunció el ceño escandalizado. "¿Para que demonios quieres la luna de miel?"

"Lamentablemente no Potter, ya has gastado tus días de descanso para este año" contesto el ministro. "Quería hablar con ambos sobre los términos de su matrimonio, Lord Grotem me los ha comunicado, pero no ha tenido la amabilidad de hacértelo informar."

"Draco esta por ahí, ¿le parece si lo buscamos?" dijo Harry señalando hacia una de las esquinas del jardín.

"Escucha Harry, la verdad estoy sorprendido de que quieras llevar esto acabo, no será sencillo"

"Todo depende de como se considere valido un matrimonio" respondió Harry. "Vivir juntos y compartir propiedades no suena como algo tan terriblemente difícil"

"Oh, es mucho mas que eso Harry, de eso quería hablarles"

Caminaron juntos por el jardín, Harry noto que comenzaba a oscurecer y que la temperatura afuera había bajado también. Condujo al ministro hacia donde Draco había llevado a sus pocos amigos de Slytherin que se habían presentado en la in prontum celebración con una invitación tan súbita.

"Has sacudido al mundo de nuevo Potter" continuo el ministro. "Nos has tenido trabajando todo el fin de semana en los lineamientos de este asunto, y créeme, mi esposa no esta nada complacida al respecto"

"Ministro, algunas veces se tiene que hacer, lo que se tiene que hacer para cambiar al mundo"

"Naciste para ello Potter, me pregunto si hay una profecía sobre esto" murmuro el ministro pensando.

Interrumpieron a Draco en medio de una broma que los tenia riendo, Harry le señalo a que se acercara, y el rubio lo hizo de inmediato. Dejando a Zabini, Parkinson, y la otra chica con cara de perro con miradas interrogantes.

"¿Sucede algo?" pregunto nerviosamente. Harry sintió culpa de nuevo por alterarlo en la tarde. Luego frunció el ceño por que, ¡eso maldita sea!, no había sido de hecho su culpa.

"Vengo a hablarles un poco del desastre que han dejado atrás en el ministerio. Me alegra saber que al menos alguien esta disfrutando esto" dijo el ministro señalando a la celebración.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" pregunto Draco diplomáticamente. Como si le tuviera miedo, o respeto a Kingsley.

"Oh todo, absolutamente todo. Probablemente deba empezar con las implicaciones legales. Veamos, primero que nada, les quieren imponer la pena matrimonial"

"¿Pena matrimonial?" pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Esta hablando de los impuestos. Se le llama así al aumento de impuestos en una pareja con ingresos y propiedades más o menos igualitarias. Naturalmente, ahora que estamos casados, el ministerio nos cobrara el doble de impuestos, a ambos" contesto el rubio tocándose la barbilla pensativo. "A veces resulta beneficioso e incluso puede significar una reducción significativa, pero nosotros tenemos demasiado dinero y propiedades"

"Pero que mierda" respondió Harry. "Ya pago suficiente"

"Y ni si quiera habíamos empezado cuando nos topamos de golpe con la reducción. Draco siendo líder de la Liga, es exonerado de pagar el A.N.O. Lo que significa que tu también lo estas a partir de este punto. Al mismo tiempo, tú como cadete de la fuerza puedes deducir impuestos en cosas de primera necesidad y otros beneficios como empleado ministerial. Lo cual ha creado un verdadero escándalo"

"¿Deducción de impuestos en artículos?. ¿Beneficios cómo cuales?" pregunto Draco.

"De todo" respondió Harry alegremente. "Zapatos, ropa, etc."

"¡¿Zapatos?, ¡¿Ropa?" pregunto Draco con los ojos brillando. "¡Adoro las ofertas!"

Harry soltó una carcajada. "Lo vez, estar casado conmigo no es solamente drama"

"Si bueno, aun no es oficial, es un conflicto grande, nadie sabe en realidad como deberían aplicarse todas estas cosas, si es que les debemos subir, o bajar los impuestos, si debemos adaptar la ley de Beneficios para conyugues"

"¿No podrían resolverlo como cualquier matrimonio?"

"Este no es cualquier matrimonio siendo quienes son. Harry perteneciendo a la fuerza Auror, realmente complica mucho las cosas, lo cual me lleva lamentablemente al siguiente punto"

"Claro sabia que seria un problema" medito Draco frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué lo es?"

"Los costos y reparaciones de Guerra que paga Draco. De acuerdo a su sentencia, Draco debe pagar por cincuenta años una cuota de costos y reparaciones que se entregan mensualmente a las familias mas damnificadas de la guerra. Como sabes Draco, la sentencia aplica a tu cónyuge de acuerdo a las leyes matrimoniales actuales, toda deuda será compartida entre la pareja, y Grotem quiere que Harry comparta la sentencia. Lo cual ha creado tal escándalo entre los ministros, por que es simplemente impensable condenar a Harry por un crimen al cual de hecho peleo en contra"

"Kingsley, creo que para validar nuestro matrimonio, y no crear mas circunstancias especiales, debería compartir la sentencia de Draco, igual que cualquier otro, es obviamente lo justo, además estaré contento de ayudar a todas esas personas"

"No Harry, es impensable. Me revuelve las entrañas, muchos otros sienten lo mismo, además, seria terrible para la opinión publica. Condenar a Harry Potter." El ministro dijo eso ultimo con un tono de incredulidad.

"Pero es la solución adecuada" respondió Harry sintiendose mal, a veces no le gustaba ser tan…_especial_...

"Es un nudo en las negociaciones, pero la señora Bernard ha sugerido un perdón completo para Draco. Pero ninguna de las dos cosas funciona, lo siento, no trato de ofenderlos"

Draco negó con la cabeza. "Lo entiendo, es la sentencia que merezco, seria injusto si me la quitaran simplemente por casarme con Potter"

"La verdad, ninguna de las dos es una solución apropiada para la opinión publica. Es demasiado"

"¿Qué otro tema han discutido?"

"Uff, ha sido una guerra campal, toda la cámara del Wizengamott sugiriendo la definición de matrimonio. ¿Que es un matrimonio?. Bien. La definición es la siguiente. –La protección de un hombre a cambio de intimidad y exclusividad sexual con una mujer, y el aseguramiento de la paternidad de los hijos que la mujer produzca-"

"Eso no aplica para nada" respondió Harry ofendido.

"Exacto, pero establece el primer punto, intimidad y exclusividad sexual"

"Grotem dijo que esto no era sobre amor" añadió Harry.

"Tampoco la definición" respondió Draco. "Era de esperarse. Quieren decir que durante seis meses, Harry y yo, no podemos establecer una relación intima o sexual con otras personas, ninguna que sea casual de divorcio de acuerdo a la ley"

"Así es, por lo tanto Grotem ha exigido, que para asegurar que ustedes tienen la intimidad o sexualidad" el ministro se sonrojo. "Deben por lo tanto dormir en la misma cama"

"¿Cómo van a verificar eso, van a poner una cámara en la recamara?" dijo Draco con hosquedad.

"¿Quieren que cojamos en televisión nacional?" pregunto Harry alarmado.

"No, la pondrán en el pasillo de la recamara, y un campo anti-aparición en toda la casa. Draco debe dormir en tu habitación por los siguientes seis meses. Por supuesto, Grotem quería la cámara en la habitación, pero fue considerado demasiado vulgar. Lo cual para su fortuna, quiere decir que solo están obligados a compartir habitación, si uno duerme en el suelo no importa, no hay manera de que se sepa"

"Creo que me dará migraña…" añadió Draco.

"Hay muchas otras cosas por discutirse. Pero al menos se ha hecho oficial que mañana inicia la vigilancia. Se instalaran cámaras en toda la casa, y filmaran toda su interacción."

Harry suspiro, se sentía mucho mas cansado que nunca en su vida. "Bien"

"Tienes muchos aliados en el ministerio Potter. Las cosas se resolverán para bien, ya lo veras" resumió el ministro. "Caballeros, espero que sean felices en su nueva vida juntos"

Kingsley se fue por el jardín saludando.

"¿Qué opinas?" pregunto Harry sintiéndose nervioso sin saber por que. "¿Estas contento como han salido las cosas?"

"Por supuesto" respondió el rubio sonriéndole.

El corazón de Harry se entibio.

+32+

Al día siguiente, Harry fue despertado a una hora desconsiderada de la mañana. Era el equipo de técnicos que se introdujeron en la casa sin esperar a ser invitados. Lord Grotem les presto una visita por supuesto, y miraba desdeñosamente la casa.

"¡Quiero una aquí!" gritaba señalando una de las esquinas de la sala. "Otra en la cocina"

"¿Por qué no pone otra en el baño?" añadió Draco. "Harry podría introducir una mujer por la ventana y tener sexo con ella ahí para tener hijos bastardos fuera de nuestro matrimonio"

Grotem miro alarmado el baño y lucia estar considerando seriamente el asunto por que se adentro a revisarlo.

"¿Por qué de tan buen humor esta mañana?" pregunto Harry recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina bebiendo una tasa de te.

"¿Cómo quieren que tengamos intimidad si vamos a ser vigilados por todo el país?" pregunto el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

"Tipo gran hermano" respondió Harry riendo por lo bajo.

"¿Gran hermano?"

"Una cosa muggle de ficción, un show de realidad. Draco Malfoy en su estado mas natural expuesto al mundo"

"Yo no me preocupo, soy normal. Por el otro lado, tu eres un idiota, y lamentablemente ahora todo el mundo lo sabrá"

"Si a causa de esto pierdo fans, mierda que felicidad"

"Imagínate eso, tu diciendo maldiciones por toda la casa, eres un héroe infantil Potter, piensa en los niños" reprimió el rubio.

"Demasiado tarde por ellos. Seguro han visto peor. Además, ya la he cagado grande casándome con un maricon chupa penes"

Grotem salio del baño y los miro escandalizado.

Harry paso un brazo por la cintura de Draco, alzo una ceja y declaro. "Mi amado, amado chupa penes"

"Oh cariño, tu siempre tan dulce" respondió Draco con un falsete. "Nadie dudara que nuestro matrimonio es valido después de que vean que tan dulce eres"

Grotem gruño en respuesta, no dijo nada y subió furiosamente por las escaleras.

"¿Cuántas de esas crees que pongan?"

"Que se yo, seguro las necesarias para filmar tu hermosa cara"

Draco se sonrojo "Basta, Grotem se ha ido"

"Pero es verdad" aseguro Harry. "Estas hecho un bombom" miro su reloj. "Oh mira la hora, será mejor que me vaya"

"Espera Potter, las cámaras ya están filmando" respondió Draco con un murmullo. Lo tomo del brazo para acercarse y le planto un beso delicado en la mejilla. "Que tengas un buen día"

Harry se sintió mareado, luego abrumado y sonrojado. "Tu también"

+33+

Draco Malfoy, no tuvo un buen día.

Pensó que todas las ridículas celebraciones de matrimonio ya habían sido cumplidas. Técnicamente tuvieron una ceremonia oficiada por un ministro con miles de personas como testigos. Luego habían tenido una borrachera después de su unión con sus mejores amigos, habían bailado juntos su primer Vals. Harry había sido asesinado por sus compañeros y lo habían hecho a el un viudo en una tradición. Sus padres habían mostrado una amabilidad desconocida y habían hecho una gran celebración en la mansión para sus amigos, conocidos y compañeros.

Harry incluso se había casado con uniforme completo, y el en un traje blanco. Seguro que eso ya era suficiente para validar una farsa de matrimonio de seis meses.

Pero no, estaba muy equivocado. Se encontraba en la casa, en _su_ casa. La casa de ambos. Desempacando unas cajas que había traído Pansy de su departamento de soltero. Cuando tocaron el timbre. Curioso de que no fuera la chimenea. Draco abrió inocentemente la puerta.

"¡SORPRESA!" gritó un coro de mujeres y voces afeminadas.

Esa fue la única advertencia que tuvo antes de ser cubierto de una asquerosa, muy, muy asquerosa revoltura de una sustancia negra.

"¡Mierda!" grito enfurecido. Pero fue callado cuando una segunda bañada le cayó en el cuerpo. Miro horrorizado cuando le aventaron plumas y avena. "¡PANSY!"

"¡Felicidades cariño!" respondió la chica.

"¿Qué mierda es esta? ¡Oh Merlín, huele asqueroso!" grito sacudiendo la gelatinosa sustancia.

"Son huevos, con salsa de soya, vino, vinagre, aceite, grasa, café, un bote de helado, pescados, cebollas, ajos, leche descompuesta, mermelada"

"¿No le agregaste mierda de casualidad?" pregunto escandalizado.

"Y lubricante, para darle el toque gay y agregarle consistencia"

"¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?" pregunto furioso. "¡Tu!" le grito a Hermione que se carcajeaba. "¡Y tu!". Le grito a Colin.

Con ellas se encontraba su madre. "¿Tu?" dijo haciendo un gesto.

"Ayer decidimos que si los compañeros de Harry podían seguir la tradición, que mierda, también nosotras"

"¿Esta es la tradición?" exclamo sacudiendo la negra y asquerosa sustancia.

"Se llama Ennegrecer a la novia" explico su madre.

"¡No soy una mujer!" grito

"Oh pero Harry tampoco, y si alguien tiene que encajar en el papel, ¿quien mejor que tu?" pregunto Hermione.

"No queríamos que te quedaras sin tradición, es un importante ritual de paso para cualquier pareja" dijo Pansy. "hacerte una despedida de soltero no podría compararse por que Harry tendría que estar en ella siendo hombre. Y no habríamos podido participar, sin mencionar que es imposible ahora"

"Así que escogieron ennegrecer a la novia" respondió Draco. "Bien. ¿Ahora que?"

"Nos invitas a pasar, donde tu madre te hablara sobre el matrimonio"

"Bien…" dijo Draco sarcástico. "¿Y que querían probar en realidad?"

"Escucha Draco, solo queríamos mostrar que todas las tradiciones mágicas, pueden encajar perfectamente a dos hombres. No importa en realidad quien lo hace, pero lo que significan"

Draco se detuvo un segundo a meditarlo. _'Las tradiciones, son después de todo. Lo que definen quienes somos'_. Había dicho su padre hacia algunos años. Y los magos tenían kilos de tradiciones, algunas venidas desde los tiempos más bárbaros de Inglaterra.

"Oh bien, pasen, les preparare Te y mi madre podrá sermonearme sobre el matrimonio." Dijo Draco con una sonrisa. "Pero dejen de lado el tema de la sexualidad"

"Draco, Draco" dijo Pansy con una sonrisa. "No hay nada que tu madre pueda decirte sobre eso, de hecho, tu podrías espantarla peor con lo que sabes"

Draco entro manchando todas las superficies a su alcance, pero era imposible evitarlo estando bañado de la desagradable sustancia.

"¿Qué significa el ennegrecimiento?" pregunto. Cuando su padre le hablaba de las tradiciones, siempre habían sido las que concernían a los muchachos, algo así como de Padre a Hijo. Nunca se imagino que el tendría una con su madre, ella probablemente tampoco lo había imaginado.

"Esta compuesto de ingredientes de cocina, y eres bañado con ellos para simbolizar que nunca te falten en tu vida matrimonial. Además también significa que si has atravesado esta vergüenza, nada en el futuro será tan terrible de enfrentar" explico su madre.

"Eso espero, por que este matrimonio se ha convertido en un verdadero reto"

"¿No duermen juntos hoy?" pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"No me preocupa, gracias a ti, nadie se me va a acercar por tres días con este hedor"

Las chicas y Colin soltaron carcajadas alegres.

+34+

"Y nunca, nunca debe faltar comida caliente en tu mesa" declaro Narcissa.

"Déjame ver si entendí. Harry siempre debe tener ropa limpia, debo encargarme de los negocios que no pueda atender, debo cuidarlo cuando se enferme, y debo tenerlo gordo para que siempre este contento, ¿No seria mas fácil si los hombres se casaran con un elfo domestico?"

"¡Draco, ya vine!"

"Upps, creo que he fallado en esa ultima" declaro Draco sonriendo.

Sus amigas y Colin soltaron una risa divertida. Su madre por el otro lado frunció el ceño desaprobadoramente, quizás si el hubiera nacido chica, su madre lo habría preparado en el arte de ser una dama, gracias al cielo no había sido así, le pareció que ser mujer de sangre pura en los viejos días, era casi igual a ser un animal de criadero.

"¡Estoy en la sala!" grito.

Harry entro arrastrando los pies y soltando los botones de su tunica. "Oh dios. ¿Ahora que?, ¿Qué es ese hedor?. ¿Qué demonios te paso?"

"Me han ennegrecido y me han sermoneado sobre el matrimonio por las ultimas dos horas" contesto el rubio. "Ven acércate para que te de tu beso de bienvenida"

"Con un demonio si me dejo" respondió Harry. "Voy a preparar la cena, ¿Se quedan?"

Narcissa tosió educadamente. "No, solo hemos venido a tomar el te, ahora nos marcharemos, Draco" Su nombre fue pronunciado como una orden. Harry miro confundido.

"Oh si, si, ya voy" respondió el rubio levantándose.

"Felicidades de nuevo Draco" dijo Colin dándole la mano a diferencia del abrazo que generalmente le daba. Hermione se despidió de ambos y salio hablando con Colin.

"Recuerda todo lo que hemos hablado" dijo su madre. "De algo debe servirte para sobrevivir este desastre"

Pansy soltó una carcajada, se despidió y se retiro con su madre.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" pregunto Harry acompañándolo a la cocina.

"De acuerdo con la tradición, siendo yo el ennegrecido, debo prepararte la cena"

"No que me queje, pero es mejor si compartimos las tareas. ¿Te parece?".

"Lo preferiría, yo también tengo un trabajo al cual ir de vez en cuando, y con mis tareas de la liga, no puedo dedicar todo mi tiempo a encargarme de la casa como una esposa o un elfo domestico"

"Eso es arcaico, yo nunca pondría a mi esposa a hacer todo y mucho menos con alguien como Ginny la cual es la que mas se ha acercado a serlo. Ella es una mujer de carácter fuerte e independiente. Creo que si hubiera sugerido que fuera como la señora Weasley, me habría cortado las bolas en dos segundos"

"¿Por qué no te has casado después de la guerra como Weasley y Granger, con el amor de tu vida pelirroja?"

"Un poco de lo mismo. Ginny quería su independencia, y su éxito profesional. Eventualmente tenerme esperando en casa le pareció cruel y me dejo"

"Eso suena estupido y patético"

"Supongo que eso hace estupidos y patéticos a ambos" respondió Harry volteando a mirarlo con la sartén en la mano. "A ambos nos han botado"

"Cosas totalmente diferentes, si a Perceval no lo hubiera perseguido la ley, quizás aun estaríamos juntos, me gusta pensar que el me amaba"

"Bueno, Ginny me amaba también, y por eso decidió dejarme por mi bien"

"No es lo mismo Potter, ella pudo haber escogido lo que era mejor para ambos"

"Perceval pudo haber escogido enfrentar a la ley, recibir su castigo, y eventualmente regresar a tu lado"

"¡No trates de juzgarnos con tu ética y moral!" dijo Draco exaltado.

"¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar en contra de lo que es correcto?" respondió Harry levantando la voz.

"¡Es por que tu vida ha sido sencilla, nunca has tenido que dudar de tus decisiones, por que siempre son correctas!"

"¡Mi vida ha sido dos veces mas difícil que la tuya!"

"¡El señor oscuro vivía en mi casa por si lo has olvidado!, ¡Tu lo enfrentaste un par de veces, yo lo tenia todo el tiempo!"

Harry estaba apunto de soltar un puño en contra del fregadero, cuando comenzó a sentirse mal al respecto. Era su primer día juntos y ya estaban peleando. Esta no era la manera de llevar su matrimonio, decidió que era mejor si se relajaba mientras duraba y quizás podía funcionar. Es normal irritarse con una persona a la cual no estas acostumbrado todavía a tener en tu casa.

"Esto es estupido" declaro. "Pelear por las relaciones que tuvimos antes, es estupido. No deberíamos defenderlos si nos han dejado ha preguntarnos que los alejo en primer lugar, lo importante es que ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro"

"Como amigos, quieres decir"

Harry se revolvió inquieto. "Por supuesto, como amigos. ¿Qué otra cosa?"

"Creo que puedo ver lo positivo en eso" respondió el rubio con una sonrisa pequeña.

Harry también sonrío, quería hacer cosas estupidas como acercarse y abrazarlo, o algo peor. Pero el hedor de Draco comenzaba a molestarlo.

"Sabes, una ducha no te haría daño"

"Jodete, la tradición dice que no debo bañarme hasta la noche"

"¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?" grito Harry bromeando. Draco soltó una carcajada.

Continuara…

Bueno, ya termino la segunda temporada de Sherlock. He visto los episodios al menos tres veces cada uno. El ultimo me partió el corazón, pero aun así debo decir que es sinceramente, una de las mejores, si no es que la mejor serie del universo. Podría tatuarme '221B' en el cuello, si esta obsesión no se va tan fácil. (Como paso con Harry Potter, y ahora tengo dos tatuajes de por vida). Esta grave esta obsesión, lo único de lo que quiero hablar es de Sherlock. (Creo que ya lo notaron).

El fandom aun esta en construcción, miles de cientos de ideas sin explotar, y quizás sea la oportunidad que he estado esperando para comenzar a escribir en ingles. Aun que pasara un tiempo para que lo logre eso.

Pero aun estoy aquí peleándome con este fanfic. No se como, o por que, pero de comedia paso a ser el fic mas meloso que he escrito. Se convirtió en una historia de amor tan fresa, que hasta me desconocí. Haha. Los que me conocen saben que yo soy más fan de escribir dramas (Y no realmente apreciada por ello.).

Estoy contenta con esta historia, a pesar de todo. Desearía poder actualizar mas rápido, pero no me es posible por ahora. No la he terminado todavía, van alrededor de 17 capítulos. Solo espero no decepcionarlos en el camino y escribirle 'fin' por que ustedes se lo merecen.

Así que, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por su apoyo, por leer. No me había sentido tan agradecida en mi vida. No muchas cosas felices pasan en mi vida de hecho.

Estoy pasando un momento de estrés, depresión, ansiedad, miedo; y de alguna manera, el fanfic, sus comentarios, y mi Beta Ale. Me han ayudado a mantener la cordura.

De nuevo, para los que me conocen y me han seguido. Tiendo a pasar por episodios muy difíciles y ustedes lo saben. Así que Gracias por estar aquí.

Cambio y Fuera.


	9. Chapter 9

+35+

Harry trato de no sentirse nervioso cada minuto que avanzaban hacia la media noche. Quizás ambos estaban nerviosos y por ello no querían ir a la cama temprano. Draco leía documentos de su trabajo en el sofá aun con esa horrible sustancia sobre su cuerpo. Parecía haberse secado ya y había formado costras sobre sus mejillas que se rompían y dejaban ver finas líneas de piel blanca cada que gesticulaba ausentemente.

"Es hora de dormir"

"Oh si.." dijo Draco sin prestarle realmente atención.

"Quizás debamos ir ya"

"Umm"

"Por que aun hay que encontrar un arreglo para…" dijo Harry vagamente echando un vistazo a la cámara en la esquina de sala.

Draco lo miro pensativo. "Tienes razón"

Harry se levanto sintiendo las piernas débiles. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?. ¿Qué iba a suceder algo en la habitación?. Draco se levando guardando sus papeles en su maletín de piel de dragón, se quito las gafas de lectura del rostro y lo miro expectante. ¿Estaba esperando que Harry fuera primero en subir?.

"¿Qué te parece si iniciamos esto con otro escándalo?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

El no le dio tiempo de negarse. Se acerco a Draco, lo tomo por debajo de las rodillas y con la otra mano su espalda, y por la acción rápida e imprevista el rubio se vio forzado a colgarse de su cuello.

"Todo en beneficio de las cámaras, por supuesto" murmuro Harry sobre su oído.

"Potter, estas ensuciando tu ropa" gruño Draco pataleando.

"Es tradición" declaro llevándolo por las escaleras, repartiendo el peso entre sus brazos por que Draco difícilmente pesaba lo que una virgen matrimonial. De hecho pesaba lo que cualquier desgraciado bastardo. Pero aun así, a pesar de quedar sin aliento por las escaleras. Saco fuerza interna para llevarlo todo el camino hacia la recamara matrimonial.

Ambos voltearon instintivamente hacia la cámara en el pasillo.

"Comienzo a pensar que estas disfrutando mas esta situación"

"Si la vida te da limones, aprende a hacer limonada" declaro pateando la puerta de su habitación.

Una vez adentro, Draco pataleo de tal forma que Harry se vio forzado a soltarlo. En efecto, ahora ambos estaban cubiertos de la asquerosa sustancia. Pero el saco su varita de detrás de sus pantalones y conjuro para desaparecer el desorden.

Draco por el otro lado, se marcho hacia el baño a tomar una ducha sin decirle una palabra. Se puso la pijama en silencio, saco las sabanas matrimoniales, y con un hechizo hizo que los blancos se instalaran. Luego se sumergió en las tibias cobijas y trato de calmar su respiración agitada que ¡sin dudas!. Debía ser debido al viaje por las escaleras.

El rubio emergió un momento después en su pijama, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Harry lo miro en silencio tomar una almohada.

"Dormiré en el suelo" declaro el rubio evitando su mirada.

"No seas tonto" dijo Harry de inmediato. "Nadie va a saber lo que pasa aquí adentro, es el único lugar donde podemos hablar y actuar con libertad. De todos modos la gente ya piensa mal de mi, y seria muy descortés dejarte en el suelo"

"Probablemente, de hecho parece que quisieras que piensen que tu y yo…" Dijo Draco meneando la mano.

"Exacto, esta bien que ellos lo piensen, quiero que se un matrimonio tan real como se pueda para las cámaras, pero al final nosotros sabemos que no estamos haciendo nada inapropiado"

"No se como me siento al respecto" declaro Draco. "Ya te dije que no soy ese tipo de amigo"

"Yo puedo compartir la cama con cualquier amiga, incluyendo a Pansy que tienes unas tetas grandes sin ser un cerdo al respecto, creo que puedo soportar estar junto a tu asqueroso cuerpo masculino" respondió Harry.

"Y ya te dije que es por que eres moralmente correcto" respondió Draco sonrojado.

"¿Eso quiere decir que tu quieres…?"

"¡No!" el rubio se enfado. "¡Pero tampoco significa que soy un maldito santo!"

"No te preocupes, si caes ante la tentación de mi atractivo cuerpo, te doy un puñetazo, y entonces mantendrás tus manos de tu lado"

Draco rodó los ojos. "De acuerdo"

Harry sonrío victorioso, abrió las sabanas del lado contrario y palmeo la cama. "Entra entonces"

El rubio lo hizo y por un muy incomodo momento, ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el techo.

"Buenas noches" dijo el rubio volteándose de su lado y apagando la luz con la varita.

Por otro de esos extraños impulsos, Harry quería rodar en el colchón hasta poner su rostro sobre el hombro tibio del rubio. Pero no obedeció a sus impulsos para nada.

+36+

Harry estaba alarmado de lo rápido y fácil que fue caer en la rutina de su vida matrimonial. Se acostumbro de inmediato a tener una presencia extra en la casa con la cual hablar de su día en el trabajo, sobre el idiota de Hubert que había puesto a los cadetes a organizar archivos fríos. O sobre cosas más mundanas como los contenidos de la alacena, sobre el color de las calabazas de este año que habían madurado mas temprano. Cosas tontas sobre las cuales pelear y reír, como quien demonios dejo sus calzoncillos en la regadera (Harry). Quien era el responsable de vigilar la cacerola de la cena que termino quemada (Draco). No era un total desastre como pensaron.

Los fines de semana visitaban la casa de sus amigos, cenaban y bebían juntos. Eso lo hacia sentirse parte de un dúo en lugar del eterno tercer amigo en el matrimonio de sus mejores amigos.

Sin mencionar por supuesto. La tibieza de su lecho. El cual era tan calido, que se pregunto como pudo pasar tantas noches en su vida solo, sin la presencia de otro cuerpo entre las cobijas. El ritmo de una respiración extra. El dulce sonido de la naturalidad humana que incluían los ronquidos, los murmullos oníricos, y las flatulencias. – Si, también eso ultimo que verificaban que había una persona con vida. Una persona real de carne y hueso, con terminaciones nerviosas, sangre y un aroma reconfortante.

Básicamente le tomo el primer mes apreciar todas esas cosas, lo cual era patéticamente rápido, si uno lo ponía en contraste con otras relaciones, como Ron y Hermione, quienes se quejaban incesantemente todavía a pesar de ya tener dos años juntos como marido y mujer. O Blaise y Pansy quienes tenían tres años viviendo juntos y peleaban a gritos por cualquier asunto como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Había días en los que Harry simplemente olvidaba todo el asunto de las cámaras, y ya no se encontraba actuando cuando hacia pequeños gestos por Draco, como servirle una tasa de te y sus galletas favoritas mientras tecleaba furiosamente sobre la maquina de escribir, y no era una farsa como Harry lo tomaba del hombro para leer las ultimas palabras escritas, acariciarle el oído terso distraídamente mientras murmura palabras groseras y criticaba su trabajo con un amigable tono.

Pero lo cierto era que si estaban vigilados. Vigilados por todos los televisores mágicos. Por todos los diarios, revistas y programas radiales.

Se encontró a si mismo escuchando de la secretaria, que había olvidado sacar la ropa de la lavadora. Ese día volvió corriendo a casa para descubrir que era verdad. O el sujeto de la recepción le diría en la mañana, que el ya había leído el libro que el tomo y abandono sobre su cómoda la semana pasada y que no se perdía nada con aquella novela.

Eso era terriblemente incomodo, hasta el punto de la paranoia. No quería compartí con nadie lo maravilloso de su vida matrimonial. No quería que nadie viera a Draco leer, comer, reír, y sonarse la nariz en el sofá. No quería que nadie los viera en esos pequeños momentos juntos.

Pero luego recordaba cual era el propósito mismo de su matrimonio, y le daba escalofríos lo incomodo que le resultaba que fuera todo, una mentira.

+37+

Harry se encontraba durmiendo una siesta el sábado por la tarde, totalmente perezoso de los últimos días de trabajo. Cuando llamaron por la chimenea incesantemente. Se levanto, se puso de nuevo la camisa que había dejado botada sobre el hombro del sillón. Y camino hacia el salón de la chimenea principal.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" pregunto Harry mirando confundido al rostro desconocido.

"Me llamo Mika, Mika Rudolf, soy el secretario del señor Malfoy"

Harry frunció el ceño, no sabia que Draco tenia un secretario, y uno muy atractivo además. Pero quizás eso era culpa suya, por que le importaba una mierda el trabajo del rubio.

"¿Qué necesita señor Rudolf?, Draco no se encuentra en casa"

"Oh por las barbas de Merlín" declaro el hombre alarmado. "El señor Mukayami esta aquí en la oficina, se va en cinco de minutos de vuelta a Japón, y necesito que el señor Malfoy firme unos documentos, de no hacerlo se perderá el envío, lo cual seria realmente terrible, y el señor Mukayami me esta gritando" contesto el hombre volteando a ver a su espalda entre las llamas.

Harry pudo mirar un par de piernas en pantalones de vestir que se paseaba de un lado a otro, al mismo tiempo escuchar un discurso en japonés, un discurso muy furioso.

"¿No puede esperar otro minuto?. Seguro que puedo encontrar a Draco"

"No, no, realmente no. El señor Mukayami esta furioso. Espere un segundo, usted es su esposo. Creo que estaría bien si firmara estos documentos"

"No lo se…" dijo Harry dudoso.

"Es legal señor Potter, usted es el esposo del señor Malfoy. Los japoneses reconocen los matrimonios del mismo sexo realizados en otro país. Lo que quiere decir es que les da una mierda si lo firma"

Harry trago saliva nervioso. Este era otro de esos nudos legales, si presentaban copias de esto ante el ministerio, podrían demostrar la valides de su matrimonio através de un reconocimiento internacional.

"Lo hare, dámelos" dijo Harry.

El hombre le paso los documentos de inmediato. Harry no dudo ni un segundo más en firmarlos. Se los entrego al señor Rudolf. Quien desapareció de inmediato.

"Mierda…" gruño tomando una chaqueta del pasillo. Le habría gustado dormir otras dos horas más.

En lugar de eso se adentro en la chimenea. "Mansión Malfoy"

El único elfo que Harry odiaba en el mundo lo estaba esperando, y decir que lo odiaba ya era decir mucho, considerando que en general no le agradaban las criaturas orejonas, Dobby había sido y seria por siempre, único en su especie.

"¿El señor Potter viene a ver a su esposo?" dijo el Elfo con ese tono pervertido.

"Err si" dijo Harry revolviéndose el cabello. "¿Esta ocupado?"

"Ocupado con sus padres, en la terraza tomando el te"

"Llévame" le ordeno.

El elfo sonrío de esa manera extraña, tétrica y repulsiva, y lo condujo hacia la terraza.

"Buenas" saludo Harry a sus suegros quienes lo miraron de forma extraña, tétrica y repulsiva. Luego se inclino junto a Draco donde le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Paso algo importante como para que te obligara a dejar el lugar donde te deje esta mañana?.

"No me habría levantado si no fuera importante, ya lo sabes" dijo Harry sentándose en la silla extra que se había materializado de la nada. "Oh adoro estos bombones". Tomo uno con los dedos y se lo metió en la boca junto con dos galletas y una mordida de emparedado.

Lucius y Narcissa le dieron expresiones asqueadas. Draco por el otro lado le sirvió te en la pequeña tasita de porcelana. El le dio un trago de inmediato para suavizar la pasta dulce dentro de su boca.

A veces tenia la duda del por que y del como Draco se había _torcido _para volverse homosexual. Y el mismo encontraba a veces la respuesta en este extraño ritual de tasitas de porcelana y fuentes con pastelitos rosas. Era como el sueño dorado de una niña de ocho años con una obsesión con Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Por el otro lado, el mismo había llegado a amar la hora del te en la mansión Malfoy por que los pastelillos era deliciosos. Desgraciadamente sus terribles modales lo habían vetado de la tierra de la fantasía amenos de que el se invitara solo.

"Siéntete libre de contarnos cuando hayas terminado de atascarte Potter" dijo Lucius respingando la nariz.

Si. Todo, todo en el asunto de la hora del te gritaba GAY a todos los vientos. Desde el atuendo de túnicas con holanes y la sombrilla para el sol. Hasta el detalle de los sombreros de copa con moños delicados de telas brillantes.

"Fu-e a –bushcarte- tue sefretario" respondió Harry con la boca llena.

"Ahh….Mika" dijo Draco con una sonrisa soñadora, después le dio una delicada mordida a un paquecito. Harry quería fruncir el ceño, pero en realidad lo que mas quería hacer sobre todas las cosas, era comerse ese mismo panquecito con betún rosa y verde con cereza en el tope.

El abrió la boca y la señalo. "Ahhh"

Draco le metió todo el panque en la boca, Harry sonrío feliz como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo. Lo cual bien podría ser posible con eso de que no tenían vidas sexuales, y sus impulsos se estaban yendo en otras vías.

"¿Y que quería?"

"¿umm?" pregunto distraído. Regreso a la realidad, donde Lucius los miraba con el ceño tan fruncido que parecía un demonio rubio. Narcissa tenía tan respingada la nariz que nadie dudaría que estaba oliendo mierda. Trago con trabajo, dio un sonoro sorbo a su tasa de te y dijo. "Algo sobre un señor Muka-no-se-que"

Draco se levanto alarmado. "¿El señor Mukayami?"

"Si, eso" dijo Harry vagamente. "Quería unos papeles firmados antes de irse"

"¡Mierda!"Grito Draco.

"¡Draco!, ¡Modales!"

"¡No creas que eres tan adulto como para que no te lave la boca con jabón!" dijo Lucius.

Harry soltó una carcajada y dijo orgulloso. "Eso de maldecir no lo aprendió de mi, pero ciertamente ha mejorado mas que nunca"

Draco gruño incapaz de liberar las groserías que querían escapar de sus labios y que de hecho Harry si le había enseñado, probablemente las mas vulgares en la historia.

"Yo los he firmado por ti…" añadió Harry quietamente.

Tres pares de ojos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

"Es aparentemente legal mi firma en los documentos de tu negocio familiar"

"Si lo es" dijo Lucius. "Narcissa ha firmado documentos a mi nombre"

"Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse" declaro Harry asintiendo. Tomo otro pastelito en forma cuadrada y lo admiro sobre su plato desde diferentes ángulos como si quisiera encontrar las respuestas al enigma universal en sus perfectas medidas geométricas.

"Gracias Harry" dijo Draco sentándose de nuevo. "Toma, este esta mejor". El rubio le ofreció otro pastelito con sus dedos.

Harry se sintió como un perro al que le dan una galleta después de hacer un truco, pero extrañamente estaba feliz al respecto. Se acerco a Draco mirándolo a los ojos cuando cubrió al pastel con su boca, y luego lamió los dedos del rubio que se sonrojo.

Estaba muy ocupado con eso, cuando Lucius hablo.

"Eso es una declaración casi oficial de la entrada de Potter en los negocios de la familia, lo cual significa que sus propiedades pueden servir a los intereses de sus suegros"

Harry se detuvo de inmediato, sacando los dedos de Draco de su boca y volteo a mirar a Lucius alarmado.

"¿Qué propiedades?"

"Sabes Potter, realmente tenia deseos de instalar una tienda en Godrics Hollow desde hace unos años, ¿No tienes tu, una casa destruida ahí?"

"¡La casa donde murieron mis padres!" grito enfurecido. "¡Aléjate de esa casa!"

"¡No sirve de nada si esta destruida!" Respondió Lucius.

"¡Y quien demonios te da autoridad sobre esa casa!"

"¡Tu familia!" respondió Lucius, luego sonrío malvadamente. "Tu única familia ahora"

"Familia Política" aclaro Harry.

"Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de entrar en este matrimonio" declaro el anciano rubio diabólicamente. "Es parte de tus obligaciones maritales, el darle control de tus propiedades a tu familia política"

"¡A Draco!" respondió el. Volteo a mirar al rubio en busca de apoyo. Pero el rubio lo miro con tristeza y negó.

"No de acuerdo a la ley de usos y costumbres, Harry. Como se hacían las cosas antes, una persona entraba a otro linaje, pero tenia que hacerlo con todas sus propiedades, las cuales serian manejadas por los padres del novio"

"De acuerdo" dijo Harry. "Pero tu eres la esposa, tu entras en la familia Potter, no al revés"

"No hay familia Potter" respondió Lucius. "Lo que de acuerdo con los usos y costumbres, quiere decir que tu entras en nuestra familia"

"Púdrete" respondió Harry. "Me rehúso, yo no sigo el código de usos y costumbres, obviamente carezco de las credenciales necesarias, lo cual hace de nuestro matrimonio una unión civil ante el ministerio"

Nadie dijo explícitamente a lo que se refería con 'credenciales necesarias'. Pero justo después de la guerra, y como para mantener a ambas partes felices, se había decidido hacer de los Sangre Limpia, como una minoría registrada que podían ejercer ciertos derechos de acuerdo a un código de usos y costumbres que ellos mismos habían establecido para sus miembros. Siempre y cuando aquellas no entraran en conflicto con las leyes ministeriales y no pisotearan los derechos humanos de los demás. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun era un club de racistas de mierda obsesionados con aferrarse a su 'cultura' con la excusa de llamarse a si mismos una 'etnia'.

"Oh Harry, sabes que esa casa no tiene ningún valor así como se encuentra, tu mismo lo has dicho, ni si quiera te dan ganas de ir a verla" respondió Draco rápidamente cambiando el rumbo de la conversación antes de que la cosa se pusiera violenta.

"Si pero me conformo con el sentimiento de que esta ahí"

"¿Qué te parece si la reconstruyo y la regreso a su anterior gloria. Como era cuando pertenecía al viejo Charlus Potter?"

Harry se mordió el labio pensativo. "¿Qué pasara con ella cuando todo termine?"

"Hacemos un trato de negocios, y te pago renta" respondió el anciano sonriendo.

El suspiro cansado. "¿De donde sacaran los planos?"

"Nunca te lo he dicho, pero mi bisabuelo la construyo, era maestre arquitecto en espacios expandidos con magia" respondió Lucius. "Todos sus planos están en la biblioteca. Es tu decisión, regresar la casa a como era cuando tus padres la habitaron"

"Ya, ya, esta bien, hagan lo que quieran con esa casa. Son un montón de ruinas de todos modos, no significan nada para mi"

"Le llamaremos, Herbolaria Malfoy y Potter" dijo Draco sonriendo. "En honor de tus padres"

Harry sonrío en respuesta al entusiasmo de su marido. Era como si iniciaran algo juntos. Decidió dejar eso de lado por otro interés como hacer que Draco lo alimentara con sus dedos de nuevo

. +38+

Ya entrado el segundo mes, Draco dijo. "Tienes un ahijado"

"Si" respondió Harry distraído con su libro sobre procedimientos legales.

"Que es mi sobrino sanguíneo"

"umm si, si" dijo Harry levantando la mirada. "¿A que viene todo esto?"

"¿Por qué nunca vas verlo?" pregunto Draco frunciendo el ceño. "¿No quieres que lo conozca?"

"Creo que tiene que ver con que soy un idiota, y suelo olvidar el asunto hasta que Andrómeda me escribe" respondió acariciándose la barba de candado.

"¿Por qué no viene el aquí?"

"Normalmente por que Andrómeda no me deja, piensa que olvidare alimentarlo o algo igual de estupido como dejarlo que se ahogue en la tina"

"¿Tanto cariño te tiene mi tía?" pregunto Draco sarcástico.

"Debe ser algo genético que corre en tu lado materno, ambas mujeres me ven como un idiota estupido que dejaría a un niño ahogarse en la tina. Es como un instinto el desconfiar de mi"

Draco se sentó a su lado en la cama matrimonial, y como es natural, Harry le paso un brazo sobre los hombros para apretarlo en contra de su cuerpo. La recamara era el único lugar donde podían hablar sobre todos estos asuntos que no querían que el mundo se enterara, pero estos extraños gestos Harry los había consigo a la recamara también. Una costumbre que una vez iniciada, no podía detener.

"¿Por qué?. ¿Quieres conocerlo?"

"He estado pensando, y me gustaría que se quedara con nosotros unos días, establecer un vinculo"

"¿Para que?" volvió a preguntar Harry totalmente extrañado.

"Por que ya es Octubre y se acerca el festejo de Halloween"

"Generalmente como pasa en Octubre, si" respondió Harry restregando su barba en contra del oído suave y terso de Draco, quien le dio un manotazo como alejando una mosca. "Luego viene navidad"

"Exacto" dijo el rubio asintiendo. "Y este año es nuestra primera navidad juntos…y…"

Harry sabía que lo que Draco quería agregar sin que dijera nada, era –Y quizás la ultima-. Pero negó esos pensamientos de inmediato. "¿Cuál es el punto?"

"Creo que deberíamos resolver las cosas en la familia antes de esas fechas para que podamos hacer una celebración aquí en casa"

"¿He invitar a todo el mundo?" pregunto Harry abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

"Naturalmente"

"Déjame ver, ¿los Tonks, los Malfoy, los Weasley y nosotros dos?"

"Técnicamente los Weasley no son tu familia" dijo Draco con expresión fastidiada.

"¡Son como mi familia que nunca me adopto!"

"Supongo que si, si la comadreja no te hubiera botado, esa seria tu familia"

"Es mi familia no oficial" dijo Harry ofendido. "No necesito casarme en esa familia para que me consideren parte de ella, eso siempre lo han hecho"

"Esta bien, también los Weasley" cedió Draco. "Nuestro matrimonio no tiene valides si no logramos unir a la familia"

"Que tontería, nuestro matrimonio ya es valido así como esta"

"Por favor Harry" imploro el rubio. "No quiero que nos vean como unos totales desadaptados abandonados ermitaños que pasan Halloween y Navidad solos. Quiero que nos vean como una familia feliz, todo depende de esto para que los matrimonios sean aprobados, esta sobre nosotros el demostrar que dos hombres casados pueden tener una interacción familiar como todo el mundo, que podemos tener lo que todos los demás"

Harry guardo silencio meditando eso. De cierto modo, Draco tenía razón. La gente solía pensar de una pareja homosexual, como solitaria para toda la vida, al menos el lo había hecho. Sin hijos a los cuales educar. Había gays que no eran tan afortunados como Draco, pero que aun así podían representar una figura paternal para sobrinos y ahijados, incluso adoptar hijos propios si no podían tenerlos, si es que lograban las adopciones también. Un paso a la vez. Pensó.

Obviamente no podían demostrar dentro de los seis meses los buenos padres que ambos podían ser, amenos que lo hicieran para Teddy.

Harry sonrío. "Le diré a Andrómeda"

"Gracias Harry, eres un esposo maravilloso, no se como es que Weasley te ha botado" declaro el rubio besándole una mano con cariño. Luego Draco se sumergió en su lado de la cama, dejando a Harry extrañamente excitado y confundido. Eso era una novedad.

No le dio interés al asunto al grado de que lo olvidaría al día siguiente, y apago la luz sabiendo que esa noche tampoco sucedería nada con su compañero de cuarto por que eran dos buenos amigos. Casi como hermanos enfrascados en una tarea por el bien de la sociedad.

Continuara….

¿Me extrañaron?. Algunos lectores aprecian mis dramatismos, y si, muchas veces mi vida suena como una novela mal escrita. Y yo como un personaje caricaturesco. Así que les contare a grandes rasgos todo lo….infortunado que ha sucedido.

Después de un ataque un tanto violento de mi parte, mis padres por fin entendieron que mi 'genialidad' y excentricidad artística son en realidad, simple locura. Por lo que me llevaron a una cita sorpresa con el psiquiatra. No entiendo por que tenía que ser sorpresa, si yo hubiera ido sin pelear si me lo hubieran dicho.

Para hacer el cuento corto, me dieron antidepresivos y ansiolíticos. Me pase varios días peleando en contra de los no tan agradables efectos. Es literalmente, como estar drogado todo el tiempo. Me encontré a mi misma, viendo una esquina durante una hora sin tener la más minima idea de cómo demonios se paso el tiempo tan rápido.

Por fin me estoy ajustando al medicamento, y ya puedo dejar de pensar como humo dentro de una botella cerrada. Enero no fue un mes generoso para mi. Pero en he vuelto.

Debo admitir que no he terminado esta historia, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, difícilmente tengo la voluntad de si quiera ver el documento.

Mientras me distraje escribiendo y publicando mi fic de Sherlock en ingles. Me siento como con quince años de nuevo, escribiendo mi primer fic. Solo cuatro personas lo leyeron y solo dos comentarios. Siento que me tengo que abrir camino de nuevo en el mundo y hacerme notar entre tantos, tantos, tantos fics. Pero no solo eso, también es aprender a escribir de nuevo. Hasta el momento solo puedo hacer diálogos, y me esta dando problemas el describir cosas. Y me recuerda que no soy tan genial como algunos piensan.

Ahora contestare algunas cosas de los comentarios.

1.- Si, tengo un tatuaje de Harry Potter. Hace casi un año me tatúe la marca oscura en el brazo izquierdo como parte de un ritual de paso. El otro es el triangulo de las reliquias en la muñeca derecha.

2.- Para todos aquellos incrédulos, hay estudios muy serios que dicen que Sherlock Holmes y John Watson en realidad pueden ser muy gays. No existían palabras como gay, o homosexual, para referirse a esas preferías sexuales en aquella época, así que se usaba un cierto 'código' para referirse a esto, el cual dicen Doyle usaba para Sherlock. También el hecho de que se baso en A. Dupin, creado por Edgar Allan Poe. Y Dupin es muy, muy, muy, muy gay. Voy a leer la novela original de Doyle pronto cuando me llegue mi copia en ingles. Y entonces podré hablar por mi propia cuenta. lol.

3.- Si Harry ya esta enamorado en este fic, pronto tendrá una crisis al respecto. Y si ya me voy a poner a terminarla. Ya tengo ideas de nuevo.

**4.- Y por que amo a mis lectores, de verdad, de verdad. He decidido hacer un grupo en Facebook para que todos puedan unirse y discutir sobre lo que pasa en el fic. Si se unen prometo platicar cosas de la trama, todas sus dudas. Podrán preguntarme cosas sobre mi visión en este fanfic. Podemos publicar chistes groseros, si quieren. Lo que quieran compartir conmigo o con los demás. **

**Es que todos han dicho cosas muy interesantes respecto a lo de las leyes, y lo de la discriminación, cosas muy inteligentes, y si se que es una comedia, pero todos estamos aprendiendo juntos sobre el tema. Aun que también todos nos estamos cagando de la risa con Harry y Draco, podemos ir ahí a burlarnos de Harry. **

**Busquen en Facebook el grupo llamado: A.N.O. **

Los veo la siguiente semana!.


	10. Teddy

+39+

"Andromeda, quiero que conozcas a mi esposo, Draco"

"Lo conozco" declaro la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

"Por supuesto, quien no conoce a mi esposo, ¿han seguido los reportes televisivos?"

"Lo conozco Harry, conozco a mi propio sobrino" respondió la mujer exasperada.

"Madam" se inclino Draco besándole la mano.

"Has crecido mucho Draco" dijo ella con una sonrisa. "Puedo ver la nariz de tu madre en ti, y también su sonrisa"

Eso era algo que Tía Petunia nunca le había dicho a Harry. El se inclino en el suelo y tomo al pequeño Teddy en sus brazos.

"¿Has crecido de nuevo Teddy?"

"¡Si!" dijo el niño emocionado.

"Puedo apostar que tu no conoces a mi esposo. Mira, el es tu tío Draco, dile hola"

"Hola Teddy" saludo Draco acercándose.

El niño cambio su tono de pelo azul, por uno negro como la noche y se refugio apenado dentro de sus brazos. Draco lucio momentáneamente herido, pero se recupero bromeando.

"¿Tu que opinas de la horrible barba que tu tío Harry se ha dejado?, ¿No se ve como si tuviera un tapete en la barbilla?"

Teddy se soltó a reír admirando la barba de Harry, quien la toco frunciendo el ceño.

"Me veo elegante y sofisticado"

"No lo creo" reafirmo Draco tocándola. "Y es tan áspera"

De inmediato Teddy hizo lo mismo, por lo que durante varios minutos tuvo dos manos restregándole el mentón.

"Entonces nos vamos" dijo Harry. "Lo traigo de vuelta el domingo en la tarde, si esta bien contigo"

"Por Merlín. Solo asegúrate de que lo traes de vuelta vivo" respondió Andromeda.

"Claro…" respondió el sonriendo. Tomo la mano de Draco que lo estaba acariciando, y salio de nuevo hacia la calle con Teddy en sus brazos.

"Primero que nada, mi barba es áspera y masculina, como se supone que son las barbas, no como ese pobre intento de vello que te sale en las tardes" declaro Harry.

Draco soltó una carcajada a su lado. Teddy se río con el de una forma adorable, tanto que de inmediato cambio su color de pelo a rubio platinado. El enlazo sus dedos dentro de la palma que sostenía y Draco apretó en respuesta.

"En segundo lugar, Teddy se dejara crecer un genial bigote como el que tenia su padre"

"Debo admitir que el bigote del profesor Lupin realmente era genial" admitió Draco. "El era un hombre apuesto con un bigote genial"

Teddy volvió a reír divertido. Draco uso sus dedos para hacer magia de la manera que muchos adultos ya no hacían, el tipo de trucos que los magos muggles hacen, y logro aparecer un pequeño bigote con un rápido chasquear. Se lo entrego a Teddy quien de inmediato se lo pego debajo de la nariz de manera adorable.

"Definitivamente ese estilo es apuesto. El tuyo parece un animal muerto"

"¡Hey!" dijo indignado. "¡Quiero verte crecer uno!"

"No puedo" admitió Draco riendo. "Sabes bien que no puedo"

"No claro que no, solo esos vellos pubescentes, que vergüenza de masculinidad" continuo Harry guiándolos por las calles del Londres Muggle. El soltó momentáneamente la mano del rubio para sacar de su manga un bigote rubio. Draco se carcajeo mientras se lo ponía, y Harry de inmediato recupero la tibia mano del rubio entre la suya.

Era la temporada de lluvias, y ya había caído una tormenta en la mañana que había dejado atrás unas lúgubres nubes grises y un viento helado. Ninguno de los dos había salido con guantes y sus dedos buscaban desesperadamente la tibieza del otro en un gesto absolutamente inconciente.

"¿Crees que nos dejen entrar a una función de adultos si le dejamos a Teddy el bigote?"

"¡Sabia que no debía dejarte cerca de mi ahijado, no hemos caminado ni una cuadra y ya quieres pervertirlo con cine porno!"

"Realmente no me apetece ver unos monitos para niños"

"Teddy quiere verla, ¿verdad?"

"¡Si!" respondió el niño alegre.

"¿Tienes hambre Teddy?" pregunto Harry sonriendo. "¡Te llevare al lugar mas feliz del mundo!"

"¿A comer a un restaurante de Italianos?" pregunto Draco.

"¡Las hamburguesas del payaso!"

+40+

"¿De donde sacan tanta energía?" pregunto Draco girándose sobre las cobijas.

"¿Ya comienzas a arrepentirte en tu deseo de tener hijos algún día?" pregunto Harry desde su lado.

"No, de hecho me ha…." Inicio Draco levantándose en un brazo para mirarlo. "Me ha hecho desearlo mas. Poder encontrar a alguien como tu con quien tener un pequeño como Teddy. Esto es algo que nunca había experimentado en mi vida, y es magnifico, incluso si es difícil como que Teddy no quiso comer nada, o como que no quiso bañarse"

"Esta en una etapa rebelde" respondió Harry.

"Me hace anhelar que pudiera encontrar a esa persona especial con quien compartir estas cosas"

Harry sintió el pecho apretado debajo de la tela de su pijama y sinceramente no sabia por que.

"¿Cuando divorciemos lo iras a buscar?"

"Quizás ya lo he encontrado" sonrío Draco.

El corazón de Harry palpito alocado dentro de su pecho.

"Me encantaría tener los hijos de Mika" termino el rubio dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama y tapándose con las cobijas, su risa era coqueta, casi infantil, como una colegiala enamorada. "Niños y niñas con mi sonrisa y sus ojos miel"

Draco le deseo buenas noches, luego apago la luz. Pero Harry se quedo despierto paranoicamente mirando el techo con un montón de sentimientos revolviéndose dentro de su pecho pero solo un pensamiento en concreto.

Ese hijo de perra maldito desgraciado bastardo de la cagada de Mika Rudolf iba a tener muy despedido su trasero en la mañana.

Probablemente repitió eso en su mente como una persona loca con obsesión compulsión durante varias horas, por que calculo que debían ser como las cuatro de la mañana cuando escucho pasos en la casa.

Pensó que era Teddy con alguna pesadilla sobre el payaso del drenaje, pero al abrir la puerta y asomarse por las escaleras, Ron estaba subiendo alarmado en grandes sancadas.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto sacudiéndose el cansancio y los pensamientos homicidas.

"¡Es Hermione!, ¡La bebe!."

"¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Ahora?" pregunto Harry histérico.

"AHORA" grito Ron.

Harry no sabia en que dirección correr, por lo que termino cayendo en el suelo, levantándose apresuradamente y diciendo. "Llévala a San Mungo, te alcanzo ahí"

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Draco saliendo de la recamara tallándose los ojos semi cerrados.

"Es Hermione, la bebe esta naciendo"

"¡¿Que vas a hacer?"

"¡No tengo idea!" respondió el aterrado.

"Ve con ellos, yo me quedo con Teddy" dijo Draco.

"¡No!, ¡No me dejes!" dijo Harry. "¡No me dejes por favor!"

Draco lo medito unos segundos. Asintio de inmediato y camino al armario de blancos donde tomo una cobija, luego al cuarto de Teddy de donde lo saco entre sus brazos, lo cubrió como un bebe—Harry supuso que Teddy aun podía ser llamado bebe. Y juntos bajaron por las escaleras dando tumbos.

Teddy debía tener el sueño extremadamente pesado, o era normal de los niños, por que no se revolvió para nada mientras lo llevaban a San Mungo.

Finalmente, Harry pudo reunirse con Ron en la sala de parto. Y Draco se quedo dormitando en una silla con Teddy entre sus brazos, tratando de cubrir a ambos con la misma cobija.

Rose Weasley nació a las cinco de la mañana, Harry fue el tercero en cargarla, después de su madre y su padre en ese orden.

"Oh es hermosa" dijo arrullándola entre sus brazos. La devolvió a Ron y dijo. "Iré a decirle a Draco"

Pero cuando salio de la sala de partos, Draco estaba profundamente dormido. Así que solo atino a sentarse junto a ellos, y acercarlos en contra de su cuerpo, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. Ron y Hermione necesitaban un momento a solas de todos modos, y el quería disfrutar cada segundo del rubio.

+41+

Harry devolvió a Teddy en la tarde del domingo con una sonrisa espectacular a pesar de su cansancio. Andrómeda reviso a Teddy por completo como si en un fin de semana el niño pudiera bajar de peso.

El lunes, Harry regreso al trabajo con una firme decisión. Pensó en ello toda la mañana, sin importar que estaba en un momento crucial para el entrenamiento Auror antes de su graduación. Finalmente a las seis, en lugar de volver a casa con Draco. Fue a la oficina de Kingsley.

"Ministro" se anuncio.

"Harry" reconoció el hombre. "Pasa, pasa, tengo noticias. Ya resolvimos el asunto de los impuestos. Hemos decidido aplicar la pena matrimonial, pero dejar que Draco sea parte de tu deducción de impuestos y tus demás beneficios de héroe."

"Oh genial" asintió Harry. "Eso mas o menos deja equilibradas las cosas, no era tan difícil el asunto, no me molesta para nada compartir"

"También hemos resulto el problema de tu seguro de salud. Ahora Draco es parte de el. Cualquier gasto medico que necesiten, será pagado por el ministerio, como un matrimonio normal"

"¿Seguro dental?, ¿seguimiento de terapias por maleficios?"

"Así es, con el plan completo. No que lo necesite ese hombre." Dijo el ministro meditando. "El plan completo, cirugías, emergencias, consultas medicas, todo"

"Estuve en San Mungo, realmente dan un trato espectacular a los Aurores" reconoció Harry. "Los sanadores que atendieron a Hermione fueron muy amables y cuidadosos, mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba"

"Naturalmente obtener ese servio nos ha costado muchísimo como entenderás" dijo el ministro. "Pero me alegra que todo el personal del ministerio tenga una atención de tan alta calidad"

"Realmente lo fue señor"

"¿A que has venido Harry?"

"Un pequeño asunto" respondió el con una sonrisa. "Vera, soy el padrino de Teddy Lupin, y de acuerdo a la ley tengo su custodia en caso de que faltara su abuela"

"Así es" dijo el ministro frunciendo el ceño. "Como lo estipulo mi querida Tonks"

"Naturalmente si me hubiera casado con Ginny, ella seria su madrina y custodia legal si me pasara algo a mi"

"Mierda Potter, resolvemos un asunto, y vienes a traerme otro problema."

"Es bastante justo el extender la custodia de Teddy a Draco. El es mi esposo legal, además de su tío segundo sanguíneo"

"Perfecto, perfecto" dijo el ministro sarcástico. "Vamos a tirar otra maldita bomba ética al asunto, ¿Por qué no?. ¡Que traigan a los niños para echarlos en la mezcla!"

"El tema tenia que tocarse señor, recuerde que estamos representando un matrimonio entre dos hombres, con todas sus implicaciones, formar familias y buscar los intereses de los niños es parte del experimento"

"Potter, no puedo creer que estés dispuesto de someter a tu propio ahijado. Yo realmente no me considero una autoridad homofobica. ¿Pero no crees que es demasiado?"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Pensemos que se hace, Draco se vuelve el madrino de Teddy por seis meses. Ustedes logran demostrar su punto sobre la seguridad de los niños, y luego, al final se divorcian dejando al pobre niño en un limbo emocional y además legal, es mucho mas complicado que tratar con dos adultos"

Harry medito unos segundos, abrió la boca para contestar y dijo sonrojándose. "No necesariamente, Draco y yo hemos entrado amigos en este matrimonio, estoy seguro de que saldremos como muy buenos amigos, nunca será un problema por que no pienso negarle nunca el ver a un miembro de su propia familia, creo que Andrómeda tampoco"

"Harry, espero que estés seguro, esto no es como cambiar un montón de papeleo para que diga lo correcto, es un terreno completamente diferente"

"Estoy seguro" dijo con aplomo.

"Entonces iniciamos el procedimiento legal, puedes esperar que habrá un juicio sobre esto y otro gran escandalo"

"Bien" respondió deliberadamente. "Otra cosa"

Harry extendió un pergamino sobre el escritorio. Kingsley frunció el ceño.

"Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto"

"Usted hablo" respondió. "Mire, como un favor personal, déjame hacerlo"

El ministro volteo la mirada desesperado, se toco la calva morena nerviosamente y asintió.

"Tendré que sellarlo y firmarlo, sin mencionar jalar muchas cuerdas"

"Gracias Kingsley, esto en realidad, pone en paz mi mente"

"No cabe duda que de verdad tienes un corazón de oro Harry"

"No lo creo, esto lo hago por mis motivos personales"

"¿Qué son?"

Harry no dijo nada, solo sonrío.

+43+

Harry miro a Bradley reír junto a Colin, los vio tomarse de las manos, y como si fuera una lista mental, palomeo la opción. Manos- hecho. Luego Colin dijo algo que hizo reír muy fuerte a Bradley. Reír juntos- hecho.

Súbitamente, Bradley comenzó a besar a Colin apasionadamente. Besar- No Hecho.

Harry cerró las persianas de la oficina de Draco en la liga.

"No tienes que esperarme"

"Pensé que seria genial ir a cenar"

"¿No hay nada en la alacena para cenar?"

"Oh si…" dijo Harry nervioso. "Pero me apetece salir a algún lugar"

"Podemos ir con mis padres"

"Realmente no tengo ganas de verles"

"Entonces con Pansy y Blaise" agrego el rubio fumando una calada de su cigarrillo.

"Estaba pensando en algo como solos tu y yo"

"Siempre estamos solos, y para ser francos me aburre tu compañía" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Harry trato de sonreír aun que ese comentario había dolido de alguna forma.

"¿Qué pasa Potter?. Estas raro"

"Lo dice el rey de las hadas" contesto enojado. "¿Sabes que?. Si no quieres ir a cenar conmigo por que te aburre mi compañía, bien, cena con tus padres o tus amigos, yo iré a cenar solo"

"¿Harry estas bien?" pregunto Draco frunciendo el ceño.

"Nada, francamente me aburres también"

"Púdrete Potter" dijo Malfoy. Y noto lo rápido que se volvió Malfoy de nuevo.

Harry salio dando un portazo pero afuera se encontró de frente con Bradley quien estaba apunto de tocar la puerta.

"¿Qué me miras hijo de perra?" pregunto enojado.

"¿Alguien ya no aguanta la tensión sexual?" pregunto Bradley con una sonrisa cruel. "Que típico hombre heterosexual indefinido"

"¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?" pregunto tratando de elevarse en su máxima altura. Pero siendo sinceros, Bradley bien podría darle una paliza. Bien, eso es lo que quería, quería que le sacaran lo idiota a golpes.

"¿Señor Potter?" pregunto Colin con una sonrisa. "¿Puedo hablar con usted?"

Harry se encogió de hombros, Colin era por el otro lado, mucho mas larguirucho y débil que Harry, golpearlo seria un pecado terrible.

"Si" respondió caminando hacia una de las oficinas.

Colin se sentó en una de las sillas expectante. Harry trato de fingir que no tenía nada que decir. Así que tomo el feletono mágico – Otra tecnología muggle de postguerra adaptada a la vida cotidiana— y marco a la oficina de Draco en el trabajo.

"¿Habla Rudolf?" pregunto con tono ofuscado. "¡Estas despedido!, ¿Quién habla?. ¡El esposo del seño Malfoy!"

Luego golpeo el auricular en contra del aparato.

"¿Señor Potter?" pregunto Colin. "He notado que nos ha estado mirando"

"Eso les gusta pensar a todos los afeminados"

Colin se mantuvo imperturbado, luego sonrío amablemente.

Harry suspiro, realmente no podía estar enojado con un chico tan amable. Un Huflepuff además.

"¿Cómo sabes si eres homosexual?"

"¿Por qué lo dice?"

"Por que si" respondió con tono duro. "¿Cómo lo sabes tu?"

Colin volvió a sonreír. "Tener dudas es mas normal de lo que imagina. Algunas personas están muy seguras de lo que quieren. Pero otras sienten dudas al conocer a alguien que es homosexual. En especial si esas dos personas tienen una amistad muy unida"

"¿Cómo lo sabes entonces?" pregunto Harry. "¿Cómo lo resuelves?".

"Abrazar y querer a un amigo, no es suficiente para volver a una persona gay" declaro Colin. "Nos han hecho pensar que dos hombres no pueden tener ese tipo de amistad tan cercana, por que los hombres solo pueden ser rudos, pero yo se que usted sabe lo que es amar a un gran amigo, como el señor Weasley"

Harry suspiro y se jalo el cabello.

"Creo que cualquier persona también puede sentir una curiosidad sexual por una de su mismo sexo através de su vida. Pero eso tampoco puede definirte como una u otra cosa."

Harry miro atento a Colin.

"Personalmente creo que es una fuerte combinación de ambas. Lo que finalmente es el amor pasional" Colin se sonrojo y dijo. "Es normal amar a un amigo, querer expresarle cariño también. Pero cuando uno desea intimidad sexual, intimidad sentimental, creo que eso podría definirnos para tomar la decisión de declararse homosexual."

"¿No me tienen que gustar todos los hombres por regla general?" pregunto Harry confundido.

"No, claro que no. De la misma manera que no a todos los hombres heterosexuales les gustan todas las mujeres. Algunas les gustan no por los estándares estéticos, si no por su personalidad, su ingenio, su humor; Lo que quiere decirle es que ninguna etiqueta define lo que hay en su interior señor Potter. Solo sus sentimientos y necesidades. Yo amo a Bradley por quien es, por como luce, por todo. El que sea un hombre es un hecho tan insignificante cuando se trata de el. Pero el mundo necesitaba clasificarnos de alguna manera distinta, y nos llaman homosexuales."

"Siento…" comenzó a decir Harry. "No se que siento en realidad. La única cosa de la que estoy seguro es que no quiero que termine"

"Estoy seguro de que podrá resolverlo pronto"

"Eso espero" termino Harry sintiéndose derrotado.

Pero las cosas estaban apunto de volverse mas complicadas al parecer.

Continuara…..

He brillado por mi maravillosa ausencia.

Han de saber que me buscan en varios fandoms, una chica de Candy Candy de hecho se aventuro en las extrañas tierras de este fanfic para recordarme lo mucho que desean que termine el fic que pensé que NADIE iba a leer y que resulto que todo el mundo leyó. Por curiosidad vi el archivo del fic y me entro la espina de ir a terminarlo.

Así que si, muchos quieren mi cabeza en una estaca, no están solos. Mensaje tras mensaje de '¡¿Dónde esta el capitulo que sigue?.' Y cosas como. '¿Piensas terminarlo?'.

Las buenas noticias son, que el medicamento esta funcionando. Resulto que me había vuelto una persona violenta, amargada, y furiosa, pero ahora soy como un caramelo sonriente y feliz que ya no piensa que es el fin del mundo.

Y además, ya hice el examen a la universidad de nuevo. Se que no me voy a quedar, lo se. Pero lo he asumido, y quizás con la ayuda de mi medicamento pueda tomar las cosas mejor. Trato de ser positiva. No es el fin del mundo, mucha gente no estudia. Mi vida no resulto lo que pensaron mis padres, y tampoco lo que yo esperaba, pero es mejor que no tener vida para nada. Así que estoy trabajando en aceptarme como soy, y dejar ir los errores de mi pasado.

Pero la verdadera buena noticia es que, mientras ustedes no leían la continuación, Yo me puse a escribir. Reconozco que llegaremos a las 200 paginas muy pronto, lo que son alrededor de 20 capítulos o mas, ósea que garantizados aun les faltan por leer 10 capítulos mas. .

Ajusten sus cinturones mis queridos lectores, por que he vuelto!.


	11. Farsa

+44+

"Esto debe ser lo mas incomodo del universo" murmuro Harry inclinándose junto al horno para sacar los pasteles de calabaza.

"Solo actúa natural" gruño Draco.

"Difícilmente con tu madre y Andrómeda en el mismo lugar" contesto.

"Al menos tienen algo que odiar en común, así se distraen y es imposible que se ofendan la una a la otra"

Cuando subieron los pequeños escalones hacia la puerta del comedor, Harry y Draco se miraron al mismo tiempo ante las voces alzadas.

"¡No es el problema que fuera un hombre lobo!" gritaba Narcissa. "Aun que también lo era. ¡El problema es que ese idiota tenia casi nuestra edad!"

"¡Un poco mas joven!"

"¡La edad de Sirius!. ¡Eso es suficiente para que hubiera sido su padre!"

"¡Era un guerra!" contesto Andrómeda. "¡¿Qué hubieras hecho tu si tu hijo se negara a escuchar sobre el hombre que ha escogido?"

"¡Mi hijo no lo ha hecho por elección!" grito Narcissa.

"Rápido Harry, entra ahí" gruño Draco aventándolo.

Harry salio cargando el tazón de la ensalada con una sonrisa. "¿Todo bien?"

"Por Merlín, Narcissa. Potter difícilmente es algo mejor que el difunto Lupin"

"Harry será un idiota, pero al menos tiene la misma edad que Draco" dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño y señalándolo.

"No había nada que hacer, Tonks ya estaba embarazada cuando decidieron casarse. Era irremediable. Creo que lo enteras mejor en los próximos meses" dijo Andrómeda con una expresión arrogante y victoriosa.

Lucius casi se ahoga en su copa de vino. "Mi hijo no tiene relaciones con Potter"

"¿Cómo lo saben?" pregunto Andrómeda. "No hay una cámara ahí. ¿Cierto?."

Harry azoto el tazón en la mesa. "¡ESTA BIEN; YA ME CANSARON. NO ES SU MALDITO ASUNTO LO QUE HAGO EN LA CAMA CON MI MARIDO"

Los tres adultos lo miraron sorprendidos.

"Madre…" interrumpió Draco con una sonrisa como si Harry no hubiera gritado para nada. "¿Por qué todo tiene que ser una competencia con tía Andrómeda?"

Narcissa lucio indignada.

"¿No pueden llevarse bien de nuevo?" pregunto el rubio sentándose en su silla y poniendo la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano. "Es realmente irrelevante quien hizo tal o cual cosa en el pasado. Deberían restablecer su relación, después de todo lo que ha pasado solo se tienen la una a la otra"

Lucius tosió su vino de nuevo y dijo con voz estrangulada. "Como solían ser las cosas en Hogwarts"

"No jueguen esa carta conmigo" respondió Andrómeda. "Yo no fui la que tomo las decisiones equivocadas"

"Ahora estas aventándome eso en la cara" respondió la mujer rubia. "Lo madura que siempre has sido, como siempre escogiste el lado correcto"

"No te estoy arrojando nada en la cara, pero no trates de juzgar la vida de mi hija con tus dobles morales. Ella se enamoro del hombre, del mismo modo que yo lo hice con Tedd. De la misma forma que tu lo hiciste de Lucius"

"Lucius era un gran partido"

"Soy" interrumpió el hombre. "Aun no me entierras mujer"

"¡Ese es tu problema!" respondió Andrómeda. "¡Lo arrogante que fuiste sobre todo tu compromiso y matrimonio!. ¡Pero no todas íbamos a encontrar al hombre perfecto que encajara en los estándares de Papa!. ¡Cuando Bella lo intento termino con ese horrible hombre!"

Narcissa se encogió de hombros. "Yo solo quería que encontraran la felicidad que yo tenia"

"Y lo fui" dijo la tía Andrómeda. "Cuando deje de acomplejarme y simplemente escogí un hombre que me hiciera reír"

"Lo siento hermana" dijo Narcissa limpiándose los ojos con la servilleta. "Pero lo siento aun mas por Bella, fue mi culpa que se casara con Rodolphus, fue mi culpa que ese hombre introdujera a Lucius con el señor tenebroso. Y también fue mi culpa que te alejaras de nosotras"

Andrómeda sonrío. "Nada de eso ha sido tu culpa hermana, solo tienes la culpa de haber criado un maravilloso hijo, has hecho un hombre muy valioso"

"¿A pesar de Potter?" chillo Narcissa.

"Si, y tiene razón Draco, todas esas cosas del pasado son agua bajo el puente. Hay que vivir los últimos años de nuestras vidas, de la misma manera en la que la iniciamos. Eso es juntas"

Narcissa se levanto de su silla y se aventó sobre los brazos de su hermana mayor.

"Aaaw" dijo Harry con un falsete. "Ahora todos somos una familia feliz"

La familia Malfloy y la familia Black respondieron en unísono. "Cállate Harry"

El soltó una carcajada.

Mas tarde esa misma noche, Harry y Draco llevaron a Teddy a pedir caramelos de puerta en puerta mientras los ancianos construían puentes de nuevo con ayuda de una botella de vino.

"¿Estas contento de cómo se han resultado las cosas?" le pregunto Harry. Por algún motivo necesitaba reconfortarse en el hecho de que Draco era feliz con el.

"Complacido" respondió Draco sonriendo. "Cuando todo esto termine, podré seguir viendo a mi sobrino y a mi tía"

"Y a mi" se apresuro a agregar Harry. "Aun me veras a mi, yo soy parte del paquete"

"¿Es eso lo que te ha estado molestando?" pregunto Draco volteándolo a ver con ese par de ojos grises que aun bajo la pálida luz de las farolas se podían distinguir.

"No se de que hablas" dijo Harry.

"Nos seguiremos viendo" aseguro Draco. "No tienes por que preocuparte Harry, puedo entender por que habrías de pensar que nosotros te alejaremos de nuestra familia cuando todo termine pero quizás en cinco años estaremos cenando en Grimmauld Place en Halloween con nuestras respectivas parejas. Mis padres y tía Andrómeda seguirán burlándose de ti, por que somos amigos, incluso el hermano que nunca tuve"

"Pero entonces yo tendría mi propia familia, ¿Por qué vendría a verte?" dijo sitiándose particularmente ofensivo.

Draco bajo la mirada herido, corrió detrás de Teddy y dejo a Harry varios metros detrás de si. El se dio una palmada enojado.

+45+

Harry nunca se había sentido así de confundido en su vida. Ya no sabía quien era en el interior.

Quizás nunca había estado seguro de nada, y por eso había comenzado a creer que su matrimonio era de hecho, lo más real que había tenido en su vida. Una familia de verdad.

Pero no solo eso, aun que era algo muy importante para el. También estaban esos extraños deseos de besar a Draco, de tenerlo desnudo entre sus brazos. De querer tocarlo de todas las maneras imaginables. Aun que no tenía idea que se supone que sucede después. Sabía vagamente como funcionaba la mecánica del sexo gay. Uno se ponía abajo mientras el otro lo penetraba. Sonaba asqueroso el poner el pene dentro del recto de otro hombre. No tenia ni idea si realmente era placentero, pero debía de serlo, por que si no, ¿entonces por que habían hombres gays muggles y magos?. No los habría si no fuera placentero.

Al final, realmente no sabia si el quería poner su pene en Draco o no.

"Estoy confundido…" le declaro a Hermione y a Ron quienes arrullaban a Rose en la cuna.

"Es normal" respondió Hermione. "Le pasa a muchas personas"

"Es lo que Colin me ha dicho" respondió el sentándose en la mecedora.

"A mi no me ha pasado nunca" dijo Ron. Luego volteo hacia su esposa. "¿A ti te paso?"

"Claro, siempre me pareció que Cho era realmente hermosa, como una muñeca de porcelana, con ese par de senos pequeños y pezones sonrosados"

"Oh mierda, me estas dando una erección, ¡Continua!" dijo Ron sonriendo.

Harry sonrío pensativo pensando en los senos de Cho que el mismo había sentido cuando le metió la mano dentro del sujetador en quinto año, también estaba el hecho de que esa seguía siendo una muy buena memoria. "Realmente hermosa"

"Me daban ganas de tocarlos" respondió Hermione.

"¿Y lo hiciste?" pregunto su esposo con los ojos abiertos y brillosos.

"Claro que no, no soy lesbiana" respondió Hermione. "Y supongo que esa es la respuesta"

"¿Qué te gustaban pero no querías tocarlos?" pregunto Harry.

"En parte, si." Dijo Hermione. "Pero incluso si hubiera tocado sus senos, eso no me habría vuelto lesbiana. Hay personas que piensan que los gays nacen, dicen que es algo que no puede evitarse. Pero yo pienso diferente. Puede que hayas nacido gay, pero ciertamente puedes ignorarlo toda tu vida. Quizás ignorarlo vuelva un infierno tu vida personal. Pero también el reconocerlo. A lo mejor ser gay es en realidad decidir como quieres que sea tu vida. Tener el valor de escoger lo correcto para uno mismo. Además admirar un cuerpo del mismo sexo, quizás solo es un deseo personal de verte a ti mismo de la misma manera"

"¿Quieres decir que hay gente que no lo hace?" pregunto Ron frunciendo el ceño.

"Como el profesor Dumbledore. El era gay, y su vida fue larga, en general era feliz haciendo lo que le gustaba, enseñar a sus alumnos, ser alguien importante en la comunidad, toda su energía se concentro en sus logros. El sexo realmente no es algo tan importante"

"A la mierda con eso. El sexo es lo mas importante de la vida" respondió Ron frunciendo el ceño.

"Es una de las cosas buenas. Pero no todo el mundo se rige por sus instintos sexuales Ron. No somos animales. Podemos escoger el no hacerlo"

"Si, pero no soy ningún monje" respondió Harry. "No voy saltando de cama en cama, pero tampoco significa que quiero que sea de esa manera toda mi vida"

"Hasta donde yo sabia, todas tus experiencias son con chicas, ¿en realidad no te gustan?" agrego Ron.

"Ese es el problema. No lo se." Respondió Harry jalándose el pelo. "Pensé que me gustaban, no he tenido ningún problema en la cama. Todo era bueno con Ginny"

"Diuk, no hables de mi hermana en la cama contigo" intervino Ron.

"Pero siento esta curiosidad de saber que se siente hacerlo con un hombre. Que se siente besar, ¿Qué se supone que es tan bueno hacerlo por atrás?"

"¿Sabias que ahí esta la próstata?" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

"¿Y eso que?" pregunto Harry.

"Los hombres tienen orgasmos cuando se estimula la próstata."

"¿En serio?" pregunto Ron. "¿No se supone que duele como el infierno?. Justo el otro día estaba cagando el pastel de carne de mi madre, y créeme, no fue nada placentero, sentía que me quemaban el ano"

"Ron, eso es lo mas desagradable del universo" dijo Harry. Luego sacudió la cabeza disgustado, desearía que su amigo no fuera tan escatológico.

"¡Tu has traído el tema!" dijo el pelirrojo soltando una carcajada. "¡Y esa es la experiencia mas homosexual de mi vida!, además, siempre me he preguntado. ¿Qué no sienten que la mierda se les regresa?"

"Odio admitirlo, pero el tiene un punto, ¿No duele el ano cuando se …se…extiende?"

"Supongo que si, pero debe de haber maneras para evitarlo, estimular los músculos con lubricante, que se yo" respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "Ron y yo no somos tan aventureros en la cama"

"Harry, todo esto es muy informativo, pero muy traumático. Pensé que habíamos dicho que no íbamos a discutir nuestras vidas sexuales después de sexto año, cuando Hermione nos ilumino en el asunto femenino" dijo Ron haciendo una mueca. "Oír todo lo del ciclo menstrual fue suficientemente traumático como para que volvamos a contarnos cosas desagradables de nuevo"

"Quiero ayudarte Harry, pero creo que soy igual de ignorante en el asunto. Nosotros estamos igual de confundidos al respecto. Y creo que si realmente quieres saber que se siente hacerlo con un hombre. Deberías simplemente hacerlo, decidir si te gusta lo suficiente como para cambiar tu estilo de vida"

"¿Por qué tiene que cambiar?" pregunto Harry. "¿Realmente nos hace diferentes de que manera cogemos?"

"No para mi" dijo su amiga abrazándolo. "Tu eres Harry, seas heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual, o lo que sea"

"No todo el mundo piensa igual" termino Ron. "Pero ya sabes que nosotros no"

Harry suspiro. "Cuando me metí en este asunto, no imagine que iba a afectarme de esta manera, una cosa es tratar de ayudar a la gente con problemas, y es fácil, por que al final de cuentas uno nunca ha sentido el problema. Pero ahora cuando soy yo el que…"

+46+

En noviembre, Harry decidió que tenia que resolver sus dudas. Quizás en realidad, era heterosexual, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo sin una relación que había comenzado a sentir tentación por cualquier cosa que se moviera. En este caso Draco.

Quizás Draco le había comenzado a parecer atractivo por que su cuerpo tenia una necesidad sexual no resuelta. Eso les pasaba a los reos en Azkaban. Eso les pasaba a los soldados muggles, muchos tenían experiencias gays, pero volvían a ser heterosexuales tan pronto como hubiera mujeres disponibles.

Por eso, cuando sus compañeros del entrenamiento Auror organizaron una borrachera en el caldero chorreante. Harry decidió no volver a casa hasta que hubiera resuelto sus dudas.

Harry bebió como cosaco, como usualmente hacia para obtener el valor de hablarle a las mujeres por que aun que era un hombre valiente, las chicas siempre lo habían hecho un hombre tímido; bebió tanto que a las once de la noche, todas, todas las chicas le parecieron atractivas igual que lo habían hecho toda su vida. ¡Listo!. Problema resulto, pensó.

Lynn era su compañera en el programa, era joven, dulce, hermosa. Con cabello castaño, ojos color miel. Complexión atlética, piernas largas, manos pequeñas. Y unos senos muy lindos. Y siempre le había parecido atractiva al grado de que considero cortejarla antes de que todo esto del matrimonio gay iniciara.

"¿Puedo besarte?" pregunto Harry sonriendo.

"¿No van bien las cosas en casa?" pregunto la chica pasando su cabello por su oído.

"¿Lo dices por Draco?" pregunto Harry sorprendido.

"Obviamente" dijo la chica con una carcajada.

"¿Piensas que me acuesto con Draco?" pregunto Harry desalentado.

"Oh vamos Harry, todo el mundo lo piensa. ¿Qué se supone que pensemos si vas todas las noches a dormir en la misma cama?"

"Somos amigos, nada esta pasando en esa cama"

"No es lo que parece" continuo Lynn. "He visto algunos episodios en la Tv. Siempre están jugando y riendo, siempre cenan juntos, se sientan en el mismo sillón"

"¿Eso que?" pregunto Harry. "Dije que somos amigos, no tengo sexo con el, soy heterosexual"

"¿Por qué tratan de parecer lo contrario?"

"Por que Grotem pensó que no tenia las bolas para hacerlo, pensó que esto arruinaría mi reputación. Pero todo el mundo sabe que no soy gay" declaro Harry.

"Si pero eso tampoco quiere decir que no lo estén haciendo" dijo Lynn. "Sexo es sexo, podrías cogerte a una vaca. Eso no te hace vacasexual"

"¿Entonces todo el mundo piensa que soy heterosexual, pero me acuesto con Draco por que no tengo nada mas que cogerme?"

"Exacto, eso mismo dicen" declaro Lynn. "El contrato dice claramente exclusividad sexual"

"Que lío" río Harry. "Entonces esta bien si me acuesto con Draco, por que el contrato lo dice"

"¿Realmente lo hacen?" pregunto Lynn abriendo los ojos exaltada.

"Claro que no" volvió a reír Harry. "Es absurdo que lo piensen. Y te puedo demostrar que no he tenido sexo"

"¿Cómo?"

Harry sonrío alzando las cejas sugestivo. Pensó que era bueno coqueteando aun que en realidad se veía estupido.

"No lo se Harry, no quiero hacer que un hombre engañe a su pareja"

"Oh, pero Draco y yo no somos pareja, solo estamos casados"

Lynn suspiro. "De acuerdo. Si tu no lo vez como un engaño, entonces tampoco yo"

Harry sonrío y procedió a besarla con gusto, una vez había imaginado esto. Resulto que fue exactamente como siempre que besaba una chica. Lindo, suave, excitante. Normal.

Pero al final, Harry no la llevo a ningún lado. Se distrajo besándola hasta que la reunión termino, como si quisiera anclar la sensación en su memoria. Nada realmente ilegal paso entre ellos esa noche por que Harry pensó que era llevar las cosas demasiado lejos cuando un beso resolvía sus dudas al respecto.

Las chicas aun le gustaban. Y volvió esa noche en la madrugada, a acostarse junto a su esposo, sabiendo que el no era gay. O eso pensó.

+47+

"¡Potter!" grito Draco con furia.

Harry abrió los ojos desde su lado de la cama. "¿Qué quieres?"

Pero Draco estaba tan lleno de furia que no pudo decir nada, abría la boca como un pez, pero ninguna palabra salía de ella. El rubio le arrojo el periódico con fuerza sobre la cara.

Harry se levanto exaltado de entre las cobijas. Tomo el periódico y leyó el encabezado.

'POTTER PONE FIN A FARSA GAY'

Y debajo había una foto de la noche anterior. El besando a Lynn como si quisiera succionarle el alma.

"Esto no significa nada" dijo el frunció el ceño. "No te engañe con ella"

"¡¿Cómo demonios le llamas a esto?"

"¡Soy un hombre, de acuerdo!. ¡Tengo necesidades también!" respondió gritando.

Draco estaba tan rojo de la furia "¿No puedes controlar tu pene por seis meses?, ¡Esto es importante para mi!. ¡Pensé que habías dicho que lo harías!, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?. ¿Por qué has acabado con el trabajo que hemos logrado?"

"¡Bese a una chica en una fiesta!, ¿Cuál es el problema?. Esto no comprueba que nuestro matrimonio no funciona. Además, todo el mundo sabe que no soy gay"

"¡No importa si lo eres o no!" grito Draco. "¡Lo que importa es que no has podido controlar a tu pene!"

"¿Qué se supone que haga entonces?" pregunto Harry.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto Draco cruzándose de brazos.

Harry tartamudeo. "N-nada"

"¿Te la cogiste?"

"No" dijo Harry sonrojándose. "No lo he hecho, no soy un cerdo, y ella me gusta"

"¿Entonces solo la has besado?"

"Si, solo eso"

"Yo puedo darte eso también" dijo Draco, el corazón de Harry salto emocionado y luego decepcionado cuando el rubio continuo diciendo. "Pansy puede besarte si Blaise cierra los ojos"

"Oh dios, no, no tienes que hacer nada de eso"

"¡Claro que tengo que hacerlo!" declaro el rubio. "¡Lo que sea para mantenerte aquí!, ¡Lo que sea para que esto funcione!"

Harry suspiro. "No tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que prostituir a tus amigas. He cometido un grave error, pero no repetirá. ¿Bien?. Podemos resolver este asunto. No me acosté con ella, solo la bese, lo cual no es causal de divorcio en ningún lado."

"¿Por qué lo has hecho?" pregunto Draco desviando la mirada.

"Tenia que hacerlo, me…me siento confundido sobre todo esto" declaro Harry.

"Tu no eres gay Harry. No tienes que comprobar nada"

"¿Cómo sabes que no lo soy?" pregunto Harry.

"No hay manera de que lo seas" dijo el rubio.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Por que siempre has tenido novias"

"¿Y eso que?" dijo Harry enojado. "¿Por qué no he besado a ningún hombre no puedo serlo?"

"Escucha Harry, yo se que no lo eres" respondió Draco.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" exigió Harry de nuevo.

"¿Realmente quieres saberlo?" dijo el rubio mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Si, si quiero saberlo" respondió enojado.

"Bien" respondió Draco.

El rubio lo tomo con fuerza del rostro. Como reflejo natural en su subconsciente, Harry se alejo lo más que pudo y alzo una mano desesperado para evitar el contacto. Tenia que ver con algo escrito en lo profundo de si. Una acción que no pensó para nada.

Draco se alejo de inmediato. "Ahí lo tienes, no eres gay"

"¡Me has asustado!" respondió. "¡Eso no comprueba nada!"

"¿Quieres que te bese?"

"¡Si!" respondió Harry gritando. "¡Si quiero!, ¡Pero no lo hagas tan súbito, me pones nervioso!"

Draco soltó una carcajada. "Es lo mas absurdo que he escuchado"

"Quizás soy absurdo, pero realmente quiero que lo hagas"

"¿Quieres otra prueba de que no eres gay?" pregunto el rubio. "Bésame tu"

"No" dijo Harry de inmediato.

"Lo vez, no eres gay"

"No quiero hacerlo por que no se como hacerlo, tu eres el gay, tu debes saber"

"No hay diferentes tipos de besos, los gays no se besan diferente que los heterosexuales"

Harry frunció el ceño. "Lo hare"

"Adelante"

"Lo voy a hacer, lo digo en serio"

"Atrévete"

Harry se acerco muy lentamente, cerro los ojos y puso sus labios en contra de los del rubio. Nada extraño sucedió. Chispas no saltaron en ningún lado. No fue nada revelador. Pero al mismo tiempo si lo era, por que quería intentarlo de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo.

Draco abrió los ojos y se separo. "¿Lo vez?"

"Eso difícilmente cuenta, déjame hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez con lengua"

El rubio rodó los ojos. Harry se acerco, poso sus labios de nuevo sobre los del rubio, y esta vez si que si sintió. Los labios eran suaves, dulces, húmedos. Un cosquilleo se extendió por su columna vertebral. Sentía como si tuviera tambores resonando en sus oídos. La sangre se acumulo en sus piernas y sus manos, y su corazón alocado.

Fue precisamente en ese momento que Harry entendió todo lo que Colin le había dicho.

El no era gay, ni heterosexual, el simplemente era Dracosexual.

Se separo de Draco y dijo. "Creo que me gustas"

Continuaraaaa….

Tum, Tum, TUM!.

Haha, dios, deben amarme y odiarme en este momento.

Si pensaron que el capitulo anterior se había quedado emocionante, todos deben estar gritando de emoción con este.

Muchas gracias por sus palabras de aliento, y por sus mensajes de bienvenida. Me alegra que todos nos divirtamos con esta historia. Lo que lamentare será terminarla, por que usualmente nadie me pela con mis otros fics existenciales.

Y luego esta el hecho de que muchas escritoras gringas del Drarry se están haciendo Sherlockians, y estoy sumamente tentada a unirme al éxodo que se esta dando. Por el otro lado, en Tumblr la etiqueta Drarry siempre esta activa y me ha estado jalando las patas. Acabo de leer un fic llamado 'Turn'. Que me sacudió tanto que me dan ganas de escribir más drarry. Quizás termine Amor etc después de esto.

Nos vemos el miércoles.


	12. El fracaso de Kevin

+48+

"¿Señor Potter, diría que este experimento se le ha salido de las manos?"

"¿Por qué lo dice?" pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño.

El periodista del profeta soltó una carcajada. "Por el incidente con esa mujer"

"No, como todo el mundo sabe, nuestro matrimonio es solo una demostración legal para el ministerio, técnicamente nadie puede juzgar la moralidad de los individuos involucrados por que como el Señor Grotem ha declarado, esto no se trata de amor"

"¿Considera que esto está poniendo trabas en sus intereses románticos?, ¿Está enamorado de Lynn Sholan?"

"No lo creo, actualmente no tengo ningún interés romántico. Lo que paso con mi compañera fue una cosa de una sola vez causada por el interés mutuo. Pero tanto ella, como mi esposo y yo. Comprendemos que no puedo tener una relación intima con nadie, así que Lynn y yo hemos decidido continuar siendo amigos"

"¡CERDO!" grito una voz desde el fondo. Y mágicamente un tomate le cayó en la cara.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" pregunto quitando el jugo de sus ojos.

"¡Por cerdo lascivo!, ¡Draco Malfoy no se merece eso!"

"¿Está defendiendo a Draco?" pregunto Harry sorprendido y no era el único en la multitud, que era en su mayoría periodistas que no tardaron ni un segundo en tomar fotos y videos del encuentro.

"¡El pobre hombre le ha dado su corazón!" chillo la bruja quitándose las lagrimas. "Se ha redimido gracias a su amor, ¡ha dejado el lado oscuro por el lado de la luz!"

"¡El corazón de Draco no ha sido roto!. Nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de relación" respondió Harry confundido. No tenían de momento una relación al menos, pensó desalentado.

Después de su increíble beso, el rubio había procedido a burlarse de el sin descanso. Resulto que a Draco le molestaba que hubiera puesto el experimento en peligro con un acto imprudente. Pero nada que indicara que de hecho estaba enojado con el por besar a una chica.

El había declarado a Harry un heterosexual imposible de doblar, ya que lo había demostrado con todo el asunto de Lynn. Y una vez resulta la curiosidad de Harry, no iba a volver a besarlo por nada del mundo, ni aun que fueran los dos últimos hombres en el mundo.

Era muy irónico, por que ahora el quería hacerlo de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pero lo realmente desagradable del asunto era el control de daños, incluso aun mas que la decepcionante conclusión del estado de su relación.

Amelia había sugerido una conferencia de prensa. Pero nada que tuviera que ver con esas ratas amarillistas salía bien, no importa que pasara su relación con los medios siempre seria una lucha interminable. Y ahora resultaba que de acuerdo con las estadísticas mediáticas, la población mágica había calificado a Harry como un cornudo sin valores éticos.

El ministerio por el otro lado, se había mantenido al margen gracias a Kingsley, expresando como declaración oficial, que las acciones morales de Harry, no era causal de divorcio, en especial si Draco no presentaba una demanda oficial.

Grotem por su parte había expresado que esto demostraba lo inmoral de una relación homosexual. Y condenando a que cualquier pareja del mismo sexo terminaría divorciada por adulterio, como Harry bien había demostrado. Pero nadie le hizo mucho caso por otro motivo mucho más poderoso.

La verdad es que la población mágica estaba completamente sumergida en el drama. Antes el mundo sabía prácticamente todos los detalles de su vida. Pero esto del programa televisado les había dado la cereza del pastel como si fueran personajes de ficción, aun que esta fuera de hecho su vida real. Y no había persona que no lo viera y se obsesionara con todo esto. Lo cual era extraño, porque sus vidas personales eran normales, no como las de una super estrella, no vivían rodeados de lujos o de asuntos glamurosos, pero aun así la población estaba enloquecida.

Personalmente pensó que Draco y el eran el programa más aburrido del mundo, de acuerdo a lo que el mismo había visto en su propio televisor. ¿Qué podía haber de genial en ver a Harry picarse la nariz mientras cocinaba la cena?.

Pero eso no evito que corazón de bruja publicara tres ediciones sobre el asunto del beso con Lynn. Retratando a Draco como víctima de su malvadamente famoso esposo. Y ahora parecía que los fans se habían puesto del lado del rubio. Especulando y asumiendo que eran una pareja real sin ni si quiera ver un verdadero momento de intimidad entre los dos. Dios que caótico se pondría el mundo si supieran que ya se habían dado un beso en la recamara.

"¡Draco te AMAAAA!" Grito la mujer mientras era arrastrada por los guardias de seguridad.

"Lo dudo seriamente…" dijo el frunciendo el ceño. "¿Otra pregunta?"

"Señor Potter, muchos medios están llamando a esta historia como el Gran Romance Gay de la pantalla pequeña. ¿Qué opina al respecto?"

"¿Por qué hay tanta gente interesada en este asunto?" pregunto sorprendido.

"Por que evidentemente hay química entre ustedes" respondió la reportera. "Su matrimonio comienza a parecer menos un experimento legal, y mas una telenovela"

"Lamento escuchar eso" respondió el sacudiendo la cabeza. "Yo empecé este asunto por abogar por una causa justa y no hay que descarrilarnos de la intención inicial. Lo realmente importante de este asunto, es cambiar las cosas para que exista la igualdad entre todos los individuos. Lo estamos haciendo juntos, como amigos y nada más"

"¿Niega que hay química entre ustedes?"

"No, no lo niego" dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Somos amigos"

"Está bien, pero respóndame esto con sinceridad señor Potter" dijo la reportera sonriendo. "La gente del país, se están preguntando lo mismo en este momento; y el misterio nos está matando. Usted ha declarado que no tienen ningún tipo de relación además de su amistad, pero no esta negando el que existe un interés romántico de su parte, así que ¿Le interesa el señor Malfoy de alguna manera sentimental?"

Harry medito un segundo la pregunta, al parecer sus sentimientos estaban escritos en toda su cara o en sus acciones, y él había sido el último en enterarse. Podía mentir al respecto. Ciertamente podía hacerlo. Pero Draco no lo había tomado en serio el día anterior con lo del asunto gay, como si el tampoco pudiera realmente ver lo que estaba pasando entre los dos.

"No lo niego" termino diciendo. Y la mierda con todo lo demás.

La prensa se volvió loca, los flashes se dispararon hasta que solo veia motas verdes, se levanto tambaleante y dejo el podio hacia la habitación cerrada.

"¿Por qué has dicho eso?" pregunto Draco al tomarlo del brazo.

"Por que no es mentira" respondió. "Si me interesas de alguna manera"

"Potter, la gente puede comenzar a pensar que realmente eres gay"

"No soy gay" dijo Harry sonriendo. "Solo me interesas tu"

Draco rodo los ojos. "Bonita manera de demostrarlo, ir a besar chicas en tu tiempo libre, esa mujer tiene razón, yo soy una víctima de todo esto"

"¿Quiere decir que en realidad me amas?" pregunto Harry esperanzado.

"No puedo amarte Harry, tú no eres gay"

"¡No!. ¡Pero eso no significa que no puedo amarte!" declaro.

"¿Ya terminaron de coquetear?" pregunto de manera aburrida Pansy.

"No estamos coqueteando" respondió Draco jaloneándolo hacia la salida del ministerio. "El tendría que ser gay para que fuera valido"

"¿Potter, podrías decidirte de una vez?" pregunto Pansy gruñendo. "¿Eres gay, o no?"

"No lo se, quizás si" respondió Harry sonriendo.

"Hagamos una prueba definitiva" dijo la chica. "Vayamos al mundo muggle, a uno de esos bares gays, y consigamos una loca para que la beses"

"Ya bese a una" respondió el con una carcajada.

"Draco no cuenta" respondió la chica.

"Pansy, si él fuera gay, al primer indicio de duda, el habría ido a buscar a un hombre con un pene enorme, pero en lugar de eso, como todo heterosexual, fue a besar a una chica. Por lo tanto, Harry no es gay"

"No conozco a otros gays que no estén cuasi casados o en una relación" dijo Harry. "Creo que es una excelente idea, además, nadie lo sabrá si vamos al mundo muggle"

"Perfecto. Puedes traer a tus estupidos amigos de nuevo, será divertido" agrego la chica. A Harry le parecía que a los tres Slytherins les había comenzado a gustar sus reuniones y borracheras con ellos los tres Gryffindors.

"Genial" dijo Harry asintiendo.

"Esto suena terrible" termino diciendo el rubio. "De alguna manera terminara mal"

+49+

Para el horror de Harry, Ron y Hermione. El club gay muggle tenia todos, todos los estereotipos del mundo a los cuales habían temido. Quizás Pansy había escogido este club en específico para burlarse de todos. Draco incluido.

Había jaulas en las paredes donde hombres musculosos bailaban con bufandas de plumas. Había hombres maquillados y disfrazados con alas. Pequeñas copas con bebidas de colores, música pop, cuero negro y cientos de voces afeminadas. Era una verdadera pesadilla.

"Lindo lugar. ¿Vienen aquí a menudo?" pregunto Ron mirando extrañado a dos hombres besarse en el fondo, pero luego volteo a mirar hacia donde había dos chicas besándose y sonrió.

"Solo cuando Draco quiere reafirmar su homosexualidad" respondió Blaise con cortesía similar. "Levanta a un tipo, se lo cogen en el baño, regresa a casa sintiéndose gay de nuevo, y el ciclo de su vida empieza de nuevo"

"¿Haces eso?" pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Claro que no" respondió el rubio. "Te está tomando el pelo, eso solo paso una vez, y después entendí que mi vida gay no tenía que ser de esta manera"

"¿Es común?" pregunto Hermione señalando hacia una esquina oscura donde había un señor de rodillas, con la cara enterrada en la entrepierna de otro.

"Algunas veces" respondió Draco. "Hay ciertos gays que piensan que los heterosexuales nos están obligando a ser monógamos y que la verdadera naturaleza de los gays es el sexo promiscuo y sin ataduras"

Harry frunció el ceño confundido. "¿Así que no todos están de acuerdo con lo de los matrimonios?"

"Trata de entenderlos" respondió Pansy. "Son muggles, ¿Por qué habrían de querer un matrimonio si no pueden tener hijos a los cuales beneficiar?"

"¡Eso es horrible!" grito Harry. "¡Es horrible juzgar así a los muggles!"

"No te preocupes Harry, son pocos los gays que realmente piensan de esa manera promiscua. Como te he dicho, otra gran mayoría son gente sumamente normal que solo quieren encontrar a alguien con quien pasar el resto de sus vidas, me atrevo a decir que la promiscuidad de algunos individuos es parte de la naturaleza humana, también hay heterosexuales que lo son, millones en todo el planeta"

"Basta de charlas, venimos aquí para ver un show en particular" agrego Pansy encendiendo un cigarrillo. Draco tomo uno del paquete y la imito.

"¿Estás seguro Harry?" pregunto Ron frunciendo el ceño. "Podría ser traumático, si resulta que no eres gay"

"Creo que puedo manejarlo, lo he hecho con Draco" respondió sintiéndose particularmente atrevido.

"Esto es tan bizarro" dijo Hermione. "Harry viene aquí a engañar oficialmente a su esposo, con permiso de su esposo"

"Si yo lo sé, y yo doy el permiso, ¿entonces es realmente engaño?" pregunto Draco sonriendo.

"Malfoy, si Harry te hubiera pedido permiso para besar a Lynn, ¿Qué hubieras dicho?" pregunto Ron.

"El problema no es que lo haya hecho, pero las repercusiones que provoco por no ser precavido. Si él hubiera dicho que tenía que satisfacerse de alguna manera, yo mismo le hubiera ayudado a hacerlo en un ambiente seguro y controlado. Es lo que trate de decirle al inicio de todo esto"

Harry se encogió de hombros ligeramente herido. "¿Quieres decir que no te importa ni un poco?, ¿No estás celoso ni un poco?"

"Claro que no, te respeto como amigo" contesto Draco sonriendo. "¿Por qué habría de estarlo?"

"Entonces que comience el show" añadió Blaise. "Creo que esa loca de ahí te está mirando Harry"

"Por supuesto que está mirando" respondió Harry enderezando la espalda. "Soy un bombon. ¿Lo recuerdan?".

"Fase uno, atraer la atención de uno, no es algo muy difícil considerando lo fáciles que son estos hombres" dijo Pansy.

"No lo estás diciendo por ser Muggles, ¿Verdad?" frunció el ceño Hermione.

"No en particular. También conocemos algunos clubs magicos gays que son igual de irritantes y vulgares"

"En mi opinión, los clubs son todos iguales, ya sean gays o no" dijo Ron bebiendo un trago generoso de su Vodka. "Hermione, Harry y yo solíamos ir a visitarlos con regularidad, y puedo contar dos que tres anécdotas desagradables sobre ellos"

Hermione casi escupe su cerveza con una carcajada. "Es verdad, no nos costó mucho trabajo encontrar a las drogas en los oscuros cubículos de los baños"

"¿Han tomado drogas?" pregunto Blaise incrédulo.

Los tres Slytherins los miraron como si tuvieran cabezas extras. Estaban tan incrédulos, que el tuvo que ayudarle a Draco a cerrar la boca.

"¿Qué?" pregunto sonriendo. "¿Pensaron que los tres inocentes héroes Gryffindors no habían experimentado un poco después de la guerra?"

"¡Esto es…!" dijo Pansy gritando histérica. "¡No puedo creerlo!"

"¡Esto es injusto!" agrego Draco. Luego se soltó a reír maniáticamente. "¡Ustedes tres!"

Hermione bebió de golpe toda su cerveza y meneo la mano para que la camarera le trajera otra. "Sorpresa, Sorpresa"

"Esto es sinceramente muy humillante" dijo Blaise negando con la cabeza. "Nosotros nunca lo hemos hecho."

"¿Ni una vez?" fue el turno de Harry de estar incrédulo.

"Por supuesto que no Potter" dijo Draco negando con la cabeza. "Somos hijos de familia, crecimos educados y advertidos del peligro de las drogas"

"Ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido. Ustedes tres vienen de cierto sector, digamos mucho más bajo" dijo Blaise.

"Tienes toda la razón cariño, los criminales siempre vienen del sector más encarecido" Respondió Pansy con tono arrogante.

"¡Somos heroes de guerra!" intervino Harry ofendido. "¡Y Hermione ciertamente no viene de una familia pobre!"

"Es broma Potter" dijo Draco sonriendo. "Pero estoy escandalizado en este momento. Creo que eso nos hace a nosotros, los tres inocentes Slytherins criminales de guerra"

"¡Oh dios!, ¡Ese hombre debe estar realmente desesperado!" dijo Pansy carcajeándose, "¡No miren, viene a la mesa!"

Todos compusieron el rostro como si hubieran estado riendo sobre algo sumamente divertido. Draco de hecho se estaba carcajeando del sujeto cuando lo vio.

Harry supuso que era un chico atractivo. Pelo negro y corto. Una figura delgada, con una estatura mucho más baja que el. Unos pantalones tan pegados que parecía que estaba ahorcando sus testículos, y una playera que era sin dudas, en realidad de mujer.

"¡Hola!" dijo el chico con aire afeminado.

Ellos contestaron de manera vaga y fingidamente desinteresada.

"Me llamo Kevin, y estaba tomando un trago allá, cuando me dije, Ohhh dios Kevin, ese chico es totalmente tu tipo, ve a preguntarle si está acompañado por este fantástico pelirrojo"

Ron escupió su vodka sobre la mesa. "No estoy interesado en los tríos, vine aquí con mi amada esposa"

"Oh eso es una lástima" agrego Kevin con un tono tan irritantemente afeminado, que Harry naturalmente quería golpearlo.

"Eso es asombroso, Harry aquí se estaba preguntando lo mismo sobre ti" dijo Draco sonriendo. "¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?"

"¿Y que son ustedes?. ¿Modelos?"

"¿Modelos?" pregunto Harry confundido.

"Soy muy imaginativo, y es lo primero que pensé al verlos sentados aquí, quiero decir, un rubio, un pelirrojo, un moreno, y un increíble oso sentados con dos despampanantes chicas"

"Oh gracias" dijo Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¿Podrías creer que acabo de tener un bebe?"

"¡Mentiraaa!" grito Kevin. "¡SI estas hermosa!"

"Si no lo estuviera, demandaría a la botica. No estamos gastando una fortuna por esas pociones" dijo Ron. Hermione le dio un manotazo.

"¡Lo sabia!" grito Pansy con una carcajada. "¿El despanzonador del mágico tío Gruge?. Es una maravilla, una prima mía lo uso, y juro por Merlin que parecía que no había parido para nada"

"Pansy, se mas educada, evita las referencias anti muggles" murmuro Draco.

"¿Qué es eso?. ¿Algo así como un super costoso tratamiento para super modelos?" pregunto Kevin.

"Gracias por insinuarlo Kevin" dijo Hermione. "Pero en realidad yo trabajo en el gobierno. Mi marido Ron y mi amigo Harry son policías. Pansy y Blaise son publicistas, y Draco es un empresario"

Draco sonrió agradecido hacia Hermione. Esa era la traducción muggle mas acertada sobre ellos.

"Wow, que interesante. Yo trabajo en una estética."

"Merlin, esto no puede ser mas cliché" gruño Draco cerca de Harry quien sonrió estúpidamente.

"¿Harry verdad?" dijo Kevin hacia el. "¿Policía?"

"En entrenamiento, aun no me graduó en realidad" dijo Harry sintiéndose apenado. Una cosa era coquetear con chicas, otra muy diferente con chicos.

"Que ardiente" dijo Kevin. "Y misterioso, ustedes no parece nada de eso. Tienen un aire místico sobre ustedes. ¿Son vampiros o algo así?"

"¿Vampiros?" pregunto Blaise desconcertado.

Todos se carcajearon un poco nerviosos. Había un buen motivo por el cual los magos usualmente no se acercaban a los muggles. Sin importar que tan buen actor seas, los muggles siempre sospechaban que algo no estaba del todo bien con ellos. Quizás era la forma de hablar, como si los magos tuvieran un acento en particular. Quizás era la estética, su manera de vestirse. A lo mejor ellos despedían un aroma diferente, Harry no lo sabía. Pero los muggles siempre lo notaban y un mago nunca pasaba desapercibido por mucho tiempo.

"Disculpen que pregunte. Pero puedo apostar que tú y tu, están aquí juntos" señalo hacia Pansy y Blaise que prácticamente se tocaban todo el tiempo. "¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? ¿Son..?"

"¿Pareja?" pregunto Draco. "Ohh no, no, Harry y yo somos amigos, adelante, coquetea con el"

Kevin lucia como si hubieran regalado un plato apetitoso y listo para saltarle encima.

Harry trago desesperado su trago. "¿Vienes aquí a menudo?" pregunto con voz quebrada.

Súbitamente tenía un mal sentimiento sobre esto y toda su valentía lo abandono. Esto no era como con Lynn, a ella al menos la conocía, era una compañera, una amiga. Se sentía mal, muy mal coquetear en frente de Draco. El no quería esto para nada.

Y parecía ir muy lejos para demostrar un punto.

"¿Puedes besarlo?" pregunto Draco con voz esperanzada.

"¿Aquí?" pregunto incrédulo Kevin. "¿Cuál es el truco?"

"¿Truco?"

"¡Tiene que haber un truco!" respondió Kevin.

"No hay truco Kevin, Harry solo quiere pasar un buen rato" termino Draco sonriendo.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Si no te molesta"

"¿Están bromeando verdad?" pregunto Kevin frunciendo el ceño severamente. "¿Van a burlarse de mi?"

"¿Por qué?" dijo Harry. "¿No crees que quiero hacerlo?"

Kevin lo miro unos segundos, luego se mordió el labio.

Finalmente, el chico se acerco. Naturalmente Harry se tenso, se puso nervioso pero se obligo a calmarse. Kevin lo beso.

Harry entro en pánico, exactamente unos segundos después, cuando la lengua del chico entro en su boca. Esto no era ni si quiera parecido a besar a una chica. O besar a Draco, y de inmediato decidió que tenia razón sobre todo.

Solo había un hombre por el cual él estaba dispuesto a doblarse. Así que uso las dos manos para aventar a Kevin. Probablemente del pánico había usado magia, por que el chico había salido volando de su silla hacia al piso a un buen metro de distancia.

"¡Lo siento Kevin!. ¡No era por burlarnos!. ¡No puedo hacerlo!. ¡Draco y yo estamos casados!"

"Lo sabía, malditos idiotas…" gruño Kevin levantándose. Luego tomo el vaso de Whiskey de Blaise, y se lo arrojo a ambos.

Draco dio una bocanada incrédula, quitando desesperadamente la bebida de sus ojos. Harry, a quien le había caído principalmente en el cabello, trato de buscar desesperadamente una servilleta.

"Eso salió mal" dijo Hermione alarmada.

"¿Tenias que encontrar tu moralidad ahora?" pregunto Draco enojado. "No tuviste ningún escrúpulo sobre Lynn, ¿y vienes aquí a encontrarla?"

"Esto ya fue demasiado lejos" respondió Harry. "Realmente me interesas Draco, me interesas de verdad"

Draco suspiro. "Harry…" se sonrojo y luego negó con la cabeza. "Siento que hayas comenzado a valorar nuestro matrimonio de esta manera. Es muy noble de ti el querer que sea de verdad. Pero no lo es, tú no eres Gay, y todo se terminara en unos meses"

El rubio se levanto de la mesa y se fue furiosamente hacia la salida. Blaise y Pansy se encogieron de hombros, antes de seguir a su amigo.

Harry se quedo deprimido en ese momento.

"Es la primera noche que realmente puedo beber después de nueve meses. No hay que tirar la noche a la basura, en especial cuando Molly está cuidando a Rose. ¿Les parece si tenemos una borrachera como en los buenos días?"

"Bien por mi" dijo Ron. "¿Harry?"

"Si, al carajo con todo" respondió el.

+50+

Las siguientes semanas Harry se dio cuenta que repentinamente Draco tomaba horas extras en la oficina de su padre, algo que nunca había hecho. Y que parecía mucho más ocupado con la liga de lo que jamás había estado.

Mas pronto de lo que el había pensado, diciembre llego con su alegría festiva, cosa que en este momento era una total contradicción a como el se sentía. Y casi podía odiar el sentimiento navideño. El invierno al menos, era tan patético como él se sentía.

Ahora estaba solo de nuevo al llegar a casa y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Draco llegaba tan tarde que muchas más veces, Harry se acostaba solo, y en la mañana miraba desoladamente la figura de su esposo dormido cuando tenía que irse al trabajo, sin que se hubieran dicho una palabra.

¿Cuánto más de esta tortura tenía que pasar?.

El único terreno neutral, eran las visitas de Teddy. Draco nunca se las perdía.

"¿Por qué no me crees?" pregunto Harry mirando a Teddy en el jardín trasero hacer bolas de nieve.

Draco lo volteo a mirar serio, luego sonrió suavemente. "No es que no te crea, de hecho si lo hago. Pero ese no es el problema Harry."

"¿Entonces cual es?"

"En este momento es real para ti, y puede que incluso logres el tener relaciones conmigo, pero estoy seguro que te arrepentías al final cuando por fin se asiente la realidad de esto, y creo que eso me rompería el corazón"

"¿Tienes miedo de terminar herido?" pregunto Harry suspirando.

Draco busco inquietamente en los bolsillos de su saco para encontrar un paquete arrugado de cigarrillos. Encendió uno y exhalo una nube gris lentamente. Harry arrugo la nariz por instinto.

"Escucha Potter, hace exactamente un año, estaba haciendo grandes planes con Perceval. La química era innegable, incluso a mis padres les agradaba. Cenábamos junto con mis amigos, y yo había comprado una casa con una guardería enorme. Planeaba llenarla de niños tan pronto como fuera posible. Siempre fue mi ilusión después de ser un hijo único criado en una solitaria mansión. Todo era tan perfecto, y tan ordinario, pensé que seria para toda la vida porque él entendía lo que es escoger vivir de esta manera, lo difícil del rechazo de la sociedad y enfrentarlo juntos. Pero resulto que no era verdad. Y nunca me sentí mas herido que cuando él se marcho"

"El era un idiota" dijo Harry. "Esa es la moraleja de la historia."

Draco le dio una mirada. "Esa no es la moraleja. La lección es que nunca debes hacer grandes planes para el mañana, porque nada está asegurado, en especial con una persona que no está preparada para tomar el gran paso. Yo también me he sentido confundido sobre todo esto Harry, es imposible no hacerlo, la cotidianidad de compartir un espacio, la cercanía de tener un amigo, todo eso también me confunde, pero no quiero ilusionarme para perderlo todo de nuevo. Sé que no podría soportarlo"

"No tiene por que terminar, si a ti te gusta, si a mí me gusta. Lo importante es que funcionamos como pareja, y quiero que seas el otro guardián de Teddy"

El rubio sonrió tristemente. "Pero es temporal nuestro matrimonio, todo esto es para demostrarle a los demás un punto. No lo hemos hecho por que nos amemos, porque tengamos las bases adecuadas de un matrimonio, no nos amamos de esa manera con tan poco tiempo, y tú no has terminado de madurar en este asunto; puedo ser el guardián de Teddy aun si nos separamos"

"Habla por ti" dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Está bien, no te amo" dijo Draco enojado. "¡Esto es precisamente porque te he estado evitando!. ¡Te harás el mártir!"

"¡Quizás por que sufro de verdad!"

"¿Qué sabes tú sobre eso?" pregunto el rubio.

"A mi también me han abandonado los seres que amaba" dijo Harry sonrojándose. "Tengo buenos motivos para sentirme y ser un mártir"

Draco resoplo. "De acuerdo, me pase de la raya, lo siento"

"¿No podríamos darle una oportunidad?, se que tienes miedo de sufrir, pero no puedes vivir toda tu vida así, puede que incluso dejes ir tus oportunidades de ser feliz"

"¿Y si no, te encargaras de alejarlos?"

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto Harry.

"Despediste a mi secretario con el que definitivamente había buena química, no creas que te saliste con la tuya respecto a eso. Sé que lo hiciste y no fue nada agradable Potter, Mika me atraía"

"Claro que lo hice, mientras este matrimonio dura, seré el único hombre en tu vida" gruño Harry en un arrebato de celos que finalmente podían escapar con libertad.

"Ohh eso es gracioso, tomando en cuenta que fuiste tú el que corrió a los brazos de una puta en la primera oportunidad" dijo Draco con un tono duro.

Harry sonrió. "¿Entonces si estas celosos al respecto?"

"Estoy furioso Potter, no es lo mismo" respondió. "Si así es como van a ser las cosas, entonces así lo haremos, tu vuelves a engañarme y te rompo las pelotas. ¿Entendido?"

"Claro que si" respondió Harry sonriendo. "¿Me darás una oportunidad entonces?"

Draco bajo la mirada sonrojado. "¿Puedo pensarlo?"

"Tienes hasta navidad para resolverlo"

"Esta bien"

Harry pensó que era el momento oportuno. Así que se inclino junto a Draco y le dio un pequeño beso sobre los labios, luego le paso un brazo seguro sobre los hombros. El rubio perdió la mirada entre la nieve buscando a Teddy. Pero en un gesto tierno, Draco pasó su brazo atrás hasta enrollarlo sobre su cintura en un medio abrazo. No habían estado así en varios días. Y eso fue precisamente lo que prendió la chispa de la esperanza en Harry.

Continuaraaaa...

¡Que no andaba muerta!, ¡Andaba de parranda!.

Pues que me quede en la universidad...Que si soy material universitario después de todo...

Shit..

En fin, tarde pero seguro, he aquí el capitulo. Quiero aclarar que SI existe una corriente gay que propaga y difunde una falsa identidad gay.

Verán.

La comunidad gay tiene dos rostros muy extraños de lidiar con el mundo. Yo en particular, soy de la opinión de que no debería existir el llamado 'orgullo' gay. Porque es precisamente una manera de marcarse a sí mismo, como una minoría exiliada de la sociedad y volverse a uno un blanco de burlas, acoso y discriminación.

Por el otro lado, si estoy de acuerdo en que deben existir organizaciones de carácter social que busquen la igualdad y seguridad de la comunidad gay.

Yo soy bisexual, y por mucho tiempo trate de unirme a la 'micro sociedad gay'. Pero nunca me atrajo realmente. Yo buscaba aceptación, como muchos otros jóvenes confundidos, pero lo que encontré fue espeluznante.

He visto con mis propios ojos, como un compañero totalmente 'normal'. Por decirlo de alguna manera, se volvió una total loca, con pantalones que le apretaban los webos, y blusas de mujer, hablando con un tono afeminado, para ser aceptado por otros hombres homosexuales. Es lamentable que el se tuviera que convertir en una caricatura. Cuando no tiene NADA que ver, la manera que eres en la sociedad, con lo que tú haces en la privacidad de tu cama.

Nadie tiene por que ponerse una etiqueta en la frente para ser libre en la manera que decidió ser sexualmente. Así que me he vuelto una detractora del orgullo gay.

Y si, si hay hombres que dicen que la naturaleza gay es ser afeminado y promiscuo. Pero no es verdad, hay señores muy respetados, que no se comportan así de ridículo, y que viven perfectamente normales con sus parejas gays.

Y eso es lo que tenía que decir sobre Kevin, el muggle gay.


	13. Prenavidad

+51+

Fue difícil mantener en secreto su salida oficial de compras navideñas. Kingsley de hecho les había advertido que no hicieran ni si quiera un gesto que los delatara. Aparentemente ahora eran tan famosos, que todo el mundo iría a verlos caminar en la calle. Lo cual era terrible porque si sucedía, callejón Diagon se convertiría en un serio peligro. Era en contra de la ley superar el límite de capacidad por que podría haber estampidas o niños perdidos.

De todos modos, el callejón estaba atiborrado de gente debido a la temporada navideña, y crearon una conmoción de inmediato.

Gente quería tomarse fotos con ellos, querían que firmaran mercancías con sus rostros. Platos conmemorativos, y otros recuerdos que ellos no habían aprobado que se fabricaran.

Harry realmente no podía creer la sarta de tonterías a las cuales les habían puesto sus rostros. Supuso que si eran después de todo, la pareja más famosa en todo Reino Unido y sus ex colonias en el lado mágico.

"Es como si todo el mundo estuviera esperando un final feliz Draco" dijo él con una sonrisa señalando a una tasa de un juego de té donde se estaban besando apasionadamente.

"Oh gracias, nada de presión al respecto de mi decisión" respondió el rubio sarcástico.

El soltó una carcajada con alegría. "Claro que no, pero ten en cuenta el daño que le harías al mundo si escoges mal"

"No sé porque, pero siento que escogerte o no, de todos modos es escoger mal" respondió el rubio parando brevemente junto a un escaparate. "¿Por qué todos tienen que mirarnos?, ¿No es suficiente con que nos ven todos los días?"

Harry no pudo responder, una señora se les había acercado con una sonrisa enorme.

"¡Señor Potter!. ¡Soy una gran admiradora suya!. ¡Debo decirle que estoy muy contenta por lo que están haciendo, mi hijo Garth es gay, y ha vivido con su pareja Tony por casi veinte años, veinte años ya que están juntos. Tony tuvo problemas con los Mortifagos en la guerra, tuvo que unirse, tuvo que hacerlo, no tenía otra opción, ¿Pero usted lo entiende verdad?. Su esposo tampoco tenia opción, y cuando todo termino, tenían miedo de estar juntos, lo que ustedes hacen, no solo es sobre ser homosexual, es sobre el amor y sobre el perdón, es sobre seguir adelante"

"No es nada" dijo Harry. "Seguramente es lo que mis padres habrían querido"

La señora se fue con una sonrisa espectacular, que de hecho hizo sentir muy bien a Harry. La verdad era que no tenía idea de lo que sus padres hubieran querido, pero había descubierto que decirle eso a la gente los hacía felices. Y el amaba hacer sentir bien a la gente.

"¿Conocías a Tony?" pregunto Harry caminando aun sintiéndose feliz.

"No conocí a cada Mortifago gay de Voldemort aun que no lo creas. Nadie lo admitía en ese momento, era la muerte segura"

"¿No sabes de algún caso?" pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"De hecho si, el señor Hess documento los casos en ambas guerras, son historias terribles que están guardadas en las arcas de la Liga, pero no me gusta indagar en ellas, me hacen sentir mal, después de todo; Yo pude haber sido uno de esos casos".

"Me alegra que no hubieras salido del closet en la escuela" comento Harry. "Probablemente no habría podido entenderlo en ese entonces"

"A mi parecer, creo que de adulto, aun no lo entiendes, pero probablemente lo hubieras tomado dos veces peor"

Harry sonrió, y súbitamente un flash lo dejo ciego.

"¡La prensa!" gruño Draco.

"Dios, no hemos ni si quiera terminado de recorrer la calle" se quejo apretando la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. "Creo que esto se fue a la mierda, literalmente no podemos salir a lugares públicos juntos"

"¿Qué haremos?" pregunto Draco frustrado. "No podemos dejar por más tiempo las compras de navidad, diablos"

"Escucha, vayamos al mundo muggle, mi tarjeta de beneficios es dual entre los dos mundos"

"¿Cómo es posible?" pregunto Draco sorprendido mientras asentía y daba la vuelta para volver al caldero chorreante.

"Salve al mundo, ¿lo recuerdas?" pregunto Harry sonriendo de nuevo. Otro Flash lo dejo ciego.

"¿Eso es todo?, ¿Salvas al mundo y recibes una tarjeta de crédito y descuentos?"

"Me la dio la Reina en persona" dijo con expresión burlona. "Estoy seguro que no sabía quien era, o que hice, si lo sabia no dijo nada en particular sobre el asunto. La historia oficial para los muggles es que soy un soldado de elite condecorado por servicios especiales a la corona, muy a la James Bond"

"¿Y se creen esa ridiculez?" exclamo Draco soltando una carcajada. Una oleada de Flashes los dejaron ciegos a ambos.

Harry abrió la puerta de ladrillos del caldero chorreante, tomo la mano de Draco y juntos corrieron por el bar ignorando los gritos emocionados y salieron al mundo muggle donde pasaron al menos tres cuadras antes de bajar la velocidad.

"¿Has venido antes aquí?" pregunto Harry conduciéndolos al sector comercial.

Fue un súbito cambio, uno muy refrescante el que nadie los estuviera mirando, caminaron lentamente frente los aparadores de las tiendas decoradas con Papa Noel en la tranquilidad del absoluto anonimato, solo dos idiotas sobre la acera.

"¿De dónde crees que he sacado estos pantalones?" pregunto Draco señalando a sus pantalones de vestir gris.

"Pensé que eras uno de esos snobs que compran en la Loca tienda Muggle del señor Wackaloon."

"¿Para qué comprar ropa muggle en una tienda mágica que cobra miles de galeones por unos pantalones que se pueden comprar mas baratos de los muggles?"

"No lo sé, todos los niños ricos lo hacen"

"Esos no son niños ricos Potter, son gente con dinero nuevo. Los verdaderos ricos no se hacen desperdiciando el dinero, al contrario, uno logra ser millonario siendo tacaño, avaricioso y regateando los precios"

"¿Por eso amas los descuentos?"

"Por supuesto, además de que son muy divertidos, ¿No planeabas darles cosas mágicas a tus amigos?"

"Me gusta regalarle ropa a Ron, eso siempre lo hace feliz y no digas ni una palabra al respecto"

"No iba a hacerlo, solo me iba a reír" contesto Draco. "Pero de todos modos lo diré. Weasley debió haber sido tan pobre, pero tan pobre que cuando le regalan ropa se emociona como si le dieras oro de verdad, porque evidentemente no sabe como es el recibir algo valioso"

"Sigue así, y mi tarjeta de beneficios se irá conmigo" respondió Harry sonriendo de todos modos.

Lamentablemente era verdad lo de Ron, pero no le gustaba pensar en eso. Hace un par de años, el intento darle cosas de verdadero valor material, pero Ron siempre terminaba abrumado, sintiéndose culpable y queriendo regresar los regalos.

"¿Y a Granger?" continuo Draco esquivando a un grupo de adolescentes muggles.

"Libros, no hay nada que mas desee en este mundo que un buen libro"

"Entonces no es problema para ti el venir al mundo muggle. Yo por el contrario, planeaba darle algo especial a Blaise y Pansy, espero que aprecien la calidad humorística de los regalos muggles"

"Lo siento, pero es realmente imposible que volvamos a Callejón Diagon. Justo ahora mientras hablamos, probablemente hay una congregación de periodistas y curiosos esperándonos, tendremos que volver a casa de la manera muggle también"

Llegaron a la intersección de una vía rápida, había cuatro carriles de automóviles y Draco se tenso ligeramente.

"Siempre me ponen nervioso" comento mirando los autos pasar a grandes velocidades.

"Cobarde" dijo Harry sonriendo, el rojo se puso en el semáforo y aun que era bastante seguro cruzar. El moreno tomo la mano de Draco con un fuerte apretón.

Era una intersección muy concurrida ya que se encontraba en el pleno centro de la ciudad, así que varias personas se habían arremolinado para cruzar la calle en ambos sentidos. Fue una de esas personas detrás de ellos, el que exclamo.

"¿Ves lo que veo Shaun?, ¡Dos maricones!"

"¿Por qué cruzo el gay el camino, Jim?" pregunto el otro.

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Para que lo atropellaran!"

Harry volteo de inmediato para encontrarse con dos jóvenes de aproximadamente la misma edad que ellos. Eran un par de idiotas Chavs con sus ropas estilo hip hop, su acento terrible y sus horribles gorras de cuadros, cadenas grandes y brillantes sobre sus cuellos.

"¿Puedes repetir eso a mi cara?" pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Tienes un problema en el oído maricon?"

"¡ohh!, lo has hecho de nuevo" respondió Harry. "Realmente no sabes a quien le hablas idiota"

"¿Por qué?, ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?. ¡Tu muerde almohadas y tu estorban en el camino!"

"¡Eso es todo, bastardo de mierda!" grito Harry soltando la mano de Draco y volteando de inmediato para darle un empujón al de la derecha. "¡¿Te crees más genial insultando a la gente?. ¡¿Lo haces para olvidar que eres una mierda?"

"¡Te la has ganado!" respondió el otro sujeto que no había empujado. "Somos dos contra uno, porque aparentemente el idiota que te coge se está cagando en sus pantalones de miedo"

Harry volteo a mirar a Draco quien en efecto, lucia paranoico y alterado.

"¡Harry!" dijo el rubio con voz quebrada. "¡No aquí!, ¡Los autos!"

El otro idiota lo golpeo en el rostro con el puño cerrado que lo descoloco y casi lo hace caer al suelo. El considero la amenaza casi nula a pesar del golpe. Después de todo, el sujeto lo había hecho mientras no miraba.

De inmediato salto sobre el sujeto dándole un golpe certero en el estomago. Luego aprovecho la debilidad del sujeto para golpearlo en la nariz de tal manera que era imposible que no estuviera rota.

El amigo se arrojo a la batalla con un grito de furia, pero él lo tomo del brazo con el que intentaban golpearlo y lo arrojo sobre el toldo de un auto amarillo detenido en el rojo del semáforo.

Los conductores de varios autos bajaron las ventanillas para ver mejor la pelea, y otros transeúntes se habían detenido para mirar.

"¡Repite lo que has dicho!" grito Harry haciéndole una llave para presionar el rostro del sujeto en contra de la lamina del auto.

"¡Maricon!" contesto el chico con un gruñido.

"¡Tienes bolas, pero no por mucho!" contesto golpeándolo con la rodilla en los testículos.

Si algo le había enseñado el entrenamiento Auror, era irónicamente a pelear sucio. En una situación de vida o muerte, uno no se podía detener a pensar en las implicaciones éticas del asunto. Así que se volvió casi automático en el arte de la pelea sucia.

El otro chico aun tirado en el suelo había comenzado a levantarse. Fue entonces que Draco salió de su estupor para propinarle una patada en la cara, luego en un hombro con malicia escrita en su rostro.

"¡Deténganse, estoy llamando a la policía!" grito una anciana.

"¡Soy policía!" grito Harry.

Técnicamente no era verdad. Pero fue suficiente para que el sujeto tirado en el suelo se levantara como un rayo, forcejeara con Harry para liberar a su amigo, y cuando lo hizo, ambos salieron corriendo en la dirección contraria.

"¡REGRESA AQUÍ PEQUEÑO PUNK DE MIERDA; TE MATARE!" grito Harry.

"¡Potter el rojo!" grito Draco alarmado.

Harry volteo a mirar que la gente corría para quitarse del cruce. Tomo la mano de Draco de nuevo y corrieron juntos hasta llegar a la otra esquina.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Draco. "¿Te han golpeado?"

Harry soltó una carcajada. "¿Esos idiotas?. Nah, soy extremadamente varonil"

"No peleabas así en Hogwarts" menciono el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Te sorprende?"

"Pensé que eras prácticamente incapaz de hacer algo incorrecto."

"Oh eso es porque soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti" contesto el con una sonrisa. "Nadie puede decirte maricon y salirse con la suya, a menos que sea Ron, Blaise o yo"

Draco formo una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo mismo va para mi, supongo. ¿Yo puedo decirte maricon?"

"Solo si es casa" dijo Harry. "Soy demasiado varonil para parecer maricon en público"

"¡Hey!, ¡Yo también lo he pateado!"

"¡Lo he visto!" contesto Harry. "¡Eso estuvo mal!, ¡Muy mal Malfoy, no puedes golpear Muggles!"

"¿Y tu si?"

"¡Servicios especiales a la Reina, Draco!, ¡Con eso puedo hacer lo que se me de la puta gana!".

Draco por fin perdió la compostura y se soltó carcajeando por varios minutos, Harry disfruto mucho el momento de victoria.

+52+

Harry estudiaba estrategia militar en la oficina Auror con uno de los más brillantes hombres en la fuerza, el Mayor Auror Harvey Devis. De hecho Harry le pidió ayuda en sus horas libres para planear la cena de navidad.

Pero resulto que ninguna estrategia aplica cuando se trata de Weasleys y Malfoys en la misma casa.

Harry había estudiado últimamente las guerras de trincheras, y esto probablemente calificaba perfectamente con el concepto de "Tierra de nadie", un espacio entre los contendientes que no pertenecía a ningún bando.

Los Weasleys se habían adueñado de la sala, y los Malfoy se habían encerrado en la cocina. El comedor estaba desierto a excepción de sus respectivos amigos, quienes parecían llevados por la tensión de sus familiares. Harry había pensado que ya habían pasado esa etapa y que el grupo se extendería de tres a seis personas. Pero quizás se equivoco.

"Vaya fiesta" dijo el frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué nadie puede hacer si quiera el esfuerzo?"

"Creo que es mejor así, de esta manera nadie se enfrenta" dijo Hermione dando un trago grande de su sidra.

"Esto no es precisamente lo que uno imagina cuando uno escucha que pasara navidad con su familia. No que tuviera muchos parámetros para compararlo, pero no era esto lo que tenía en mente" dijo Harry meneando su vaso de Vodka.

"¿Qué está haciendo Draco?" pregunto Pansy asomando la cabeza hacia la cocina.

"Con sus padres, haciendo quien sabe que tradición con Andromeda y Teddy."

"Debe ser el encendido de la lámpara" dijo Blaise sonriendo. "Muy adecuado que lo hagan con Teddy"

"¿Tu porque no estás con ellos?" pregunto Ron. "Es un momento importante para un niño mago"

"¿Lo es?" pregunto Harry.

"Por supuesto que sí" dijo Hermione. "Los niños encienden el farol para que Papa Noel los vea desde el cielo. Es importante, ve con ellos y cuélate ahí, no dejes que te excluyan"

"Si realmente quieres ser parte de esa familia Potter" añadió Blaise levantando una ceja.

Harry se levanto de inmediato y bajo las escaleras de la cocina. Efectivamente, Teddy estaba sentado en las piernas de Draco armando lo que parecía ser un farol pequeño.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunto sentándose aun lado y acariciando el cabello del niño.

"Qué bueno que has venido, estamos a punto de encenderlo" dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Harry no tenia que mirar para saber que Andrómeda, Narcissa y Lucius lo estaban viendo con desaprobación. Así que puso una mano sobre el hombro de Draco, como le gustaba hacer y sonrió.

"¿Tu no pondrás uno?"

"Ya soy demasiado viejo"

"Papa Noel te podría traer una gran sorpresa"

"No creo que me traiga a Robert Woltz el jugador gay de Quidditch de Irlanda"

"No, no creo que traiga uno en la bolsa, pero podría ser un salvador del mundo, casado, que realmente es un bombon varonil y que era el buscador de Gryffindor más joven en un siglo"

Draco se sonrojo. "Ten un poco de decencia" murmuro.

"Galahart Filkwits era un buscador de Gryffindor" gruño Lucius. "Y se puede calificar como bombon, ¿Quieres conocerlo Draco?"

"Oh pero Filkwits no es gay" dijo Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Tampoco tu" interrumpió Narcissa. Harry perdió la sonrisa de inmediato y miro indignado a su suegra.

"Está bien, creo que ya terminamos aquí" dijo Draco de manera cortante levantándose con Teddy en los brazos.

"¿Tío Abuelo, crees que yo pueda conocerlo?" pregunto Teddy meneando las manos emocionado.

"Por supuesto que sí, te llevaremos a ver un juego en nuestro palco privado, y podrás entrar en los cambiadores a hablar con los jugadores"

"He aquí otra pista al misterio de tu homosexualidad" dijo Harry.

Draco soltó una carcajada. "Debo admitir que entrar en el cambiador del estadio de Quidditch a los quince años, fue el paso que me acerco mas y mas al precipicio gay"

"¡Draco!" exclamo su madre escandalizada.

"¡Es verdad!" continuo riendo el rubio. "Todo es su culpa. Harry tiene razón. Primero tu y las fiestas de Té con osos de felpa en el jardín, luego Padre con el acceso a los cambiadores."

"Potter tiene una imaginación hiperactiva" comento Andrómeda. "Tiene las mas ridículas teorías"

"Es parte de la descripción de mi trabajo" dijo Harry abriendo la ventana de la cocina. Afuera estaba una nevada intensa que había sepultado los setos del jardín. "Auror es igual a paranoia"

"Esperemos que al menos no te pongas horrible como Moody" dijo Draco.

Harry sonrió, se puso un dedo en la nariz y se apretó para que pareciera que le faltaba un trozo. Gruño imitando la voz del difunto. "Los magos oscuros están en todas partes, podrían estar ahora aquí, Ohhh si, aquí puedo sentir la energía maligna"

Teddy y Draco comenzaron a reír. Harry se acerco a Lucius. "Algo oscuro, muy oscuro con este Mago"

Lucius alzo el bastón amenazador. El se alejo de inmediato, soltó una carcajada final y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Teddy quien gimió entre los brazos de Draco.

"Son las siete, es hora" dijo Narcissa apagando las luces.

Harry aprovecho la oscuridad para abrazar a Draco por detrás, agradeció que la cocina se habia sumergido en tinieblas para ocultar el rostro en el cuello de Draco, y unir sus caderas.

Era un momento muy íntimo, y terriblemente inapropiado. Pero el pudo sentir su creciente excitación mientras restregaba su pene en contra del trasero de Draco. Las manos del rubio estaban ocupadas con Teddy así que trato inútilmente de sacudirle para alejarlo. Eso solo hizo que Harry se pegara mucho más a su cuerpo en un indecente manoseo.

Quien sabe que hubiera sucedido si la luz de la varita de Lucius no se hubiera encendido de nuevo. La luz naranja los ilumino pobremente. Pero ambos se quedaron quietos y con una sonrisa inocente. El paso sus manos y abrazo las caderas de Draco.

"Teddy" dijo Andrómeda con una sonrisa cálida. Una que Harry había visto dirigida a su nieto muchas veces. Ella podía ser una mujer dura, pero no cabía duda de que amaba al pequeño, quizás la amargura de perder a su esposo y a su hija la habían endurecido y regresado a los años en los que la familia Black no eran nada más que un frio exterior. Pero Teddy era todo para ella.

"Papa Noel, te enciendo esta luz para que vengas a la casa de mis ancestros, y que me traigas un pequeño presente de tu saco mágico. Gracias."

Lucius se acerco, puso la flama de su varita dentro del farol que se encendió de colores alegres. Harry sonrió y enterró el rostro en el hombro de Draco. Lo admiraron unos segundos. Y luego los tres, porque Harry no se separaba ni un milímetro. Se tambalearon hacia la ventana donde el rubio le ayudo a Teddy a poner el farol.

Narcissa encendió las luces de nuevo, carraspeando la garganta. Harry se separo frustrado y decepcionado. Pero Draco volteo a mirarlo en ese instante, lo acaricio de la mano con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Creo que es hora de servir la cena"

"Ohh si, la cena…" dijo Harry. "Si pueden pasar al comedor"

Draco guio a su madre y tía junto con el pequeño a fuera. Pero Harry aprovecho el momento para detener a Lucius.

"Espera Lucius, Draco me pidió que comprara el vino, naturalmente no tenía idea de que elegir así que compre todo lo pude y lo traje a casa, ¿podrías escoger una botella?"

El rubio lo miro como si fuera un imbécil. Pero de todos modos lo acompaño al pequeño sótano que tenía una cava llena de botellas polvorientas. Las nuevas estaban acomodadas en un mueble que él consideraba como suyo.

"¿Planeas poner un bar, Potter?" pregunto Lucius examinando las botellas nuevas. "¿Has comprado todo el maldito lugar?. Siempre he sospechado que tienes un problema de alcoholismo"

"Trabajo para dejarlo, pero a veces es tan difícil" dijo Harry sonriendo y destapando el corcho de una botella ya iniciada. Le dio un trago profundo. "Quería hablar contigo en realidad"

"¿Lo del vino es mentira?" pregunto Lucius distraído viendo las botellas.

"No, en parte es verdad, realmente no sabía que comprar. Puedes tomar lo que sea de la cava. Usualmente no toco las botellas que la familia Black dejo en la casa, pero si eres tu quien las toma, creo que está bien"

"Llevaremos dos de estas, tres de estas. Y cuatro de estas" Señalo el rubio tomando las primeras cinco de la cava de Harry. Las últimas cuatro de la familia Black.

"¿Qué querías decirme?"

"Quería pedirte un favor" dijo Harry nervioso, le dio otro trago directo a la botella que sostenía.

"Puedes pedirlo, no quiere decir que de hecho lo haga"

Harry sonrió. "Ciertamente."

"¿Qué quieres Potter?"

"La paz" dijo Harry.

Malfoy lo volteo a mirar en ese momento. Las botellas bailaban en el aire detrás de el. "Ya tenemos paz, Potter. Te perdono todo lo que has hecho"

Harry frunció el ceño. "Está bien, y yo te perdono a ti por tratar de matarme a los doce años"

"¿Eso es todo?"

"No, está bien que estemos en paz, pero no es precisamente a lo que me refería. Lo que quiero es que esta noche toda salga bien. Draco trabajo mucho esta semana para hacer la cena, y no quiero que nada lo decepcione"

"Deberías preocuparte por ti y por tus Weasleys" dijo Lucius con hosquedad.

"A eso me refiero, no te mataría ser cortes por una noche al año"

"Este año" dijo Lucius suspirando. "Está bien Potter, lo que sea, de todos modos esta es una cosa que no se volverá a repetir. Aun que me siento ofendido, ¿No le has pedido a Arthur Weasley que se comporte, cierto?"

"Arthur se comportara si tu lo haces. Piénsalo de esta manera, le cabreara más que seas amable con él; probablemente pensara que te estás burlando de todos modos, pero no puede contestarte con insultos porque tu no los has hecho"

"Esto lo hago por Draco. ¿Lo sabes?" pregunto el rubio. "Por que se exactamente qué es lo que quiere. Me avergüenza, pero es esto. Siempre quiso tener una casa llena de tíos, hermanos y primos. Una familia como los Weasleys" escupió al final.

Harry sonrió de nuevo. "Yo también quería lo mismo"

"Maravilloso, los dos tienen el mismo estúpido sueño." Contesto sarcástico. "Lo hare esta noche, solo para que Draco pueda vivir su fantasía. Pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecer"

"Es más de lo que esperaba a decir verdad" dijo Harry. "Gracias Papa"

"Merlín. ¿Por qué no puede Potter caer muerto ahora?" pregunto Lucius con expresión dolorosa.

Harry se carcajeo de inmediato. "Que tonterías dices Papa". Le dio una buena palmada al anciano en el hombro.

"Un papa mas y el trato se deshace. Hare de esta cena tu maldita pesadilla, así que cuida tus palabras"

Eso solo lo boto de la risa mucho más. El rubio subió las escaleras azotando los pies mientras una hilera de botellas lo seguía.

Continuara...

Con respecto a mi opinión en el capitulo anterior, debo decir que es una opinión personal, se que puede llegar a ser un poco intolerante, incluso homofóbica, haha. Pero como he dicho he tenido mis propias experiencias, y como dije, cuando uno tiene dudas, no importa si eres un adolescente o no. Uno siempre va a buscar el apoyo de alguien que te entienda por lo que estas pasando. Y el 'ambiente' gay, a veces no es el mejor lugar. Aquí en mi ciudad hay una zona rosa. Donde están los antros, bares y sexshops gays. Recuerdo que solía haber un bar gay donde las mujeres estaban prohibidas. No podían entrar.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que la comunidad gay podía llegar a ser tan discriminadora?.

Pero es verdad, es graciosamente, la que puede llegar a ser la más discriminadora con sus miembros. Haha, no me hagan empezar con eso, porque me extiendo mil hojas. Y de todos modos lo retomare dentro del mismo fic en unos cuantos capítulos.

Un Chav. Es una forma de Reggaetonero en Reino Unido, tipo Jersey Shore, si tienen dudas busquen la palabra en google imágenes y sabrán a lo que me refiero.

A los que están esperando el capitulo como locas, déjeme contarles que yo estoy esperando la actualización de un fic que tiene dos capítulos. Solo DOS!. Pero está causando furor. Tiene 300 reviews con solo dos capítulos. Haha, así que desquiten su frustración con mis actualizaciones esporádicas dejando reviews, inúndenme la bandeja de entrada. Porque necesito desesperadamente el recordatorio de actualizar. Se me olvida, y aun que no lo crean es cansado.

Y finalmente. Probablemente habrá sexo en el próximo capítulo. Así que me prostituyo por reviews.

n_n


	14. Blanca Navidad

+52+

Cuando Harry entro al comedor. Todos los Weasleys e invitados habían encontrado un asiento. La mesa era gigante, y nunca la había usado realmente, en un distante pasado la Orden usaba la cocina en lugar de la mesa del comedor por su inutilidad. Pero en ese momento incluso había sillas extras y todos estaban apretados hombro con hombro. Al menos no de la manera incomoda porque era estúpidamente larga.

Draco había organizado los asientos, de tal manera que el lugar de Harry era la cabecera, y su asiento la mano derecha. Tradicionalmente, había explicado el rubio con exasperación sus pequeñas e idioticas reglas de etiqueta, su asiento tendría que ser el otro extremo. Pero usualmente, Lucius siempre ocupaba una cabecera y seria pisarle los pies al anciano si no le dejaban el lugar de su preferencia. Así que Harry termino mirando directamente a Lucius del otro lado. Pero la mesa era tan larga que realmente no era un problema. Con el pequeño bonus de tener a Draco muy cerca.

Arthur y Molly estaban sentados en el lado izquierdo, los chicos estaban con sus respectivas esposas en el asiento contrario. Neville había venido junto con Luna y el parecía sumamente incomodo junto a Blaise.

Teddy tenía una pequeña mesa infantil junto con los niños de Fleur y Bill. Y Rose en un pequeño cunero detrás de Hermione. Harry sonrió al entrar y mirar la escena.

Realmente lucia como la familia que Draco y el nunca habían tenido. Y para su alegría, nadie estaba peleando. Lucius había colocado las botellas en diferentes lugares, e incluso le había servido a Arthur primero, en cierto sentido con una expresión dura y rígidamente fingida, pero el esfuerzo estaba ahí.

"Creo que deberías decir algo" murmuro Draco sonrojado.

"¿Por qué yo?" pregunto inclinándose a su lado.

"Dijiste que tú eras el esposo" sonrió el rubio. "paterfamilias"

"Eso no explica porque yo, tu eres el esposo también; no puedo, me da pena hablar en público" respondió apresuradamente.

"Obviamente tu eres el paterfamilias, eres el salvador del mundo, el elegido de una profecía, el jugador de Quidditch más joven del siglo, el macho Auror, podrías ser ministro si quisieras, y además, tienes que hacerlo porque esta es tu casa, de lo contrario mi padre y el señor Weasley se pelearan por quien hace el brindis y sirve la cena en una desagradable pelea de machos Alfas"

"Ya, ya, todo sea por la paz" gruño Harry levantándose y jalándose los pantalones.

Las conversaciones murieron tan rápido que se sonrojo. Todos lo veían en ese instante.

Tenía las estúpidas ganas de decir 'Bienvenidos sean a otro año en Hogwarts'. Pero era un deseo muy tonto.

"Ejem…Si…errr…Gracias."

"Siempre tan elocuente Harry" grito George con una sonrisa. Todos se rieron de él. De eso estaba seguro. No con él. De EL. Ahhh la carcajada que se debió haber dado el mundo mágico.

"Err.. Quiero agradecerles a todos por venir a pasar esta navidad con nosotros. Y creo que todos deben darle un aplauso a Draco, quien paso toda la mañana cocinando estos platillos que no tengo idea que son."

Todos dieron un pequeño aplauso. El gano confianza y dijo. "También quiero decirles que esto significa mucho para nosotros, nos demuestra el apoyo de amigos y familiares en algo que no podrá ser autentico para algunos. Pero en este momento, lo es, realmente lo es. Gracias por dejarnos ser una familia."

Harry se sentó apresurado y casi derrama su vino. Todos dieron otro gentil aplauso. Draco lo codeo. "¡El brindis!"

"Propongo un brindis, por la igualdad de todos los individuos" dijo Harry.

"Salud" brindaron todos como un eco.

Draco se levanto y aplaudió. La comida apareció en los centros de mesa. Eso era un hechizo muy complicado que hizo que todos sonrieran sorprendidos. Era muy sorprendente que lo hubiera hecho, ya que no tenían elfos domésticos como Hogwarts, Draco había dedicado mucho tiempo en ese detalle solamente.

La cena indicio con el sonido de charlas y risas, y platos siendo atacados con los cubiertos de plata de la familia Black. Harry estaba tan feliz que parecía imposible. Intercambio una mirada con el rubio que expresaba exactamente lo mismo.

Le volvió a importar una mierda estar rodeados de tantas personas y ser vigilado por otras tantas. Se inclino sobre su asiento, y beso a Draco.

No un pequeño beso en los labios, si no que le dio un beso profundo, con lengua y todo. Y pensó que moriría de felicidad en el momento en el que Draco le correspondió.

Probablemente, el momento más feliz de su vida, lo sabía porque no había tenido muchos de esos. Y este superaba todo lo demás.

+53+

Harry se revolvió inquieto en su lugar, faltaban muy pocos minutos para el programado intercambio de regalos que había sido calculado con una precisión marcial.

Todos recibirían un regalo de ambos. Les había tomado una semana decidirse por un regalo genérico para hombres, y uno para mujeres por ordenes de pedido con entrega a casa, además de sus regalos individuales. Luego, Harry había organizado una tómbola para regalos Weasleys. Y Draco una para sus amigos y padres.

Ellos no habían planeado darse nada, pero el sabía que Draco le iba a dar uno. Y el tenia uno también. Pero estaba inseguro de cómo tomaría Draco su regalo porque era llevar las cosas un paso más adelante por extraño que pareciera.

Finalmente, Draco quien estaba obsesionado con la cena de navidad de una manera extremadamente gay. Declaro que era hora de repartirlos.

El tiempo pasó rápido en exclamaciones de sorpresa, y de alegría. Y la montaña de regalos debajo del árbol fue desapareciendo lentamente. El por supuesto interpreto esto con más histeria.

Cuando el último regalo programado fue intercambiado, Harry estaba literalmente sudando como un cerdo y temblando como una gelatina.

"Eso es todo, Feliz navidad Pansy" dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

"Espera, faltamos nosotros" dijo Harry. Sintiendo que los ojos del mundo estaban sobre el. Probablemente sí. Les habían dicho que la grabación de hoy seria en vivo, o algo así. Había ignorado todo el asunto de las cámaras como siempre, la novedad de ser famoso hacía años que se había terminado para él.

Draco sonrió. "No buscaste tu regalo antes de tiempo. ¿Verdad?"

"Claro que no" dijo Harry. "Espero que tu tampoco"

El rubio se sentó en un mullido sillón. Su favorito, de hecho. Y espero con una sonrisa enorme y un sonrojo.

"Err…Espero que te guste" dijo Harry sacando una pequeña cajita y un sobre.

"¿Regalo doble?" pregunto Draco.

Harry se puso de rodillas en el suelo. El rubio abrió los ojos alarmado.

"¿Qué haces?, ¡No!,¡Levantate!"

"¿Draco Malfoy?. Cuando nos casamos, no tenía idea de que sucedería, de lo contrario te habría dado este regalo antes"

"¡Que romántico!" grito alguien. Harry no miro porque estaba congelado de nervios y simplemente no podía despegar su mirada de los paniqueados ojos grises.

"Y si lo hubiera sabido, te habría dado el anillo de diamantes más grande que hubiera encontrado. Por suerte, aun estaba ahí cuando fui a buscarlo para mi esposo"

"¿Harry?" pregunto Draco inseguro.

Pero Harry abrió la cajita, y saco el diamante más grande que el dinero podía comprar sin que fuera demasiado vulgar para usarse. Aun así, era un diamante de dos centímetros que brillaba como endemoniado. Lo había escogido grande y aparatoso porque hay pocas cosas que impresionan a un niño nacido y criado en la opulencia.

"Este es el regalo que se merece mi esposo" dijo sacándolo torpemente y tomando la mano de Draco que estaba igual de fría como la suya. El rubio estiro el dedo. Y Harry puso el anillo.

"¡Me harás quedar mal después de esto!" dijo con una sonrisa espectacular. Por supuesto un niño vanidoso y malcriado lo era hasta el final de sus días. Harry sabia que el quería malcriar a Draco igual que Lucius. El rubio lo tenía enredado en su delgado y pálido dedito en especial si sonreía así.

Harry sonrió sintiéndose tibio por dentro. "Y tengo este otro regalo, pero ábrelo cuando estemos solos"

"¿Es un cheque de sexo?" pregunto Luna.

El se sonrojo de inmediato. "¡No!"

"¿Qué es un cheque de sexo?" pregunto Ron frunciendo el ceño.

"Es un cheque por una cogida o una mamada, y se lo das a tu esposo para que lo cobre cuando quiera"

Draco se sonrojo también ante el comentario. Las madres trataron de taparles los oídos a sus hijos pero era demasiado tarde. Y todos los idiotas se soltaron a reír. El les mando una mirada mortal a Charly, Bill, George, Percy y Ron que no los callo para nada.

"De acuerdo, aquí está tu regalo Harry. Por favor no pienses mal de mí, si hubiera sabido que me darías un anillo, te hubiera buscado algo igual de grande" dijo Draco.

"Nunca" respondió el abriendo la cajita, porque realmente le valían una mierda las cosas materiales. Adentró, el encontró un pequeño pedazo de papel que abrió con manos torpes.

Escrito ahí decía 'Quiero intentarlo'.

Harry sentía que se le botaba el corazón. Era como si se hubieran leído las mentes y supieran exactamente qué era lo que el otro necesitaba.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Bill con una carcajada.

"Si, ¿Por qué el sonrojo Harry?" dijo George. "¿Es un cheque de sexo?"

"Algo mejor" dijo el sonriendo. "Algo mucho mejor"

"¿Qué puede ser mejor que el sexo?" pregunto Ron alarmado.

"Una llave" respondió el enigmático.

"¿Para qué?" le preguntaron.

El quería decir. 'Del corazón de Drazo', porque era un romántico empedernido. Pero en lugar de eso soltó una carcajada y negó. "Es privado"

"¿Sexo?" incito Ron.

+54+

Ron y Hermione fueron los últimos en irse. Pero para ese momento, Harry quería prácticamente patearles el culo para que se fueran. En lugar de eso los despidió con una sonrisa y la promesa de que se verían en Boxing Day.

Regreso al salón casi corriendo, donde Draco lo esperaba junto a la chimenea con los pies sobre los sillones. Sus zapatos botados a un lado. Casi tan cómodo como cuando el había bajado en calzones a la sala hacia tan solo unos meses atrás.

Harry prácticamente le salto encima. Draco lo recibió con una sonrisa. En sus manos tenía el sobre abierto.

"No tenias que hacerlo, Potter"

"Dime Harry de nuevo" dijo él.

"Todos son un regalo excesivo, creo que ni si quiera lo merezco"

"¿No estás enojado?"

"Hubiera deseado que lo consultaras conmigo primero. Pero el anillo me ha encantado"

"Quiero que seamos familia de todas las maneras posibles" dijo Harry tomando el pedazo de papel y quitándolo de la mano de Draco para ponerlo en el suelo. Luego se acomodo entre las piernas del rubio hasta que sus caderas estaban alineadas.

El incidente en la cocina aun palpable en su memoria que en unos segundos su pene estaba erecto y caliente en contra del rubio.

"Es demasiado" murmuro el rubio.

"No me importa" dijo el acercándose hasta callarlo con un beso.

Fue intenso, tierno y caliente. Pero sobre todo romántico.

"Aquí no" murmuro el rubio. "Aquí puede vernos el mundo"

"Que vean" dijo Harry besando su mentón.

El rubio sonrió. "¿Siempre eres así de romántico?"

"Solo contigo" respondió mordiéndole el cuello.

"¿Estas siendo romántico para llevarme a la cama?"

"No y Si. Lo estoy haciendo porque quiero, y porque te quiero" Harry se separo para mirarlo directo a los ojos y murmuro con suavidad."Además, soy inexperto con hombres, lo que significa que tú me estas quitando mi inocencia"

"De acuerdo, pero en la cama, y si me llevas como novia de nuevo"

"Eso no es justo" murmuro, "Pesas una tonelada, al llegar arriba estaré muerto de cansancio, ha sido un día movido."

"Pero quiero que sea así, como nuestra primera noche juntos, como es la tradicion"

"Bien, bien" gruño levantándose. "Lo que quiera el príncipe"

Draco sonrió, se levanto del sofá. Y Harry lo tomo de inmediato en sus brazos. Camino torpemente por el salón, no estaba ni si quiera mirando. Draco lo estaba besado de esa manera tan especial. Tan suave.

Y esta vez parecía que ni si quiera notaba el peso del rubio. Si estaba exaltado al llegar al final de las escaleras, no era por el esfuerzo.

Su corazón latía tan duro que parecía que podía escucharlo saltar metros en el aire y volver como un yunque dentro de su pecho. No se había sentido así de caliente probablemente nunca. Quería arrancarle la ropa a Draco, y eso ultimo lo sorprendió, por que estos meses no había tenido ese deseo de forma consciente. Se había convencido que los sentimientos hacia el rubio eran lo que lo conducían a sentir deseo también. Pero no, el realmente estaba excitado, tanto que le dolía físicamente.

Un deseo carnal que casi era animal, y sabía que nunca iba poder volver a ignorarlo. Colin, Hermione, y prácticamente todo el mundo tenían razón. Esta cosa que sentía por Draco era una combinación fuerte de todos los elementos en cantidades iguales. Era cariño, era sexo, era amistad, y deseo también.

Por un segundo se sintió temeroso de la intensidad. ¿Qué significaba?. ¿Qué esto era amor?. ¿Por eso no quería deshacer su matrimonio?. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de Draco incluso mucho antes de que pasara?.

Sus piernas temblaron debilitadas y cayeron sobre la cama, las manos de Draco se enterraron en su cabello y lo guiaba en el beso, inclinando su rostro justo de la manera correcta. Trato de expresar lo que sentía en esa pequeña unión que parecía encenderle el alma.

"Draco" gimió desesperado.

El rubio le jalo el cabello con un puño duro, Harry se estremeció.

"No tenias que pagar el impuesto de mi condena" gruño el rubio.

"Tenía que hacerlo" respondió entre besos. "Es la manera con la que puedo lidiar con nuestro pasado".

"Esos fueron mis errores" murmuro el rubio sonrojado.

"Siempre supe que las circunstancias te obligaron"

"¿Siempre?"

Harry se separo y lo miro a los ojos. "Podía verte entre mis visiones con Voldemort, se la mayoría de las cosas que viviste"

"¿Y me perdonas?"

El soltó una carcajada, "No hay nada que perdonar"

"¿Qué me estás haciendo?" pregunto Draco con debilidad.

"No lo sé, ¿trato de cogerte?" pregunto desconcertado.

"Es una pregunta retorica idiota" gruño el rubio besándolo.

Draco uso la fuerza para voltearlo de tal manera que el que estaba arriba era él. Por un pequeño segundo, se tenso nervioso, temiendo lo desconocido. Pero era Draco después de todo, y se relajo de inmediato. Una chica ciertamente nunca lo había volteado en la cama.

El rubio bajo por su pecho abriendo los botones de su camisa y besando centímetros enteros con una dedicación que nunca había recibido de una chica. Luego cuando tuvo su pecho descubierto, sus pezones aun que en su parecer, no podían ser tan excitantes como los de una mujer por qué no eran grandes ni suaves. Pero Draco los lamio atentamente, y aun que no era terriblemente excitante para él, de todos modos sintió bien que los estimularan.

Curioso levanto una mano para tocar por debajo de la camisa de Draco, y sintió un pequeño y suave pezón endurecido como un botón. Apretó la sección entera experimentando su textura.

"No son como los melones de Pansy" gruño el rubio entre besos.

"Puedo ver eso" respondió el con una sonrisa. "Pero no están mal para un chico, de todos modos no conozco a otra mujer que tenga las tetas que tiene Pansy, ni si quiera Hermione, o espera si, Jazmin, pero técnicamente ese es un sujeto en realidad"

"¿Me estas diciendo gordo?"

"Acabo de decir un montón de mierdas, ¿y eso es lo único que has escuchado?" pregunto Harry carcajeándose. "Ya sé que no son las tetas de una chica, pero me agrada"

Draco se sonrojo y en lugar de contestar continuo su recorrido atreves de su ombligo y cada vez más abajo, sobre su pelvis ligeramente velluda. Desesperado, el mismo se quito el cinturón y abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones. El rubio restregó su nariz en contra de su ropa interior que parecía una tienda de campaña húmeda.

Luego con unas manos muy suaves bajo sus interiores y su erección quedo a la vista en medio de un remolino de ropa. El jadeo excitado por lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, y era a Draco Malfoy embelesado con algo tan simple como un falo erecto.

"Puedes tocarlo si quieres" bromeo él a pesar de estar temblando.

El rubio asintió tomándolo con dos dedos largos y acariciando la cabeza.

"Espero que no te moleste esto" murmuro el rubio como advertencia antes de introducirlo por completo dentro de su boca y quizás incluso hasta su garganta si es que era posible que pudiera respirar.

"Oh-dios-mío" exclamo el sintiendo que veía borroso de tanto placer.

Draco le bajo los pantalones y los interiores sin si quiera despegarse un centímetro, lo que resto del camino Harry pataleo para quitárselos y finalmente arrojarlos fuera. Con manos tambaleantes se quito la camisa por fin, sintiéndose inusualmente desnudo.

El raras veces se sentía así, pero en ese instante frente a Draco, realmente se sentía como una virgen en su noche de bodas.

El rubio estaba usando su lengua de maneras insólitas, y luego saco todo su pene a excepción de la cabeza, después de regreso todo el camino. Eso se sintió como un choque eléctrico desde su pene hasta su cuerpo, un escalofrió interminable que le erizo la piel. Podría jurar que le provocaría un infarto ya que su corazón acelerado era indicación de ello.

Estaba disfrutando eso cuando sintió un par de dedos exploradores entre sus piernas en una dirección que no estaba del todo seguro. Se tenso terriblemente y casi cierra las piernas por completo.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Draco sonrió inocentemente, lo cual era difícil con un pene junto a su boca.

"¿Te da miedo?"

"No es miedo, es incomodidad, preferiría si yo no fuera el que…" meneo la mano. "El que está abajo." Termino aclarándose nerviosamente la garganta.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto el rubio lamiendo de nuevo la cabeza de su pene.

Harry gimió distraídamente y dijo. "Creo que no estoy listo para eso todavía"

"¿Pero me quieres penetrar?"

"Ciertamente" dijo de inmediato. "Es lo que te gusta más a ti, y lo que más me gusta a mi"

Draco soltó una carcajada. "De acuerdo, no te penetrare, pero de todos modos te tocare la próstata"

Su cara debió demostrar lo nervioso que le ponía esa proposición por que el rubio dijo de inmediato. "Dame una oportunidad al menos, yo te la he dado"

"Chantaje" murmuro sonrojado y asintiendo.

Draco le ayudo a poner las piernas sobre sus hombros, y entonces su trasero estuvo elevado lo suficiente como para que el rubio pudiera meter sus dedos adentro.

La primera intrusión fue todo, todo lo que Ron había dicho de su experiencia homosexual. Fue terrible, el dolor quemaba, y gruño enojado. Sus piernas se tensaron, su cuerpo entero se tenso. Tuvo el impulso de patear a la amenaza y alejarla con todas sus fuerzas. Pero termino mordiéndose el dorso de la mano y lagrimeando patéticamente como si de hecho estuviera llorando al respecto.

"No seas niña Potter, no duele tanto"

"¿Sabias que la gente tiene diferentes tolerancias al dolor?" mascullo con los dientes apretados.

"¿Qué no serás un Auror pronto?" pregunto Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

"Realmente estoy perdiendo el interés en el sexo gay en este momento" respondió.

"¿Quieres que te haga sentir bien?"

"Si no es mucho pedir" gruño en respuesta.

Draco sonrió de nuevo de una manera predatoria, se acomodo de tal manera que su rostro estaba de regreso a la altura de su miembro donde lo engullo como si fuera un alimento.

Eso ultimo definitivamente lo hizo olvidar el dolor que sentía y se sumergió de lleno en el, olvidando por completo los dedos que lo estaban explorando. Pronto, sintió dos puntos muy diferentes de placer ser estimulados y se retorció gimiendo como una zorra desvergonzada, muy a su pesar.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" exclamo entre jadeos.

"Tocándote la próstata" respondió Draco brevemente antes de volver a su pene necesitado de sus muy buenas mamadas.

"Creo que…" murmuro temblando como una gelatina. "Que me voy a correr"

En respuesta Draco succiono, y digo realmente succiono desde la primera gota hasta lo último de su muy sorpresiva eyaculación. Fue espontanea a pesar del aviso. Harry cerró los ojos y grito despavorido. Por unos segundos vio todo blanco y sin sentido, hasta que su respiración que se había cortado, regreso a un alocado ritmo.

Volvió a la razón para mirar a Draco con los ojos cerrados mientras se masturbaba entre sus piernas. Excitado a pesar de su reciente eyaculación, lo jalo por debajo de las axilas como un bebe y lo arrastro sobre su cuerpo hasta tenerlo a una distancia besable. Cosa que por supuesto hizo.

Podía sentir la erección de Draco en su estomago dejando un rastro de humedad.

"Y ahora te arrancare la ropa" anuncio Harry con una sonrisa.

"¡No te atrevas!" exclamo el rubio sonrojado y abriendo los ojos con espanto.

Pero de todos modos logro voltearlo para que quedara de espaldas en el colchón matrimonial. Siempre se había preguntado si era cierto que podía hacerse, así que con una mano en cada lado de la camisa, dio un tirón con todas sus fuerzas para hacer una divertida lluvia de botones. Draco exclamo enojado y se apresuro a quitarse los pantalones antes de que él pudiera poner las manos sobre la tela.

"Quien lo diría, el porno tiene razón, es más divertido arrancar la ropa"

"Me alegra que te diviertas" dijo Draco desnudo sobre el colchón, el trago nervioso ante la vista de tanta piel pálida y suave como un melocotón. Su mano jugando con su pene y sus testículos eróticamente.

Y sorpresivamente, el porno volvió a demostrarse correcto. Harry tenía una segunda erección, duro como un mástil. Era irracional que sucediera, nunca le había pasado con Ginny. Pero por supuesto, el se encontraba en el pico de su juventud, no era precisamente imposible, solo algo que nunca le había pasado a él con nadie.

Draco le acaricio el rostro suavemente, desde sus oídos hasta el mentón con reverencia, sintió su mano derecha tocando su manzana de Adam. Supuso, que este era el elemento sensible y por lo tanto el momento más homosexual y delicado de la noche. Pero no estaba disgustado, al contrario, su pecho se oprimió con un sentimiento que amenazaba con ahogarlo. Un simple gesto de ternura entre dos personas con una conexión profunda.

Los dedos de Draco delinearon de nuevo su barba, la cual a esta hora del día, ya era áspera, su dedo subió por su nariz delineando la curva, y luego sus cejas hasta que toco la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Sus ojos grises hipnotizados.

Mucha gente se sentía atraída a ella, sabía que era el punto que la gente quería ver y tocar. Pero siempre esquivaba a la gente cuando lo intentaban, al grado que podía contar con los dedos las personas que si lo habían hecho. Draco era en total, la quinta persona en hacerlo en toda su vida. Era algo terriblemente íntimo para él. Su única conexión con un pasado espantoso.

"Es suave" dijo el rubio con algo más pequeño que una sonrisa. "Pensé que sería dura"

"Es una marca horrible" agrego mientras se hundía en la profundidad de los ojos grises.

"Yo creo que te hace lucir peculiar, varonil"

Harry sonrió, "Es que soy terriblemente varonil"

"No me quejo" respondió Draco ahora prestando atención en sus clavículas huesudas en su pecho delgado. "Eres muy atlético a pesar de ser tan delgado"

"Tú eres dos veces más delgado" respondió hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y respirando en el momento.

Estaba terriblemente excitado, pero parecía que no había prisa al respecto. Eso le agradaba. Le agradaba la intimidad.

La verdad es que el no tenia los músculos tan marcados como Charly Weasley. Pero el entrenamiento Auror había definido su existencia sobre sus brazos y su pecho. Desgraciadamente, su estomago no tenia impresionaste marcas, solo era suave, plano y cuando comía un montón o bebía cerveza se botaba cómicamente.

A él le gustaba pensar que era tan solo un sujeto promedio. Nada realmente impresionante, así que no entendía del todo la fascinación que tenía el rubio con los detalles, o porque necesitaba tocarlos. Pero se dejo tranquilamente haciendo exploraciones por su cuenta.

Draco, por el otro lado, era un joven delgado y anguloso, suave, suave, muy suave. Unas manos que nunca habían conocido el trabajo duro, delgadas, delicadas como un pianista. Pero definitivamente nada parecido a una mujer. Era imposible que se engañara diciendo que lo era. No lo era en absoluto.

Finalmente, atraído hacia su rostro, le dio un beso profundo que hizo de nuevo reaparecer ese sentimiento apretado en su pecho. Como la felicidad absoluta, pero como el miedo también. El miedo a que se pierda en un segundo en el tiempo. Como la neblina etérea. Que desapareciera tan súbito como había aparecido. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le aterrorizaba perderlo.

El también quería decir '¿Qué me estás haciendo?'. '¿Por qué me haces sentir que me derrumbare sin ti?'.

Pero en lugar de todo eso, simplemente se besaron con una infinita paciencia.

"Estoy listo Harry" menciono el rubio partiendo del beso. "Si no lo haces en los siguientes minutos, me vendré sin que si quiera me toques"

"No podemos dejar que eso pase, ¿cierto?" bromeo separándose y arrodillándose entre sus piernas. "¿Cómo funciona exactamente?"

Draco alzo las piernas y las pego en su pecho hasta que pudo apretarlas en un abrazo. Su trasero mostro absolutamente todo lo que había ahí abajo. Una vista que nunca en su vida había visto. El ángulo y la apertura, mirando hambriento y lleno de morbo.

"¿No necesitas qué?" pregunto mirando el pequeño orificio y tragando saliva, le parecía irracional que su miembro entrara ahí.

"Nada, solo entra" dijo el rubio sonrojado de nuevo, desde sus orejas hasta su pecho.

"¿Pero no te dolerá?"

"¡Soy gay!" exclamo. "¡Me toco ahí cada que me masturbo!, ¡Y si eres suficientemente hombre, sabrás que es diario!"

"¡¿Diario?" exclamo abrumado. "¡¿Eso has estado haciendo en mi baño?"

"¿Qué pensabas que hacia?"

"Bueno, si se me ocurrió que te tocabas porque yo lo hago todo el tiempo, pero no que te metías los….; Y no que era diario"

"Todos los días desde que llegue aquí Harry, de otra manera seria imposible que durmiera a tu lado sin picarte con el pene durante la noche"

Harry soltó una carcajada. "Eres un genio, ni me di cuenta"

"Tuve muchos años de práctica, ahora, ¡¿Lo harás o no?" grito Draco desesperado.

Eso fue el final de la charla. Lo dudo brevemente admirando la pequeña entrada, pero si Draco decía que podía tomarlo, de acuerdo, el creería en el por qué no tenía idea. Así que simplemente puso la cabeza donde se supone y dio un pequeño empujón.

Después de eso, su pene entro con una facilidad increíble hasta que sus bolas tocaron el trasero de Draco. Cerró los ojos un momento meditando en la sensación tibia y apretada. Simplemente maravillosa. Y jadeo aparatosamente.

El rubio por su parte, había gemido desde lo profundo de su garganta.

"¡Mas!" exclamo apretando sus manos en contra de la parte trasera de sus rodillas.

Harry lo obedeció de inmediato, salió y volvió a entrar. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentir de nuevo los escalofríos, las plantas de sus pies querían arquearse. Su espalda estaba tensa.

Realmente perdió la cuenta de sus embestidas, solo supo que en un momento estaba siendo lento, y en el siguiente estaba moviéndose sin control.

Draco soltó una alarido terrible, y casi pierde el paso, pero al mirar hacia abajo, descubrió que el rubio se estaba viniendo entre ambos, y ni si quiera lo había tocado para nada en su miembro.

"¡No pares!"

El negó patéticamente con la cabeza y continuo haciéndolo con todas sus fuerzas. Las gotas blancas se escurrían de la cabeza de Draco como si fueran una fuente interminable. Y ese debía ser el orgasmo más largo que había visto en su vida. Ni si quiera en el porno había visto algo como eso.

Le hubiera gustado descubrir que tanto mas podía durar si continuaba penetrándolo, pero la cosa era que el ya se había venido una vez antes, y la sensibilidad termino matándolo de nuevo. Se estremeció y se vino adentro. Se quedo ciego de nuevo y apretó todo su cuerpo hasta que los escalofríos terminaron.

Agitado se dejo caer sobre el rubio, pero resulto incomodo y tuvo que despegarse para su pesar. Draco aun agitado no dijo nada, simplemente le dio un abrazo.

El en silencio, sonrió y lo abrazo de vuelta. Era tierno y lindo, super mega gay. Pero encantador de todas formas.

Estaban agotados, se adentraron en las cobijas desnudos, apagaron la luz y aun con los cuerpos calientes como radiadores, se durmieron abrazados y sudados.

Continuara...

Creo que valió la espera. Personalmente este lemon y uno de Flores en Marzo son mis favoritos. Fue natural de escribir, no fue forzado del todo, me parece.

En fin, ¡Muchos lectores nuevos!.

Me gustaría presentarme diciendo que tengo síndrome de obsesión compulsión. Tengo constantes 'etapas' de ideas compulsivas. He coleccionado desde llaveros, monedas, autos de juguete, miniaturas, colores, libros, etc. Y que me he hecho fan de numerosos fandoms.

Mi nueva obsesión...Los juegos del Hambre.

Fuck, me comí los libros en una semana y quede sinceramente perturbada. Tiene tantas cosas que decir esa historia, tantas que casi hacen explotar mi cerebro. Fantástica historia. Brillante!.

Y volviendo a la cosa graciosa que es mi vida. Mi hermana me volvió tía por segunda vez. Mi querida sobrinita Ameli ya nació, cosa hermosa. Me enferme cabronamente por tres semanas y perdí la audición del oído izquierdo, pero ya me siento mejor. Un tio se puso malo y lo hospitalizaron, asi que fue un mes movido, tan movido que la actualización vino mas tarde de lo prometido.

Por el otro lado, quiero decirles que este capitulo tiene 13 paginas, eso es 3 mas de lo normal.

Gracias por pagarme con reviews, recuerden que me prostituyo por ellos. Me orgasmeo en ellos.


	15. Carta abierta al Review de PjaraPajara

Gracias por tu comentario Pjara.

Esto es una contestación abierta a tu review. Que demuestra que si contesto los review que necesitan una respuesta inmediata. Pero por desgracia, haha, les gusta dejarme bombas filosóficas, sin correo donde contestarles personalmente, o cuentas a donde me pueda dirigir a ustedes.

Empezare declarando que soy una escritora, y que es parte de mi magia el separarme, y ser más o menos objetiva con mis fanfics. Por lo tanto mis opiniones personales a veces no se reflejan del todo y continúan siendo personales.

Sabía que alguien, en algún punto iba a encontrar ofensivo mi comentario en el capítulo sobre Kevin el muggle gay.

Verán, yo me permito el hablar del caso de mi amigo, porque yo lo conocía antes de volverse gay, y durante el proceso. Se puede decir que lo conocía bastante bien y que me sorprendió mucho que resultara gay por varias razones. Pero mas allá de eso, estoy bastante segura que su identidad no era el de una mujer. (Ni ser gay). Pero esa es una muy larga historia sobre un caso casi clínico psicológico.

Estoy de acuerdo en que hay algunos hombres que nacen en el género incorrecto, y que interiormente se sienten mujeres. O hombres en cuerpos de mujeres. Tienes razón, tienen todo el derecho de exteriorizar la identidad sexual con la que se sienten más identificados. Pero entonces estamos hablando de Trasvestis, transgenero, y transexuales. Y ya escribí un fanfic sobre eso, llamado Tranny.

Mi comentario era específicamente hablando de **preferencia sexual,** no de **identidad sexual**. Son cosas totalmente distintas que no necesitan mezclarse por nada en el mundo. En mi opinión personal, las preferencias sexuales no determinan la conducta de una persona. Por que como lo dije dentro del mismo fic. No somos animales y podemos actuar mas allá de nuestro instinto sexual. Lo que significa que por ser gay, uno no tiene que actuar ridículamente para ser uno o adoptar una identidad.

Por desgracia el orgullo gay propaga la idea de que ser heterosexual es un 'estereotipo'.

Somos seres de raciocinio y culturalmente sociales. Vivimos en sociedades, y esto significa que existen límites de todo tipo. Como por ejemplo, las leyes que evitan que los individuos actúen sobre sus impulsos como matar y violar. Porque son cosas que son socialmente Amorales. Y otros limites que no son obligatorios pero que todos seguimos, como bañarse de vez en cuando para estar presentables. Hay diferentes niveles de correcto y de incorrecto para la sociedad.

Ir en contra de estos límites es una forma de violentar a la sociedad en general, y en represalia cualquiera que vaya en contra será ridiculizado, no será tomado en cuenta, ni respetado. Y eso bloquea totalmente cualquier clase de dialogo para ser escuchados, y considerados parte de la sociedad, lo que por ende permite que continúe la discriminación como un circulo vicioso. Lo que se tiene que hacer es dejar de hacer pensar a las personas que las preferencias sexuales son amorales, y que se conviertan en un nuevo estándar de correcto. No de incorrecto.

El orgullo gay también propaga la idea de que somos diferentes.

¿No es eso también discriminación?.

Unirse a un grupo que se identifica diferente de las demás personas, es también ser intolerante y discriminador a su vez. Nadie es mejor, ni peor que el vecino que vive a un lado. Por que si aceptáramos la primicia de que por ser gays somos totalmente diferentes de los heterosexuales. Entonces tendríamos que empezar a decir que los judíos son peores o mejores por ser judíos, o que los negros son mejores que los blancos, y que los blancos son peores que los amarillos. Y entonces al final estarías diciendo que SI existen razas, que si existen categorías, que si existen divisiones entre todos los seres humanos. Y que todos somos diferentes, y que entonces hay mejores o peores razas. Y que todos deberíamos ser diferentes para chocar con los demás dentro de la sociedad en una guerra interminable.

No digo que todos somos exactamente iguales. Porque eso es imposible, todos somos individuos, y cada quien actúa de acuerdo a su ética personal. Como dicen, cada cabeza es un mundo, y ahí vive la libertad del ser humano, en las ideas.

Tú dices que el orgullo gay celebra el ser diferente. Que está bien ser 'distinto' de los demás. Y si, si está bien ser distinto de los demás. Pero dentro de los parámetros sociales. Porque entonces los nazis tenían razón en sentirse la mejor raza porque eran caucásicos y si son diferentes que los judíos por que todos somos distintos y no iguales. Les estaríamos dando la razón.

¿Se entiende lo que quiero decir?.

Haha, lo que quiero decir es que, actualmente el mundo va en camino a algo llamado 'globalización'. Mas allá del efecto económico, la globalización es el siguiente paso en la evolución sociológica de la humanidad.

Se cree que se llegara a un punto en el que todos tendremos una sola identidad. Y esa es la de ser humano.

Es una idea utópica, no?. Que habrá un mundo donde no existan todas estas cosas que nos hacen diferentes como ser pobres, ser ricos, ser mexicanos, ser alemanes, ser gays, ser heterosexuales. Donde no habrá barreras culturales ni ideológicas, idiomáticas.

Un mundo, donde todas estas cosas, nos parecerán ridículas.

Pero por lo mientras, hay que ir borrando estas ideas absurdas de que somos diferentes a nivel social. No a nivel individual, porque eso es totalmente diferente. Si hablamos de diferencias individuales, estamos hablando de qué color o música nos gusta, como nos gusta usar el cabello, o que tatuajes nos hacemos.

Y no estoy de acuerdo contigo en decir que la sociedad ha omitido a los homosexuales. No del todo.

No es algo nuevo el ser gay, el ser bisexual, el ser lesbiana. No es algo nuevo, ni omitido, ni ocultado.

Ignorado, quizás si. Excluidos de las leyes, de la política, de la economía, eso si. Pero somos excluidos por que nosotros mismos nos excluimos de la sociedad. Uno no puede ser parte de la sociedad si uno entra ondeando una bandera que nos identifica como diferentes.

Pero no es secreto para nadie que la homosexualidad es tan vieja como la biblia.

Decir que hemos sido borrados de la historia, es un insulto para los griegos, los romanos, los árabes. Alejandro Magno, Leonardo Da Vinci, Oscar Wilde, Arthur Rimbaud, _Allen Ginsberg (Este último será interpretado en una película de su vida por __Daniel Radcliffe). __Entre otros miles de nombres. _

_¿Y sabes por qué no han sido omitidos del la historia a pesar de ser gays?. _

_Porque sus mayores logros fueron grandezas artísticas e históricas. Y no por ser gays. Eso es secundario. Sus mayores logros nunca fueron el ser gays. Si no, humanos con ideas individuales, siendo libres en la expresión universal mas allá de las ataduras de sus cuerpos. (Bueno de Ginsberg es debatible...con eso de su poema a su ano...). _

_Lo que quiero decir es que no seremos iguales, hasta que dejemos de ver diferentes a las personas, y eso se empieza, dejando de pensar que nosotros somos diferentes. Al final de cuentas __**ser gay es una preferencia, no un estilo de vida.**__**Y demasiado orgullo se vuelve prepotencia, lo que es un antivalor.**_

_Descanso mi caso. _

_Gracias_

_Y no, no soy homofóbica, dije que retomaría este tema dentro del mismo fic, cuando conozcan al compañero Auror de Harry. El personaje llamado Cole Rowan quien representa lo que tú dices en tu review mas o menos, dentro de lo positivo. _

_Kevin el muggle gay representa lo malo, todo lo malo del movimiento. Por desgracia, todo lo que dices en tu review. _

_Pero no te juzgo por tus ideas. Eres libre de continuar siendo orgullosa de tu identidad sexual y de expresarla si quieres. Sos libre, hija mia. _

_Pero no juzgues mi fic. Mi fic es de lo más liberal. Mi fic busca expresar __**todos los ángulos de este tema, los malos y los buenos por igual de una forma seria y cómica. **_

_**ME TOME LA LIBERTAD DE TRADUCIRTE EL REVIEW DE UN LIBRO QUE HABLA SOBRE ESTE TEMA. POR FAVOR LEE EL ARTICULO Y REFLEXIONA UNA MIRADA QUE QUIZAS NO HABIAS CONSIDERADO PJARA. **_

**Review por J. Riga: El final de Gay (Y la muerte de la heterosexualidad) por Bert Archer. **[Doubleday Canada, 1999].

Evadí este libro por meses. Llego por correo de parte de un ex que nunca lo leyó. Tenía líneas negras en la contracubierta indicando que había sido rescatado de la oscuridad de un bote de sobrantes. El titulo, con su arrogante sentido de finalidad, me irritaba**. La sexualidad es un tema pegajoso y desastroso como para hacer grandes pronunciamientos**, especialmente la muerte y los finales, sugiriendo que el autor es un poco cuadrado. Sin embargo, me sorprendí al encontrar que** detrás de esa desesperada técnica comercial en el titulo, yacía una optimistica visión para romper las etiquetas en la sexualidad contemporánea**. El final de gay, usando la mezcla del Yo y el análisis social, de hecho busca **borrar más las líneas y arruinar los intentos de mantener la sexualidad simplificada en categorías escalonadas de identidad. **

Dividido en tres partes, la primera es abundante en autobiografía o basada en las observaciones personales de Archer sobre otros y sirve para introducir vagamente a su tesis. El cree **que nosotros nos estamos alejando de las categorías Gay-Bi-Hetero y en dirección del pluralismo sexual libre de etiquetas, a la re-circulación de la época en la que la sexualidad estaba divorciada de la identidad de una persona. **Como Archer dice.- "Yo no solo estoy discutiendo las etiquetas, estoy discutiendo la ontología, del ser mismo". Para él y la gente que usa de ejemplos, **las categorías son inservibles**. Un amigo católico del colegio de Archer una vez exclamo, "Sabes, me podría ver a mi mismo cogiéndome a un tipo. Quiero decir, no soy puto o nada, pero sabes, si estuviera caliente, seguro lo haria". Este comentario aleatorio fue la catarsis para Archer para que se **preguntara acerca de las limpias pequeñas categorías que hemos hecho de nosotros mismos y la casi instantánea suposición de que la gente como su amigo del colegio es en realidad gay de closet en busca de la iluminación. **

El entrevista a un hombre llamado Rafael quien levanta hombres en clubs heterosexuales con la identidad de Renee.(Vestido de mujer). Rafael aseguro que después de haber traído hombres heterosexuales a su casa y revelarles que él era hombre también. El "Había sido rechazado dos veces de entre una docena de levantones". Archer, piensa en estos ejemplos, y discute que **la sexualidad heterosexual está perdiendo en las acciones y que la identidad se esta debilitando.** Aun que historias sexuales de segunda contada son difícilmente la cantidad necesaria para definir algo definitivo, especialmente el final de ser gay, los relatos de Archer sobre su propia expansión sexual hacen lo que pretenden, **me hicieron reasumir mi frívolo uso de la categorización sexual. **Todos tenemos nuestras historias. Como el compañero de colegio de Archer causo confusión cuando saco un dedo de la caja heterosexual, yo conocí a un hombre que se asume que es gay por sus ademanes femeninos. A pesar de constantemente mostrar solo interés sexual en mujeres y negar cualquier interés en un hombre, yo esperaba que el saliera del closet. Pero aun no lo hace. Falle en preguntarme a mí mismo **si algunas veces realmente no hay nada que necesita salir, y también porque la feminidad siempre es adjudicada a una identidad homosexual.**

La segunda sección del libro es sobre una directa recolección de como **el comportamiento sexual y la formación de la identidad se han combinado desde 1800s en lo que ahora conocemos vagamente como el movimiento gay**. **De la invención de 'Homosexual' y 'Heterosexual' en 1868** a nuestros días y el día gay especial en Disneylandia. La presentación histórica de Archer es vivida y accesible, expandiendo en la llave de eventos como el juicio de Oscar Wilde o el Reporte Kinsey, como opuesto a la teoría fundamental de la teoría homosexual de Jedith Butler o Eve Kosofky Segewick, las cuales no hacen apariciones. Archer también dispensa de la opaca lengua académica y habla como un culto amigo, aun que ocasionalmente "Como sea", o "hasta donde yo se" eran demasiado casuales y disminuyen su autoridad como experto. Archer también concluye en esta sección **con una crítica al actual '**_**Alegado**_**' deseo del movimiento gay de ser una copia al carbón de la comunidad heterosexual. **

La ultima sección es la más interesante y la mas problemática. Archer explora las vidas de gente que se han embarcado en decisiones difíciles sobre su identidad sexual, **negando las categorías inicialmente aceptadas o negando directamente el adoptar alguna. **Su análisis final es que **"Puedes expandir tu horizonte sexual, pero no estoy seguro que puedas pactarlo". **Una analogía que Archer usa es la comida, la cual no es ni original ni muy fuerte. Estoy seguro que todos hemos oído la frase 'no lo niegues hasta que lo hayas probado' en algún momento, y el argumento de la comida solo es una versión adornada de esto. Archer escribe, "Recordé lo que mi madre me dijo sobre las aceitunas "continua comiéndolas, y pronto las disfrutaras. Y adquieren sabor"."

La implicación de que **cierto placer es aprendido, o trabajado**. Pueden ser sin embargo placenteras por el producto del esfuerzo. "Sugiriendo que podemos reentrenarnos a tener interés sexual donde antes no había ahí indicios de que fuera posible, pero con un montón de trabajo duro". Archer se adelanta un paso más del 'intente cualquier cosa en la escuela' y sugiere que tenemos que aplicar el sexo como algo alegre y sin descanso que se puede encontrar en las películas prepubecentes sobre equipos deportivos. 'Sigue intentando hasta que lo logres'. **Estoy de acuerdo en la sexualidad pluralista y creo que deberíamos explorar nuestros cuerpos con la misma admiración que tenemos al mundo**.

Sin embargo la cantidad de tiempo que probablemente me tomaría para posiblemente expandir mis preferencias sexuales en cualquier sentido sincero e importante, parece como un compromiso demasiado grande. Usando su cansada analogía, por que comer una lata de aceitunas tras otra cuando estas rodeado de comida que ya te gusta?.

Para algunos tipos de personas la exploración sexual es una importante persecución, pero creo que la persona común a la que este libro está claramente dirigido parecerá como un hobby parecido a ir al Polo Norte por diversión. La mayoría de las personas están muy ocupadas como para encontrar gente decente, el género, o el tipo del cual ya están interesados como para lanzarse a la vagina cuando todo lo que quieren es un pene y viceversa.

Por esta razón, la teoría de Archer parece realística solo si se concentra un poco**. Nos estamos moviendo, aun que por épocas dolorosamente lentas, hacia el gran grado de comodidad y libertad con la sexualidad y a dispersar el estigma pegado a los actos no heterosexuales, pero estos movimientos son contradecidos por otros. **

**Por ejemplo la actual caracterización estereotípica de los homosexuales en la televisión, especialmente los hombres (**Afeminados)**, Y todavía mantiene los actos homosexuales encadenados a una identidad, una basada en puntos mercadotécnicos que se venden bien como; sexo (Queer as Folk) y la moda (Queer Eye for the Straight Guy). **

**Un día nosotros desmantelaremos las categorías homo y hetero**, pero con los matrimonios gays como uno de los temas políticos de la actualidad, es difícil de creer que 'gay' está siendo sobrepasado como una categoría funcional para algunos. **No hasta que todos o la mayoría de los aspectos políticos de la dicotomía Hetero-homo sean igualitarios y estables, que la gente volteara su atención a redefinir las cajas de estereotipos**. El análisis de Archer es inspirador pero prematuro.

_ **¿Capitulo, que capitulo?. **_

_Haha...luego lo subo. _


	16. Año nuevo

+55+

Harry despertó en la quietud de su casa. Había algo sobre Boxing Day que siempre hacia que Londres pareciera detenido en un instante en el tiempo. Era la clase de días en los que te das cuenta que la ciudad es terriblemente ruidosa cuando de repente no escuchas nada.

Draco no estaba en la cama, así que se levanto perezoso en busca de unos calzoncillos, ya que ahora tenía en lo profundo del subconsciente que la casa estaba vigilada gracias a los insistentes e histéricos recordatorios de Hermione y se puso una pijama de rombos amarillos.

Estaba decidido a beber una generosa tasa de té con crema y azúcar cuando se detuvo a oler el agrio olor de los vapores de un caldero. Frunciendo el ceño entro en la cocina para encontrar al rubio trabajando diligentemente en una.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto inspeccionando el contenido del caldero burbujeante.

"Un remedio casero para…" el rubio se sonrojo. "Ayer…"

"¿Un remedio para que?" pregunto confundido.

"Para evitar los bebes del ano, Harry" dijo Draco apresurado en voz baja. Era un tono que habían descubierto, las cámaras no podían distinguir del todo, en especial cuando el rubio hablaba asi de rápido.

Por un minuto fue como si lo golpearan con recuerdos de su relación con Ginny, no eran particularmente dolorosos, pues hacia mucho que había superado eso, sin embargo, si le dejo un sentimiento de desazón como si fuera un mal sabor de boca.

Había respetado esa decisión de Ginny ya que ambos eran muy jóvenes, ni si quiera estaban casados, pero siempre resintió el hecho de que habían querido cosas muy diferentes del futuro. El había querido niños y un perro, ella había querido una vida contemporánea y sin responsabilidades una vez que el observador de los Cannons la había reclutado para el equipo.

"Pensé que querías tenerlos" comento mientras preparaba la tetera imitando el tono bajo de voz.

"Quizás no es el mejor momento" comento el rubio esquivando la mirada.

El quería discutirlo, razonarlo de tal manera que Draco aceptara. ¿Cuál era el problema?. Ambos querían lo mismo, y ciertamente estaban casados.

"¡Tío Harry!" grito una voz desde el salón de la chimenea.

"¡Aquí abajo!" grito en respuesta.

Teddy entro corriendo a abrazarlos. Detrás de el Lucius cargando un estuche pequeño de Quidditch.

"¡Miren lo que me ha traído Santa!"

"¡Maravilloso Teddy!" respondió Harry con alegría. "¿Ya intentaste subirte?"

"¡Sí!"

"Y Andrómeda no está complacida con Santa" gruño Lucius dirigiéndoles una mirada. "piensa que es un regalo peligroso para su edad"

"Bueno, no queremos repetir el encanto gay" sonrió Draco. "Harry y Santa piensan que es mejor criarlo varonilmente, aun que no sirvió de nada en mi caso, ni en el de Harry"

"¿Qué preparas?" pregunto su padre frunciendo el ceño severamente.

"¡Nada!" contestaron los dos terriblemente sonrojados. Como adolescentes sorprendidos con una revista de lencería.

"Tengo migraña padre, debió ser el vino de anoche" contesto el rubio apresurado. "¿Por qué no vas a sentarte en el salón?"

"¿Estás bien?, te ves sonrojado" contesto el hombre acercándose.

"En verdad no es nada" aseguro el rubio. "¿Por favor?"

"De acuerdo" rodo los ojos el hombre, y tan pronto como salió de la habitación los dos suspiraron.

El se acerco al rubio y murmuro. "¿Estas seguro?"

"¿Sobre la poción?"

Asintió en respuesta poniendo sus manos en el estomago del rubio.

"No es el momento Harry" contesto el rubio sonriendo. "aun tenemos que arreglar lo de Teddy, mira lo que llego esta mañana"

"¿Es del ministerio?, ¿Qué no tienen vacaciones esos idiotas?"

"Es de hace una semana, la lechuza debió perderse con el Fidelius, o simplemente intentaron sabotear el asunto"

Harry leyó el contenido de la carta con el ceño fruncido. "Solo tenemos una semana para la audiencia, eso dífilamente nos da tiempo para prepararnos"

"Creo que intentaban que ni si quiera nos presentáramos"

El asintió distraído. "Sera mejor que me comunique con el señor Nipple".

+56+

"Tendría que ser el juez de lo familiar" dijo el señor Nipple. "Pero Lord Grotem se ha apuntado a sí mismo para la audiencia, creo que también Lady Grettel quien habla públicamente de su desacuerdo en cuestión de su matrimonio"

"Lo siento, pero es realmente terrible que el ministerio se involucre en todos sus asuntos" interrumpió Hermione quitándose sus lentes de lectura.

"Yo siento aun más el que arruinen nuestra temporada" respondió Harry.

"Harry a pesar de…todo, no hay que olvidar cual es el propósito" respondió Draco sonrojado.

"Oh que tiernos" agrego Blaise guiñando el ojo.

"Cierra el pico Blaise, estoy tratando de concentrarme" respondió el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

"Oh vamos Draco, no tienes por qué negarlo, para este momento todo el país lo sabe, Potter y tu tuvieron sexo"

"Crece un poco"

"¿Te gusto tu primera vez Potter?"

"Estupenda, ¿Podríamos concentrarnos en esto?" pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

"Oh tranquilos, tienen al mundo mágico comiendo de sus manos, es imposible que les prohíban la custodia de Teddy, eso dejaría muy mal parado al ministerio"

"Además tienen la aprobación de Andrómeda" agrego Pansy. "Hemos seguido la cobertura de los medios, y todo pinta a su favor"

"No lo se" medito Draco poniendo una mano en su frente. "La cuestión de los niños es delicada"

"El niño es nuestro, es lo que Remus quería" dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Draco lo miro con una expresión soñadora. Quizás había sido la palabra 'nuestro'. No era una que Harry hubiera usado con Ginny. Era una palabra que de hecho no había usado con nadie. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro de una manera embelesada.

Y no había nada mas en el mundo que Harry quisiera hacer en ese momento que quitarle los pantalones y cogérselo sobre la mesa de conferencias de la Liga. Muy apropiado a decir verdad. Con eso de que había encontrado su nueva homosexualidad y eso.

"ejem…" carraspeo el señor Nipple.

"Oh si, err, la cuestión de Teddy es algo por lo que estoy dispuesto a pelear con uñas y dientes" dijo el acomodándose el cabello negro.

Miro una última vez hacia Draco quien se lamia los labios como si hubiera pensado las mismas cosas. Por consiguiente, se tuvo que acomodar el paquete dentro de los vaqueros.

¿Sería acaso normal para los gays el estar todo el tiempo deseosos?.

Quizás eso explicaba por qué eran tan….sexuales. Trato de explicarse estúpidamente.

A él no le molestaba en absoluto eso, de hecho le encantaba. Ser gay era lo máximo.

Se dio 'cinco' con una mano mental.

+57+

Harry sabía que debía estar más preocupado acerca del asunto de Teddy, pero realmente no se pudo detener así mismo de desear a Draco en un estado de desnudes total.

Así que no fue sin culpa el momento en que tomo al rubio de los hombros y lo beso apenas cruzaron el portal de su casa.

"Espera Harry, ¿no crees que estas siendo muy obvio con esto?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto confundido.

"Escucha, las noticias son lentas porque son vacaciones, pero eso no evito que las paginas de sociales del profeta anunciaran nuestra….copula" menciono con un sonrojo. "Dice Amelia que corazón de bruja está planeando publicar una edición entera del evento el primero de Enero, y que han proyectado que tendremos sexo toda la semana"

"Sigo sin ver exactamente cuál es el problema, me agrada esa proyección"

"Llevamos varios meses viviendo juntos, y durmiendo en la misma cama Harry, creo que soportaras una semana hasta la audiencia, es que no quiero que nada arruine mis oportunidades de tener a Teddy, en especial una mala publicidad manejada especialmente en nuestra contra"

Harry frunció el ceño y asintió. "De acuerdo, solo no me trates como tu maldito instrumento, no me gusta que me uses para llegar a Teddy"

"Sabes bien que me gustaría usarte de la otra manera también" sonrió el rubio. "Pero gracias por entender"

Harry lo miro irse por el vestíbulo moviendo su pequeño, delicado y delicioso trasero, y sintió una puñalada de arrepentimiento. De haber sabido lo rápido que lo extrañaría desnudo, mejor se habría aguantado hasta que todo el asunto de Teddy se hubiera resuelto.

Enfadado aventó sus llaves en el tazón junto a la puerta y entro azotando los pies.

+58+

La última junta antes de la audiencia, tuvo que ser en plena celebración de año nuevo. La familia se había dispersado por la casa, y la fiesta tenía un carácter mucho más informal.

Fue su turno en la cocina, y termino haciendo una parrillada en el jardín con muchas cervezas y muchos hechizos para protegerse del frio invernal, por suerte ya no había nevado tan aparatosamente. Naturalmente los Malfoys plus la hermana Black, lo habían visto con disgusto a pesar de la apresurada decoración de farolas plateadas que Draco había colgado. Pero los Weasleys se sentían en su ambiente natural.

Mientras más se terminaba el tiempo para el final del año a la media noche, y también el tiempo de planeación para la Audiencia, mas irritado Draco se ponía. Pero el mismo estaba irritado con él, no veía cual era el problema de que tuvieran sexo. Ya lo habían hecho, y quería repetirlo. Pero era realmente estúpido preocuparse por el que dirían sobre eso en la audiencia de Teddy. O eso pensaba.

Todos los demás, sin embargo, parecían tensos, incluso Lucius quien normalmente no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con ellos, o el asunto del matrimonio. Se acerco lentamente a su suegro sentado en una de sus sillas de ratán en el jardín y tomo asiento junto al anciano.

"¿Una cerveza?"

Lucius lo miro despectivamente un segundo, luego suspiro y asintió con la cabeza tomando la cerveza que Harry le ofrecía.

"Soy más bien un hombre de vinos, pero tengo ganas de ignorar a mi sanador y a mi esposa, y darme una borrachera hasta el olvido, cualquier cosa que me haga olvidar el hecho de que estoy en medio de una parrillada con Arthur Weasley y toda su prole"

"Tú y yo" respondió exhalando una bocanada de humo del cigarrillo que había robado del paquete de Draco. "Pero por razones enteramente diferentes"

"Es porque eres un Alcohólico, Draco me lo ha dicho, y por eso motivo creo que deberías dejar de beber por lo menos hoy"

"¡¿Qué demonios les sucede a todos?" exclamo frunciendo el ceño. "¡No soy un alcohólico!"

Pero por algún extraño motivo, Hermione, Ron, y la señora Weasley le habían dicho lo mismo no menos de cinco veces en las últimas horas. ¡Él no era un alcohólico!.

"Nunca deja de sorprenderme tu estupidez" dijo Lucius dando un sorbo a su cerveza. "Es sobre la audiencia, gorila grande y estúpido"

"¡Todo saldrá bien!" respondió con convicción. "¡No tienen de que preocuparse!, ¡Es una simple inclusión de Draco en el acuerdo custodial que tengo con Andrómeda, nada del otro mundo, no estamos aplicando para una custodia completa!"

Lucius rodo los ojos. "Sabes Potter, realmente no quería involucrarme en tus problemas con mi hijo, pero si eres totalmente incapaz de comprender lo que va a pasar mañana, creo que prefiero quitarte del camino. Si quieres las cosas bien hechas, tienes que hacerlas tu mismo"

El anciano se levanto de su silla, tomo su cerveza con él y se marcho al interior de la casa, dejándolo ahí como un idiota plantado en el jardín.

Teddy jugaba con los otros niños en el patio en una batalla de bolas de nieve y George los estaba mirando. Pero cuando Lucius se marcho, el pelirrojo levanto su cerveza en un claro signo de festejo.

"Mierda" gruño. "Bueno, al menos te tengo a ti de mi lado" le murmuro a su cerveza.

Su fiel, fría, y deliciosa cerveza, la cual no era más deliciosa que el trasero de Draco, pero nada en el mundo lo era, pero si no podía tener al rubio, tendría tantas de estas bebidas ámbar como se le diera la maldita gana.

+59+

"Tenía que ser Potter" gruño Blaise mientras jaloneaban el cuerpo por el pasillo de la casa.

"¡Le dije que no bebiera!" exclamo Hermione histérica.

"Tú y todos los demás" respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros. "¿No creen que mi padre tiene razón?"

"No es un Alcoholice, Malfoy, solo es un poco…" Dijo Ron lentamente.

"Idiota" termino Hermione. "Como si tuviera medio cerebro"

"¿Qué voy a hacer con el ahora?" pregunto Draco

"Tengo una poción para la resaca en mi casa, íbamos a venir de todos modos antes de la audiencia, pero me asegurare de traerla conmigo"

"Muy bien Marinero, sube los escalones" interrumpió Blaise tratando de que Harry pusiera un pie en la madera como uno hace con un muñeco de trapo, y naturalmente Harry doblo los pies en ángulos extraños.

"Olvídalo, esta ahogado" gruño Ron quien lo sostenía del otro brazo.

Harry respondió algo como 'nom esssto a-ahugao'.

"Por supuesto que lo estas" respondió el rubio frunciendo el ceño. "Deberíamos dejarte con la resaca para que aprendas la lección, pero entonces no me serias útil"

Hermione carraspeo ofendida mientras subían por los escalones.

"¿Por qué pesa tanto?, ¿Se bebió el barril entero?." Dijo Ron mientras perdía el equilibrio en los peligrosos y empinados escalones de la casa.

"Ron, tu eres su mejor amigo, no hables mal de el" se quejo la chica apretando los labios.

"¡En este momento no soy su amigo!, ¡En este momento no es amigo de nadie!, ¡Deberíamos botarlo en las escaleras!"

Harry se retorció en el agarre y dijo algo como 'dsjane a ahui'

"Harry, te vamos a acostar, ya no te resistas" dijo Draco como si le dijera a un niño. Harry asintió abriendo los ojos.

"Te amo"

Todos se congelaron un minuto en las escaleras. Era lo único claro como el agua que había dicho Harry en las últimas horas. Y que fuera algo tan intimo los impacto a todos.

Parecía que todos estaban avergonzados al respecto, por que terminaron de subirlo en un silencio bastante incomodo.

Finalmente Blaise y Ron lo arrojaron sobre la cama, donde cayó como un costal con el rostro en contra de las almohadas. Draco conjuro una silla del tocador y la convirtió en un balde de madera por si se presentaba la emergencia.

Hermione comenzó a quitarle los zapatos mientras su esposo y Blaise huían cobardemente de la tarea.

"Yo lo hago Granger"

"¿Estás seguro?, Yo lo he tenido que desnudarlo los últimos meses en los que estuve embarazada, incluso antes de eso también"

"Dadas las circunstancias Granger" respondió con un sonrojo, la joven le correspondió con otro.

"Escucha Malfoy, quería hablarte sobre el nuevo….desarrollo de las cosas"

Draco volteo de su tarea de quitarle los pantalones a un cuerpo muerto, y la miro con una expresión burlona.

"¿Vas a advertirme?. ¿Amenazarme que me aleje de tu amigo?"

"No precisamente, primero escucha lo que te tengo que decir"

"Si es algo parecido, no quiero oírlo Granger, de verdad"

"Malfoy, Harry es…" inicio ella cerrando la puerta. "Es un hombre muy dulce"

"Eso es algo que nadie adivinaría, es bastante ofensivo y vulgar"

"Tu también lo serias si el mundo hubiera sacrificado a tus padres, luego te abandonaran en una casa donde no te quieren, y luego fueran por ti para sacrificarte una segunda vez, todo el tiempo difamándote y nunca esperando nada de ti más que cumplas tu propósito"

Draco la miro serio un segundo y asintió. "No tienes que contarme Granger, todo el mundo sabe eso"

"No es que no lo sepas, es que no lo entiendes" respondió ella poniendo una mano contra su pecho como si estuviera viendo impotente como su hija era torturada. Pero Draco solo le estaba tratando de quitar la camisa a jalones.

"Está bien, dime lo que tengas que decir"

"Harry es un hombre muy dulce, Malfoy. Es como, como un cachorro muy grande. Tiene todo ese exterior amenazador, rudo, pero en realidad tiene el corazón más grande del mundo. Y si él dice que te ama, es porque lo dice en serio. Y…y no me gustaría ver a mi mejor amigo herido cuando todo esto termine. Lo estas utilizando, y eso es lo que todos queríamos, lo que el mismo quería. Pero me pregunto si no lo estás haciendo más de lo que deberías para satisfacer tus propias necesidades"

"Granger, yo no lo he enamorado a propósito." Se quejo el rubio mirando a Harry acostado en calzoncillos. "A decir verdad trate de disuadirlo porque me asusta"

Hermione guardo silencio mirándolo con ojos brillosos. Draco se pregunto si Granger no había bebido de mas también. Como ella continuo esperando a que el hablara el dijo.

"No se…" comenzó. "No sé si siento lo mismo que él siente por mí. Ni si quiera lo había considerado a él como un posible partido. ¿Sabes por qué?."

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Por que en realidad lo respeto mucho, me avergüenza decirlo, pero siempre quise que fuera mi amigo. Y me asusta, porque si jodo esto de alguna manera, tendré que perderlo de todas las formas posibles. También está el hecho de que todo esto del matrimonio nunca lo había imaginado con otro hombre que no fuera Perceval, después de el pensé que nunca podría encontrar lo mismo con una persona"

"¿Entonces por qué has dormido con él si no te sientes seguro de tus sentimientos?"

"¿Estás loca?" dijo el señalando hacia Harry. "Aun borracho como costal me parece atractivo, y hay un límite para la tentación que puedo soportar. Si te sirve de consuelo, el me atrae, realmente me atrae. Simplemente me gusta mucho"

"Pero entonces hay esperanza" dijo ella sonriendo. "Mientras él te guste rudo y vulgar"

Draco se sonrojo. "Por eso decidí darle una oportunidad a esto. Sin embargo, te mentiría si dijera que me importa más que los intereses de la Liga. Eso es miles de veces más importante para mí, no porque me traiga un beneficio, pero porque es la oportunidad de redimirme con el mundo por el daño que hice en la guerra. Todo queremos cambiar al mundo"

Ella sonrió. "Puedo entenderlo, pero mi corazón sigue queriendo que todo resulte bien para Harry"

"No me digas que eres de esas brujas que se emocionan y humedecen con el asunto de nuestro romance"

"No puedo evitarlo, es caliente ver a dos hombres"

Draco se estremeció y negó con la cabeza. "¿Cuánto falta para la media noche?"

"Cinco minutos; Me iré, quiero estar con Ron y Rose, dicen que lo que estés haciendo en el momento de las campanadas, es lo que te pasaras haciendo el resto del año. Quiero estar con ellos, así que…"

"Sinceramente deseo que no sea verdad, no quiero pasarme el resto del año cuidando las vomitadas ebrias de Harry"

Hermione soltó una carcajada alegre que se escucho incluso atreves de la puerta cuando ella se marcho y bajo las escaleras.

Draco se acostó junto al cuerpo semi desnudo de su marido y le acaricio la espalda.

"Si me gustas Harry, y a pesar de todo, creo que no me molestaría pasar el resto de mi vida limpiando tus vomitadas"

+60+

"¡Vete al infierno, maldito desgraciado!" grito Harry alejando la mano de Ron.

"¡Que te levantes niño del medio cerebro!" contesto el pelirrojo.

"¡Mierda!, ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?" gruño abriendo los ojos y gritando despavorido cuando la luz del sol, la cual sea de paso dicho no era tan brillante por que era invierno- le dio en el rostro.

"¡¿Lo has olvidado o que?, ¡Hoy es primero de Enero, el día de la audiencia!"

"¿Audiencia?"

Ron asintió aventándole una toalla. "Vete a la ducha."

"¿Dónde está Draco?"

"Teniendo una crisis histérica con el señor Nipple"

"¿Por qué?, ¿Qué paso anoche?"

"Anoche te has puesto bruto con la bebida, te hemos tirado en la cama, donde has muerto y resucitado al medio día. Pero la cosa grave paso esta mañana"

"¿Están todos bien?" pregunto abriendo los ojos alarmado, y luego lamentando haberlo hecho por que se palmeo la cabeza como si así pudiera quitarse el dolor.

"No hermano, realmente es terrible, Malfoy intento sobornar a uno de los jueces en la audiencia, lo han arrestado y naturalmente el escándalo ya salió a la luz, la prensa está afuera en la calle y han tenido que venir los Aurores a dispersarlos."

"¿Draco?, pero has dicho que está abajo"

"No Draco, Malfoy, Malfoy padre. Lucius"

"¿Lucius está en Azkaban de nuevo?" pregunto gruñendo. "Y todos pensaban que el que la iba a cagar era yo"

"Oh tu no estás mejor parado en todo este asunto. La prensa está sacando boletines en todos los medios, de cómo tú te has caído de ebrio en medio de la sala, y que has sido incapaz de detener a tu malvado suegro de hacer cosas ilegales."

"Mierda…, ¿Qué hay de la audiencia?"

"Todavía programada para esta tarde"

"¿Cómo está Draco?"

"Cada minuto mas histérico, si pudieras bajar tan pronto como puedas, todos te lo agradecerían"

"Lo hare" respondió sintiéndose mal. Mas que físicamente mal. Sentimentalmente MAL. El miedo de que todo saliera mal en la audiencia con Teddy lo estremecía.

Continuaraaa...

Lo del capitulo anterior, no era una disputa con la chica del comentario, ella me expreso un comentario, y yo me dispuse a contestarle. Ella dijo que continuara leyendo la historia, y yo publicando.

Lo he hecho por que a pesar de ser una comedia, tiene una trama de fondo, una trama medio polémica, y ha hecho que varias personas me dejen comentarios muy interesantes, otras que se interesen abiertamente en el tema, así que pensé que podía compartirles mi punto de vista personal.

Por desgracia, dos personas lo tomaron mal, absolutamente mal. Digiken quien dijo que 'se huele a leguas que la unica acomplejada y llena de juicios y prejuicios y adoradora de esta sociedad tan ordenada y reglada eres tu...'.

Y Lordtron quien dijo: Tal como dicen mis estimados de los "malos fics", hueles a autocompación y cero autocrítica por todos lados, quizás después de esto hasta me dediques un capítulo a mi jajajaj, pero no te preocupes, siempre puedes ir por mas reviews armando polémica.

Por suerte hubo otros cometarios como el de Lalila, darysnape, wiitch y akbal.

Akbal, te dedico el capitulo. Por hacerme sentir bien después de otro ataque de Lordtron y sus amigos de los malos fics. Tu por supuesto que eres mi amiga, te dejo mi correo sobreviviente_prohibido hot mail . Ahí puedes encontrarme en el msn todos los días, todo el día, o en facebook, pero si me agregan al facebook, tendrán que decirme quien son, por que soy paranoica y no acepto invitaciones de extraños.

En cuanto a los demás comentarios de 'Vete al infierno, ¿Dónde está el capitulo?'

No soy una máquina de escribir mis lectores. Sé que ustedes leen el capitulo en aproximadamente 15 min a 20 min. Pero yo me tardo 6 meses escribiendo 200 páginas, y 2 horas editando cada capítulo.

Si me tardo es porque soy una persona real, de carne y huesos, problemas, familia, obligaciones, debilidades.

Y además, estoy trabajando arduamente para terminar el fanfic por que aun que llevo más escrito de lo que tengo publicado, aun me falta el final.

No se desesperen, y no me odien, si no les gusta, no lo lean, si les gusta, dejen comentarios.


	17. Todo por los niños

+61+

Cuando Harry bajo había un caos en la sala de su casa. No solo los Weasleys y los niños estaban ahí. También estaban las hermanas Black aparentemente perturbadas en una mesa. Y los amigos de la Liga en una discusión acalorada.

Draco gritaba histéricamente al señor Nipple que tenía que encontrar una manera de sacar a su padre.

"¡Draco!" grito.

Y todo el movimiento en la sala se detuvo, todas las conversaciones se detuvieron, y el pensó tontamente que no sabía que tenía tantos amigos ahora que parecía imposible albergarlos a todos en una sala. Fue un sentimiento cálido y al mismo tiempo amargo con la situación actual.

El rubio se restregó el rostro un segundo, y luego sus facciones se descompusieron en un llanto amargo.

Harry bajo el resto de las escaleras en medio del silencio y abrió sus brazos. El rubio corrió a refugiarse en ese abrazo, y él le acaricio el cabello. Draco siempre tendía a llorar de desesperación.

"Mi padre….no lo ha hecho con mala intención"

"Lo sé" respondió de inmediato. "Creo que estaba preocupado por la audiencia"

"Es que el también quiere que Teddy este más cerca de nosotros"

"Tranquilo, todo estará bien, veremos cómo resolver esto, ¿De acuerdo?. Pero ya no llores, todo el mundo está mirando esto"

"Odio eso" sonrió el rubio limpiándose las lagrimas.

Juntos se acercaron al señor Nipple. Y lentamente las conversaciones apuradas se reanudaron.

"¿Cómo está la situación señor Nipple?"

"No lo sé" respondió el hombrecillo temblando como una gelatina. "Esto realmente no ayuda con la audiencia. Y es probable que intenten darle una sentencia severa al señor Malfoy"

Harry asintió picándose los ojos. "Bien, necesitamos resolver primero lo de Lucius. Seria mejor si no me acompaña."

"Como guste" respondió el abogado con una expresión confundida.

"Bebe esto Harry" interrumpió Hermione pasándole un tubo de vidrio con un liquido marrón que parecía mas bien mier…

"Es una poción para tu resaca"

"Oh, gracias." Respondió destapando el corcho y bebiéndolo de golpe. Y eso, no lo hizo sentir mejor de inmediato, para su desgracia. "¿Nos alcanzaran más tarde?"

"¿No quieres que vayamos contigo?" pregunto Ron.

Harry noto que Hermione, Pansy y Blaise los miraban atentos.

"Es mejor si vamos solos"

"¿Cuál es el plan?" pregunto Blaise con la misma expresión perturbada y preocupada que le había dado su abogado. Draco y el caminaron juntos hacia la chimenea.

"Algo no menos ético de lo que ha hecho mi propio suegro" murmuro Harry frunciendo el ceño, tan bajo que prácticamente el único que lo escucho fue Draco.

+62+

"¿Por favor?" pregunto Harry mirando al mayor Robards, quien había arrestado a Lucius esa mañana. Había sido uno de sus profesores el termino pasado y habían tenido de inmediato una relación laboral tan buena que se volvió rápidamente en amistad. Era un maldito golpe de suerte que hubiera sido Robards y no otro de los aterrorizantes Aurores del piso de arriba. Hubiera sido imposible si quiera hacerlo hablar al respecto.

"No lo sé, Harry"

"Por nuestra amistad"

"¿No creen que esto es demasiado ilegal?" murmuro el ministro Kingsley apretado en el diminuto armario de escobas. "Soy el maldito Ministro"

"Lucius no lo hacía con mala intención, lo ha hecho por ir en contra de Grotem. Cualquiera puede entender eso, en especial si Grotem es un hijo de puta culo parado fascista de mierda"

"Harry, no estoy en contra de todo lo que estás haciendo, de hecho pienso que es algo realmente maravilloso. No siendo gay, ni nada por el estilo. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que Malfoy estaba tratando de sobornar a un funcionario. Eso está totalmente en contra de su perdón condicional" dijo Robards.

"Lo sé, pero no es un delito si lo ha hecho por un motivo justo"

"Harry" gruño el ministro frunciendo el ceño. "No me gusta que jodas con mi ministerio"

"Nunca lo haría Kingsley. Nunca si creyera que tienes razón en algo"

"Maldita sea. Es Malfoy"

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedes culparlo, Grotem no está poniendo las cosas fáciles, y todos queremos que Draco sea tutor de Teddy también. Incluso su abuela lo quiere de esa forma. Seguro no es un delito amar a un niño y acercarlo a su familia sanguínea"

"¿Nunca has considerado ser político?" pregunto Robards. "Casi haces que derrame una lagrima"

"No realmente, Hermione piensa que soy demasiado idealista y que tengo un problema con la autoridad"

"Lo tienes Potter, si lo tienes" contesto Kingsley. "Escucha. Hare esto porque te tengo en una gran estima, y por que el delito es un simple viejo queriendo hacer las cosas de la vieja manera. Y el viejo en cuestión no ha sido una amenaza en años, mas allá de una vergüenza para sí mismo"

Harry sonrió. "Exacto, yo paso todo el tiempo con él, y créeme, no merece que lo manden a Azkaban por una tontería"

"Merece ir por muchas otras cosas" gruño Robards. "Pero si el ministro está de acuerdo, yo estoy de acuerdo. Aun que me debes una Harry"

"Por supuesto"

Harry abrió la puerta del armario, pero mientras salía Kingsley exclamo.

"Espero que estés listo para pelear tus batallas tu solo Harry. Se te han terminado las cuerdas que tirar a tu favor conmigo. No me gusta la clase de influencia que tienes con nuestra amistad"

"Señor, nunca soñaría con ir en su contra, soy su más fiel votante"

"El viejo se va a casa, pero se lleva una multa muy grande" termino Kingsley. "Y su perdón condicional tendrá un sello menos. Tres mas y de vuelta a la jaula"

Harry asintió de nuevo frunciendo el ceño. "Yo me ocupo"

Ese había sido un favor muy grande, y naturalmente había perdido la poca, si es que tenia, influencia en el ministerio. Pero no lo hacía por Lucius. Si por él fuera, lo dejaría en Azkaban.

Pero lo hacía por Draco.

+63+

"El juzgado en lo familiar, presidido por Lady Grettel, entra en sesión" anuncio la secretaria que tenía una cara regordeta y poco amable.

"Caso numero. A-2445. En lo relacionado con la custodia del infante, Thomas Remus Lupin. Como informe introductorio, queda registrado que la situación del infante está registrada como un acuerdo entre las dos partes. Su abuela Andromeda Walburga Black y Harry James Potter aquí presentes, para requerir que el acuerdo tutorial sea extendido al….esposo del señor Potter.

Draco Lucius Malfoy. De acuerdo con la aprobación del Wizengamott y la autorización del ministro Kingsley como parte del experimento legal relacionado con la unión matrimonial de personas del mismo sexo"

"Gracias Marge. Me gustaría señalar que es un honor tener a Lord Grotem como parte del Jurado aprobatorio en la sesión de esta tarde"

"Gracias a ti, Grettel" dijo Lord Grotem con una sonrisa maléfica.

"Como todos saben, este juzgado actúa en busca de las mejores condiciones de los infantes magos en todo gran Bretaña, analizando y resolviendo cual es la mejor resolución para ellos" dijo Lady Grettel. "Adelante abogado, exponga su caso"

A Harry le parecía que la cámara estaba inusualmente callada a pesar de la abarrotada presencia de los medios y un montón de gente que él ni si quiera conocía.

El señor Nipple se levanto de su silla aun temblando y dijo. "Gracias. Err, primero que nada. Me gustaría señalar que la formalidad de esta audiencia es básicamente para hacer una extensión en la custodia. Y que tenemos los documentos oficiales firmados por ambas partes actuales.

La señora Black, viuda de Tonks ha expresado su deseo y permiso de extender la custodia de su nieto con el marido del señor Potter. Tenemos aquí también el documento firmado de los difuntos padres del niño autorizando al señor Potter, soltero en el momento del título custodial, a compartir la tutela de su hijo menor con su pareja sentimental, siempre y cuando ambos estuvieran casados"

"Siento interrumpirlo, señor Nipple" dijo Grotem con una sonrisa cruel. "Pero permítame preguntarle. ¿Sabía el señor Lupin de las preferencias sexuales del señor Potter al momento de firmar ese documento?"

Harry se retorció en su asiento. A su lado, Draco hizo un gesto similar de desasosiego.

"Um…no" dijo el señor Nipple con una voz débil.

"Entonces que quede registrado que los padres del menor, no tenían conocimiento de las retorcidas maneras del señor Potter, las porquerías de las cuales ahora estamos enterados gracias a la vigilancia. Al parecer el señor Potter mintió cuando dijo que no era homosexual en la audiencia ante el Wizengamott, lo que significa que ha violado la ley aun bajo juramento, además le mintió al señor Lupin, y al país entero si me permiten agregar"

"¡Grotem!" grito Kingsley en su asiento unos metros atrás.

"En orden, ministro Kingsley, hoy no se encuentra presidiendo" interrumpió Lady Grettel.

"¡No pueden referirse de esa forma de las preferencias de una persona!"

"¿Dónde dice que no puedo?." Pregunto Grotem burlonamente. "La ley no lo dice"

"De momento Grotem, de momento" gruño el ministro.

Los presentes en la audiencia miraron de un lado a otro como si fuera un juego de ping-pong. El señor Nipple continuo nervioso.

"Por el bienestar y seguridad del niño. Su abuela ha declarado, que en caso de una eventual muerte prematura, la custodia de su nieto debe pasar al segundo titular nombrado por sus padres en el testamento que ambos han firmado meses antes de su trágica muerte en servicio de la nación"

"Pero si no sabían que Potter era torcido, sucio y un peligro para los niños, y que terminaría en un matrimonio con un afeminado. ¿No hace de ese documento un error de juicio el que han tomado sus padres?" Pregunto Lady Grettel. "Como sabe, el ministerio toma en cuenta el impacto que podría tener en el menor el cambiar tan drásticamente de ambiente, y las maneras en las que lo puede afectar psicológicamente que su padrino sea un afeminado que lo toma por el culo, podrían incluso violarlo"

Harry se sintió palidecer en un segundo, como si su alma cayera hasta sus pies y su sangre se congelara dentro de sus venas.

"Si su señoría. Pero como el estudio lo demuestra, el señor Potter y el señor Malfoy son más que capaces de proveer techo, comida, ropa y seguro medico, lo cual significa que el menor estaría en manos más que capaces de cuidarlo, el señor Potter nunca haría algo de lo que ha insinuado"

"Oh señor Nipple, nadie duda que tiene los medios para mantener al niño" dijo Lady Grettel. "Pero hay otros factores que obviamente no se habían analizado y otros que han cambiado drásticamente con el experimento legal"

"Me gustaría comenzar con la edad, sexo y estado físico/mental del niño" dijo Grottem. "Veamos, Thomas es un varón de cuatro años de edad y de acuerdo con este reporte, es considerado un infante severamente dañado por la muerte de ambos padres durante la guerra en manos de Mortifagos"

"¡Mi nieto no está dañado!" grito Andrómeda en su asiento junto a ellos.

"Le ruego que mantenga el orden señora. De no hacerlo me cuestionare si es adecuado dejar al niño incluso en sus manos" Dijo Lady Grettel.

Andrómeda lucia muy ofendida al respecto, pero guardo un penoso silencio. Harry sabía que se estaba guardando muchas groserías.

"Ahora analizaremos a los interesados. Veamos, empezaremos con el señor Malfoy, el principal personaje en este asunto. El ministerio tiene en sus arcas, un estudio realizado durante su juicio de responsabilidad en la guerra, un estudio psicológico que demuestra alarmantes niveles de desequilibrio mental"

"Objeción, el estudio fue realizado cuando el señor Malfoy tenía diecisiete años, obviamente no puede servir para esta audiencia, pues el señor Malfoy es un adulto ahora."

"De acuerdo, pero déjeme preguntarle algo directamente, ¿Señor Malfoy, no acaso usted sufre de una adicción al cigarrillo?" dijo Grottem.

Draco se puso terriblemente pálido tambian. "No lo consideraría un problema"

"No le pregunte como lo consideraba, diga si o no"

"No"

"¿No?"

"No"

"No me lo creo, todos saben que fuma al menos un paquete diario, eso es en realidad, un problema muy grande, el niño no puede estar en la custodia de un fumador por el peligro de volverle un fumador pasivo."

"No es un problema, Draco puede dejarlo" intervino Harry levantándose de su asiento. "Además, nunca fuma en espacios cerrados en compañía de Teddy, evita prácticamente hacerlo cuando el está con nosotros"

"Si esta tan interesado en participar señor Potter, empezaremos con usted" dijo Grottem desenrollando un pergamino de al menos tres pies de largo.

El se sonrojo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser su pergamino mucho más largo que el de Draco?.

"Veamos, hay un historial de desequilibrio mental bastante largo, que ni si quiera vale la pena mencionar con profundidad. Pero señalaremos que usted ha tenido un antecedente de abuso infantil en su propia infancia. De acuerdo con los datos, usted fue maltratado y abusado por sus tíos maternos durante once años, y luego esporádicamente cada verano por los siguientes siete años.

Eso no me suena a que sepa con exactitud la manera de criar a un niño; hay también una orden de aprensión por indecencia publica en su historial, datada del final de la guerra, donde el señor Potter fue arrestado por causar disturbios en estado de ebriedad; una fuente anónima a reportado que el señor Potter también tiende a sufrir ataques incontrolables de ira y violencia, usando palabras altisonantes"

"Creo que esos datos otorgados por Lord Grottem son más que suficientes para declarar que el señor Malfoy y el señor Potter son incapaces de proporcionar un ambiente saludable, y una guía correcta. Eso y el hecho de que su actual matrimonio es un tambaleante experimento político que se ha demostrado un fracaso una y otra vez por los participantes, prácticamente este asunto solo es para satisfacer la fascinación enferma exhibicionista del señor Potter.

Esta misma mañana, el juez Turner ha sido sobornado por el padre del señor Malfoy, lo cual demuestra que su record criminal continua incidiendo y que es una tendencia de la familia entera. El señor Potter ha aparecido incontables veces en estado de ebriedad, gracias a las cámaras que Lord Grottem pidió se instalaran para revelar toda esta charada de matrimonio y que ha demostrado que el señor Potter ha mentido todos estos años sobre sus preferencias sexuales y sus hábitos, demostrando que en realidad está lejos de ser el héroe que el ministro y la población entera ha idealizado,"

"Me parece que es suficiente como para quitarle la custodia por completo al señor Potter" dijo Grottem.

Los demás jueces, los cuales eran cinco, murmuraron excitados en sus lugares. Pero sus voces eran tan bajas que Harry no entendió nada.

Sudor frio comenzó a escurrir por su espalda, y comprendió en ese instante, el peligro que realmente significaba esta audiencia.

"Esperen, esto está mal" dijo levantándose. "No pueden hacerle esto a Teddy. No pueden. No pueden negarle a ningún niño nada. Y no se con que rostro pueden decir que buscan los mejores intereses de los niños cuando ustedes ni si quiera registran a los hijos de hombres o dos mujeres. No entiendo cómo pueden tratar de hacernos creer que realmente les importan esos niños cuando el ministerio tiene siete orfanatos abarrotados de niños que no pueden ser adoptados por estos dobles estándares moralistas y todas las trabas burocráticas que incluso las parejas heterosexuales no pueden combatir"

Finalmente, la cámara estallo con gritos excitados como si hubieran estado esperando el momento en el que Harry perdiera el control.

"Señor Potter, este no es un circo."

"¡Ustedes lo han convertido en un circo!. ¡Yo amo a mi sobrino más que nada en el mundo!. ¡Yo mejor que nadie se lo que ese niño necesita!. ¡Draco y yo, juntos podemos hacerlo!. ¡Lo amamos a él, tanto como nos amamos entre nosotros!, ¡Nadie puede interferir en eso!, ¡Nunca le haría daño!"

"¡Alto!" grito Kingsley. "¡Potter tiene razón!. ¡Quiero dictar una ley ahora!"

"¡Kingsley, te dije que no puedes dictar leyes cuando se te dé la gana!" grito Grottem.

"¡Percy, escribe esto!, ¡Estoy inspirado por lo que he visto en esta audiencia!"

Percy salto con una máquina de escribir mágica entre sus manos. Harry ni si quiera había visto que Percy había entrado a la audiencia con todos los accesorios de papelería del ministro.

"Por el poder que me confiere el estado. Declaro que los niños nacidos de dos hombres, o dos mujeres en el reino. Son por lo tanto, ciudadanos libres y soberanos, regidos por las leyes actuales.

Pero protegidos y valorados por todas las instituciones ministeriales; Queda oficialmente prohibido que sean discriminados por las preferencias sexuales de sus padres o tutores.

Lo que significa que No será un determinante en las decisiones tutoriales de los niños menores o en cualquier audiencia de este tipo de carácter.

Seccion A. Los niños de parejas del mismo sexo, serán por consiguiente ciudadanos.

Seccion B. Los niños de parejas del mismo sexo tienen derecho a ser registrados en el ministerio de Magia y sus colonias.

Seccion C. Los niños de parejas del mismo sexo tienen derecho a la educación, los servicios de salud, y a encontrar su bienestar con sus familiares siempre y cuando cumplan con sus obligaciones tutoriales.

Y por ultimo sección D. Los niños de parejas del mismo sexo, serán regidos por las mismas clausulas que los derechos de los niños. Y que cualquier ciudadano mayor de edad, tiene la oportunidad de postularse como tutor legal de cualquier niño. Permitiendo la adopción siempre y cuando cumpla con los requerimientos básicos"

Un aplauso atronador se dejo escuchar en toda la cámara. Harry nunca había visto al ministro tan emocionado e inspirado. Era de hecho, bastante atemorizante.

"Como ministro de magia, declaro el fallo a favor de la extensión de la custodia de Thomas Remus Lupin a Draco Lucius Malfoy. Debido a que los documentos cuentan con un carácter oficial, y como acabo de dictar. No importa si Remus John Lupin sabia de las preferencias del tutor que escogió, y que lo único realmente importante es que el señor Potter puede continuar manteniendo al menor en un ambiente amoroso y dedicado y que siempre ha cumplido con los requerimientos básicos en revisiones anuales. En lo demás, considero que las pruebas presentadas por los jueces, carecen de total veracidad. Y son de hecho, una falta total de moralidad" Reprimió el ministro disgustado.

"¡Que está haciendo!" grito Lady Grettel histérica. "¡Ahora cualquier afeminado puede tener niños!".

"¡Exacto!" grito Kingsley victorioso.

"¡No puedes hacer eso Kingsley!" grito Grottem. "¡¿Qué nadie ve el daño que esto causa en los niños?"

"¡Yo solo veo a una pareja enamorada que quiere asegurarse que el niño será su responsabilidad si faltara su abuela!" contesto Kingsley. "¿Por qué tanto circo Grottem?. ¡Potter no quiere quitarle al niño a la señora Black!, ¡Solo estaban buscando un arreglo en su acuerdo oficial. No hay nada ilegal en eso!, ¡Nada complicado!. ¿Por qué han reunido a todos los ministros en lo familiar, en lugar de dejar que el juez en turno se hiciera cargo de un asunto tan simple?"

"¡KINGSLEY!" grito Grottem.

"Doy por cerrada la sesión. Sígueme Percy. Necesito una conferencia de presa"

La gente comenzó a salir emocionada por las puertas. Los flashes de las cámaras no se habían detenido en varios minutos.

"¡No creas que este el final de este asunto, Potter!" grito Grottem sobre las cabezas de la gente.

Harry le mostro el dedo en claro signo de 'pito'. Y salió carcajeándose de la sala junto con Draco, quien estaba demasiado aturdido y pálido por todo lo que había sucedido.

"Bueno, sinceramente no me esperaba eso" dijo el sonriendo. "Ese viejo Kingsley, seguro que lo tenía todo planeado. ¿Has visto como ha tenido a Percy listo para esto?. Dios es genial. Con razón dejo en paz lo de Lucius, el tampoco quería que ese asunto interviniera con su plan"

"¿El te ayudo con eso?" pregunto el rubio confundido.

"Si, ahora entiendo que no lo ha hecho solo por mí. Lo ha hecho por que quería hacer esto desde el inicio. El tiene razón. Yo nunca debería joder con su ministerio por que el está peleando sus propias luchas, ¡Alégrate, eres el nuevo padrino de Teddy!"

"¡¿Lo soy?" pregunto Draco sonriendo.

"¡Si!" contesto soltando una nueva carcajada.

Draco se lanzo a sus brazos y sellaron el asunto con un espectacular beso para las cámaras.

+64+

La noticia le había robado el aliento al mundo aparentemente. Los medios no habían dejado de circular las escenas relevantes del caso. Harry saltando emotivamente para expresarse. Kingsley dictando su nueva ley. La cual no habían tardado mucho en llamar la Ley Kingsley-Potter. Por último, el beso.

A Harry esa era la parte que más le había gustado por el brillo en los ojos de Draco.

Lo festejaron con toda la familia en casa. Era gracioso. Pero ahora si lo eran. Eran una familia sanguínea, legal y política, también sentimental, si uno contaba a los Weasleys. Lo quisiera Arthur o no. Lo quisiera Lucius o no. Y todo estaba bien con ambos.

Pero el viejo Lucius estaba avergonzado por su incidente, y sinceramente feliz sobre el asunto de Teddy. Quizás había algo de Teddy que le recordaba a Draco de niño. Pero eso era imposible. Había tan poca sangre Black en ese niño que difícilmente lo era. El pensaba que era más bien que era un niño adorable. Era imposible no querer a Teddy.

En cuanto a Teddy, lo tomo de maravilla, de la misma forma que había tomado el que Draco era el marido de su padrino. No le importo. Era inocente, y no entendía nada más allá de que ahora tenía a dos muy amorosos tutores. Aun no tenía ningún tipo de concepto o prejuicio, y crecería sin ellos como si fuera la esperanza de la siguiente generación. Eso llenaba su pecho de orgullo.

"Es lo mejor que me ha pasado" dijo Draco. "No conocía realmente a mi prima. Y no sé si es lo que ella hubiera querido. Pero yo lo quiero porque me hace feliz"

Harry sonrió. "Es imposible no querer a un niño. ¿No crees?".

"Eso, y que aun no puedo creer lo que ha hecho el ministro. Quiero decir, esa era otro importante punto de mi lucha por los derechos homosexuales. No puedo creer que después de tantos años de ser ignorados todo esté cambiando de golpe"

"Kingsley cree en los cambios. El realmente cree que el ministerio está para ayudar, proteger y beneficiar a la gente. Creo que él es un idealista igual que yo. Apuesto a que si él tuviera el poder absoluto, haría un mundo absolutamente utópico, un mundo feliz"

"Kingsley para Rey entonces" dijo Draco sonriendo.

"Oh, no lo creo. Kingsley odia el autoritarismo. Cree en la democracia y la libertad"

"Entonces Potter para rey"

"No necesito ser Rey, no estoy loco como Voldemort. Además, soy el Rey de mi hogar"

"¿En serio?" pregunto el rubio con una mirada coqueta y una carcajada consecuente. "Peor comentario del universo, eres tan absurdo a veces."

"Por supuesto. Yo llevo los pantalones y amo a mi esposa"

"Vete al diablo, no soy tu esposa. Soy tu marido y creo que queda muy claro porque tengo pene" contesto Draco ofendido. "Nunca me compares con una mujer"

Harry soltó una carcajada. "De acuerdo, de todos modos no quería una esposa. Me llevo mejor con tipejo que se rasca las pelotas igual que yo, ¿Por cierto, ahora que ha pasado toda la audiencia, la prohibición sexual queda totalmente erradicada?."

"Potter, ¿quieres llevarme a la cama?"

"Por supuesto que sí"

Draco se encogió de hombros. Harry interpreto eso como una aprobación. Levanto al rubio sobre su hombro como si fuera un cavernícola, y lo subió por las escaleras. Lo hecho en la cama y trepo sobre él.

"Creo que realmente te amo"

Algo titubeo en el rostro del rubio. Y no contesto verbalmente lo que hacía de esa revelación. Harry lo entendía. Después de todo, el había dicho que aun no sentía lo mismo. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que dolía. Pero sería paciente. Aun había tiempo para esto que estaba iniciando. Quizás un para siempre.

Continuara...

Siento el retraso del capítulo, pero Fanfiction net hizo unos cambios súbitos de nuevo. Al parecer ahora existe una nueva categoría para adultos después de M.

Han borrado todos los fics con groserías en el summary, y han multado a los escritores por unos días, incapacitándome de publicar. Yo tenía un fic con la palabra Fuc* king en la sección M de adultos, pero al parecer viole las reglas por qué no era MA. Una categoría que no existía hace 4 años.

Pinche pagina tarada, en lugar de mandar un anuncio de advertencia para cambiar la violación de las reglas. Ha decidido cortar cabezas y después avisarte.

Debido a esto, tampoco actualice en Slahsheaven porque es injusto para todos. O todos lo leen al mismo tiempo, o nadie lo lee.

Mientras tanto en el retiro espiritual forzado, me dedique a tratar de terminar el fic. No lo logre pero ya estoy muy cerca.


	18. Capitulo BONUS: REC

REC

"¡Narcissa!" grito Lucius rodando los ojos. "¡Ya esta comenzando!"

"Un minuto" contesto su esposa. "¿Quieres Té negro, o verde?"

"Verde, con crema y azúcar" contesto el hombre frunciendo el ceño hacia su aparato de transmisión llamado televisor o algo, solo había dos canales mágicos, uno del gobierno donde trasmitían largas sesiones aburridas del Winzengamott y donde pasaban la trasmisión de la vigilancia; y el otro de carácter familiar que le era tan aburrido que llego a considerar ver los canales muggles si no hubiera sido por que eran muggles. "¿Algo que podamos ofrecerte Andrómeda?"

"El servicio del té esta bien" contesto la mujer tejiendo meticulosamente una servilleta con unos hilos dorados muy hermosos.

En el televisor una mujer saludo a los televidentes y procedió diciendo:

"Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter han tenido una semana muy interesante, se han pasado festejando su victoria legal sobre la custodia de su sobrino menor que recordamos todos con cariño en sus apariciones en este programa. Pero Potter y Malfoy parecen haber profundizado su relación gracias al suceso antes mencionado y lo podremos ver en las escenas que les presentaremos esta noche."

"¿A que creen que juegan?" pregunto Andrómeda con tono molesto. "¿Qué no tienen un poco de pena, andar exhibiendo de esa manera su relación?"

Lucius no contesto, pero mientras mantenía la vista en la pantalla, dejo que una sonrisa adornara su rostro.

Las imágenes eran fijas desde distintos ángulos, y uno podía verlos caminar de una habitación a otra y escuchar sus tontas discusiones.

"¡Harry, deja de jugar con la espátula!" grito Draco. Harry soltó una carcajada y siguió meneando la espátula como una espada. "No voy a limpiar ese desastre"

"Relajate cielo" contesto Harry riendo. "Un movimiento de varita y lo desaparezco"

"Me gustaría desaparecerte de la misma forma" frunció el ceño Draco. "Estas tan sucio como el piso"

"Hey, fue tu idea el hacer panquecas para el desayuno"

"Peor que un niño, ¿Cómo has hecho para llenarte el cabello de masa?" pregunto Draco con una expresión perturbada.

"Puedo mostrarte como" sonrió Harry acercando su mano sucia hacia Draco.

"¡Aléjate!" grito Draco corriendo de la cocina y subiendo los escalones apresurado. El ángulo de la cámara cambio al de la sala, donde Draco tiro una pila de libros al suelo para detener la persecución que Potter tenia. Ambos jóvenes terminaron corriendo por las escaleras y entrando en la habitación donde se cerró la puerta con un definitivo golpe.

La presentadora sonrió de oreja a oreja y dijo: "Y todos debemos imaginar que sucedió después por que tardaron alrededor de tres horas en salir de ahí"

Lucius soltó una carcajada que sorprendió a Andrómeda lo suficiente para que alejara la mirada de su tejido.

"¿No te parece que Draco luce feliz?" pregunto el hombre hundiéndose en mullido sillón de su salón y suspirando.

Andrómeda lo miro incrédula varios minutos, pero no comento nada, y cuando Narcissa volvió y pregunto que se había perdido. Ella no dijo nada, y tampoco su marido.

+2+

"¡YIUK!" grito el pequeño de siete años junto a su hermana de seis.

"De acuerdo, creo que eso es suficiente televisión para ustedes" comento Millicent a sus hijos adoptivos.

"No es Yiuky" contesto la pequeña, "Es lindo, el tío Draco tiene a su príncipe azul"

Millicent resoplo incrédula. Su marido se inclino junto a su hijo y pregunto. "¿Por qué te parece asqueroso Norman?"

"Por que los besos son asquerosos, no entiendo que tiene de atractivo llenarte la boca de la baba de otra persona"

"¿Y no tiene nada que ver que son dos hombres?" pregunto su marido alzando una ceja.

"¿Qué tiene de importancia?"

Su marido intercambio una sonrisa con su esposa. "¿Te parece igual de asqueroso que tu madre y yo nos besemos?"

"Por supuesto" contesto el pequeño.

Solo por show Millicent le dio un beso a su esposo con lengua y todo aun a pesar del grito desesperado de su hijo.

"Ahora a la cama, no se supone que vean este programa" dijo su esposo con una sonrisa.

"Pero es el programa especial del tío Draco. Tiene tiempo sin visitarnos y quiero verlo aun que sea en la Telerision"

"Le llamare a ese tonto para que venga a jugar con ustedes. Pero es la hora de ir a dormir" dijo ella mientras los dos niños rezongaban antes de irse por las escaleras a ponerse las pijamas.

Su esposo Oton se relajo frente al televisor donde Draco y Potter limpiaban el desorden que habían hecho en la mañana.

"No había podido entender a tu amigo Malfoy. No podía asimilarlo. Pero con todo esto, me han hecho cambiar de opinión. No son nada diferentes que otras parejas, como tu y como yo. Y la verdad, me siento contento que mi hijo tenga la oportunidad de cambiar el cuadrado pasado con el que fuimos criados"

"Yo también estoy orgullosa de él" contesto Millcent mirando de nuevo la pantalla. "Estoy orgullosa de ese idiota petulante rubio"

"No puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta lo maricon que era Potter" comento Marietta con desdén.

Cho se hundió en su asiento avergonzada.

"Ahora todo tiene sentido, Potter siempre estaba detrás de Malfoy como su perro en una correa. Malfoy decía salta y Potter lo hacía. Así de estúpidos eran esos dos. ¿Qué tal si han sido novios desde Hogwarts y todo era una cubierta para cuidar la fama de Potter?."

"No lo sé..." respondió Cho mirando la expresión de Harry.

Su historia con Harry había sido tan corta, pero los remansos de ella aun quedaban en lo profundo de su corazón. Ella había tenido al hombre más deseado del Reino, y lo había perdido solo para darse cuenta de lo que había perdido. Pero tampoco podía olvidar el amargo anhelo que le traía el recordar a Cedric.

Todo siempre había sido así de confuso. Pero constantemente se había preguntado si tal vez debería acercarse a Harry cuando Ginny Weasley lo había abandonado. Solo para que alguien mas viniera y se lo robara de nuevo.

Y no la hacía sentirse mejor el hecho de que ahora Harry era...era...gay...

Para ella todo esto era un golpe devastador. ¿Qué tal si, si hubiera aprovechado su oportunidad?. ¿Seria Harry gay de todos modos?. ¿O lo habría salvado de todo esto?. Quizás Malfoy solo se había aprovechado de la bondad de Harry, de su nobleza, de su incapacidad de reconocer a sus enemigos.

Todo esto podría ser tan solo un elaborado plan de Malfoy para destruir a Harry, humillándolo con la peor de las ofensas.

Hacerlo homosexual para que fuera la burla de la sociedad. Nadie nunca volvería a tomar en serio a Harry.

En la televisión Harry le sonrió a Malfoy de esa manera torcida y linda con una expresión absorta. La mirada de alguien tontamente enamorado. El rubio volteo un segundo a mirarlo, sonrió con su fría, cruel sonrisa y volteo de inmediato la mirada lejos como si no pudiera seguir conteniendo su vergüenza.

Malfoy había cometido un error y ella podía saber que él lo sabía. La culpa escrita en todas sus acciones con Harry.

"Harry nunca tuvo problemas conmigo. Quizás solo Malfoy lo convenció de que era gay y en realidad no lo es"

"Si es así, entonces deberías llamarlo, tiene un montón de dinero, no tendrías que preocuparte por tu hipoteca Cho"

Ella asintió distraída.

Harry Potter se saco un moco de la nariz, lo contemplo en su dedo y luego lo hizo una pequeña bolita. Malfoy sentado en el sofá lateral levanto la mirada del profeta y grito: "¡No te atrevas!"

Ginny soltó una carcajada sonora y su amiga Nora se quejo por debajo de la almohada que cubría su cabeza. "Tenemos practica mañana a las seis, duérmete por Merlín y deja de acosar a tu ex"

"Tiene tiempo que no lo veo, y me da risa ver que no ha cambiado para nada. Peor aun, estando conmigo se comía los mocos. Por fin alguien se atreve a decirle lo asqueroso que eso es"

Nora volteo hacia el televisor con interés. "Quien lo hubiera pensado del elegido"

"Harry es un hombre de carne y hueso" contesto ella con una sonrisa pequeña. Solía pensar que era la única que realmente conocía a Harry de esta forma. Y todo el mundo tenía un concepto tan elevado de Harry que a veces la presión de la fama los había abrumado un poco. Pero esto era diferente, Harry estaba siendo el mismo, actuando con naturalidad. Ya no el irritable hombre que dejo atrás.

Mas como el joven Harry que amo y conocía en Hogwarts.

Esto era el mas grande regalo que el podía darle a sus fans, entregar su privacidad y siempre con un motivo tan noble que uno no podía odiarlo por ser tan humano.

Era exactamente la humanidad de Harry la que los había separado. El anhelo por ser visto como alguien normal, el llevar una vida normal. El tener todas esas cosas estándares que el pensaba que necesitaba. La casa con la puerta amarilla y las flores en el jardín. El perro grande y lanudo que le diera la bienvenida. Los hermosos hijos y la esposa en casa.

Toda esa concepción errónea que Harry se había creado en su desesperación. Y afortunadamente Malfoy le había demostrado que no se necesitaba tener exactamente las cosas como en el cuento de hadas al pie de la letra.

Y el ignorar las reglas borraba la irritabilidad de Harry, y a su vez lo hacia un hombre contento con lo que tenia.

Ella no había podido darle lo que el pensaba que quería, no había podido tampoco hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Pero Malfoy lo había llevado de la mano por el mundo de lo bizarro y hermosamente correcto. Harry nunca volvería a ver las cosas en blanco y negro, por que Malfoy era como el color de sus ojos. Distintos tonos de gris dependiendo de luz con la que los miraras.

No habían terminado exactamente bien cuando ella se fue con la gira. Harry había estado muy enojado con ella. Pero verlo feliz de nuevo, le recordaba lo mucho que lo quería como su amigo. Quizás ahora el podría comprender los motivos que ella tenía para dejarlo.

Como por ejemplo que ella quería ser una jugadora profesional y no la exacta copia de la madre de ambos. Ella no era delicada, ni paciente; a ella le gustaba la acción, la aventura, el apasionante cambio de escenarios y la gloria del juego que sus hermanos le heredaron.

Y al final, dejar ir a Harry fue lo correcto en lugar de mantenerlo esperando en vano por algo que ella no buscaría hasta dentro de unos cuantos años.

"Eres un mald.." Draco cortó la frase de inmediato y frunció el ceño. "En serio Potter, no tenias que hacer algo tan infantil"

"No estoy de acuerdo contigo" contesto Harry usando la manguera de la ducha para mojarlo de nuevo.

Teddy soltó una carcajada infantil y aplaudió emocionado.

"Te parece muy gracioso, arruinar ropas de marca, cierto?" exclamo Draco arrebatándole la manguera y apuntando hacia Harry sentado junto a la tina del baño.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y no se veía mucho de Harry más que sus manos. Pero su grito de sorpresa se escucho fuerte y claro en toda la casa.

Teddy le arrojo un pato de hule a su padrino.

"Eso es todo Malfoy, te la has ganado...de nuevo" dijo Harry levantándose del suelo adoquinado.

Draco quien había estado sentado en el borde de la Tina, lo miro con expresión horrorizada y todos en sus casas pudieran escucharlo. El rubio trato de escapar por la puerta pero termino resbalando y tratando en vano de sujetarse de las piezas del baño y caer con estruendo al piso donde Harry lo sujeto de los pies, por fin apareciendo en la escena, y forcejeando como un par de chiquillos con las risas de Teddy como melodía.

"¿Por qué esa expresión Molly?" pregunto Arthur volteando a mirar a su silenciosa esposa.

"Oh no es nada, solo un poco preocupada..." contesto ella llevando su mano a su pecho.

"¿Y por que habrías de estarlo?, Harry está más feliz que nunca"

"¿No recuerdas a Michael Donelly?"

"Oh..." dijo Arthur pasando una mano por su cabeza. "Pero las cosas han cambiado mucho querida, no será para nada como al pobre Michael"

"Es solo que me da temor que ahora que Harry acepto abiertamente que es gay, alguien podría acosarlo por ello"

"Uhm..." medito el señor Weasley asintiendo.

Michael Donelly, un chico de diecisiete que siempre había sido muy callado en Gryffindor cuando ellos estudiaban en Hogwarts. Parecía hace tantos años pero la historia realmente nunca los había abandonado.

El director Dippet había puesto un punto final a la historia de Donelly diciendo que había sido un infortunado accidente. Pero las condiciones de la muerte de Michael habían sido misteriosas y nunca realmente tuvieron una resolución.

Una cosa era segura. El acoso y la violencia de otros estudiantes comenzó cuando Michael rechazo a una chica llamada Dana Carrow diciéndole que ese no era su interés. Lo que consecutivamente en clareció por que Donelly nunca tuvo una relación con nadie, ni por que tampoco participaba en las practicas tontas de los chicos para escabullir fotos eróticas y casi cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con los senos de las chicas.

Fue tanto el acoso de los demás estudiantes que la calmada paciencia de Michael se termino y acepto que era homosexual. Dos semanas después el chico había sido encontrado muerto en el baño de los cambiadores de Quidditch. Los rumores decían que había sido violentamente violado y luego apuñalado. Pero como el director Dippet y el ministro de ese entonces no querían la mala publicidad del caso, lo había cerrado diciendo que había caído y golpeado su cabeza contra una baldosa.

El único que realmente insistió en que se investigara mejor las condiciones de su fallecimiento, había sido el profesor Dumbledore. Quien paso muchos años indignado de que ni si quiera los señores Donelly querían la verdad. Ahora no parecía tan extraño el interés del profesor Dumbledore en un caso como ese en un tiempo en el que a nadie le importaban esas cosas.

Luego con el tiempo la historia quedo borrada por muchas otras historias devastadoras que trajeron la guerra. Pero no en la memoria de su generación. Michael era un buen chico, un gran estudiante, un sujeto muy tranquilo. ¿Cómo alguien podía hacerle un daño tan horrible si no ofendía a nadie?.

Eso no lo sabía, pero era uno de los principales motivos de por qué Molly y el estaban tan orgullosos de Harry. Prácticamente su hijo desde que era aquel pequeño maltratado y que había crecido para ser un gran hombre.

Arthur tomo la mano de su esposa y dijo. "Es un chico grande, puede defenderse solo Molly, y si cae, lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarlo a levantarse de nuevo. Harry nos tiene a nosotros. Michael nunca tuvo realmente a los suyos."

Molly asintió con pena.

"Que montón de mierdas" dijo Ernie Macmillan. "En serio tenemos que verlos fingiendo estar todos cariñosos cuando todos los que fuimos con ellos en la escuela sabemos que esos dos idiotas se odian a muerte"

Susan se encogió de hombros.

"Quiero decir, que Malfoy sea un afeminado realmente no me sorprende. Siempre caminaba de esa forma en la que movía el culo más de lo normal. ¿Pero Harry?. Claro que no. No me lo creo, realmente no me lo creo ni un segundo. Grottem tiene razón, están fingiendo, están actuando todo esto para hacer parecer que dos afeminados pueden tener una vida normal. Pero no cuadra, porque Potter no es homosexual para nada. Es como si estuviéramos viendo a un hombre y a una mujer. Si hubieran sido dos homosexuales de verdad, estarían haciendo cosas estúpidas como vistiéndose de mujeres, y cantando los éxitos de Celestina"

"Ernie..." dijo Susan con una voz tímida.

"Es en serio Su, yo conozco a una de esas mariposas en el trabajo, es una mierda trabajar con el, odio sus plumas rosas y su tonito estúpido. Lo odio en serio"

"Ernie"

"Y lo peor de todo es que pagan todo esto con nuestros impuesto. Es un gran logro que tengamos dos canales mágicos por fin. Pero uno de ellos está dominado para los propósitos manipuladores del ministerio, y ahora han llegado al final de la decadencia usando este nuevo medio comunicativo para convertir la política en pan y circo romano. Es una aberración, una tontería. Y Potter es todo un idiota."

"¡Cállate Ernie!" grito Susan. "Merlín, nunca te digo nada, pero esta vez cállate. Por favor, deja de decir cosas tan tontas. Mi tío Elliot es gay, ¿lo sabías?. ¡No, claro que no lo sabías!. ¡Nunca te interesan estas cosas, pero no voy a dejar que hables mal de Harry!. ¡Estas celoso de que Malfoy tiene una mejor reputación que tú!"

Ernie miro a Susan con expresión horrorizada. "No se trata de eso.."

"No me importa, cállate de una vez Ernie, no entiendes ni una mierda de que se trata esto"

"¿Y tu si?"

"Claro que sí, mi tío Elliot fue perseguido por los Mortifagos en la primera guerra. Tuvo que huir al continente para sobrevivir. Querían que tuviera hijos sangre pura y honrara el nombre de los Bones. ¿Pero donde estaba tu familia en ese entonces Ernie?, ¡En Suecia!, ¡Gente del continente como tú no entiende la clase de persecución y vida que hemos tenido que aguantar durante todos estos años, generación tras generación!."

"No diré nada..." contesto Ernie encogiéndose de hombros. "No sabía que tenias un tío así..."

"Tengo un tío solamente, quítale el 'así' a tu expresión. No es nada diferente que tu, afeminado o no. A veces un mejor hombre que tu"

"De acuerdo..., lo siento.." dijo Ernie asintiendo.

Esa misma noche de la transmisión. Harry y Draco, quienes no veían el programa porque era horriblemente embarazoso. Se fueron a la cama ignorantes del impacto que estaban causando en la vida de las demás personas.

Uno estaba preocupado sobre el futuro. Y el otro tan feliz que no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro incluso en sus sueños y que era incapaz de ver la preocupación del otro.

Draco frunció el ceño hacia el techo y trato de ignorar la culpa que crecía dentro de su pecho y lo oprimía. La incertidumbre, la frustración, y el deseo de refugiarse en los brazos del hombre estúpido y tierno a su lado.

Cerró los ojos y se obligo a dormir e ignorar todo. Incluso el inminente divorcio.

Continuara...

Mis queridos lectores, en este momento me encuentro escribiéndoles desde el Congo. Me uní a una exploración geográfica con la intención de hacer un estudio antropológico en los ritos funerarios de los nativos.

Lamentablemente caí en un rio y conmigo las páginas del fic que llevaba conmigo para la actualización haciendo que se corriera la tinta china.

Me tomo dos noches transcribir el capitulo en una máquina de escribir antigua que el alcalde fue tan amable de prestarme. Después pretendía enviar el capitulo pero el correo de Pony Express solo recoge el correo en la aldea los días miércoles. Tengo entendido que este capítulo será publicado en mi natal pueblo por la trascripción de mi fiel hermano perro Augusto Octavio Primero. Mi fiel editor canino de raza cobrador que espero la caída del paquete con el capitulo como su raza esta entrenada para atrapar las aves de caza.

Tres semanas después por fin esta en sus manos el capitulo. Por desgracia, en periodo de vacaciones. Pero espero de todos modos sus valiosos comentarios que mi Perro transcribirá para mí y enviara a la aldea en unas semanas.

Y si creen que es injusto que me tarde tanto en actualizar. Quiero recordarles que yo estoy esperando el capitulo 3, del fanfic Symphony que no ha actualizado desde Febrero y que tiene 321 reviews con solo dos capítulos.

Si a mí me bombardearan con reviews de esa manera, me regreso de inmediato a América a terminar mi fanfic en agradecimiento, porque yo no soy así de cruel. Pero la autora Esama aun cuando tiene 321 reviews no ha colgado el maldito capitulo 3, haciendo sufrir a esta humilde lectora.

Así que entiendo el dolor de la espera, y lloro en silencio la actualización.

Siempre suya.

Su Autora: Mariana Citllintlamina Zavala Roldan.

Febrero 1920

La choza de adobe.

Tunga Tuhu, Congo.


	19. Para proteger y servir

+65+

Al final de enero, Harry estaba firmando finalmente su contrato como Auror Matriculado. Fue una ceremonia privada en una sala pequeña de conferencias en el mismo departamento. No fue nada espectacular, pero el sentimiento de graduación estaba aun en el ánimo de todos los cadetes que lo habían terminado.

Harry fue el único que no recibió un diploma del último curso, eso era porque lo había abandonado cuando Grottem quería mandar la ley a la congeladora. Personalmente no era un drama el que no lo tuviera. Pero Draco había apretado los labios ofendido con el mundo en general, pero de alguna manera con una mirada culpable como si tuviera la tonta noción de que era de hecho su culpa y no una decisión de Harry.

De todos modos el estaba bastante contento consigo mismo por haber terminado el primer paso en su carrera laboral. Ya no tendría que escuchar aburridas lecturas de los Aurores Mayores, los Inspectores Aurores, o de los Detectives Aurores. Ya no habría tantos exámenes físicos, psicológicos, de confianza, de conocimientos y demás estupideces que había que tenido que soportar. Ni lo tratarían como secretario o mensajero.

Era realmente un suspiro de alivio. Había soñado, y había creído, había esperado y estudiado como maniaco. Y realmente había sido difícil para Ron y el estudiar sin la ayuda de Hermione. Pero no había nada el mundo más satisfactorio que el momento cuando Kingsley en persona le entrego su placa y le pregunto su misión.

"Para proteger y servir"

"Lo has logrado" le murmuro el ministro sonriendo. El dio un asentimiento y lo dejo marchar al siguiente cadete con el cual no compartió palabras similares. Quizás por que Harry era como un hijo para él. ¿Quién sabe?.

Había muchos que habían sido como su padre durante los años. Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus. Y ninguno se había quedado lo suficiente para ver este momento. Pero siempre habría un sustituto de padre, porque él nunca tendría al suyo. Nunca. Pero le gustaba que hubiera gente que lo quisiera lo suficiente como para intentarlo.

Había otras cosas sin embargo. Draco por ejemplo.

Su esposo quien lo recibió al bajar del podio en la pequeña sala de usos múltiples.

"Así que un Auror matriculado…" inicio el rubio con una sonrisita.

"Puedes decirme, Oficial, o Señor. Auror Potter"

"Creo que te diré…ummm…Idiota"

"¿Esta ofendiendo a la ley?"

"Tu no eres la ley Potter. ¿Se te olvidan los persecutores de la oficina de entrada en vigor de la ley mágica?"

"Esos idiotas solo terminan lo que yo he iniciado. La ley en pantalones y placa"

"Alguien esta arrogante hoy" rio el rubio. "Está bien, niño del cumpleaños, hoy es tu día"

"Creo que le hare una investigación profunda."

"¿Qué tan profunda?" dijo el rubio con suavidad.

"Muy, muy profunda" Respondió abrazándolo.

Draco lo abrazo de la misma forma cálida. Su corazón dio un vuelco emocionado. Sintió las manos de Draco detrás de cuello y la forma con la que jugaba con su cabello en la base de su nuca.

Inspirado por el momento, le dio un cálido y un tanto tierno beso en la mejilla.

"¿Vamos a casa?" pregunto sonriendo.

Draco asintió. Como si aceptara que aquella casa vieja era el hogar de ambos. El nido de ambos si Harry se ponía romántico, más de lo que ya estaba.

"Te tengo un regalo" contesto Draco conversacional mientras salían del ministerio. Un tanto nervioso sin embargo.

"¿Algo bonito como tu trasero?"

"Mejor" sonrió el rubio mientras le entregaba una caja pequeña con dedos torpes. Harry abrió el paquete desesperado. Y adentro, para su sorpresa. Una alianza matrimonial que le hacía juego a la que el mismo le había dado a Draco. "Es en agradecimiento, ya sabes...por todo lo que has hecho"

Y entonces se corrigió mentalmente. Si se podía poner más romántico el asunto. Estúpidamente se sentía como una colegiala enamorada. Tan enamorada que quería derretirse. Y luego razono confundido, que estaba pensando en si mismo como una mujer. Que idiota.

Se puso el anillo distraído y luego tomo la mano de Draco que tenía el resplandor dorado. Lucían a juego sus manos. Quería gritar, quería saltar, quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba en ese momento, y en todos los demás.

En lugar de eso, lo saco corriendo del ministerio y luego hacia la chimenea. Entraron tambaleándose, Draco protestando que deberían comer algo y sonrojándose. Pero el no escucho su queja, más bien escucho 'cógeme'. Cosa que iba a hacer, muy a profundidad como había prometido.

Le había tomado cariño a la tradición de subir a la novia por las escaleras. Así que tomo al rubio entre sus brazos y lo beso mientras subía peligrosamente las escaleras.

"Un día de estos, ambos vamos a rodar por las escaleras" murmuro Draco entre fervientes besos.

"Si es contigo, no me molestaría"

"Harry me encanta cuando eres romántico"

"¡Siempre soy romántico!" se quejo.

Draco soltó una carcajada incrédula. "Claro que no, eres un grosero"

"Oh dios, Draco Malfoy se esta quejado de que soy grosero. ¿Eso que te hace a ti?"

"Me porto mejor con la gente que tu"

"Es discutible, pero basta de charlas por ahora" termino Harry mientras pateaba la puerta de la recamara.

Cada quien se ocupo de su propia ropa, para salvar valioso tiempo. Y tan pronto como estuvieron desnudos, Harry salto en la cama y toco ese cuerpo suave y tibio.

"Estoy enamorado de ti" confeso. Pero no era ningún secreto en las ultimas semanas. Draco lo miro de manera suave y no contesto. Pero había algo sobre sus ojos que parecían decirlo también, y trataba fervientemente el aferrarse a eso.

Tratando de transmitirlo, Harry lo beso. Suspiro en contra de sus labios, y de la nariz fría. Era Enero después de todo. Y la casa continuaba sintiéndose como un congelador.

"Harry" murmuro el rubio. Su voz como si estuviera ebrio.

El toco con su nariz el pecho del rubio, lamio cada respiración. Luego dio un pequeño beso en la llanura de su piel.

"Hay algo que he querido intentar" menciono distraído. "Quiero poner mi boca ahí"

"Date gusto" contesto el rubio poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Solo si prometes que no te moverás, y que no intentaras ahogarme con tu pene"

"Tratare" contesto el rubio soltando una carcajada.

Harry lo miro desconfiado, pero de todos modos bajo lentamente hasta la erección rosada del rubio. Trago saliva nervioso, y luego lo metió dentro de su boca lentamente. Para su alegre sorpresa era suave como todo lo demás en Draco. Era esponjosa y dura al mismo tiempo.

Lo recorrió de arriba hacia abajo, y luego intento meterlo por completo dentro de su boca. Cosa que hacia Draco. Pero resulto que era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía.

De todos modos lo disfruto a su manera. Era bastante excitante el ver el resultado en el rostro complacido del rubio quien gemía y había cerrado los ojos.

"Por más que me gusta el coqueteo previo. Creo que te necesito ahora" respondió Draco. "No sé qué haces, que me pones tan…"

"Soy el mejor amante que has tenido"

El rubio soltó una carcajada. El frunció el ceño ofendido.

"Escucha Harry, hay un hechizo anticonceptivo que he buscado. Quiero que lo hagas, porque es muy cansado el preparar la poción"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" pregunto Harry de forma retadora. "¿No quieres tener a mis bebes?"

"Es una tentadora oferta, pero no, no es el momento"

"Insisto"

"Yo creo que no"

"¿Por qué?, Dijiste que querías un hombre como yo"

"Hay tantas cosas por las cuales preocuparse Harry, no es el momento, uno no puede simplemente tomar una decisión tan importante así"

"Ya no hay tanto que temer Draco. La ley de Kingsley los protegería, serian felices, seria un excelente papa"

"Sé que lo serás Harry, pero no quiero discutirlo ahora. ¿De acuerdo?."

Harry se sintió afligido. Por un lado, quería convencer a Draco. Por el otro, quería cogerse a Draco. Gano lo segundo.

Asintió lastimeramente, y luego se posiciono entre las piernas de Draco después de que este le diera instrucciones para el hechizo que creó una barrera inexistente en contra de los hijos que el quería crear.

"Realmente te amo"

"Lo sé" dijo el rubio sonriendo avergonzado.

"Sería lindo que lo dijeras también"

"Lo diré cuando esté listo"

Harry no dijo nada mas, entro lentamente dentro de Draco, quien gimió mordiéndose el labio. Esa era una vista hermosa. Sería mucho mejor, si supiera que el resultado podría traer a otra hermosa persona al mundo. Pero al menos lo podía tener de esta forma.

Esto era algo mucho más que sexo y reproducción. Era hacerle el amor a la única persona por la que se había sentido de esta forma. Y supo que siempre lo recordaría. Aun a pesar del maldito hechizo.

+66+

El primero de Febrero, Harry entro de inmediato en servicio activo. Había pensado que no sería tan diferente de lo que ya hacía en el departamento Auror. Pero estuvo totalmente equivocado, resultando que en realidad siendo cadete tenía muy poco contacto con los verdaderos Aurores matriculados en toda la fuerza.

Y la primera gran desagradable sorpresa fue que dos novatos Aurores no podían ser pareja. Ron y él se miraron tristemente desde extremos diferentes de la habitación donde los estaban asignando a sus compañeros.

"Es más seguro de esta forma" le dijo el hombre que sería su compañero de ahora en adelante. "Soy Cole Rowan por cierto" ofreció el hombre su mano.

Harry la estrecho aun resentido por su situación.

"No somos niños" contesto ofendido. "Y estamos capacitados"

"No lo dudo, pero no hay nada en el entrenamiento que pueda compararse con la experiencia de estar en el servicio activo, es algo que no te pueden enseñar en un salón de clases Harry, es más seguro para todos si estas con alguien que sabe cómo actuar bajo la presión"

Harry soltó una carcajada sin humor, un sonido sarcástico. "Y sinceramente crees que no tengo experiencia. Hice mucho más de lo que cualquier persona ha hecho antes y tan solo a los diecisiete."

"Exacto, aquí no hay tiempo para heroicas infantiles, ni errores adolescentes"

Y fue justo en ese momento que Harry quería romperle la cara. Cole era a lo mucho diez años más grande, juntos no parecían estar tan alejados uno del otro. Experiencia mi trasero quería agregar Aun así, el idiota lo estaba tratando como un chiquillo. Cosa que él no era.

"Escuche que tenias carácter, no se equivocaron en nada" contesto Cole a la mirada furiosa de Harry. "Pero cuando se te pase el berrinche veras que es por el bien de todos, en especial el tuyo y el mío, tenemos más en común de lo que crees…, Estoy en medio de un caso, será mejor que te ponga al tanto"

Y esa enigmática afirmación le tomo tres días en entender.

Cole era tan gay como la primavera, y no del tipo delicado y sofisticado como Draco, quien ciertamente no doblaba la mano todo el tiempo, no, Draco era muy masculino en su delicadeza, como un hombre que no había crecido con un sucio camionero como figura paterna. En ese sentido Lucius podía considerarse afeminado en su propia escala. Sin dudas a ellos les gustaba pensar que eran propios y gentiles caballeros como salidos de una novela victoriana. Pero hombres a pesar de todo, porque Harry los había visto acomodarse las bolas igual que cualquier otro y orinar parados en los mingitorios.

Cole por el otro lado, cuando entraron juntos al baño tres días después de su introducción, se adentro en un cubículo, se sentó en el retrete y orino sentado. Harry había pensado que su compañero iba simplemente a cagar, pero no lo hizo. Y de alguna manera se sintió inmediatamente descolocado.

Fue entonces que estuvo realmente paranoico sobre el asunto, buscando a propósito las señales; Cole ciertamente doblaba la mano y movía las caderas al caminar, y le gustaba usar un tonito afeminado cuando estaban solos en la oficina y pensaba que nadie podía verlo y que no importaba si Harry lo hacía.

Pero la afirmación final, fue al cuarto día de trabajo, cuando un Inspector parado junto al tanque de agua dijo quietamente "No tienes que mover el culo Rowan, nadie aquí está interesado, bueno, quizás Potter. ¿Lo has elegido por eso?"

Otro Auror soltó una carcajada cuando escucho, pero ante la mirada furiosa de Harry, aquel bajo la mirada hacia su taza de té.

La fea verdad se asentó en su estomago como un yunke, y la amargura subió hasta su garganta, estaba tan enojado que quería meterse en una pelea en contra de ese superior, pero en lugar de eso siguió a Cole a su oficina compartida.

"Te han dado un trato amargo todo este tiempo, ¿Cierto?"

Cole se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa pequeña. "Y tú te has unido al club Potter, no tenía ninguna duda de que comenzarían a molestarte tan pronto como ingresaras"

"¿Por eso me has elegido?" pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Malfoy te ha tenido en una linda burbuja protegida, rodeado de todas las locas de alta sociedad que se han coronado reinas del movimiento gay"

"¿Qué demonios significa eso?" pregunto Harry confundido. "¿Estas en contra de lo que hace la liga?"

"Oh no, estoy feliz como cualquiera de que las cosas puedan cambiar, es solo que siempre he pensado que nuestros llamados líderes del movimiento, realmente no han sufrido la realidad que nosotros los mortales vivimos"

"Draco ha sufrido bastante"

"No mas y no menos de lo que ha sufrido la generación entera, no conozco a nadie que no sufriera la perdida de alguien durante la guerra o que no lo hubiera cambiado de alguna manera"

"¿Tú crees que él no sufrió lo suficiente el ser gay y tener que pretender casi toda su vida que no lo era para que la sociedad no se volteara en su contra?. ¿No crees que no sufría el guardar ese secreto sabiendo que si salía podían matarlo?"

"No es lo que estoy diciendo para nada, Harry, en mi opinión el no ha sufrido de las penas de la vida cotidiana, el día a día como un hombre homosexual al que si pueden negarle la entrada a lugares porque es un don nadie, un joven sin influencias que no se puede comprar amigos, y tampoco un trabajador honesto que ha sufrido del acoso laboral. Es mucho más doloroso el haberlo admitido tan joven como yo y tener que haber vivido todo a lo que Malfoy se oculto como un cobarde durante años"

Harry soltó un suspiro. "El está al tanto de todas esas cosas, y quizás la discriminación se experimenta en diferentes niveles, pero puedo asegurarte que tampoco le ha sido fácil, el busca lo mejor para todos"

"Realmente lo amas, ¿Cierto?"

El asintió sonrojado.

"Trato de ayudarte Harry, es mejor si estamos juntos y lo enfrentamos. Somos compañeros, y es en muchos sentidos, un compromiso importante, se necesita que podamos cuidarnos la espalda el uno al otro. Se necesita de la confianza y de la necesidad. Y como se hacen las cosas en el departamento Harry, soy el único al que realmente le puedes dar la espalda"

Harry suspiro disgustado. "¿Qué tan grave es?"

"Solo diré que tuve un compañero una vez, uno que me abandono a mi suerte en medio de una misión de tal manera que él pudiera salir. Me dejo porque soy un Auror gay, y de esos hay pocos, pero sobre todo son dispensables y poco confiables."

Apenado le ofreció la mano. Cole la estrecho con una sonrisa. El sonrió también.

+67+

"Harry" murmuro Draco arropado junto a él, enfrente del televisor.

"¿Uh?" pregunto distraído.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"No pasa nada Draco" contesto tratando de sonreír.

"Has estado muy callado, y te gusta gritar cuando vez este programa"

"Seis meses es muy poco tiempo" dijo el frunciendo el ceño.

Draco lo miro a los ojos contemplativo. "Te estás preocupando porque nos vamos a divorciar…"

"Si, aun que no es todo" contesto pensando en Cole. "Hay muchas cosas que hacer aun, y no hay nada de tiempo para hacerlas"

"Si realmente es tan malo en el departamento Auror, ¿Por qué Rowan no llena una queja con su superior?"

"Su superior es posiblemente el hijo de puta que más lo molesta, a mi también ahora, por extensión"

"De acuerdo. ¿Entonces qué tal una demanda oficial por acoso en el departamento de asuntos internos?"

"Como si eso fuera a cambiar las cosas. No lo entiendes Draco, no eres un Auror"

El rubio rodo los ojos. "Estoy tratando de ayudarte"

"Lo sé, pero no lo entiendes. No entiendes como es el ambiente en la fuerza."

"¿Y cómo es entonces?" pregunto Draco frunciendo el ceño severamente.

"Son hombres y mujeres en constante peligro, son gente que necesita tener esta fachada de dureza puesta todo el tiempo porque de lo contrario, la presión y el estrés los derrumbarían. Es una máscara necesaria para sobrevivir, dejar de lado los sentimentalismos y las debilidades. No puedes permitirte el tener debilidades. Es un pequeño mundo estrechamente cerrado por tradiciones y prejuicios que los mantienen adelante."

"No son soldados Harry"

"Bien podrían serlo, y nuestro mundo está en constante peligro. Mas ahora que nunca se necesita mantener la paz, y es duro, porque todo esto, todo esto que yo ayude a crear es un mundo inestable aun. Hay mucho trabajo en el departamento, hay cosas que están sucediendo ahora mismo, cosas de las que ni si quiera puedo hablar" Y a eso ultimo, Harry le dio una mirada obvia hacia las cámaras instaladas en el salón.

"El mundo mágico siempre ha tenido tensiones con todos, no solo con los muggles, también con las criaturas mágicas y con otros magos, ese no es ningún secreto, nos hemos pasado el siglo en constantes luchas, y el siglo antes que ese, y el anterior también"

"Bien es verdad, pero la gente puede dormir tranquila gracias a que hay alguien que esta activamente manteniendo el orden, y esos son los Aurores. Cole tiene razón, no puedes entenderlo porque has vivido protegido toda tu vida, pero las cosas en el mundo real no son fáciles, nunca lo han sido, ni lo serán. Llenar una queja en el departamento, solo nos hará ver débiles a ambos y necesitamos desesperadamente el obtener el respeto de los demás, necesitamos que confíen en nosotros y que sepan que no los dejaremos en el peor de los momentos. No puedo llenar ninguna queja"

"Supongo que tu vida sería mucho más tranquila, si no te hubiera metido en esto Potter" dijo Draco levantándose del sofá. "A pesar de lo que piensa Cole, yo si se como son las cosas en realidad Potter. Y siempre supe que un día te despertarías a la abrumante realidad de lo que pensabas que querías, y que no soportarías la carga. Lo sabía, y trate de disuadirte, trate de alejarte de mí, de que tuvieras que vivir estas cosas. Y tenia razón, el que nos liarnos mas allá de las implicaciones legales era una mala idea"

Draco se fue por la chimenea de inmediato sin voltear a mirarlo. Harry maldijo por lo bajo y continuo viendo la televisión aun que realmente no estaba prestando atención.

Al final de la semana, cuando transmitieron el reporte semanal, Harry comprobó que nada de su plática con Draco sobre el maltrato de los otros Aurores había sido transmitido. Seguramente Grotem había pensado que hacerse el mártir en el departamento les ganaría apoyo de las demás personas, y en consecuencia, había censurado la dura realidad.

O quizás otro ministro lo había censurado. El mismo ministro si considerara el pasarse de la raya.

+68+

Harry estaba listo para admitir que había sido un tanto inocente respecto a todo. Por un lado había fallado en realmente entender lo que su trabajo era ahora. A tan pocos días en el servicio activo, comenzó finalmente a comprender todo con una claridad espeluznante.

Un Auror había muerto esa semana, sus oídos habían sangrado gracias al terrible grito de una Banshee que había estado aterrorizando un pueblo en Escocia. Su compañera, una señora de cara dura había llegado a la oficina arrastrando el cuerpo de su compañero por la chimenea del departamento. Y ella con los oídos reventados, sorda para toda su vida, con el rostro bañado de sangre. Se había mantenido dura y marcial durante todo el suceso. Harry no la había visto derramar ni una lagrima.

Había algo en el ambiente en el departamento que no podía compararse a lo que había sido el piso superior donde se encontraban las aulas y los complejos del entrenamiento llenos de risas juveniles y compañerismo casi infantil. Aquí abajo las cosas si eran muy diferentes, y desagradablemente reales. El funeral de despedida estaba repleto de complejas y significativas acciones. Como si fueran un pequeño pueblo con tradiciones tan arraigadas dentro de sus identidades. Un Auror Británico primero, luego todo lo demás como ser mago, padre, hermano, esposo.

Y si, Cole tenía razón en eso también. No hay nada en esas clases que te puedan ensañar a lidiar con esto. Por supuesto que había asesorías y guías, y una cosa es escuchar de los peligros, y leer los archivos de las misiones con ese pequeño cuadrito al final que enlistaba las bajas. Leer los nombres de los Aurores caídos, pero no sintiendo absolutamente nada al respecto. Y otra muy diferente verlo en persona que nunca antes habían tenido rostros.

La muerte en el servicio era un asunto absolutamente reverenciado y respetado en el trabajo, y por eso quizás tenía la contraparte alegre de hacer de la novia recién casada una viuda con la clara advertencia de que era una posibilidad inminente.

Y luego el asunto de la discriminación era mucho más grande y doloroso de lo que pensó. Estaba la vergüenza de saber que hace unos meses atrás, el hubiera participado en esta clase de acoso sin ningún escrúpulo. Aprendiendo de la forma más dura que parecía que el destino mismo le estaba dando una patada en el culo.

"No te preocupes Harry" dijo Ron mirando severamente a los Aurores sentados en la mesa de la cocineta. "Están siendo unos hijos de puta con todos los nuevos por regla general"

"Sé lo que dicen a mi espalda tan bien como tú, dicen que me dejo coger por el culo porque soy un poco más bajo de estatura que Draco. Y todos piensan que Dumbledore me hizo gay. Que no soy lo suficientemente hombre para estar aquí."

"La gente estúpida siempre dirá cosas estúpidas"

"Muchas veces en mi vida he sentido que tengo que esforzarme para cumplir con las expectativas. Esta vez no es diferente. Tengo que probarles y probarme a mí mismo que soy un buen Auror. Que esto no tiene nada que ver con las preferencias sexuales"

"Claro que no tiene nada que ver. No eres menos hombre" respondió Ron frunciendo el ceño. "Aun que no puedo decir lo mismo de Cole"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Lo sé, dios, ayer se pinto las uñas de rosa. Es como si buscara que lo acosen. No entiendo porque tiene que hacerlo"

"Quizás es su manera de luchar de vuelta"

"No deja de ser irritante su tonta protesta"

"¿Sigue Malfoy enojado contigo?"

"Más o menos" dijo Harry suspirando.

"Han hablado del final de la prueba….¿del divorcio?."

"No" dijo Harry abrumado.

Si su vida fuera como una novela mal escrita por un autor amateur. Este sería al nudo antes del decepcionante final.

Continuara...

Ohh tantas cosas, tantas...

Pero una cosa si es clara, y es que el inminente final se aproxima. Aun no lo escribo, pero ya estoy en eso desde hace varias semanas.

Aun que en lugar de escribirlo, me la paso jugando Xbox, planeando la segunda Revolución Mexicana. (VOTEN AMLO 2012).

Y teniendo pequeños episodios depresivos. El medicamento ciertamente ayuda, y creo que ustedes pueden notarlo. No tan enojada como antes.

Pero lo importante, es decirles gracias. Porque me la he pasado bomba con este fic. Ha sido todo un viaje, muchos lectores, mucha participación, un gran mensaje que decir. Y realmente siento que es el final de este asunto de escribir.

Quiero decir, no lo voy a dejar del todo, siempre tendré esta picazón de escribir. Pero sé que no será lo mismo, conmigo yendo finalmente a la universidad, y a retomar el camino de la vida que avente por la ventana hace tantos años.

Creo que debo enfocarme en terminar y en explotar mi creatividad de regreso al mundo del arte. Y también el hecho de que muchos lectores de esta historia son ocasionales. Les llamo la atención esta comedia, pero cuando termine, se que volveré al anonimato de los fanfics que nadie quiere leer.

En fin, disfrutemos nuestros últimos capítulos juntos.

Ah y cuatro cosas antes de irme de este capitulo.

1. Si les pareció cortó el capi anterior, tienen razón, los time, les robe 2 páginas, pero fui floja.

2.- Symphony es un fanfic crossover de Sherlock de la BBC y Harry Potter. Hay muchos de esos, pero ninguno bueno. Este es superior, es magnífico. ES GENIAL. Esta en ingles, tiene dos capítulos. 300 reviews. No es drarry, ni Johnlock. Y tiene una autora peor que yo.

3. Si he visto la película de Milk.

4. Volví al 2012 en mi máquina del tiempo. Les anexo la foto que me tome de viaje. O pueden verla en mi blog personal: : / / ladyunebarton . tumblr


	20. Perdidos

+69+

"¡¿Qué haces?" pregunto Harry saltando de la cama como si tuviera un resorte.

"¿Qué parece que hacemos?" pregunto Draco frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Intentabas meter tus dedos ahí de nuevo!"

"Por Merlín, Potter. Solo trato de complacerte, cosa que ya he hecho antes"

"No lo hagas, no me gusta" dijo indignado. "No quiero nada ahí"

"¿Cómo sabes si no me dejas penetrarte por completo?"

"¿Qué por regla general a todos los gays les tiene que gustar que los penetren por el Ano?"

Draco se cubrió con la sabana y se acomodo para dormir. "Vete a la mierda"

"Es en serio Draco, no me gusta, me hace sentir incomodo"

"O simplemente no puedes vivir sintiéndote menos hombre"

"No me siento menos hombre, no soy menos hombre"

"¡Claro que no eres menos hombre!" exclamo Draco. "¡Deja de preocuparte por lo que dicen en el departamento Auror!"

"Esto no tiene nada que ver, simplemente no me gusta" respondió Harry frunciendo el ceño y sintiéndose defensivo.

"Buenas noches Harry" dijo Draco apagando la tenue luz de su lado de la cama.

"Espera, hay que hablar"

"Si no pretender tener sexo conmigo, no me interesa, estoy molesto contigo"

"Hay que hablar Draco, es importante."

Harry busco la varita y encendió todas las luces de la habitación. Draco saco una mano y con un chasquido las apago de nuevo. Con un nuevo menear de la mano Harry las encendió de nuevo.

"Deja de hacer eso. Escucha, es momento de hablar de nosotros, de lo que queremos en el futuro y de este divorcio"

El rubio suspiro profundamente desde su lado.

"Cuando nos divorciemos, nos volveremos a casar de inmediato. ¿Verdad?"

"¿Quieres decir, si remotamente logramos hacer que esto funcione hasta el ultimo día y que el Wizengamot falle a nuestro favor?"

"Si eso digo"

"¿Y si fallan en contra?"

"Nos casamos en Holanda de nuevo"

Hubo un breve silencio y luego Draco dijo. "Estos meses la hemos pasado bien Harry. Pero esta última semana ha sido insoportable. No sé si estás listo para soportar esta clase de vida por años"

"No todos podemos ir por la vida con la palabra gay escrita en la frente, Draco. No puedo hacer eso por mi trabajo. No siento vergüenza, es solo que se espera que sea un hombre sin debilidades"

"¿Amar a alguien es una debilidad?, ¿Qué los otros Aurores no tienen esposas y esposos?"

"Si los tienen, pero todos tienen la estúpida idea de que ahora que soy gay me gusta decorar con flores. Piensan que lloro con las novelas románticas y con todo este estúpido asunto de las cámaras, todos saben que me gusta cocinar los domingos y arroparme contigo en una manta para ver la televisión. Saben que me gusta acariciarte el cabello. Saben todas estas cosas tan privadas, porque saben todos los detalles de nuestra vida; mientras ellos y ellas los esconden en casa.

Tienen una inagotable fuente de armamento en mi contra, y me están dando un tiempo muy duro en el trabajo. Pero esto no será por siempre Draco. Esto de las cámaras terminara, y con el tiempo hare que me respeten. Quiero estar contigo toda mi vida, y quiero que tengas a mis hijos en la privacidad de nuestra casa…"

"¿Y si la actitud de la gente nunca cambia?. ¿tendré que verte atrapado en un infeliz matrimonio?, ¿tendremos que reprimir quienes somos en el mundo exterior para complacer las expectativas del departamento Auror?"

"Si es así, tendré que vivir con ello. Después de todo, no hay nada a lo que un hombre no se pueda acostumbrar, y nunca ocultaría quien soy"

"Harry hay algo que tengo que decirte" dijo Draco con un tono lento huyendo la mirada avergonzado. El tipo de tono que usas para anunciar algo terrible.

El corazón de Harry se apretó dolorosamente, y quiso interrumpirlo de inmediato.

"Tengamos un bebe, ¡Tengamos un bebe ahora!"

"Harry…" respondió cerrando los ojos como si lo hubiera golpeado. "Aun no se que siento por ti…"

"¿Has estado jugando conmigo?" pregunto Harry sintiendo que la garganta se le cerraba y que los ojos le picaban de la forma menos varonil en el universo. Y si, si quería soltarse a llorar.

"No" dijo el rubio limpiándose el rostro. "Es solo que es muy poco tiempo. ¡Apenas y nos conocemos!"

"Pero si nos hemos conocido de prácticamente toda la vida"

"Como enemigos Harry." Exclamo el rubio hundiendo el rostro en la almohada. "Hay tantas cosas que no sabes, hay tantas cosas de las que me avergüenzo, y otras tantas por las que aun siento resentimiento, y esas cosas me dan aun mas vergüenza."

Harry se acomodo en las cobijas derrotado y mirando el techo. Draco se estremeció de su lado de la cama y el terrible sonido de sus lágrimas.

"Esto no es un cuento de hadas, no puedes simplemente dejar de lado el pasado, y querer comenzar un vida con alguien que apenas conoces después de seis meses; si no hubiera sido por un error tuyo, no nos habríamos vuelto hablar en la vida, no frecuentamos los mismos lugares, ni los mismos tipos de personas. Somos opuestos y creo que nunca cambiara eso. "

"Está bien Draco" se escucho a si mismo hablar. "Está bien, si no quieres estar conmigo después de esto. No cuando el atrapado en un infeliz matrimonio eres tú."

Draco lloro aun más fuerte. Pero Harry apago todas las luces y pretendió dormir educandamente ignorando los lloriqueos que sonaban igual que en quinto año en el baño.

+70+

Hay un dicho que dice que las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar. Bien, pues esa es una gran mentira.

Quizás el preludio de la mala notica fue la terrible conversación sobre las cobijas de su lecho matrimonial. Un temprano vistazo de lo que vendría.

A pesar de no dormir nada durante la noche, Harry se levanto a las seis de la mañana para prepararse e ir al trabajo como si la rutina de la vida no se hubiera detenido para nada, como si el mundo no se hubiera terminado.

Draco lo vio en silencio vestirse y salir por la puerta sin si quiera mirarlo un segundo. Fue increíble como ese pequeño hecho le había dolido. Jalo con una mano tambaleante la almohada de Harry, aun tibia, aun con su aroma, y trato de ahogarse a sí mismo en el.

Pero además de esta pequeña escena, no hubo otra advertencia, ni noticia terrible durante todo el día. Draco hizo su habitual rutina con pesadumbre, pero sin ningún cambio notable, solo sintiéndose quizás más miserable que los días anteriores.

Y solo fue hasta que las horas del reloj anunciaron las seis de la tarde y que Harry no llego del trabajo, que Draco comenzó a preocuparse. Dieron las ocho, y pensó que su amigo lo había abandonado, que lo había dejado solo en esta estúpida misión activista y que ahora parecía no importar tanto. No comparado con el hecho de que horas antes le había roto el corazón de la forma más desconsiderada.

No fue por qué no sintiera _algo_ por él. Era que no sentía lo mismo. Y a el también le había estado doliendo el mentirle, el dejarle creer que así era.

Comenzó a pensar que ahora ni si quiera podría llamarlo un amigo, cuando la lechuza entro volando por la ventana entreabierta de la cocina y le dejo un sobre ministerial. Con manos desesperadas y con la garganta apretada, Draco abrió el sobre esperando que fuera Potter diciéndole que se había retirado oficialmente del experimento legal.

"_Sentimos infórmale que su familiar el Auror: _Harry James Potter.

_Ha sido reportado como PA a las 20:00 hrs del 10 de Feb. En el cumplimiento valeroso de su deber en compañía de su compañero el Auror: _Cole Rowan.

Detalles de la misión: _Cerca de Manchester durante la caza de una acromantula. _

Información adicional: _El departamento Auror en el ministerio de magia se encuentra investigando la desaparición de su familiar, se le mantendrá informado y se le cita a atender una asesoría concejal en el departamento de servicios sociales mañana a las diez am._

_**Att. Toval Moran. **_

_**Servicio Social del Departamento Auror." **_

Draco se quedo mirando el sobre en sus manos sin poder entender. ¿PA?. ¿Perdido en Acción?.

¿Harry perdido en acción?.

Soltó un lento suspiro, doblo el sobre y cerró los ojos un momento.

Todo parecía un estúpido error tras otro. Hace 24 hrs, Draco le dice que realmente no lo ama igual. Y ahora Harry perdido en acción en algún estúpido campo pensando en eso, y no pudo evitar pensar en todas las discusiones de la última semana que de una u otra forma los habían mantenido separados.

Temblando subió las escaleras de la cocina, fue a la chimenea y grito 'Mansión Malfoy!'.

Porque siempre que se encontraba a si mismo perdido como en este momento. Siempre podía volvía arrastrándose a los pies de sus padres para ocultar la cara avergonzado y llorar por sus errores.

+71+

"Señor Malfoy, la verdad, esto es un poco inusual para nosotros" dijo el consejero rascándose la cabeza. "Una situación inusual, su unión con el señor Potter"

"¿Qué le dicen a los esposos de las mujeres en la fuerza que sus esposas han sido reportadas PA?" pregunto Draco frunciendo el ceño. "Dígame lo que le diría a cualquier otro hombre"

"Les decimos lo mismo, y hay menos lagrimas, les hablamos de tomar responsabilidades, como ocuparse de los niños, de mantener las rutinas domesticas"

"No tenemos hijos" dijo Draco cerrando los ojos y escuchando a Harry decir fervientemente. 'Tengamos un bebe, ¡Tengamos un bebe ahora!'.

"De acuerdo, mire, tenemos estos panfletos informativos, son sobre como el departamento maneja estas situaciones, habla sobre el procedimiento de investigación"

Draco asintió tomando los panfletos que tenían de titulo. 'Oh no!, Mama está perdida!'

Y otro que decía. '¿Dónde está mi esposa, y como planean buscarla?'

"Es procedimiento estándar que le de estos otros" dijo el hombre carraspeando.

El titulo decía: 'Preparándose para lo peor'. Y : 'Haciendo arreglos: Funerales de los héroes caídos'.

Draco soltó una carcajada amarga. "¿Me está diciendo que Harry podría estar muerto mientras hablamos?"

"Err.. es solo un procedimiento estándar señor Malfoy. No sabemos nada del paradero del Auror Potter y de su compañero. Pero estamos haciendo la investigación. Ahora, también es parte del procedimiento que revisemos la forma 3B o voluntad del Auror."

El hombre abrió el archivo sobre su escritorio y se puso los lentes de lectura con mano tambaleante. "Veamos, el señor Potter entrego su forma 3B hace unos días, de acuerdo a este documento, el señor Potter escogió los servicios estándares del departamento Auror. Eso es una ceremonia en el salón de actos cívicos del ministerio a puertas cerradas, lo que significa que tendrá que otorgarnos una lista de asistencia, y sé que esto será una verdadera pesadilla, siendo el señor Potter tan famoso, vamos a tener que poner seguridad complementaria"

"Espere…" dijo Draco sintiendo su corazón apretado. "No puedo…"

El consejero se quito los lentes y acerco la caja de los pañuelos con una mano.

"No puedo" insistió Draco cerrando los ojos. "No puedo seguir con esto. Al demonio el procedimiento estándar. Si lo escucho decir otra mierda mas sobre funerales, le romperé la cara."

Se levanto de un salto y salió apenas conteniendo las lagrimas. Afuera Weasley lo esperaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

"Encárgate tu Weasley" exclamo hundiendo el rostro en sus manos. "No puedo pensar, no puedo"

"Está bien Malfoy, no te preocupes, Harry volverá pronto"

"¡NO!" grito Draco temblando. "¡¿QUE NO ME PREOCUPE?"

"¿Malfoy?"

"¿Qué no me preocupe?. ¿Después de las horribles mierdas que le dije antes de que se fuera?. ¡¿Qué no me preocupe?"

"¿Qué le has dicho?" pregunto Weasley quietamente.

"No te metas en nuestras vidas…" exclamo con voz ahogada antes de salir corriendo, de todos modos, si Weasley quería saber, lo único que tenía que hacer era ver el estúpido reporte televisado y deducir lo demás. Habían suficientes peleas ahí para que todo el mundo se enterara que las cosas no habían estado siendo nada románticas.

+73+

La noticia se esparció por el mundo mágico como la mecha de una dinamita que tuvo una gran explosión mediática. El publico tenia extrañas formas de reaccionar en cuanto a Harry Potter. Un minuto lo amaban y en el siguiente podrían querer su cabeza en una estaca. Pero esta vez estaban realmente consternados de que su ídolo favorito estuviera oficialmente PA. El ministro en persona tuvo que atender la conferencia de prensa oficiada por el departamento Auror para explicar cuan preocupados estaba al respecto.

Con pesadumbre comenzaba también a comprender lo abrumante de la vida pública de Harry. Cualquier acción tenía que venir acompañada de una declaración publica. Y era algo que nunca iba a desaparecer. Era parte de la carga que venía con Harry, y no era tampoco una de las cosas más fáciles a las cuales adaptarse. Nunca existiría tal cosa como una vida privada aun que Harry pensara diferente.

Así que desde luego le ofrecieron un asiento en el comunicado pero el se negó rotundamente a participar o expresar un anuncio oficial respecto a Harry. Quizás en otro momento se hubiera lanzado sobre el ofrecimiento y aparecer ante la prensa como un preocupado marido. Un responsable moral.

Pero su preocupación era real, tan real que le resultaba atemorizante. Y se sentía vulnerable, incapacitado para maniobrar esto a su favor porque esto no era parte del juego. No podía por que este asunto no lo habían planeado y aprovechar la ola seria de las cosas más deplorables, en específico si Harry estaba en peligro de verdad. Y el odiaba que la gente viera sus debilidades tan abiertamente.

Eso no evito por supuesto que las cámaras le siguieran como su sombra. Los reporteros del profeta tenían campamentos afuera de sus propiedades, e incluso habían tratado de abordarlo en Gringotts cuando fue a firmar unos documentos.

Y lo único que quería era desvanecerse en su preocupación por Harry en la privacidad de su casa, llorar hasta que el sentimiento en su pecho se liberara. Quería hacerse un ovillo sobre su cama y admitir que esto podría ser de hecho su maldita culpa. Lo peor de todo era admitir el haber cometido un error.

Fue el, después de todo, quien aturdió a Harry con señales mezcladas y los metió en este lio. No podía explicarse a sí mismo como es que había terminado aceptándolo en su cama, como podía aceptar sus caricias y dejarlo creer que tenían algo, o quizás sabía perfectamente porque lo hizo pero había estado negándose a aceptarlo porque era tan inmensamente complicado.

Si tenían algo y él lo sabía.

Pero el no había querido afrontarlo por su naturaleza cobarde y temerosa la cual lo había detenido de admitirlo. Sus preocupaciones no eran tampoco vanas por completo. Tenía todo el derecho en negarse a esta relación, a no querer aceptar que su vida se volviera pública. Tenía derecho a temer a perder la única cosa que siempre había querido. La amistad de Harry Potter.

Cuando era niño, creció escuchando el nombre de Harry dicho con reverencia de parte de prácticamente todos los adultos. Incluso cuando su padre flaqueaba en su creencia en el señor Oscuro y lo creía muerto para siempre. En esos felices años en los que Lucius había ignorado completamente las señales y casi, casi se había convencido de que Harry Potter era después de todo, un ser excepcional incluso más grande que su desaparecido maestro. Y Lucius lo discutía con un brillo en los ojos, como si quisiera poner sus influencias en el niño que vivió para volverlo un nuevo líder oscuro. Fue exactamente en esa época, cuando el tenia diez años, que su padre le había dicho que el tenía que ser su amigo cuando entraran en Hogwarts y que Draco fuera el guía para mezclarlo con la 'gente correcta'.

¿Qué niño mago no había soñado con eso?.

Aun cuando Draco ni si quiera sabia como lucia Harry Potter, podía imaginarse a su lado, conduciéndolo y ayudándole en su camino a la grandeza. Imaginaba que él era el único realmente merecedor de amistad de tan grande personalidad.

Probablemente ya era gay en ese entonces, por que se imagino a un alto niño de ojos verdes –sin lentes-. Y con un cabello perfectamente peinado, con una carisma arrolladora, un niño nacido para ser líder. Y él, su mano derecha. Justo como cuando Voldemort era aun humano y había sido exactamente eso, y su padre había sido la mano derecha a su vez.

Su padre tenía muchas memorias buenas de cuando Voldemort era aun humano, solía decir que fueron unos años de grandes riquezas y poder. Unos años en los que Lucius había disfrutado de ser uno de los teloneros moviendo las cuerdas del mundo en lo que creían lo mejor. La delicia del poder.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que Harry Potter era el pequeño niño larguirucho, débil y desnutrido con la ropa vieja que se probaba túnicas en Madam Malkin?.

Fue en ese momento que probo por primera vez, lo que significa el arrepentimiento.

Pero incluso con esa pequeña decepción que resulto Harry Potter. Draco aun quería ser su amigo. Y Ron Weasley de todos los niños idiotas en el mundo, tenía que ser quien se robara su puesto como el amigo de Harry.

Mientras los años pasaron, a pesar de la aparente hostilidad que se tenían, en el interior, Draco simplemente estaba celoso. Las cosas magnificas, y las aventuras siempre ocurrían alrededor de Harry Potter. Y eso era porque efectivamente, Harry era un ser excepcional. El era un verdadero héroe, justo como el de los cuentos con los que había crecido. No decepciono nunca las expectativas que tenía el mundo de él. A pesar de que Harry piensa lo contrario con su más humana modestia.

Y en lugar de estar a su lado, viviendo todas esas cosas emocionantes, Draco fue simplemente otro más de los simpletones que lo vieron todo desde lejos. Y mientras más años pasaban, más tenía que aceptar que lentamente fue arrastrado hasta el lado contrario. Fue algo muy decepcionante darse cuenta que término siendo totalmente su opuesto.

Llego a un punto en el que ya ni si quiera importaba, porque había otras toneladas de circunstancias, como que Voldemort en realidad si volvió de la muerte, y que volvió mas loco, mas maniaco, y con mas sed de sangre que nunca sin importar de que bando fuera.

En los terribles días de la guerra, cuando su padre regreso de Azkaban, a veces solía soltarse en lagrimas amargas, y explicarle, que las cosas nunca habían sido así para ellos –los sangre limpia-. Que la segunda guerra, no era para nada, lo que el había vivido en su juventud, y que realmente lamentaba que hubieran terminado así, que nunca había deseado esto para su hijo.

Y Draco hubiera dado una pierna para estar del lado de Potter.

Pero todo eso era el amargo pasado. Lejos de Potter, con los años de escuela atrás, el se había resignado a ser un espectador de la genialidad de Harry. Una vida más que el había salvado en la guerra. Otro de esos que le debía todo a su triunfo y a su sacrificio. Su vida sobre todas las cosas.

Por siempre perdida la posibilidad de ser su amigo. Una posibilidad que se murió con dos tontos errores infantiles en un momento en el que no sabía ni si quiera lo que decía. Supuso que el realmente no era merecedor de su amistad después de todo.

Y ahora. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto. Tanto que su corazón saltaba, por que el tenia razón. Las cosas magnificas siempre pasan alrededor de Harry Potter. Y si había alguien destinado para toda su vida a cambiar al mundo para bien, ese era Harry.

El era un amigo de Harry Potter por fin, y por fin estaba con él en una de sus aventuras, por fin estaban haciendo lo correcto. Juntos.

Y Draco tenía que arruinarlo todo, todo, con su estúpido libido. Un deseo tan ardiente por su cuerpo, que literalmente lo quemaba por dentro, y lo hacía querer abrir las piernas como una puta y entregarse al deseo.

Harry había crecido a ser, para su vergüenza. Exactamente lo que su libido más deseaba. Un hombre de estatura promedio, pero con un cuerpo atlético, y una masculinidad que casi lo hacía querer pegar la nariz en contra de su piel y oler su virilidad.

Un hombre hecho y derecho en todos los sentidos, con manos ásperas y una voz masculina. Adoraba como Potter podía crecer barba y bigote abundantes, y como su piel se oscurecía con vellos en las piernas y en los brazos, y en sus partes con esos caireles exóticos de negro azabache.

El había tenido un par de compañeros de cama, no tantos como para hacerlo un cualquiera, como a Pansy le gustaba decir. Pero suficientes como para saber que a muchos hombres homosexuales les gustaba ser delicados, afeminados o sofisticados. No había nada de malo en eso.

A el mismo le gustaba prestar mucha atención a su apariencia. Y había tenido alguno que otro compañero afeminado que le había parecido muy atractivo, casi en el grado andrógino.

Pero la cosa era que a él le gustaban los hombres. Los hombres, hombres.

Soñaba con un hombre duro, y fuerte que lo volteara en la cama y lo sometiera, alguien que pudiera protegerlo, un sudoroso espécimen de hombre que pudiera encerrarlo en un par de brazos fuertes y que pudiera cargarlo.

Quizás era una ley de la naturaleza, que dos hombres extra gays no podía convivir el uno con el otro, por que eventualmente pelearían por quien usa los tubos para el cabello, o quien usaría el baño primero; en un episodio muy embarazoso de su pasado, quien de los dos usaba los cosméticos. Cosas como esas de hecho había pasado con su ex prometido en algún punto, cuando había descubierto su identidad sexual.

Eventualmente las pláticas sobre moda eran tediosas y cansadas; y daba todo el dinero en el mundo para escuchar a Harry hablar de sus clases en el entrenamiento Auror. Y verlo reparar cosas en jeans sucios. Oh Merlin, bastaba con el simple hecho de que Harry sabia usar las herramientas. No necesitaba un hombre con los mismos gustos, lo que él quería en realidad era un opuesto total, como dos polos opuestos poseídos por el magnetismo.

Debía ser un masoquista, porque le encaba escuchar las vulgaridades de Harry, totalmente carentes de estilo, y de sofisticación, incluso de tacto, sin modales. ¿Y por qué alguien con su sofisticada crianza podría querer esas cosas?.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Potter a quien idealizaba como héroe, como amigo, también el hombre que lo hacía sentirse débil de las piernas de solo pensar en su sudor?.

"Padre, tengo un problema" dijo sonrojándose.

Lucius frunció el ceño. "Hemos estado aquí una hora sentados, esperando a que juntes el nervio para sacarlo"

"Estoy enamorado de Harry por cómo es realmente, no por el nombre con el que nació, ni lo que significa para los demás, el poder que tiene en el mundo, ni si quiera por su dinero, ni mucho menos por que le gusten las mismas cosas o sea de la misma clase social."

"¿Estas enamorado del hombre más idiota y vulgar del universo?, ¿Alguien con quien no tienes nada en común?"

"Si…" admitió sintiéndose avergonzado.

"No por su poder, no por su fama, no por su dinero, no por ser el salvador del mundo mágico… ¿Pero por que es el hombre más común, si le quitáramos todo lo del niño que vivió?"

El asintió sintiéndose, finalmente derrotado.

Continuara...

Que capitulo tan consumidor, debo decir. Y así será hasta el final, me temo. Cosa que no he terminado aun, pero que ya debería por que están como 5 capítulos atrás de mí. O menos.

Pero insisto en participar en la revolución, y mi hermana insiste en enfermarse. Ahora la han operado de nuevo, y me tuve que encargar de ella un rato. Y el novio insiste en obtener mi atención.

Y chale, era más fácil ser soltera, solo comprometida con mis fanfics.

Pero bueno, ahora estoy comprometida con mi patria que sufre de la imposición de un candidato en un fracaso total de la democracia.

Ah y por si fuera poco ya debería comenzar mis preparativos para irme a la universidad. Me mudare de ciudad, y necesito encontrar alojamiento, muebles, ver que me voy a llevar, ver que voy a tirar. Etc. Etc. Etc.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, y ahora ff net tiene el recuadro para dejarlos, así que si no me dejan, serán muy flojos, porque ahora es más fácil que nunca.

See ya speace cowboy.

(DIEZ PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR AL QUE ME DIGA: ¿Cuál es el guiño a mi otro fanfic Blackbird que he puesto en este capítulo?. El que haya leído ambos fics sabrá perfectamente cuál es el enunciado que le hace referencia. Si muchas personas me lo dicen, les cuelgo el siguiente capítulo de inmediato!)


	21. Maraña de araña

+1+

Harry Potter había estado en muchas situaciones apretadas y peligrosas.

Pero esta debía ser la más irónica de todas esas.

"Witzy, Witzy araña, tejió su telaraña, vino la lluvia y se la llevo"

"Auror Potter…" dijo Cole con tono serio. "Una rima mas, y pediré que le corten las bolas, eso, o pondré que tiene un desequilibrio mental causado por su regreso de la muerte que lo incapacita del cumplimiento de su deber"

"Todo el mundo dice eso" musito Harry frunciendo el ceño. "¿Por qué todos dicen eso?. No estoy loco, no lo estoy"

"Le creeré cuando deje de hacer cosas estúpidas"

"Vamos Cole, canta conmigo, el tiempo se pasa mas rápido así, además, hay que ver el lado divertido de las cosas"

"Eso no tiene nada de divertido"

Harry soltó una carcajada. "Claro que si". Luego frunció el ceño. "¿Si tu varita está en la cartuchera, si te retuerces un poco no podrías alcanzarla con los dientes?"

"No voy a hacer eso, un Auror perdió parte del rostro hace dos años de esa manera. Es una lástima, me agradaba ese sujeto"

"¿Por qué todos los Aurores tienen que ser tan podridamente estrictos?. Moody era igual con el asunto de la varita en el bolsillo de los Jeans. Pero estaba equivocado, yo la llevo ahí todo el tiempo, y aun no logro volarme la nalga"

Cole abrió los ojos horrorizado. Harry soltó otra carcajada ante su expresión.

"Pero en serio, esto se está poniendo tedioso" comento Harry.

Su compañero soltó un suspiro largo. "Ahora mismo deben estar en los procedimientos de investigación, no deberían tardar mucho en seguirnos la pista"

"Pues, nos hemos desviado como noventa kilómetros de nuestro objetivo original, y no hemos reportado el cambio de curso a las veintiún horas en la bitácora del cuartel. Nuestro último reporte fue a las diecisiete horas, a diez kilómetros del objetivo"

"Estoy al tanto Harry" suavizo su voz Cole. "Pero realmente no podíamos parar a mandar una nota en medio de una persecución, las cosas a veces no salen de acuerdo a como dice el libro de procedimientos, ahí lo hacen parecer todo ordenado."

"Ya, y el mundo es un lugar caótico, ya lo entiendo" respondió Harry frustrado. "Pero el procedimiento de seguimiento e investigación es mucho mas tedioso, ¿cierto?, lo cual significa que irán primero a revisar los primeros veinte kilómetros desde la ultima actualización, durante una semana"

"Así es…, me sorprende Auror Potter, se sabe el libro de memoria"

"De alguna manera quería hacer algo estúpidamente bien en mi vida, y eso era hacer mi trabajo"

"Y lo estas haciendo" dijo Cole preocupado.

"Me siento como un idiota" dijo Harry. "He sido uno mucho tiempo"

"No lo creo, eres un verdadero héroe"

"Eso es lo que la gente piensa, pero la realidad es mucho menos fabulosa. En todas las situaciones peligrosas he tenido ayuda de una variante en la probabilidad. Algo llamado suerte, casualidad o destino. Además, nunca estuve solo. Y aquí estoy, en mi primera misión importante, y logre mandarla a la mierda en los primeros diez minutos en los que las cosas se pusieron complicadas"

Cole soltó una carcajada. "Harry, el noventa por ciento de las misiones en la fuerza Auror, no salen de acuerdo a la proyección en el planeamiento. Es inevitable que algo se vaya a la mierda, no eres el primero ni último de los Aurores en cometer un error"

"Que alentador, las estadísticas también dicen que uno de cada cinco Aurores mueren al año. Alrededor de cien por errores en la proyección y errores cometidos por los individuos en la misión misma, y ahora estamos a punto de ser parte de esa estadística"

"Es un trabajo de alto riesgo, no puedo negarlo" asintió Cole. "Pero vale totalmente la pena arriesgarse por mantener la seguridad de los demás, en especial de los seres que amamos. Tu mejor que nadie entiende eso."

"¿Tienes compañero Cole?" pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Si, su nombre es Ottis"

"¿Cuánto tienen juntos?"

"Cinco años"

"¿Te casarías con el?"

"Por supuesto" asintió Cole. "Si logras hacer que aprueben el cambio en la ley"

"Quizás no tengamos la oportunidad" razono Harry. "Lo siento Cole, no quería meterte en esto"

"Cariño" dijo Cole con su pesado tono femenino. "Yo me metí en esto solo"

"¿Cómo se conocieron tu y ese sujeto Ottis?"

"Donde normalmente se conocen los gays"

"¿Dónde?" pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"En una gran venta de liquidación"

Harry soltó una carcajada. "Por un minuto pensé que dirías un centro nocturno"

"Estoy bromeando contigo" dijo Cole con tono serio. "Lo conocí en una estética"

Debió traicionarse con una expresión horrorizada, porque Cole soltó otra carcajada.

"No, no; es broma, lo conocí en una florería"

Esta vez ambos soltaron una carcajada.

"A pesar del peso de los estereotipos Harry, conocí a Ottis en la escuela"

"¿En Hogwarts?, ¡Ha!, eso es el estereotipo de la escuela internado"

Cole asintió con una sonrisa divertida. "El es un año más grande, y es hermano de un amigo muy querido. El era mi amigo por extensión, salimos de Hogwarts cuando estabas en segundo año."

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Harry con una expresión feliz. "¿Alguna vez nos encontramos en un corredor?"

"Cientos de veces, eras difícil de perder en una multitud Harry, aun a pesar de tu diminuto tamaño"

"No tan diminuto ahora" se quejo Harry.

"No tan diminuto ahora, no" asintió Cole.

"¿Entonces, se conocían muy bien?" pregunto Harry con inseguridad.

"Se podría decir" asintió Cole con una sonrisa. "Aun que nada me preparo para compartir mi vida con él. El vivir juntos me mostro una faceta muy diferente de quien él era para mí"

"¿Eso es algo bueno?"

"Por supuesto" asintió Cole. "Cuando puedes lavarle los calcetines a un hombre con pies apestosos y aun así amarlo, es el momento en el que sabes que puedes pasar toda tu vida con esa persona"

"¿Entonces realmente no importa si dos personas se conocían antes de estar viviendo juntos?"

"No lo creo, no. El romance y esas cosas, son totalmente diferentes a lo que es compartir tu vida con alguien, muchos matrimonios lo descubren cuando ya se han casado, y resulta que no funciona para nada"

"Draco parece opinar diferente" musito Harry. "Incluso tú eras amigo de Ottis antes de vivir con el"

"Pero su historia juntos, no es tampoco, lo más convencional" respondió Cole de inmediato. "Escucha, siento haberlo ofendido, es solo que aun que su vida no ha sido un cuento de hadas, tampoco ha tenido que pasar por las cosas más mortales, como tener padres pobres, o nunca poder obtener lo que quieres. Tampoco lo que significa que tus padres reaccionen mal ante tu homosexualidad, o que tengas problemas en el trabajo por eso"

"Yo tampoco me imagine que sería así, no te preocupes, es un punto valido. Y para hacerle justicia, el si me advirtió que no sería fácil, quizás dos veces más difícil porque soy Harry Potter, el salvador. Y mi vida será todo, pero nunca tranquila. Ahora es hasta ilógico pensar que iba a poder tener una relación normal con una persona. Eso hubiera sido demasiado fácil"

Cole canturreo un 'hum' afirmativo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo calculas que tenemos antes que las bebes arañitas salgan de su casita redonda?" pregunto Harry ojeando la gigantesca bola blanca entre ambos.

"No lo sé Harry, ¿Sabes qué?. Tienes razón, hay que aliviar la tensión, canta conmigo. Witzy, Witzy araña, tejió su telaraña, vino la lluvia y se la llevo"

Harry sonrió. "Salió el sol, y Witzy, Witzy araña, otra vez subió".

+2+

La primera semana se paso con una tortuosa lentitud, como si el tiempo hubiera aminorado su marcha, y cada día sin Harry fuera simplemente insoportable de vivir.

Había cortado toda comunicación con Granger y Weasley, porque le dolía el simple hecho de estar en el mismo espacio con ellos y recordar todas las estúpidas disputas que tuvo con Harry antes de que fuera y se perdiera en su misión.

Todo por no querer admitir que él era, después de todo, lo que siempre había querido en un hombre. Y que lo amaba.

"Te traje te" dijo Colin abriendo la puerta de la oficina en la liga con una cadera delgada. Draco tuvo el instinto de decirle que subiera unas libras de peso, como usualmente que veía a Colin. Pero en lugar de eso suspiro agitado.

"Gracias" asintió haciendo espacio en su escritorio para la charola.

"Luces necesitado de una tasa" sonrió Colin sentándose en la silla con un gesto delicado.

"Necesito un Whiskey de fuego doble, pero aprecio tu esfuerzo" trato de bromear con debilidad. Colin sonrió de nuevo.

"¿Estas muy preocupado por Harry?"

"Muerto de preocupación"

"No deberías, él está bien"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Draco alzando una ceja.

Él sabía lo que Colin estaba a punto de decirle. Nunca pensó hacer amistad con un Hufflepuff en su vida, pero tampoco pensó que podía hacer amigo de un Gryffindor. El mundo era mucho más grande que solo cuatro colores en un escudo y esa había sido la mayor sorpresa en el mundo adulto. Y desde que conoció a Colin el chico había sido tan comprensivo y perceptivo. Sin importar que problemas tuvieran, que problemas tuviera el solo con el trabajo, con sus padres, a veces sus disputas con Pansy. Colin siempre iniciaba su plática con "No deberías, todo saldrá bien".

Y las cosas mágicamente salían bien. Como si Colin tuviera el poder de hacer que así fuera. O quizás, solo percibía una vibra imperceptible para los sentidos de los demás.

"Por qué lo sé" dijo Colin poniendo crema en su Te.

Draco le sonrió agradecido, fuera el que fuera su poder, el chico siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas.

Bradley abrió la puerta sin tocar. "Acaba de llegar algo"

"¿Harry?" pregunto alterado.

"No, no Harry" frunció el ceño Bradley.

Tampoco pensó ver en su vida a dos Gryffindors llevarse mal. Quizás era una cuestión territorial, una lucha entre machos Alfa. ¿Quién podía saber?.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Colin preocupado.

"La junta de padres en Hogwarts quiere expulsar a dos chicos por conducta inapropiada en los terrenos de la escuela. Esto por supuesto, ha sido canalizado al ministerio y se hara una audiencia, los padres han pedido que los ayudemos a presentar un caso"

Draco frunció el ceño. "¿Otros dos?"

"Otros dos.." asintió Bradley.

"Eso es terrible, ¿Cuántos años?"

"Ambos diecisiete"

"Merlín…" dijo Colin. "Apunto de graduarse"

"¿Crees que estés en condiciones de presentarte, Draco?" pregunto Bradley.

El medito en silencio. Hace casi un año, dos chicos de dieciséis habían sido expulsados de Hogwarts por otra estúpida injusticia en las leyes del ministerio. Ellos habían perdido el caso espectacularmente, pero también hace un año, nadie prestaba atención a sus demandas como organización. Esto era sin dudas importante.

"Estoy bien, puedo hacerlo" dijo levantándose de su asiento.

A pesar de querer lamentarse por Harry todo el día, la verdad es que sus obligaciones no podían ser hechas a un lado. Y ciertamente no cuando ya habían perdido un caso similar.

+3+

Mientras Cole dormitaba, Harry en deber de guardia, para distraerse comenzó a pensar de nuevo en lo todo lo que había sucedido en el caso.

El objetivo era el supuesto nido de una acromantula de diez metros de largo y altura aproximados, vista por última vez cerca de Manchester. Al llegar al objetivo, descubrieron que ese no era de hecho el nido de la acromantula, y solo un lugar donde usualmente cazaba. Cuando la gigantesca araña comenzó a correr por el campo abierto se dedicaron a perseguirla con las escobas voladoras.

Pensó divertido que Ron no habría podido hacer esto ni en un millón de años, ni con millones de galleones como pago. Pero el estaba emocionado por la adrenalina y desesperado por olvidar las dolorosas palabras de Draco.

Habían seguido a la criatura que entro desesperada en una bodega abandonada sin si quiera detenerse a pensar realmente si aquello era una buena idea.

No lo había sido; tan pronto como pusieron un pie adentro, la araña gigante los había bañado de hilo y los había enrede dado hasta colgarlos de su gigantesca telaraña, en un desesperado intento, el había lanzado la maldición imperdonable y un reducto tan fuerte que la araña había muerto, pero en un instante de torpeza, la varita se le resbalo de una mano húmeda por los nervios hacia al suelo.

Con una sola mano libre, Harry se encontraba con el cuerpo pegado a la telaraña, había intentado arrancarla, pero el hilo era imposible de romper. Cole por el otro lado, el más enrollado, tenía los brazos pegados al cuerpo envuelto en su capullo pegajoso.

La acromantula en realidad les había tendido una trampa para atraerlos hasta su nido donde tenía un huevo apunto de reventar con sus crías hambrientas de algo más grande que un perro.

Aunque no corrían peligro inmediato, las crías de la araña eran una amenaza difícil de ignorar y si el departamento Auror no se apresuraba, lo único que encontrarían de ellos serían huesos corroídos y una terrible peste de arañas gigantes.

Debió advertirle a Cole que no se encontraba al 100% operativo esa mañana, la verdad se había arrastrado al trabajo tratando de ignorar el terrible vacio en su pecho desde su última discusión con Draco.

Tan aprensivo como se encontraba, la adrenalina lo había catapultado a la acción sin la capacidad de racionar. Fue el quien entro pateando la puerta hacia la trampa a pesar de los gritos desesperados de Cole de que no lo hiciera. Estaba avergonzado, porque Cole había logrado arrojarlo fuera del camino de la primera descarga de hilo, quedando imposibilitado, y dejando a Harry con escasos segundos de matar a la araña mientras esta los elevaba hacia el techo.

No solo había comprometido la misión, pero además había puesto la vida de un compañero en peligro, eso no se vería nada bien en su carrera, pero más que eso, el mismo nunca podría perdonarse el haber cometido un error. Después de todo, el capitulo uno, hasta el capítulo 604 de su libro en el entrenamiento, era sobre cómo mantener la calma y pensar. Pensar antes de actuar.

Y ahora tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo en medio de este abrumante silencio. La bodega era parte de un complejo abandonado por una fábrica de galletas en medio del campo, el pueblo muggle a unos veinte kilómetros.

Aun a pesar de saber que era una tontería pensar en Draco en este momento, no podía dejar de hacerlo tampoco. Pero era diferente estar lejos del rubio, en su presencia, el sentimiento tonto de enamoramiento lo hacía sentirse como drogado.

Lejos de él, Harry podía pensar y sentirse estúpido por sus acciones. Peor, mil veces peor que una colegiala enamorada.

Con la cabeza un poco más fría, comenzó a dudar, y a dudar. ¿Qué si Draco tenía razón?. ¿Qué si todo era una necesidad suya de llenar el vacío de la soledad?.

Después de todo, tenían apenas seis meses de conocerse, de realmente conocerse como personas, antes de eso habían sido enemigos, habían sido indiferentes o rencorosos, y no contaba como las bases en las cuales sentar un matrimonio.

Seis meses eran prácticamente nada, comparado con el compromiso serio. Ahora se sentía como chica obsesionada que presiona y asfixia a su novio para que le ponga un anillo. Y el sabia de eso, porque Parvati había obligado a su novio a un matrimonio apresurado después de tres meses de relación. Su matrimonio duro un mes, y luego ambos tuvieron que pasar por un desastroso divorcio.

Algunas veces el apresurar el ritmo de las cosas, no era exactamente la opción mas sensata. Lejos de Draco, podía ver las cosas objetivas, oírse a si mismo suplicar por un matrimonio, oírse diciendo con inocencia que podían hacerlo funcionar.

Y no era justo para el rubio, porque tenía todo el derecho de sentir miedo y duda a un compromiso apresurado. Incluso Ron y Hermione habían pasado dos años de novios para que finalmente su amigo se pusiera de rodillas.

Que patético debió haberse visto, ilusionado y desesperado por tan solo seis meses con una persona. A Ginny le tomo de hecho dos años también de novios para decidir que no quería un compromiso para nada.

Demonios, si él hubiera conocido a una chica, y esta después de seis meses se hubiera aferrado a un matrimonio, el habría salido huyendo y la habría llamado loca. ¿Qué clase de persona quiere casarse con otra después de tan poco tiempo?.

Una persona tonta, y romántica, y ciertamente dañada de la cabeza.

Y el debía ser una de esas personas. Por que amaba locamente a Draco, al grado de que separarse de él era simplemente algo que no podía soportar. Incapacitado de comportarse como un adulto racional.

Pero el era un adulto racional también, y ahora, aunque un poco tarde, comenzaba a entender las cosas.

Si Draco quiere esperar, el tendría que darle espacio, y con el tiempo, ponerse de rodillas y proponerle matrimonio, aun si tuviera que esperar diez años. Cuando realmente amas a una persona, lo principal es darles respeto, espacio y tiempo.

+4+

"Profesores, Junta de Padres, Oficiales del Ministerio" comenzó Draco lentamente reteniendo los nervios. "La educación es el recurso más importante que tenemos que ofrecerle a los jóvenes, sin ella, me temo que los dejamos sin las armas con las cuales adaptarse a los nuevos estándares ministeriales. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en este punto. Es verdad que Owen Johson y Robert Kirkman de diecisiete años— adultos ante los ojos del ministerio, violaron las reglas del colegio al comprometerse en relaciones homosexuales. ¿Es esto digno de una expulsión?."

Dejo que el silencio se encargara un poco de la tensión. Luego continúo. "No es secreto que los alumnos han encontrado formas imaginativas y creativas de romper las reglas de conducta entre hombres y mujeres. Pero tenemos en las manos un castillo lleno de adolescentes hormonales. Y habiendo sido estudiantes, seria hipócrita negar que no lo hiciéramos en nuestros días. Les ruego que consideren la injusticia que sería expulsarlos de la escuela, cuando la Junta de Padres se ha mostrado tolerante con los alumnos de diecisiete años en el pasado, dejando que terminen sus estudios del séptimo año. Owen y Robert merecen la misma consideración. Gracias por invitarme a participar en la audiencia."

Él se sentó en su silla de nuevo y volteo a mirar a los chicos, uno de ellos lucia asustado, el otro retador y arrogante. Si Harry los viera soltaría una carcajada de inmediato. Los chicos eran un Slytherin y un Gryffindor. ¿Cómo en el nombre de Merlín habían superado años de tradición y se habían encontrado el uno al otro en una escuela que condenaba con recelo las relaciones entre casas?. Y aún más con el sentimiento homofóbico de los demás adolescentes.

La mayoría de las personas crecían después de Hogwarts porque ya no había corbatas de colores que te identificara. Así que lo olvidabas con el tiempo. Pero estos dos chicos habían retado al sistema. Algo que ni el mismo pudo hacer, algo que muchos chicos gays tampoco hacían. Quizás habían encontrado valor en el esfuerzo de Harry por cambiar las cosas. Su corazón se apretó dolorosamente lleno de deseo por recuperarlo en su vida.

McGonagall se levantó de su asiento y comenzó diciendo "Gracias señor Malfoy, es un placer verle aquí de nuevo, me parece fantástico que se habrá el dialogo, ya que estrictamente hablando, las reglas de Hogwarts son vagas respecto a este asunto. Sabemos que la magia del castillo se encarga de evitar que los varones crucen a los dormitorios de las chicas, y se confía implícitamente que las chicas tendrán mejor juicio al respecto. Aun que por supuesto, a ellas se les da una clase de educación y orientación en el primer año y luego de nuevo en el quinto. Eso no evita por supuesto que chicos y chicas se encuentren. Es en estos casos en el que el consejo de padres interviene." La profesora frunció el ceño y los labios demostrando que tan disgustada con eso.

"Es absolutamente verdad que la Junta de Padres se ha mostrado tolerantes y comprensivos en algunos de los casos, con diecisiete años, los jóvenes ya son considerados adultos, por lo tanto capaces de asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos. Algunos de nuestros estudiantes de séptimo grado incluso se encuentran comprometidos. En mi opinión personal como profesora docente y directora de la escuela. Que los prejuicios deben cambiar. Si estamos dispuestos a tolerar las relaciones heterosexuales, también se deben tolerar las relaciones homosexuales en la escuela de nuestros alumnos mayores de edad, y hacer algo respecto a los chicos menores, como una clase de educación sexual para ambos géneros que tenga la capacidad de educar a las nuevas generaciones en un tema que ha sido tabú por cientos de años en nuestra sociedad."

La profesora habiendo terminado se sentó de nuevo en su silla. Era el turno del presidente de la Junta de Padres, cuando Blaise entro por la puerta, se acercó lo más discreto posible.

"¿Qué es moral para los jóvenes?" estaba diciendo el hombre. Cuando Blaise se acercó por detrás de su silla y murmuro.

"Draco, han encontrado a Potter..."

El corazón de Draco se detuvo ahí un instante. Luego salto como un resorte, la junta quedo en silencio por que había interrumpido un discurso que no había estado escuchando.

"Me retiro de urgencia, si me disculpan, debo atender un asunto personal..."

Tomo apresuradamente sus cosas y siguió a Blaise por las puertas de roble del gran comedor.

"¿Está vivo?" pregunto tan pronto como pudo pensar.

"Si" respondió Blaise.

Y el soltó un largo suspiro, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración por días.

"¿A dónde lo han llevado?. ¿Está herido?"

"Un poco maltratado, según Weasley. Hay que ir de inmediato"

"Si..." dijo aturdido. Sintiéndose flotar en una nube de estrés, alivio, terror y felicidad. "¿Te comunicas con Weasley?" pregunto de forma vaga mientras salían apresurados del castillo.

"Es divertido a veces" comento Blaise. "Y como te has reusado a hablar con ellos, alguien tenía que estar al pendiente, supuse que si alguien iba a tener información de inmediato sobre Potter, tendría que ser alguien en el departamento Auror."

"Gracias Blaise" respondió tartamudeando. "¿Esta en San Mungo?"

Su amigo asintió con la cabeza. "¿No sientes culpa de abandonar la audiencia?"

"La liga es algo muy importante para mí, pero nada es más importante que Harry"

"¿Te sientes bien?" pregunto Blaise mirándolo sorprendido.

"No, no realmente" respondió de inmediato y tropezando con el escarbado camino hacia la puerta del colegio.

Cuando la atravesaron, se sacudió la humedad de la ligera lluvia y soltó un suspiro. Estaba tan agitado y nervioso que podía aparecerse mal.

"Vamos, cuélgate de mi brazo, yo te llevo" comento Blaise con un tono comprensivo. El asunto cerrando los ojos y temblando.

Continuara…

No hay tiempo para comentarios finales. Solo reviews.


	22. Heridas

+1+

"Ligera deshidratación que podemos erradicar con una poción, si firma estos documentos" decía el Sanador.

Draco le arrebato la paleta de las manos y con la pluma firmo apresuradamente el documento. "¿Ahora puedo verlo?"

"Si, adelante señor Malfoy..."

Pero entonces, tenía tanto miedo de lo que iba a encontrar del otro lado de la puerta que Blaise le dio un empujón para que entrara.

Por supuesto que Weasley y Granger ya se encontraban ahí, y Harry estaba riendo con esa forma libre y des afanada que le apretaba el corazón de un millón de maneras. Su risa se detuvo súbitamente y todos en la habitación lo miraron expectantes.

"¿Qué te pasa, pasa arrugada?" pregunto Harry con un ligero toque afeminado que hizo que su compañero Cole, en la otra cama, soltara una carcajada.

Él se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y se sintió ofendido, pero camino tiesamente hasta la cama.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?"

"Bien..." respondió el joven sin preámbulos. A él le pareció más bien cortante. Miro enojado a los otros asistentes, como si quisiera borrarlos de la escena, quería que lo dejaran a solas con Harry como casi nunca estaba, y quería abrazarlo a su cuerpo por si intentaba desaparecer de nuevo. Pero solo se quedó plantado ahí como un idiota con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Me alegra escucharlo..." murmuro sonrojado.

"Tengo hambre, pero dicen que no podemos comer aun" continuo Harry como si no sucediera nada entre ellos, como si estuvieran hablando en casa. Pero si había sucedido algo, y él no quería que quedara por siempre sin resolución. Quería que Potter se enterara que ahora él sabía exactamente que sentía por él.

Pero había entre ellos una incomodidad tan grande y sólida como una barrera, como si ya no pudieran darse la libertad de un abrazo, una caricia, o un beso por las cosas que se habían dicho. Menos en la presencia de Weasley, Granger y Rowan.

Un horrible temor se apodero de él, dio media vuelta y se marchó ignorando los gritos de los demás. Salió corriendo del hospital y en dirección de la mansión, de nuevo, a ocultarse en las faldas de la túnica de su padre.

+2+

"¿Qué mierda acaba de suceder?" pregunto Harry aturdido. "¿Ya no me puede ver ni en pintura, o qué?"

Ron y Hermione se vieron entre ellos en silencio. Luego se encogieron de hombros.

"Estaba muy preocupado por ti.."

"Claro, claro, porque soy su mejor amigo en el mundo" gruño Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes antes de tu desaparición?"

"Tratamos de hablar del...divorcio. No quiere volver a casarse conmigo porque aparentemente soy su mejor amigo"

"Ohh mierda, la zona de amistad" exclamo Ron. "Yo estuve siete largos años ahí"

Hermione le dio un manotazo en el brazo. Pero Ron tenía razón, por siete años, ambos bailaron alrededor del otro en lo que se suponía la mejor amistad del mundo. Les tomo todos esos años el poder estar juntos.

"Exactamente ahí, a pesar de todo" respondió abrumado. "A la mierda, me voy detrás de él, necesitamos hablarlo de nuevo"

Intento levantarse de la cama, pero de inmediato Ron y Hermione forcejearon con él para regresarlo a la cama.

"No hagas nada estúpido Harry, apenas acabas de regresar de una dura misión, estas débil, deshidratado y hambriento, no lograrías ni tres pasos antes de desmayarte."

"Pero es que si lo dejo escapar así, nunca podré volver a razonar con el sobre esto. Sé que será un cobarde, lo sé!"

"Nada que puedas hacer ahora" exclamo Ron. "se ha portado muy extraño, y creo que necesita su espacio. Recuerda que si es tuyo volverá a ti"

Cole, Hermione y el miraron a Ron con el ceño fruncido.

"¿De dónde has sacado esa línea tan rosa?"

"De las telenovelas" respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

"Hermione, creo que debes comenzar a controlar la televisión a la cual está expuesto tu marido" dijo el con un gruñido.

Sin embargo, la frase 'necesita su espacio' se quedó resonando en el como un eco de su conciencia. Era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo al parecer. Amaba al idiota, quería tenerlo en sus brazos, quería besar, hacerlo suyo y mandarlo a la mierda con eso del espacio, el tiempo y todo lo demás que se interponga entre ellos.

Se dejó caer abrumado en la cama. No quedaba ni una semana de su matrimonio, el tiempo había estado corriendo gracias Lord Grotem. Lo que significaba que todo terminaría y que había desperdiciado sus últimos momentos con Draco, mientras estaba colgado de una telaraña en medio de la nada.

No pudo evitar sentirse pesimista.

"Ejem..." carraspeo la voz de un hombre en la puerta. Estaba a punto de mandar al mierda a aquella persona pensando que se trataba de un maldito periodista, no tenía ni dos horas de haber ingresado al hospital y cinco ya se habían colado misteriosamente por los ductos del aire.

Pero no era un periodista. Era Daniel Marrow, el Mayor inmediato de Cole, jefe suyo también por cadena de mando.

"Si nos disculpa señorita, Auror Weasley" indico el mayor señalando la puerta. Entro con su compañero el Mayor Fluel, ambos con una cara de disgusto. Hermione les dio una mirada ofendida y grosera antes de salir con Ron.

"Felicidades Auror Rowan, su equipo rosa sobrevivió" inicio Marrow con lentitud, luego se volteo hacia el con una sonrisa sarcástica. "Parece que Potter es una florecita dura de romper"

Fluel soltó una carcajada.

"Bueno, muchas gracias señor" Respondió el de inmediato en el tono más afeminado que pudo musitar. La cara de sorpresa de Marrow merecía una fotografía y lamento no tener una cámara. Con dificultad se tragó la carcajada que quería escapar de él.

Marrow carraspeo, "A mi juicio personal, una uña rota no amerita una incapacidad laboral de una semana, pero ordenes de más arriba se han expedido. Supongo que es una suerte que algunos sean unos privilegiados bastardos..."

"Haber derrotado al mago más poderoso de la historia tiene sus méritos" respondió de nuevo usando su nuevo adoptado tono afeminado.

Demasiado tiempo con Cole, demasiado para lo que un hombre puede soportar, por desgracia pensó para sus adentros con una sonrisa. Podía entender por qué era una atractiva táctica, esto irritaba la mierda de cualquiera. En especial de los Masculinos Aurores del departamento.

El mayor se revolvió inquieto junto a su compañero, ambos miraron en una comunicación silenciosa y desesperada. Estaban buscando un punto donde lanzar la mordida. Querían hacerlos sentir mal, querían ofenderlos. Pero lo gracioso era que si uno lo tomaba con gracia, sus insultos carecían del poder. Cole volteo a mirarlo desconcertado. Quizás pensaba que Harry se había vuelto verdaderamente una loca, pero luego su expresión se relajó en una pequeña sonrisa como si hubiera encontrado justo la respuesta correcta.

"Aunque estoy sumamente preocupado por el estado en el que se encuentra mi cabello" interrumpió Cole el silencio con un brillo en los ojos.

"Cariño, no te preocupes, tu cabello luce faaaatastico de cualquier forma" respondió el.

Al parecer, los Mayores no eran la única pareja Auror que se podía comunicar en medio del silencio y con una sola mirada. Harry supo de inmediato que a partir de este punto y gracias al lazo creado de la necesidad de sobrevivir, que Cole y el ahora eran realmente un equipo. Hermanos en armas, la persona en la que confías ciegamente para cuidar tu espalda.

Y no, no era Ron. Le hubiera gustado continuar este lazo con él. Era mejores amigos y pensó que nunca encontraría una amistad tan verdadera como la que tenía con él y Hermione. Pero ellos siempre tendrían eso en el fondo por la marca que les había dejado la guerra, una que nunca se iba a borrar.

En retrospectiva. Cole no estaba mal tampoco. Comprendió que podía trabajar con el aun que no fuera su mejor amigo pelirrojo.

Le dio una diminuta sonrisa a su compañero.

Marrow interrumpió de manera brusca. "Tienen una semana antes de presentarse al departamento, nos iremos para que puedan continuar pintándose las uñas o lo que sea..."

Cuando cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. Harry soltó una carcajada alegre.

+3+

"Es todo, se terminó..." exclamo Draco dejándose caer dramáticamente en el diván. Pansy rodo los ojos.

"¿En verdad Draco?"

"Todo esto fue mi culpa, soy una distracción para Harry, lo lastime y consecuencia el idiota cometió un error. Y el ahora piensa que lo he rechazado para siempre, que no hay nada más entre nosotros más que esta estúpida farsa para alcanzar un objetivo, uno que podría no resultar a pesar de todo. Pensara que lo utilice en vano para lograr como siempre mis propios intereses. No me sorprendería de que ahora me viera como realmente soy y ya no me quisiera para nada, que volviera a odiarme"

"¿Por qué no le dices todo esto a él?"

"Porque tengo miedo de asumir responsabilidad. También fui yo el que ha vuelto a Harry gay de una u otra manera. Yo lo he hecho reconsiderar su vida que de por sí ya era difícil con todas sus cargas, y no supe manejar lo que se supone que yo mismo peleo. No supe como guiarlo para afrontar los prejuicios que yo sabía vendrían."

Pansy bufo molesta. "Sabes que nadie puede volver a una persona gay"

"Cierto, pero yo lo saque del Closet para usarlo a nuestro favor. Y ni si quiera era mi intención original, sin mencionar que tenía miedo de perderlo como mi amigo, y de fracasar en otra relación y quedarme solo"

"Draco" comenzó a decir Pansy con un tono que ella nunca usaba, un tono maternal, preocupado y sensible. Y todo pareció terriblemente surreal que estuvieran hablando de esto. "Sé que tenías miedo de entregarte a otra persona, que volvieras a ilusionarte con algo de tal forma que no pudieras lidiar con el dolor perderlo de nuevo. Pero hay algo que debes saber. Ni si quiera en lo peor de tu relación con Perceval pudiste abrir tu corazón y tus verdaderas emociones a los demás como lo estás haciendo ahora. Hablaste de tus sentimientos con tu padre y conmigo y eso es algo que nunca habías hecho en tu vida. Y al final de cuentas solo demuestra que lo que sientes por Potter es mucho más grande de lo que alguna vez sentiste por Perceval. Incluso mucho más grande de lo que tuvieron y en menos tiempo. Potter es el amor de tu vida, y si lo quieres, tienes que luchar"

"¿No debería dejarlo ir para no continuar arruinando su vida?"

"¿Eso es lo que lo haría feliz?"

"No lo sé..." respondió cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose con un hoyo en el pecho. "Y todo terminara en unos días"

+4+

Imposibilitado para continuar escapando, Draco tuvo que ir a firmar los documentos de salida de Harry de San Mungo y llevarlo a casa.

"Me alegra volver a casa, realmente odio los hospitales en este punto" comento Harry mientras se empujaba solo en la silla de ruedas.

"Quizás deberías dejar de actuar estúpidamente para que no tengas que entrar en uno"

"Es verdad, pero los errores suceden de todos modos. No fue la culpa de nadie lo que sucedió"

Draco se retorció incomodo en sus adentros, como las uñas sobre una pizarra.

"Siempre hay un culpable"

"Las cosas malas siempre suceden, uno esté preparado o no. Es lo que ha dicho Cole, y tiene razón, siempre habrá algo imprevisto"

"Y cualquier cosa que diga Cole automáticamente es verdadero" respondió Draco con una nota de amargura.

"oh ya veo.." dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. "Así que volvemos a las peleas sobre Cole Rowan"

"Quizás Cole Rowan debería dejar de imponernos sus opiniones"

"Por supuesto, y lógicamente solo debo escuchar la palabra de Draco Malfoy porque nunca se equivoca" Dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

"Y claro, Harry Potter siempre ha pensado que las opiniones de Malfoy están equivocadas"

"A lo mejor a Malfoy le falta madurar, si continua discutiendo en tercera persona"

"¿Vez que tan rápido hemos vuelto a las discusiones?. ¿Quién es realmente el infantil por pensar que íbamos a lograr pasar el resto de nuestras vidas pretendiendo que hemos olvidado lo fácil que es insultarnos hasta la muerte?"

"Escucha Malfoy, mis padres no se llevaban bien antes de realmente conocerse, eran peor que nosotros en realidad. Ninguna pareja es perfecta, todas discuten, es parte de estar en una relación"

"Apuesto mi fortuna a que tu madre nunca intento lanzarle una imperdonable a tu padre, y que tu padre nunca intento matarla a ella con una maldición que ni si quiera sabía que hacía"

"Y toda mi vida se remonta a ese terrible error" dijo Harry cubriéndose los ojos. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme contigo?. Ya lo he hecho tres veces; ¿Acaso es tu malvado plan de venganza el enamorarme para castigarme sobre ese capítulo de nuestras vidas?"

"Lo que estoy tratando de mostrarte, es lo profundo y oscuro que es nuestro pasado"

"Creo que en este punto Draco, hemos tenido más memorias buenas, las suficientes para sobrepasar lo malo" suspiro Harry. "Pero ultimadamente es tu decisión. Solo no olvides nunca, que juntos hemos logrado mucho más que separados, juntos hemos tenido la oportunidad de mejorar la vida de otros, como la ley de Kingsley. Si no aprueban los matrimonios de todos modos no nos iremos sin las manos vacías. Solos, para lo único que somos buenos es para destruir cosas."

Harry se levantó tambaleante de la silla de ruedas y se marchó por la chimenea del hospital. Él se quedó plantado ahí como un tonto sin saber que hacer o decir.

+5+

La semana comenzó así de mal, pero lógicamente empeoro mientras se acercaba el inminente final. No es como si se hubieran reducido a discutir idioticamente como un par de chiquillos sabiendo que la nación los estaba mirando, pensó Harry.

Por lo menos el tenía en mente que tenían que hacer el esfuerzo de pretender hasta el último día del experimento. Y pareció que Draco voto por el mismo camino en un silencioso acuerdo de no ventilar lo que realmente estaba pasando entre ellos.

Fue fácil continuar con las rutinas establecidas en seis meses, pero cansado hacerlas sabiendo que efectivamente y por primera vez en todo este asunto, estaban tan solo actuando.

Quizás para los ojos externos, se viera como una interacción casual, para sus adentros se sentía como una milla de distancia, como una ligera frialdad. Literalmente compartiendo el espacio pero más solos que nunca. Y decirse estrictamente lo necesario con cosas relacionadas con las tareas de la casa y la cena.

Y en el lugar donde realmente se expresaba con toda su fuerza esta distancia, era en la recamara, donde no había ninguna clase de dialogo entre ellos. Donde se había borrado la amabilidad, la amistad, la confianza de contarse cosas que no podían decirle a nadie más.

Harry nunca había sentido una tortura más dolorosa que esta, ni un Cruciatus de Voldemort lo había herido de esta manera. Pero ya había dicho lo que tenía que decirle a Draco sobre su relación. Y se empeñó en cumplir su palabra de darle el espacio y el tiempo necesario.

A la mitad de la semana, comenzaron las juntas de la liga para la preparación del gran juicio que decidiría si realmente habían cambiado algo. Pero a él le entro temor pensar que quizás la gente estaba dispuesta a tolerar la homosexualidad de Harry Potter, por ser el salvador del mundo mágico, que una verdadera aceptación social de las parejas del mismo sexo.

Probablemente si se volviera un drogadicto, su armada de fans encontrarían la manera de justificar sus acciones y perdonarlo por ello, pero nunca aceptando a ninguna otra persona con esa conducta. Era el lado terrible de ser una figura pública tan famosa. La gente podía aceptarlo a él por ser el, y no a su vecino que no era nadie.

Justo como lo que había dicho Cole. Los ricos y los famosos podían saltarse la realidad social si vivían separados de la gente común. Esa era una triste verdad, una que siempre había odiado. Una que algunos políticos habían intentado usar a su favor. Y también esta era la primera vez que Harry quería usarla para sí mismo.

+6+

Draco entro en su entrenamiento diplomático de inmediato.

"No sabemos qué estrategia planea Grottem, ni si quiera el ministro Kinsgley está informado a pesar de preceder la sesión. Pero el señor Nipple ha preparado la documentación necesaria, nuestro balance financiero y la unión de nuestras cuentas, propiedades, y además el negocio que mi padre amablemente a puesto a nuestros nombres. Tenemos documentos firmados por Harry a mi nombre dentro de mi propia empresa, y además, mi padre lo ha hecho socio mayoritario de las acciones. Eso cubre básicamente lo relacionado con Gringotts. También tenemos mi inclusión en el seguro social de Harry, que el ministro Kingsley se encargó de arreglar y como acreditación los documentos que firme como responsable de Harry recientemente en su hospitalización"

"Bien hecho Potter, salir herido en tu misión tuvo algo bueno al final de cuentas, y no solo quedo como un embarazoso episodio de tu incompetencia" declaro Bradley con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Bradley a veces se comportaba como un Slytherin, pero ofender directamente a Harry Potter solo podía ser obra de un Gryffindor.

Harry apretó el puño sobre la mesa y le dio una sonrisa tensa. Draco carraspeo apresuradamente.

"Todos los documentos de tutoría que tenemos de Kingsley sobre mi inclusión en el acuerdo con Andrómeda, y un último reporte de trabajo social con el desarrollo de Teddy a nuestro cuidado. Creo que eso básicamente cubre lo que hemos hecho estos últimos seis meses que demuestran legalmente que nuestro matrimonio cumple con todos los estándares legales de acuerdo con el ministerio de Magia"

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo el señor Middleton levantándose de su asiento. "He balanceado también los pagos de sus impuestos y me tome la libertad de hacer una auditoria oficial que les entrego en este momento como parte de la documentación. Desde los pagos del señor Potter a la Liga, hasta sus reducciones. Todo en orden."

"Como esta es la última junta antes de la audiencia" anuncio el señor Hess, el miembro fundador con sus arrugas y su sonrisa amable. "Quiero agradecerle abiertamente señor Potter, por hacer algo que no cualquiera hubiera estado dispuesto a hacer. Por involucrarse con la causa, por ayudar a Draco y también por mostrarnos un lado tan personal de su vida privada que simplemente tengo que aplaudir"

Jazmin su pareja, con sus manos grandes y senos enormes se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a aplaudir.

"¡Estoy orgullosa de ti Harry!" grito Hermione emocionada.

Él se sonrojo y trato de evitar la mirada de todos los asistentes, pero era imposible. La señora Weasley estaba llorando tan abiertamente que su marido tuvo que abrazarla.

"No fue el camino que hubiéramos deseado" interrumpió la señora Bernard, quien sin su apoyo, no hubieran podido apelar al Wizengamott por la oportunidad de demostrar su matrimonio. "Pero estoy de acuerdo con el señor Hess, de que usted tomando su responsabilidad social, ha sido lo que por fin ha logrado poner el asunto en la mesa y ser escuchados. Sin importar lo que pase en el juicio, hemos abierto una ruta que antes no parecía posible. Y esta nueva puerta puede dejar pasar en el futuro muchas otras cosas importantes y reformistas."

La sala de conferencias en la liga estallo de nuevo en aplausos. El volteo a mirar casualmente a Draco a su lado, y se sorprendió de encontrarlo con lágrimas en los ojos. El rubio estaba tratando inútilmente de contenerlas.

Él le dio un codazo suave en las costillas y le murmuro. "Estúpido sentimental"

Draco se rindió, dejo sus lágrimas caer libremente y oculto su rostro sonrojado dentro de su mano derecha. Pero la izquierda, escondida debajo de la mesa, tímidamente se escurrió entre la suya.

Él le dio un apretón.

No, no quería dejarlo ir. Pero esto es por lo que habían trabajado, sin importar lo que había pasado entre ellos. Y todo valía horriblemente la pena. Lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo si pudiera cambiar el pasado. Iría a hacer las mismas cosas, incluso enamorarse del rubio.

Continuaraaaaa…..en el emocionante final.

Sigo viva, gracias por preocuparse. Espero ya poder terminar este fic prontito, todo parece que va en camino.

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	23. Preludio

++1+++

El regreso de la junta fue uno muy emotivo. Todos habían insistido en encontrar tiempo para hablar con ellos. Y no solo fueron acompañados de los miembros de la liga, también estuvieron ambas familias conjuntas. Los Weasleys y los Malfoys por primera vez en una verdadera armonía.

Lucius lucia orgulloso de Draco y no trato en ningún momento de ocultarlo.

Durante los seis meses, todos sus amigos se habían unido lentamente al contingente de amigos y familiares. Incluso Neville, Luna, Seamus y Dean. Theodore Nott junto con Millicent. Gente que a la cual hace mucho no veían, como Marcus Flint y Oliver Wood se aparecieron en la junta, y parecía que el numero de miembros se había triplicado.

Y no podían hacer otra cosa más que estar orgullosos de eso.

Fue emocionalmente desgastante.

Cuando llegaron a casa, volvieron a separarse por la casa en un amargo silencio. Pero fue rápidamente interrumpido cuando a las ocho de la noche tocaron la puerta con desesperación.

Harry abrió desconcertado, porque la mayoría de la gente usaba la chimenea para entrar, y se encontró de frente con Cho Chang. A quien había visto vagamente en el ministerio, reflexiono de inmediato que la última vez que realmente había tenido una conversación larga con ella, había sido en el periodo de fiestas al final de la guerra. Él había hecho una en esta misma casa y le había dado a varias personas la dirección. Así que Cho podía encontrar la casa por su cuenta.

"¿Cho?" pregunto sorprendido.

"Harry...¿podemos hablar?"

"Por supuesto" dijo el asintiendo y abriendo por completo para que entrara. Juntos caminaron por el pasillo, y encontraron a Draco aparentemente inspeccionando los documentos del juicio en dedicado estudio.

"Draco, Cho ha venido a visitarme, la llevare al jardín trasero, ¿Te molestaría calentar el agua del Té?"

Draco le sonrió a Cho levemente y dijo "Yo me encargo"

"Gracias" respondió el. Y pensó que ahora sonaban tan formales y rígidos que seguramente no estaban engañando a nadie con esto de su...rompimiento o lo que fuera.

El llevo a Cho al jardín y le acerco una de las sillas de ratán para que se sentara.

"Eres muy amable Harry"

"¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Cho?. Creo que no te he visto desde la fiesta que hicimos aquí, parece hace mucho tiempo, sí que se nos pasó rápido. Me alegra en realidad, no hay que volver a perder el contacto"

Cho se sonrojo.

"He venido por que..." comenzó ella a decir. "Todo el mundo lo sabe Harry, todo el mundo que haya estado viendo el reporte de la vigilancia"

El la miro confundido. "¿Qué saben que cosa?"

"Que Malfoy y tu han estado fingiendo"

"Ohh..." dijo Harry abrumado. Así que tenía razón, todo se había ido a la mierda en el aspecto público de su relación. Pero Grotem había dicho que esto no era sobre romances. Y tenían suficientes pruebas para demostrar que habían cumplido con sus demandas.

Aun podían ganar esto, y si Grotem se atrevía a apuntar a este pequeño inconveniente, solo tendrían que citarlo en sus mismas palabras y el idiota se callaría de inmediato.

"¿Harry?" dijo Cho insegura.

"Lo siento Cho, estaba pensando. Es verdad..." dijo el encogiéndose de hombros. "Hemos estado fingiendo."

"Lo sabía, oh Merlin, siempre lo supe, tenía razón, tú no eres así"

"¿Uh?" pregunto confundido. "¿Así como?"

"Harry, sé que nuestro noviazgo fue muy corto. Pero tienes que comprender que Cedric..., No podía olvidarlo así de fácil, no podía traicionarlo tan rápido. Parecía una ofensa a su memoria. Incluso sus amigas de año me dijeron que era una puta por salir contigo tan pronto después de su muerte. Eso me hacía sentir terrible"

Harry fue abriendo los ojos como platos, cada palabra que decía ella. No entendía ni una mierda de que estaba hablando Cho. Bueno, entendía que esto era sobre quinto año, pero por dios. Eso había sido hace años.

"Y luego tu relación con Ginny me hizo arrepentirme de dejar que otros intervinieran, fui una estúpida. Tenía muchos celos de Ginny. Eres un hombre fantástico, eres maravilloso, tanto que estás dispuesto a pretender que eres homosexual por ayudar al prójimo, incluso cuando esa persona es alguien que te odio toda la vida y que te humillo cuando eras joven. Eso demuestra tu amabilidad de perdonar. Seguro puedes perdonarme a mí por tomarme tanto tiempo en comprender lo maravilloso que eras.."

"Cho..." comenzó a decir confundido. Había un par de cosas que tenía que aclarar.

"Está bien Harry, no me interpondré en lo que estás haciendo ahora. Pero cuando termines de ayudar a Malfoy, quizás tú y yo podamos vernos de nuevo. Tener una cita, salir a algún lugar bonito. Estoy segura que yo si quiero la clase de cosas que Ginny Weasley no quería."

"¿Cho?" pregunto alarmado.

"Ejem..." carraspeo Draco saliendo de la casa con la charola del Té.

"Gracias Malfoy, pero tengo que irme, ya he dicho suficiente" sonrió ella. "Nos vemos Harry. Como dijiste, no hay que perder el contacto. ¿de acuerdo?. Y otra cosa, voy a estar esperando paciente a que todo esto termine..."

Con eso, Cho se condujo a la casa rápidamente, dejándolos a los dos mirándola.

"Estúpida zorra, es cortesía quedarse lo suficiente como para beber el té. Me ha hecho preparar esto"

"Creo que una buena tasa nos va a relajar a ambos. Este día ha sido muy extraño para mi" dijo el levantándose y caminando a la casa.

Después del té en quietud y con la junta al día siguiente, se fueron directo a la cama en un silencioso acuerdo.

Harry tenía una mezcla tan amarga de felicidad y de tristeza. Que no encontró la energía para suplicar una última vez. Draco lucia peor en ese aspecto, con sus mejillas rojas de lágrimas y sonrojos que había tenido esa tarde en la junta.

Se acostaron en silencio, y a él no le tomo ni si quiera quince minutos para sumergirse en un sueño, un sueño de Draco, por supuesto.

Súbitamente despertó en medio de la madrugada. Pero no por su cuenta, él estaba feliz en su sueño. Se despertó porque un pesado cuerpo se había subido sobre él y pensó alarmado que se estaba ahogando.

Para su sorpresa era Draco, despierto muy despierto, y desnudo.

"¿Draco?"

"Shhh" contesto el rubio.

Y el asintió confundido mirando que el reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada.

Sus protestas murieron cuando Draco lo beso en medio del silencio, suave y tierno como los recordaba. Delicioso y excitante que hacía que sus adentros de revolvieran en un escalofrió.

Sus manos cobraron vida y se pasearon por el trasero desnudo, delicado y suave, redondo, prácticamente perfecto. El rubio soltó un suspiro en contra de sus labios.

Trato de separarlo, y de entender qué demonios estaba pasando. Pero las últimas horas habían sido una completa locura, con la junta y la extraña visita de Cho, y ahora Draco tratando de robarle el alma. Que finalmente se resignó en silencio a aceptar lo que fuera que el rubio estaba ofreciendo en este último confuso silencio en medio de la oscuridad.

Se relajó en contra de la almohada en un estado somnoliento y placentero, su cuerpo vibrando con sentimientos oprimidos y con el amor que se desbordaba. Descubrió que no había estado tranquilo en estas semanas, porque esto se sentía tan relajante y pacifico aun a pesar de ser conducido por su deseo.

Dejo que Draco se encargara de todo. Dejo que lo tocara en todos los rincones desde su rostro hasta su pecho, y dejo que le quitara el pijama para quedar desnudo.

Todo lo dicho y hecho en estos seis meses quedo borrado, inexistente, y lo único real, lo único en su mente era este pequeño y perfecto momento. Los labios de Draco y la calidez de su piel desnuda en contra de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos para mirar los ojos grises de Draco ensombrecidos por un deseo tan claramente escrito, como un poseído, y le acaricio de regreso el mentón afilado. Quizás como una afirmación de algo a lo que no había palabras.

Pero de todos modos todas las implicaciones secundarias de este momento, se borrarían para siempre aplastadas por el contacto de sus miembros, y de sus piernas debilitadas

Como si sus sentidos estuvieran en llamas dentro de su cerebro y no pudiera articular otra cosa que sensaciones.

Las manos de Draco tocando su miembro, acariciándolo con lentitud, con reverencia. El rubio se mordió el labio, y se movió con el sonido de las cobijas alejándose de sus cuerpos, acariciados por el frio de la madrugada.

Draco abrió las piernas y con lentitud se sentó sobre su miembro el cual entro con fricción que hizo que ambos cerraran los ojos abrumados.

Trato de concentrarse, como sacudirse una droga para poder mirar lo que estaba sucediendo con la mirada borrosa sin sus lentes. El rubio flexionaba sus músculos y retorcía la espalda, y él podía sentirse tan adentro y tan caliente.

Finalmente comenzaron a moverse en un muy lento movimiento. No era como en otras ocasiones en las que habían hecho exactamente lo mismo. Esto era aterradoramente diferente. Como si tuviera una nota de finalidad a la cual ninguno de los dos quería llegar.

Un ritmo tan lento y placentero que pareció alargarse en miles de eternidades, y que termino rota por el orgasmo que los sacudió a ambos justo en el mismo instante.

Como si hubieran despertado de un sueño, ambos se encontraron sudados y rojos y confundidos en medio de la oscuridad. Harry sintió su corazón por fin reclamando con dolor.

Draco se desprendió lentamente alejando la mirada y rotamando su puesto en el otro lado de la cama.

Harry suspiro y cerrando los ojos tan cansado que parecía inútil e imposible prender la luz y tratar de aclarar todo esto. Tan inútil destruir este recuerdo con el peso de las discusiones. Que simplemente se volvió a dormir agotado.

++++++2+++++

La mañana siguiente Harry se despertó al sonido insistente del despertador de cuerda, miro confundido la recamara y las sensaciones de su piel desnuda nadando dentro de las cobijas.

No fue un sueño entonces. Se dijo de inmediato; ellos realmente lo habían hecho una última, extraña vez dentro de su lecho matrimonial. Si este era el regalo de despedida, él lo había aceptado por que era mejor que no haber tenido nada más allá del silencio con el que habían tenido que vivir esta última semana. Era triste sin dudas, pero sonrio agradecido de todas formas.

Draco huyo de la cama para ir al baño de la pieza. Él se quedó contemplando el techo de la habitación preguntándose nerviosamente sobre el juicio que se aproximaba con lentitud.

Estaban mejor preparados, nada que Grotem hiciera podría descolocarlos. Tenían una muy buena oportunidad y eso era importante.

Cuando el rubio salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse en silencio, él se levantó aun desnudo y le dijo. "Gracias, por...anoche"

"Umm" respondió Draco sonrojado. Y se fue de inmediato hacia su armario a calzarse los zapatos.

El entro al baño aun sonriendo.

++3+++

"Les deseo lo mejor" dijo la señora Weasley apretando la mano de Harry con desesperación como si quisiera asegurarse de tenerlo dentro de su protección. Pero el señor Weasley la forzó con suavidad para adentrarse en la sala del Wizzengamot que nuevamente estaba siendo llenada a reventar de asistentes.

Los técnicos pioneros de la telefision estaban apurados haciendo últimos arreglos a sus cámaras y equipos. Esta vez había una presentadora que se encontraba transmitiendo en vivo una capsula antes del evento. Y Luna quien era la mente maestra detrás de la tecnología, supervisaba todos sus inventos con ojos soñadores.

"A la mierda esto" murmuro Draco encendiendo un cigarrillo y haciendo un complejo hechizo para encapsular el humo en una burbuja.

Pequeñas y grandes burbujas grises con toques plateados se elevaron como virutas perfectas hacia el techo.

"Estas nervioso" aseguro Harry.

"Claro que lo estoy" respondió el rubio.

Harry trato de sonreírle. "Hemos hecho lo mejor que pudimos con un tiempo tan corto, y con un obstáculo tan grande. Pero escucha, quiero asegurarte que no voy a dejar mi apoyo en la liga. Podemos seguir trabajando juntos en esto, incluso si tu y yo...ya no estamos juntos..."

Draco lo miro con ojos brillantes y asintió. Luego volteo a mirar a sus padres que se acercaban elegantemente vestidos y con los ceños fruncidos.

"Está prohibido fumar en el ministerio Draco" dijo su padre haciendo un gesto.

"A la mierda" respondió el rubio de nuevo. "Todo, todo a la mierda"

Su madre le dio una ligera cachetada. Más ruido que golpe, Harry estaba seguro.

"Está nervioso" contesto Harry en defensa. "No lo dice en serio"

"Bueno, supongo que este es el final de nuestra hermosa relación como hijo político" dijo Narcisa ofreciéndole una mano.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa resignada, la mujer lo jalo en un abrazo tieso. "Gracias por haber cooperado con mi hijo. Hubo algunos inconvenientes estoy segura, pero todos estamos mejor con esta separación. Quizás Draco ahora pueda encontrar un mago que este dentro de nuestros estándares con el quien casarse con todos los honores"

Draco soltó un ruido indignado y ofendido. Lucius frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, yo sinceramente lo lamento" dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros. "Ha sido mucho más divertido de lo que pensé. Potter, quizás no alcanzas los estándares de mi esposa. Pero ciertamente los míos sí. Gracias hijo, realmente lamento el dejarte ir"

Ambos jóvenes en conjuntos dejaron escapar una expresión sorprendida, una exhalación que no alcazaba a formular palabras.

Su esposa volteo a mirarlo asombrada.

"Nos vamos querida, los palcos se están abrumando" El hombre condujo a su esposa enmudecida hacia el salón y desaparecieron entre la multitud.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?" pregunto Harry. "Por un minuto pensé escuchar que tu padre me aprobaba como su hijo político"

Draco sonrió con suavidad. "Mi padre no es todo maldad, Harry"

Harry le correspondió la sonrisa y asintió. "Tienes razón, él te ama mucho, siempre quiere lo mejor para ti"

"Y cuando dices eso, ¿te refieres a ti?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Quizás soy lo mejor para ti"

"Quizás" respondió Draco.

"Aunque sea como un amigo, siempre puedes contar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Potter, por los calzones de Merlín. No me ayudas con esto, para ser sinceros me estas poniendo mucho más nervioso sobre esto"

"Lo siento" Harry levanto las manos rindiéndose por completo.

Cuando todos los asistentes habían ocupado sus lugares y la chicharra sonó en las bocinas del ministerio. Entraron juntos en medio de la exclamación general de apoyo.

Habían decidido vestir formales, pero no de gala. Así que habían escogido trajes muggles, uno negro con corbata verde para Harry, el color que le hacía juego a sus ojos. Y el traje gris pálido para Draco con una corbata plateada que hacia juego con los suyos.

Los ministros del Wizzengamott los vieron expectantes, y el ministro Kingsley con su túnica de juez asintió en dirección de las sillas.

Grottem se levantó dramático en medio del silencio. No había necesidad de una sesión introductoria por que las secretarias habían anotado todo en los documentos para acelerar el proceso y darle más tiempo al juicio.

"Magos y Brujas de Gran Bretaña. Nos hemos enredado mucho con el asunto legal, y hemos olvidado cual es la esencia misma del matrimonio "Dijo Grotem. "Nos hemos dejado llevar por el dramatismo y circo de este asunto, pero les pregunto. ¿Qué es el matrimonio?"

Una de las ministras conservadoras dijo con voz clara. "De acuerdo con las costumbres y tradiciones de nuestra herencia cultural. Tradiciones milenarias que anteceden a la creación del Ministerio y sus leyes. Cuando nuestro pueblo se regía por el gran consejo de ancianos. El matrimonio se consideraba un lazo mágico entre dos personas que les otorgaba la exclusividad marital y aseguraba la descendencia"

"Ministros, aunque es una definición valida e histórica" interrumpió Kingsley frunciendo el ceño. "No tiene relevancia en este juicio, las definiciones ni las tradiciones que anteceden al ministerio. La unión matrimonial se convirtió en un proceso burocrático que requiere de un documento oficial. No de una promesa y un hechizo"

"Sera el caso, ministro Kingsley" dijo Grotem. "Pero como podemos tomar una decisión tan importante sobre el matrimonio, cuando no tomamos en cuenta las raíces mismas del matrimonio para nuestra cultura. No vamos a desechar miles de años de historia por un simple capricho reformista"

Estamos jodidos. Pensó Harry de inmediato. Grotem había tornado la mesa en un instante y desvanecía todos sus esfuerzos legales. Aun así él se levantó y dijo retador.

"Usted ha dicho que esto no se trata de romances"

"¿Pero entonces que es el matrimonio si no es la unión de dos personas enamoradas?"

"Ministro Grottem" dijo Kingsley con una nota de desesperación. "Estamos aquí para revisar y validar la evidencia presentada por el abogado legal del señor Potter y el señor Malfoy, de acuerdo a las condiciones que usted mismo ha impuesto. Hemos hecho el seguimiento correspondiente. Y sabemos de facto, que ambos jóvenes han cumplido a su capricho de hacerlos vivir juntos"

"Oh si lo han hecho" asintió Grotem. "Pero aun así, esto no califica como un matrimonio, podríamos considerar hacer de esto uniones civiles, o algún otro título, pero no el de matrimonio"

"L-lord Grotem" interrumpió el señor Nipple con tono nervioso. "Mis clientes presentaron claramente una iniciativa que especifica la demanda de matrimonios. No uniones civiles, ni títulos que sustituyan la palabra"

"Pero no podemos hacer eso" insistió Grotem. "De acuerdo a la leyes ancestrales el lazo matrimonial mágico solo podía ser efectuado entre un hombre y una mujer, uniéndolos en un ritual muy específico. Y si debo agregar, las leyes ministeriales que vinieron después de la fundación del ministerio, siguieron durante años estas mismas condiciones, haciendo pequeñas alteraciones hasta nuestros días. No es para tomarse a fácil esta decisión"

"Los rituales mágicos han sido desvalidados en muchos campos contractuales, ministro" interrumpió Kingsley. "Estos rituales se efectúan actualmente, solamente por las leyes autóctonas del código de usos y costumbres. Que debo decir, solo aplican a aquellos dentro de su comunidad oficialmente registrada. Son ceremonias que el ministerio reconoce, pero no efectúa."

"Podrá ser el caso, pero eso no disminuye el hecho de que son el origen de nuestras leyes ministeriales, y que siempre tenemos que tenerlas en consideración"

Los ministros conservadores de la cámara de los Lords asintieron entusiastas. Por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo. Estos bastardos continuaban siendo de la elite sangre limpia, con sus títulos heredados. Él podía apostar a que todos ellos estaba protegidos por las leyes de usos y costumbres.

Esta separación entre sangres limpia, sangres sucia y traidores a la sangre, había existido mucho antes de que Voldemort entrara en escena. Y al parecer seguirían existiendo. Cierto como una minoría y con un estandarte pacifista que no promovía abiertamente su racismo.

Pero protegidos como una comunidad cerrada que profesaba simplemente el guardar sus tradiciones con recelo. En ese sentido se habían salido con la suya.

"Y el señor Malfoy está acreditado bajo el código de usos y costumbres" dijo Grotem con una sonrisa triunfante. "Lo que quiere decir que perteneciendo a esta minoría, debió regirse de acuerdo a sus tradiciones. No debió venir aquí promoviendo una ley burocrática, y debió ir con el consejo de ancianos a pedir su ceremonial matrimonial con ellos. Aun que me imagino que hubieran dicho. Un claro y rotundo N-O. ¡NO!"

"Ministro Grotem" insistió Kingsley. "Aun que el ministerio respeta las leyes de usos y costumbres, no reconoce las uniones matrimoniales entre hombres y mujeres hechas bajo hechizos, a menos de que validen su matrimonio de forma legal. En ciertas maneras muchos magos y brujas deciden tener la ceremonia, y el matrimonio legal. Otras tantas no, pero aquellos matrimonios no son reconocidos por el ministerio. El señor Malfoy dentro de su iniciativa, no está buscando solo el beneficio de su comunidad. Pero el bien común de hombres y mujeres fuera de ese círculo"

"Lo siento ministro, pero hay una buena razón por que los matrimonios son entre hombres y mujeres. Verán, sin importar de la ceremonia o contrato. Es en realidad una institución sagrada. Es la unión perfecta entre dos seres anatómicamente diseñados para complementarse."

"Protesto" dijo el señor Nipple con fuerza. "Dos mujeres y dos hombres, son capaces de procrear descendencia en el mundo mágico. Hay muchos métodos, pero hay registrados también casos donde el embarazo procede de forma natural, biológica. Los magos y brujas tienen el don, como la magia misma de reproducirse de cualquier forma"

"Es algo que no se ha estudiado señor abogado" dijo Grotem con expresión grotesca. "Realmente no sabemos por qué sucede, como sucede, y cuando sucede. En especial si tenemos de referencia otro tipo de humanos, los muggles, que ciertamente no tienen esta capacidad. Y no creo que el señor Potter este diciendo que por ser mago es mejor que los muggles, ¿cierto?"

Harry se revolcó en su asiento y apretó los puños. Claro que no podía afirmar tal cosa. Era en contra de todo lo que él era y representaba. Así que no iba a decir abiertamente que los magos eran mejores, diferentes o especiales de los muggles aun a pesar de las diferencias como que los muggles no tenían magia y no podían romper las leyes de la física y la biología como ellos podían.

Pero Kingsley lo salvo de decir algo idiota. "Y es por esta clase de diferencias que los magos y brujas vivimos en una comunidad aislada, protegida y regida por un gobierno y leyes diferentes."

Grotem gruño y continúo diciendo. "En el caso específico de Potter y Malfoy, este contrato matrimonial se ha llevado a cabo como referencia política. Y hemos evaluado en un estudio privado la documentación presentada. Dejare que el representante general de ambas cámaras del Wizengamot presente su veredicto"

Hubo silencio y entonces, dicho representante se levantó. Era un sujeto relativamente joven, Harry supuso de inmediato, por su túnica escarlata que se trataba de un común. Un mestizo.

"La documentación presentada demuestra que el ejercicio de prueba fue exitoso. El señor Malfoy y señor Potter han demostrado de forma legal, que no existe ningún motivo burocrático que impida los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo..."

Hubo una ronda de aplausos, y el representante general bajo los hombros derrotado.

"Sin embargo, durante la votación, la cámara de Lords aun voto en contra, y no se pudo llegar a una mayoría de votos, debido a la clara división entre ambas. No se ha concluido un veredicto final."

Los aplausos se detuvieron. Kingsley sorprendido pregunto. "¿Empataron en la votación?"

El representante asintió. "Se necesitan más pruebas para determinar el caso, lo cual sugerimos al ministro como juez dictante de este caso, que pida un receso para que el abogado y el ministro Grotem presenten más datos en el caso"

"Está bien, este caso entra en descanso de diez minutos" dictamino Kingsley.

La gente comenzó a gritar en todas direcciones, y el ruido aumento en cientos de voces.

El señor Nipple recogió sus documentos y los guio a una cámara contigua donde usualmente ponían a los reos en espera del veredicto. No era un lugar muy amable. Y por la expresión de Draco, no un lugar que le gustara mucho. No después de haber sido juzgado ahí hace años por sus crímenes de guerra.

El rubio no perdió ni un segundo en encender un cigarrillo.

"¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto Harry.

"No tengo idea" dijo Draco temblando. "No sé qué más quieren de nosotros. Quizás nuestra sangre, quizás Grotem es un vampiro sádico y quiere nuestras cabezas en una estaca"

El señor Nipple se encogió de hombros y encendió un cigarrillo también. Harry no sabía ni si quiera que el fumaba. El hombre se acicalo la calva con desesperación.

"Creo que Grotem tiene un plan. Es obvio que sabía del veredicto neutral. Así que estaba comprando tiempo y tratando de hacer que uno de los comunes cambiara de opinión" dijo el abogado con voz temblorosa.

"Si es un común desesperado por la aprobación de los Lords. Es probable que no le cueste mucho trabajo hacer que uno cambie su voto" dijo Draco resignado. "En cambio, que nosotros hagamos cambiar de parecer a un Lord, parece algo ridículamente imposible"

"¿No hay algún juego de política que podamos hacer? "Pregunto Harry abrumado.

"No tenemos ninguna clase influencia política, ninguna, ni yo, ni mis padres, ni la liga. No estamos en ese círculo" comento Draco. "Sabemos algunos rumores, pero tratar de chantajearlos en este punto mandaría todo a la mierda. Más de lo que ya esta"

"Cualquiera que sea la estrategia de Grotem, estoy seguro que podemos con ella" dijo tratando de calmar las aguas.

"Tú siempre tan positivo, Harry" dijo Draco de manera exasperada. En este punto y bajo la presión, Harry no sabía si era un cumplido o una ofensa. "Es el final, fue un placer trabajar contigo"

"¿Qué es esto, el titanic?" pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño. "No me voy a dar por vencido. Lo que sea que tenga ese maldito desgraciado bajo la manga. Sé un hombre por dios, agárrate los pantalones, ten coraje, se valiente, yo creo en ti"

Draco lo miro unos segundos con ojos brillosos, y como atraído por una fuerza magnética en medio del silencio después de sus palabras, ambos dieron tres pasos rápidos y desesperados hasta que se encontraron en medio de la habitación y se fundieron en beso desesperado, con manos que se aferraban en los más extraños de los lugares.

Hubo mucha desesperación en ese beso, demasiada fuerza, rudeza y urgencia.

"Ejem..." carraspeo una voz que había abierto la puerta. "El juicio está por continuar"

Era el representante de la cámara con una sonrisa. Al menos ese Común si estaba de su lado. Se separaron avergonzados, se trataron de arreglar los trajes arrugados y los cabellos revueltos y volvieron con aplomo renovado a la cámara.

Continuaraaaaaaa…..

(Algún día….)


	24. Love WINS

"En orden de demostrar el fallo total de este matrimonio simulado" dijo Grottem. "Los invito a todos a participar conmigo en la siguiente dinámica. Tengo el honor de presentarles a mi sobrino, Tristan Grottem y su bella recién esposa la joven Gisela. Son una pareja normal, ustedes dirían, se conocieron trabajando en la oficina de regulación de escobas voladoras. Y han encajado juntos como piezas de rompecabezas.

Por el otro lado, tenemos al señor Potter y al señor Malfoy que se conocieron en la escuela, pelearon durante siete años como mortales enemigos, y que estuvieron en bandos diferentes durante la guerra con total oposición de acciones. Y quienes han tratado de engañarnos diciendo que es posible un matrimonio entre parejas del mismo sexo mediante un elaborado engaño. Nos han hecho pensar que están enamorados, aprovechándose de la situación para ganar el apoyo de la gente. Pero están a punto de demostrar sus verdaderas interacciones."

La cámara había sido transformada para acomodar dos cajones con dos asientos cada uno de ellos. En uno estaba el sobrino de Grottem sentado con su esposa, el otro estaba vacío así que juntos hicieron su camino hacia el cajón vacío y se sentaron expectantes.

"¿Cuánto tienen de casados?" preguntó Grottem a su sobrino.

"Seis meses señor"

"Justo el mismo tiempo que el señor Potter y Malfoy, ¿cierto?"

"Si señor"

"Ahí lo tienen, una pareja con el mismo tiempo, que han decidido unir sus vidas en un matrimonio por las razones correctas"

Kingsley lucia furioso. Y general una buena mayoría de los asistentes. Pero la verdad era que todos estaban al filo de su asiento siguiendo el drama con la más meticulosa atención. El silencio era tal que hasta un alfiler podía escucharse caer contra el piso. El mundo que los veía estaba aguantando la respiración atentos a las palabras del ministro.

"Tristan y su esposa han tomado Vitaserum; el señor Potter y Malfoy pueden negarse a beberlo, pero de no hacerlo, invalidaran el caso de inmediato" Grottem les ofreció dos pequeños frascos de vidrio.

Harry tomo el suyo con coraje, destapo el corcho y lo bebió de golpe. Draco lo siguió de inmediato.

"La dinámica, será la siguiente: Se les hará una pregunta específica sobre su esposa o esposo, y después de dar sus respuestas, la esposa, o esposo, deberá contestar con la realidad. Probemos con algo simple.

Tristan, Malfoy, cual es el color favorito de sus compañeros"

Draco dijo de inmediato. "El color favorito de Harry es rojo"

"El color favorito de Gisela es violeta"

"Pero la respuesta correcta es" apresuro Grotem.

"Azul" dijo Harry entra dientes y frunciendo el ceño.

"Mi color favorito es el violeta"

La gente murmuro, en específico los Lords.

"Vete al carajo, Harry" dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño en desconcierto. "Tu color favorito es rojo"

"Azul..." gruño de nuevo Harry como si diera la respuesta a la fuerza, lo que en realidad si estaba pasando.

"Y esto, magos y brujas, es el tradicional Juego de los Recién Casados. Y tomando el ejemplo de los muggles haremos que los Lords tomen la decisión final respecto al fallo, mediante esta dinámica y que televisaremos a toda la nación. Las preguntas han sido seleccionadas por miembros de ambas cámaras y tienen igualdad de participación"

La gente de toda gran Bretaña salto de sus lugares emocionados, los murmuros en la cámara eran excitados. Grottem llamó al orden y luego inicio su penoso interrogatorio.

La verdad era que Draco y Harry lo estaban haciendo terriblemente mal con las preguntas.

"Que especie y nombre de su mascota infantil?" pregunto Grottem con una carcajada.

Harry frunció el ceño y exclamo. "Maldita sea, no lo se, un puto pavo real llamado cobra?"

Draco se encogió de hombros y dijo " Un conejito albino llamado fluffy…."

"Oh si, olvide lo gay que eres…" respondió Harry frustrado. Grottem y sus partidarios soltaron risas estruendosas.

La frustración amenazaba con separarlos en conjunto con la ira. Ninguno de los dos podía lidiar con la presión. Estaban siendo humillados enfrente de miles de personas.

"Potter, cual es el máximo que ha pagado Malfoy por un par de zapatos?"

"Mil, mil galeones…." Respondió Harry sintiendo que esa era una suma razonable.

"Lo siento Harry" dijo el rubio agitado en su lugar. "Pero una vez gaste diecinueve mil galeones en unos zapatos…"

"¡Draco!" grito Harry ofuscado.

"Bueno siguiente pregunta. Cuál es el último libro que leyó Malfoy"

"Eso si lo sé, Los caminos oscuros de la conciencia" aseguro Harry

"Oh por merlín, lo siento Harry, no quería que te burlaras de mi por leer Caldo de pollo para el alma"

"Genial Draco, maldito mentiroso"

Algunas preguntas parecían sencillas, otras mucho más difíciles, de todos modos no habían atinado a ninguna, en contraste con sus contrarios que habían acertado un 90% de las preguntas correctamente. Eran malos en este juego. Eran más que malos, eran terribles y se notaba y todo se estaba saliendo de sus manos. Cual quiera que sea el punto de Grottem, lo estaban demostrando como un par de imbéciles.

Y finalmente llegó el momento en el que ambos le atinaron a la pregunta correcta.

"Que diría Malfoy que fue la última cosa por la que ustedes dos pelearon?"

Harry frunció el ceño enojado y dijo "Cole Rowan, mi compañero Auror"

"Malfoy?"

"Cole Rowan…." Dijo el rubio.

La gente en los palcos se revolvió inquieta. De todas las preguntas, esta era la única que podían responder correctamente. Y era igual de desagradable que su único punto positivo era que sabían los motivos de sus peleas.

"Y porque fue la pelea?" se carcajeo Grottem.

"Objeción" dijo el señor Nipple.

"Esto ya ido demasiado lejos…" gruño Harry. "Lo siento Draco, pero no puedo continuar, simplemente no puedo continuar con esta humillación"

"Si te rindes Potter, invalidas todo" advirtió Grottem

"¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que los matrimonios funcionan?" Harry se levantó de su lugar agitado. "¿Qué te afecta que la comunidad obtenga sus derechos"

"Te rindes Pottert?" pregunto Grottem riendo.

"¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Harry!" exclamo Draco.

"¿No lo vez Draco?, ¡No vamos a ganar nunca este juego cruel y estúpido, es inhumano tratarnos así!, ¡Somos personas!, Es más, es verdad que nos conocemos muy poco, es verdad que no congeniamos del todo. Es verdad que somos probablemente la peor pareja que ha existiendo en el mundo. ¡Y aun así demostramos que funcionamos como matrimonio!. Quizás no somos la pareja perfecta, ¿pero quién realmente lo es?."

"Mi sobrino" intervino Grottem.

"Lo importante es que amo a mi esposo Draco Malfoy, y también lo detesto a veces, pero así es nuestra relación, siempre ha sido y probablemente siempre lo será, pero no por nuestra culpa vamos a tirar a la basura los derechos de tantas personas…" Harry sintió las lágrimas picar sus ojos pero no quiso soltarlas. "O nuestros propios derechos"

"Potter, te pregunto de nuevo, te rindes?"

"No me rindo, pero no puedo continuar con esta crueldad…." Exclamo Harry viendo borroso y sintiendo arder las lágrimas calientes. Todo le había salido del corazón porque estaba bajo Vitaserum después de todo.

"Por el poder que me otorga el estado declaro que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter han fallado el experimento y que quedan a partir de este momento divorciados"

La gente estallo en gritos, Harry dejo caer las lágrimas de sus ojos y se sentó abatido en su lugar. El sollozo de Draco fue lo suficientemente audible.

"Orden!" grito un ministro. Pero nada parecía restablecer el orden. La gente gritaba enardecida.

"¡YA BASTA!" grito Kingsley. "Grottem, quedas sustituido de tu cargo como ministro y enfrentaras un juicio"

"¿Bajo qué cargos?" pregunto Grottem frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Entorpecimiento de la ley!" Kingsley ordeno a unos aurores a que se llevaran al ministro quien grito:

"DE TODOS MODOS HEMOS GANADO!" soltó otra carcajada maniática. "Esta depravación termina aquí!, ¡EL MUNDO LIMPIO DE ESCORIA!"

"Ministros…" dijo Kingsley. "Les pido que olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado en la última hora, es obvio que el ministro Grottem no puede continuar con la audiencia. Ha enloquecido, y la ley no puede estar en las manos de un lunático. Así que los invito a la reflexión. Hemos presenciado el desesperado intento de uno de nuestros ministros de demostrar que tan lejos iría por la negación de los derechos de las personas, un intento antidemocrático y sádico. Juramos proteger y poner el interés del pueblo primero al nuestro, eso incluye a las personas de diferentes credos y posiciones sociales, todos los magos y brujas son vistos como iguales.

No les pido que traicionen sus ideales, pero les pido que reflexionen en todo lo que hemos hecho sufrir a dos personas para demostrar un punto. ¡Un punto nulo!. Los matrimonios entre dos personas, sean del sexo que sean, son en mi opinión posibles sin la necesidad de adentrarnos en batallas morales sobre que es un matrimonio, el caso Potter- Malfoy lo demuestra cómo se habían establecido las reglas al iniciar esta locura.

Por favor entraremos en un nuevo receso, y después votaremos finalmente y por última vez esta situación que se ha vuelto tan problemática para nuestro mundo. El resultado se será final esta vez."

Los ministros asintieron y salieron quietamente de la cámara hacia la antecámara.

Harry seguía chillando como un bebe en su lugar y sentía el peso de diez elefantes sobre sus hombros. Estaba destruido y no se pudo levantar.

Quietamente murmuro al hombre junto a él. "Lo siento…."

"Dijiste que no te rendirías…" respondió la voz herida de Draco.

"No lo entiendes Draco, ese estúpido hizo todo lo posible por demostrar que nuestro amor es basura. Y yo te amo demasiado como para dejar que otros juzguen si nosotros debemos o no debemos estar juntos. Es asunto nuestro. Les puedo dar todo, menos mi amor por ti. Lo hice porque no quería seguir dejando que te humillaras, que nos humilláramos ambos…."

"Señor Nipple…." Pregunto Draco tallándose las lágrimas. "El divorcio fue legal?"

El señor Nipple asintió tristemente. "Si, lo siento, Grottem seguía siendo ministro del ministerio de magia cuando dio ese fallo, en este momento el proceso burocrático automatizado está iniciando…"

"Entonces Harry y yo ya no….."

"No, ya no….no ante la ley al menos…."

"Somos más que un papel, Draco…." Intento Harry.

"Escucha Harry…..no….no me siento bien ahora…" contesto Draco. "No puedo continuar hablando de esto, si los ministros votan en contra de nuevo, todo esto, todo lo que hemos hecho habrá sido en vano…"

"Pero esto aún no termina…" exclamo Harry. "El discurso de Kingsley fue muy elocuente, seguro que no van a tomar en cuenta todo lo que ha hecho Grottem"

"No me importa. Ya no me importa nada." Contesto el rubio. "Solo quiero que todo termine de una buena vez."

"Al menos Grottem se ha eliminado a si mismo de todo esto"

"Pero no sabemos que tanto daño causo su último intento" murmuro Draco con tristeza. "Los ministros podrían votar en contra y prohibirlo por completo, o cualquier otro resultado negativo"

Los ministros volvieron a la cámara con lentitud, había muchas caras largas, pero en general todos se veían neutros, no se podía discernir el veredicto. Kingsley se sentó en el lugar de Grottem con actitud cansada.

"Bueno, es hora de continuar con este asunto. Ministros, por favor la resolución de su votación…."

Urwell Frost quien era un común se levantó de su asiento con un pergamino.

"El juzgado del Wizengamott ha fallado a favor de las reformas que permitirían el matrimonio de personas del mismo sexo, con las siguientes condiciones:

Los interesados deben demostrar con dos testigos un mínimo de cinco años de relación para efectuarse con legalidad debido a que el proceso de unión y separación no se ha estandarizado, ustedes entenderán que la gente no puede ir casándose y divorciándose mientras siga sin existir los precedentes adecuados. Estamos absolutamente seguros que habrá más complicaciones de las que este experimento ha demostrado. Y por lo tanto la ley será sujeta a modificaciones venideras. Es todo Ministro Kingsley."

Hubo un suspiro colectivo. Harry sintió que le quitaban todo el peso de los hombros, pero de todos modos se sintió como una derrota y sabía perfectamente por qué.

"Bueno" dijo con una sonrisa triste hacia Draco. "No fue en vano"

Draco asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. "Gracias Potter…."

"De nada Malfoy…."

Harry sabía que no había ningún motivo real de por qué sentirse tan derrotado después de la audiencia. De todos modos Draco y el salieron tomados de las manos y aunque no lo habían hablado estaba seguro que las cosas estarían bien entre ellos.

No era un hechizo, ni un papel lo que los mantenía juntos.

"Harry!" lo llamo Percy. El volteo a mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa triste. "Anímate hombre, acaban de cambiar al mundo y esta es su fiesta!"

La fiesta había sido algo improvista, sus amigos y familiares simplemente los habían seguido a casa y había brotado mágicamente el alcohol. Todos estaban muy animados por qué después de todo, habían logrado lo que se habían propuesto. Pero Harry se sentía insatisfecho, incompleto de alguna forma.

Vio a Draco atreves de la sala y trato de darle una sonrisa. El rubio le regreso la sonrisa triste unos momentos después.

"Tienes razón Percy, esto es más grande que yo. Me disculpas…"

Camino entre sus amigos quien le dio palmadas en la espalda, muchos amigos de la liga calificaban para un matrimonio de forma inmediata, y los que no, se habían resignado a esperar cumplir los cinco años que el ministerio pedía.

Cuando llego hasta Draco este estaba hablando animadamente sobre ese punto.

"Por ahora no podemos hacer nada sobre las condiciones que pusieron los ministros para poder casarse" Draco dio un trago a su bebida y sonrió. "Es un poco injusto para los que quieren casarse de inmediato. Pero ciertamente muchas de las parejas en la liga que han buscado esta reforma cumplen con los requisitos necesarios"

"Bueno, lo importante es que la ley ha sido aprobada, con el tiempo esta restricción será levantada" sonrió el señor Nipple.

"No me parece tan malo, gente como nosotros hemos esperado mucho más que cinco años para casarnos" dijo Bradley con una sonrisa sincera.

"Y los demás que se jodan, cierto?" pregunto Harry de manera osca. "Nosotros dos somos los únicos que no podemos casarnos ahora"

Todos parecieron congelarse ante el comentario, pero Draco soltó una carcajada.

"Solo son cinco años Potter." Sonrió el rubio. "Es el tiempo suficiente para que dos personas se conozcan mejor..— y quien sabe, quizás después de ese tiempo; Reanudar el lazo matrimonial…."

"¿Ósea que nos vez en cinco años….casándonos?" pregunto Harry esperanzado.

"Estoy seguro que estaremos juntos, y cuando llegue el momento…." Se encogió de hombros Draco. "Tienes razón Harry, somos más que un papel, pero si lo necesitas, estoy seguro que lo tendremos de nuevo."

Harry asintió con el corazón latiendo esperanzado. "Te amo…"

"Yo también te amo Potter y el amor gana…"

FIN.


End file.
